


The Curious Case of Potter J. Harry

by PipinAmdja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Multicrossover fanfiction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 73,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipinAmdja/pseuds/PipinAmdja
Summary: "...pada malam di musim panas, ketika badai datang tanpa pertanda, jangan pernah membuka pintumu apabila ada yang mengetuk... itulah Si Penyihir yang menyamar sebagai tamu..."Ada penghuni baru di apartemen 221 Baker Street yang menempati flat no. 221 C. Seorang pria muda yang tak jelas asal usulnya, tak jelas apa pekerjaannya, dengan mata hijau yang bercahaya.----------





	1. Tetangga Baru

"...pada malam purnama di musim panas, ketika badai datang tanpa pertanda, jangan pernah membuka pintumu apabila ada yang mengetuk... itulah Si Penyihir yang menyamar sebagai tamu..."

Mrs. Hudson duduk meringkuk di sofa sambil memeluk bantal bermotif Union Jack, matanya terpaku pada adegan pembuka film horor tentang penyihir yang berjudul 'Topeng Kelabu.' Sebenarnya itu film lama, Mrs. Hudson bahkan pernah menontonnya sewaktu ia masih berpacaran dengan mantan suaminya dulu, tapi seperti halnya kebanyakan wanita, ada sesuatu dalam dongeng tentang penyihir yang membuat nyonya tua itu seperti terhipnotis hingga rela menontonnya lagi. Padahal ceritanya seram.

Di layar kaca, seorang penyihir dengan jubah yang melambai-lambai mengerikan terlihat berdiri di balik kabut. Wajahnya tak terlihat, namun dalam kegelapan yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan, matanya bersinar, mengintai mangsa...

Mrs. Hudson memekik kaget saat seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemennya.

"Demi Tuhan..." ujarnya sembari mengelus dada, mencoba meredakan debaran jantungnya. Sepintas lihat, jam dindingnya menunjukkan jam 9 malam. Sherlock dan John sedang menyelidiki kasus; mereka takkan pulang secepat ini. Lagipula, mereka punya kunci sendiri, untuk apa mengetuk pintu? Andai lupa membawa kunci pun, toh Sherlock bisa membobol masuk. Mrs. Hudson tak pernah berhenti bertanya-tanya, di mana anak itu belajar hal-hal semacam itu?

Ketukan di pintunya mulai mendesak, walau masih terdengar sopan. "Iya, sebentar!" sahut Mrs. Hudson sambil beranjak. Saat itulah ia menyadari tiga hal secara bersamaan. Dari jendela flatnya purnama tampak bersinar penuh, 'dan demi Tuhan! Sejak kapan bulan jadi sebesar itu?' lalu angin kencang bertiup hingga menimbulkan suara bergemuruh, dan hal ketiga... langsung terlupakan begitu Mrs. Hudson membuka pintu.

Di luar, di tengah tiupan angin yang menggila, seorang pria muda berdiri menunggu. Ia mengenakan mantel panjang yang melambai-lambai dramatis, dengan setelan jas yang rapi dan dasi hijau licin yang amat menyolok. Posturnya sedang dan tidak begitu tinggi, -mungkin sedikit lebih tinggi dari John...' wajahnya boyish; Mrs. Hudson menduga ia baru berusia 20 tahunan atau sedikit lebih tua dari itu. Rambutnya hitam dan pendek, mencuat berantakan diremas-remas badai. Dan di balik kacamata bundar model lama yang bertengger di batang hidungnya, sepasang mata hijau bekerlip, bagai manik-manik yang berpendar oleh cahaya.

Pria berkacamata bundar itu tersenyum, dan meskipun angin berhembus ribut tapi suaranya sampai ke telinga Mrs. Hudson. Lembut, ramah, dan sangat jelas.

"Selamat malam, Mrs. Hudson? Maaf malam-malam begini datang mengganggu, tapi... apa masih ada flat yang disewakan?"

***

Walau cuacanya jelek, namun sebuah kasus penculikan berhasil dipecahkan pada malam itu. Bukan penculikan biasa; melainkan aksi terselubung sindikat perdagangan manusia. Meski gembong sindikat belum diketahui, tapi kroni-kroninya berhasil dijaring, dan belasan wanita juga anak-anak yang hampir jadi korban pun sukses diselamatkan.

Lelah namun puas, John dan Sherlock kembali ke Baker Street. Fajar telah melunturkan tirai malam ketika mereka sampai di apartemen. Kicauan selamat datang Mrs. Hudson menyambut keduanya, tapi karena terlalu capek, berita mengenai tetangga baru yang menempati flat no. 221C terlewat begitu saja. Sherlock tidak merasa itu penting, sedangkan John terlalu mengantuk untuk peduli.

Karena itu, bukan main terkejutnya John saat hampir bertabrakan dengan seseorang di koridor menuju pintu depan pada suatu pagi.

"Ah, maaf..."

John terpana saat bertatapan dengan mata hijau yang begitu hijau hingga membisu selama beberapa saat.

Untungnya Mrs. Hudson muncul tak lama kemudian dan mencairkan suasana canggung di antara mereka. "Selamat pagi, John! Ah, akhirnya kau bertemu juga dengan Harrykins!" ujar nyonya pemilik apartemen 221 itu dengan riang.

Yang disebutnya sebagai 'Harrykins' itu lalu tersenyum lebar pada John. "Harry Potter. Saya tinggal di 221C. Apa kabar?" sapanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

John tersadar, dan menjabat tangan Harry. "John Watson, panggil saja John. Saya di 221B. Kabar baik, Mr. Potter."

"Please, Harry saja," sahut Harry. "Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu. Hudders sering bercerita tentang anda."

'Harrykins? Hudders?' dengan alis terangkat John menatap Mrs. Hudson. "Ku harap bukan cerita yang aneh-aneh, ya, Mrs. Hudders?"

Mrs. Hudson menangkap 'sindiran' itu hingga tercekikik lalu memukul lengan John. Wajahnya bersemu merah. "Oh, John! Kau pikir aku ini apa? Bibi-bibi penggosip?"

Pertemuan itu singkat saja, hanya basa-basi dan sedikit tukar menukar info. Dari Mrs. Hudson Harry tahu bahwa John adalah pensiunan tentara dan juga seorang dokter bedah yang kini jadi dokter pengganti di sebuah klinik, tahu tentang teman satu flat John; si jenius Sherlock Holmes yang bekerja sebagai detektif konsultan, tahu tentang seringnya mereka beraksi dalam menyelidiki kasus demi kasus. Sedangkan sebaliknya, John mengetahui kalau Harry sudah menetap di 221C selama 9 hari.

Mereka kemudian berpisah dengan janji untuk bertemu dan minum bersama di kala senggang, dan dalam perjalanan ke klinik; saat berdiri berdesak-desakan di dalam kereta api bawah tanah, ingatan John kembali pada si tetangga baru. Pada senyum yang simpatik, kacamata bundar yang ketinggalan jaman, dan mata hijau yang terlalu hijau.

***

"Janet Hopkins bukannya mati dibunuh, ia cuma terpeleset dari tangga dan meninggal! Membosankan!" gerutu Sherlock, sekembalinya dari tempat kejadian perkara.

John mengesah. "Tetap saja, itu tragedi yang mengerikan, Sherlock."

"Tragedi yang mengerikan itu adalah New Scotland Yard mempekerjakan penyidik seperti Anderson. Demi Tuhan, bagaimana bisa orang seperti itu sampai ada di dunia ini?"

"Yah, jawabannya kira-kira sama dengan bagaimana bisa otak sebrilian Sherlock Holmes; yang bisa mengolah milyaran info, sampai tak mampu menyusun kata-kata yang baik untuk dikeluarkan oleh mulutnya?"

"Tedious, John."

John mendengus, lalu membuka pintu apartemen 221. Sesampainya di lantai dua mereka melihat pintu flat Mrs. Hudson terbuka, dan mendengar suara orang tengah bercakap-cakap dari ruang tamu; John mengenalinya sebagai suara Mrs. Hudson dan Harry.

"Sherlock? John? Ayo ke sini!" panggil Mrs. Hudson. "Aku baru saja memanggang kue madu, lho!"

Sherlock mungkin mengklaim dirinya tak membutuhkan makanan, bahkan menuduh proses mencerna makanan melambatkan kinerja otaknya, namun demi mendengar kata 'madu' ia langsung bergegas ke ruang tamu Mrs. Hudson. John tersenyum geli, tapi mendadak ia teringat. Ada Harry si tetangga baru di sana! Celaka. Begitu melihatnya Sherlock pasti akan mengeksekusinya dengan sensor deduksi yang tak kenal nurani!

John buru-buru mengejar, namun di luar dugaannya... saat bertemu muka untuk yang pertama kalinya dengan Harry, Sherlock hanya berdiri terpaku.

"Er... Sherlock, kenalkan, ini Harry Potter, tetangga baru kita di 221C," suara John terdengar sayup-sayup, tapi Sherlock tak bereaksi. Ia sibuk mengawasi Harry dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, tapi yang terlihat olehnya hanyalah tebaran tanda tanya; persis seperti ketika ia menemui Irene Adler yang misterius, dan Moriarty.

Sempat ragu akan sensor deduksinya, Sherlock lalu memelototi John, 'sepatu Suede diskonan Tesco yang dibeli 3 tahun yang lalu, Jeans diskonan Tesco juga dari tahun yang sama, kemeja diskonan Tesco yang baru dibeli tiga hari yang lalu tapi sudah dua hari dipakai tanpa dicuci, jaket kulit asli merk Louis Vuitton hadiah dari mantan pacar di ketentaraan,' sebelum kembali menatap Harry dengan nanar, 'sepatu...? Jeans...? Sweatshirt...? Kacamata vintage...? Umur...? Apa yang baru saja dimakan...? Apa yang baru saja dikerjakan...? Warna mata asli atau lensa...'

John memukul lengannya dengan keras, dan Sherlock mendesis.

"Maafkan dia. Kami baru kembali dari menyelidiki kasus, dan dia agak capek," kata John dengan nada memohon agar dimaklumi pada Harry, yang cuma manggut-manggut meski terlihat bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Salam kenal, Mr. Holmes."

"Panggil dia Sherlock saja. Dia tak begitu suka dipanggil Mr. Holmes," jelas John kemudian, setelah melihat Sherlock yang seolah kehilangan kemampuan untuk bicara.

"Ooh, baiklah."

Sejenak awan canggung menaungi ruang tamu, sampai akhirnya Mrs. Hudson mengumumkan kue madunya sudah siap santap dan Harry juga John membantunya menyiapkan teh.

Acara minum teh sore itu amat menyenangkan bagi John. Teh Earl Grey-nya diseduh dengan pas, dan kue madu Mrs. Hudson renyah juga lezat. Percakapan didominasi oleh John; yang tentu saja asyik menceritakan petualangan terbarunya bersama Sherlock. Mrs. Hudson menimpali dengan antusias, sementara Harry mendengarkan dengan penuh minat. Sherlock diam saja seraya menyesap teh dan memamah kue-kue, tanpa sadar sampai menghabiskan sepiring penuh, tapi John hanya membiarkannya. 'Yang penting dia tidak buat ulah sajalah...'

Barulah saat berada di flat sendiri, John menyadari sikap diamnya Sherlock ibarat pasang surut sebelum tsunami.

Ia baru saja melepas jaket kulitnya, 'asli, merk terkenal, ringan hingga nyaman dipakai di musim panas sekalipun, kenang-kenangan Maria yang manis dan menggairahkan,' ketika Sherlock menerkamnya hingga jatuh terduduk dan mengangkang di atas sofa.

"SHERLOCK!"

"Siapa. Harry. Potter???"

Sherlock menghimpitnya dengan air muka seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Dengan mulut megap-megap, John pun menjawab, "a-apa maksudmu? Harry kan tetangga kita..."

"Dari mana asalnya? Apa latar belakangnya? Berapa umurnya? Apa pekerjaannya? Apa motifnya pindah ke sini? Warna matanya yang tak normal itu asli atau lensa kontak? Mengapa pakai kacamata kalau sudah pakai lensa?" sembur Sherlock beruntun dalam satu tarikan napas bak air terjun lepas ke lembah.

John tertegun. Ia mengulang kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan Harry dalam memorinya, dan memang... yang ia tahu hanyalah nama dan kapan Harry mulai tinggal di Baker Street. "Sherlock, aku tidak menanyakan itu padanya. Lagipula ku rasa itu bukan urusanku. Kau sendiri, tidakkah kau bisa memaparkan rahasianya melalui deduksimu?"

Bibir Sherlock menekuk, persis anak kecil yang merajuk, tapi ia tak menjawab pertanyaan John dan memilih pergi ke kamarnya.

"Itulah dia, manusia terajaib abad ini," gumam John sambil geleng-geleng kepala, sebelum meraih remote dan menyalakan televisi. Ada film horor tentang penyihir yang menyusup ke lingkungan manusia awam yang sedang tayang. 'Sepertinya asyik...'

Paginya, rutinitas berjalan seperti biasa. Sherlock bertengger di sofa kulitnya sementara John membuat sarapan sambil mengomelinya; yang lagi-lagi menggunakan peralatan dapur saat bereksperimen dengan organ tubuh, 'ia merebus kepala manusia dengan panci. KEPALA!' sebelum bersiap-siap ke tempat kerja.

"Nah, Sherlock. Cobalah untuk bersikap agak normal kali ini."

"Normal itu membosankan, John."

John berlagak tak mendengar dan melanjutkan ceramah paginya, "dilarang menembaki dinding. Dilarang bereksperimen dengan alat-alat dapur. Dilarang menguliti hewan mati atau memutilasi apapun yang berdarah-darah di bak mandi. Dilarang mengawetkan perkakas reproduksi dalam toples biskuit, dan Sherlock... kalau sweater-ku kau bakar lagi, akan ku kirim sebuket mawar pink pada Mycroft atas namamu lengkap dengan kartu bertuliskan; 'Abang, aku bahagia dan bersyukur terlahir sebagai adikmu'."

Sherlock bergidik dan terkesiap. Matanya membelalak ngeri pada John. "Kau tak akan berani!"

John memberinya pandangan 'kau cobalah, Sherlock,' dan setelah adu pandang selama beberapa menit Sherlock merosot di tempat duduknya dan mulai merajuk. "Baiklah," gerutunya, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Baik-baik di rumah ya!" John mengacak-acak rambut Sherlock dan tertawa saat tangannya ditepis sebelum akhirnya berangkat kerja.

***

Setelah tiga SMS yang diabaikan, Mycroft menghentikan usaha lobinya lewat ponsel dan memutuskan untuk langsung mendatangi adiknya yang tak sopan, Sherlock si detektif.

Dalam perjalanan menuju Baker Street dengan Bentley hitamnya yang mulus, Mycroft sibuk menyusun strategi. Kata-kata macam apa yang harus ia ucapkan untuk merayu adiknya yang kepala batu agar setuju bekerja untuknya kali itu, kata-kata macam apa yang harus ia hindari, juga sikap seperti apa yang harus ia tunjukkan.

Setelah merasa yakin akan siasatnya, dengan penuh kepercayaan diri Mycroft menapak di Baker Street dan mengetuk apartemen 221, hanya untuk mendapati semua taktiknya terbang melayang ketika bertatapan dengan mata hijau yang begitu hijau.

Harry membuka pintu dan tertegun saat melihat seorang gentleman dengan setelan mahal dan payung di tangan berdiri terpaku di teras.

"Maaf, cari siapa ya?"

Mycroft. Tidak. Tergagap. Hanya lamban menyahut. "Sherlock... Holmes."

"Oh! Sepertinya dia ada. Silakan masuk, saya akan memberitahukan kedatangan anda padanya. Um... maaf, nama anda?"

Sekali lagi, Mycroft. Tidak. Tergagap. "...Mycroft."

"Sebentar ya..."

Bahkan setelah menjumpai Sherlock pun Mycroft sulit berkonsentrasi. Usahanya merekrut Sherlock pun gagal karena mata hijau yang terlalu hijau itu terus mengganggu benaknya.

"Sherlock, siapa anak muda berkacamata bundar itu?"

"Wah, masa The British Government yang hebat sampai tidak tahu? Sebaiknya kau hentikan dietmu yang tak berguna itu, Mycroft. Kau tetap gemuk dan lamban, hingga tak sadar ada wajah baru di 221 yang sudah menetap selama 13 hari."

Dari sikap dan nada suara Sherlock, juga saat melihat ekspresi getir di wajahnya saat berinteraksi dengan Harry, 'si tetangga baru yang sudah menetap selama 13 hari!' kemudian, Mycroft lantas paham kalau bukan cuma dia yang sudah kecolongan.

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke kantor, Mycroft langsung menginterogasi Anthea. "Anthea, mengapa tak ada laporan yang sampai padaku kalau ada penghuni baru di 221C?"

Dilihat dari wajah kaget sang asisten, Mycroft merasa tak ada gunanya bertanya lagi.

"Temukan data mengenai Harry Potter, dan laporkan hasilnya padaku siang ini," putus Mycroft akhirnya.

"Si-siap, Pak!"

Menetap selama 13 hari di Baker Street tanpa ada satupun mata-matanya yang tahu, Mycroft benar-benar tak habis pikir. 'Siapa Harry Potter ini?'


	2. Terblokir!

Mycroft baru kembali dari makan siang di Monocle Cafe ketika sebuah map tebal berwarna coklat diantar ke mejanya. Tak ingin buang-buang waktu, ia pun menunda asupan Earl Grey-nya dan langsung mengecek isi map itu; map yang harusnya berisi data tentang Harry Potter.

Harusnya.

Waktu dibuka, map yang nampak tebal itu ternyata cuma berat di kulitnya saja. Isinya? Hanya selembar kertas... atau lebih tepatnya lagi; hanya selembar perkamen. 'Ini semakin aneh saja,' Mycroft mengamati perkamen itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Tulisan yang tergores di sana, 'halus dengan guratan panjang dan penuh lengkungan, dari garis tekanannya ini tulisan seorang pria, yang pastinya mengerti kaligrafi,' dibuat dengan menggunakan pena dari bulu angsa dan tinta perak. Kata-kata yang tertera di sana pun tak kalah anehnya.

"Harry Potter adalah warga negara Inggris. Ia tinggal di Baker Street, flat no. 221C. Ia seorang Freelancer. Anda membaca dan memahami ini, dan Anda tidak akan bertanya-tanya lagi. Harap kembalikan pemberitahuan ini ke tempatnya berasal."

Secara logika, mestinya Mycroft membuang perkamen itu ke perapian karena isinya yang menggelikan dan tak masuk akal. Data macam apa ini? Apa ini lelucon? Atau Mycroft sedang dikerjai? Tapi saat itu bukan logika Mycroft yang membaca tulisan tinta perak dari pena bulu angsa tersebut, melainkan mata awamnya saja... dan bagi mata telanjangnya, apa yang telah ia baca itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Merasa puas dengan penemuannya; walau sedikit bingung dengan alasan mengapa ia harus merasa puas, Mycroft kemudian menutup map coklat itu dan menyuruh Anthea mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Dengan lega ia lalu bersandar di kursi sembari menikmati tiap tegukan tehnya yang wangi. Harry Potter, sama sekali lepas dari ingatannya.

***

'Bosan!'

Sherlock meringkuk di sofa kulit favoritnya, merasa nyaris mati karena bosan. John sudah pergi ke klinik. Mrs. Hudson pergi belanja. Tidak ada kasus baru dari D.I Lestrade, dan ancaman John untuk mengirimi Mycroft bunga atas namanya membuat Sherlock merinding dan urung bereksperimen. Mana di luar hujan gerimis pula, Sherlock jadi tambah malas ke mana-mana.

Samar-samar terdengar suara langkah dari flat bawah. Antusiasme Sherlock seketika berkobar. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Ada Harry si tetangga baru yang misterius... yang rahasianya menunggu untuk ditelanjangi. Sherlock menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya dengan bernafsu sambil menyeringai lebar; andai ada orang yang memergoki dan melihat ekspresi wajahnya saat itu, pastilah ia dilaporkan ke New Scotland Yard dengan disertai aduan "lihat saja mukanya, Pak Inspektur! Seperti penjahat kelamin yang gemar memutilasi!"

Dengan kaos yang dipakai terbalik, celana piyama yang menggantung di atas mata kaki, jubah tidur warna biru yang merosot di sebelah bahu, dan selop bulu yang kekecilan, Sherlock menyelinap bak maling salah kostum ke lantai bawah. Aah... Harry si tetangga baru tengah sibuk memilah-milah baju kotor di ruang laundry Mrs. Hudson.

'The game is on!' Sherlock pun menghampiri Harry.

Suara langkahnya tak berbunyi, tapi Harry tahu, bahkan menyapanya tanpa melihat lagi. "Selamat pagi, Sherlock."

'Observant... atau sangat waspada,' Sherlock menimbang-nimbang. Gelagat Harry agak mirip John, 'yang tak pernah kehilangan insting prajuritnya,' akan tetapi jauh lebih santai. Posturnya bagus dan tegap, 'pernah mengenyam pendidikan militer?' Gerakannya luwes dan imbang, 'atlet?' Tapi massa ototnya biasa saja, 'Parkour? Penari?' Ada bekas luka berbentuk sambaran petir di balik rambut poni Harry yang berantakan, 'aneh,' dan goresan halus terukir di balik telapak tangan kanannya... sebuah tulisan yang membuat getaran dingin menjalari sepanjang punggung Sherlock; I must not tell lies...

Sepasang mata hijau mengerjap, menarik fokusnya, dan rangkaian observasi Sherlock buyar seperti puzzle yang tersapu. "Ada yang bisa ku bantu, Sherlock?"

Sejak acara minum teh yang akrab di ruang tamu Mrs. Hudson tempo hari, mereka sudah menanggalkan segala formalitas yang membosankan. 'Good riddance!' Sherlock selalu membenci bahasa formal. Itu mengingatkannya pada sekolahnya dulu, dan Mycroft yang menyebalkan.

"Di mana Mrs. Hudson?" tanya Sherlock basa-basi.

Harry tersenyum lembut. Jelas sekali terlihat betapa ia menyukai Mrs. Hudson. 'Itu, atau ia penipu yang amat lihai...' Sherlock memikirkan kemungkinan ini, namun bekas luka I must not tell lies di punggung tangan Harry membuat Sherlock merasa tak nyaman sudah menuduhnya sebagai pembohong.

"Hudders pergi berbelanja."

'Hudders, juga Harrykins...' baru berapa hari berselang dan kedua orang ini sudah sedemikian rapatnya. Faktanya bahkan terpapar di depan mata; tak hanya mengurus bajunya sendiri, Harry pun memasukkan baju kotor Mrs. Hudson ke dalam mesin cuci. Sherlock mengerutkan kening, 'bagaimana bisa orang jadi begitu sinkron hanya dalam beberapa hari?'

"Sedang libur kerja, Harry?" pancing Sherlock, memutuskan untuk langsung mengorek informasi.

"Bukan libur, cuma sedang tak ada pekerjaan saja."

Aha! "Freelance?" tanya Sherlock lagi, dan Harry mengangguk. "Di bidang apa?"

Harry baru akan menjawab ketika Mrs. Hudson tahu-tahu menyeruak masuk dari pintu depan. "Harrykins, kau masih di situ? Bisa tolong bantu aku membawa masuk belanjaan? Tidak berat, cuma entah kenapa pinggangku kumat lagi..."

Harry tersenyum; mohon pamit pada Sherlock, sebelum bergegas ke koridor untuk membantu Mrs. Hudson, 'seperti anak baik dan membosankan pada umumnya.'

Sherlock mendecakkan lidah, agak kesal dengan timing Mrs. Hudson yang tidak tepat. Ia masih menunggu, masih berharap memperoleh kesempatan untuk menginterogasi Harry lagi, tapi kemudian Mrs. Hudson datang ke ruang laundry, dan saat mengetahui Harry mencucikan bajunya... bisa ditebak bagaimana kelanjutannya.

"Ooh, Harrykins!" dengan penuh rasa haru Mrs. Hudson memeluk Harry yang hanya tertawa-tawa. "Kau tak perlu begini! Aduh... aku benar-benar malu..."

"Tak apa, Hudders. Kau sudah berbaik hati meminjamkan mesin cucimu. Anggaplah kita impas sekarang."

Saking senangnya Mrs. Hudson bahkan sampai mencium pipi Harry. Sherlock sudah tak tahan lagi dengan pemandangan yang kelewat manis namun memuakkan ini dan seketika menghindar, kembali ke flatnya yang tenang dan berbaring di sofanya yang nyaman.

'Nanti... dan segera!' janjinya dalam hati. Harry Potter takkan lolos.

***

"Jadi, kau freelance di bidang apa, Harry?" tagih Sherlock besoknya, ketika ia -dengan kebetulan yang dimanipulasi- berhasil mencegat Harry di sebuah toko roti tak jauh dari apartemen.

Harry sejenak sibuk mengatur kantong berisi batangan-batangan roti Perancis dalam pelukannya, "ah, aku..."

"AAAH! TOLONG! ADA RAMPOK!"

Baik Harry maupun Sherlock langsung menoleh ke arah jeritan itu berasal dan melihat seorang pria lari dari toko roti dengan membawa tas laptop, 'yang jelas-jelas bukan miliknya,' hingga tanpa pikir panjang Sherlock segera mengejarnya. Harry pun ditinggal begitu saja.

***

"Sore. Ada titipan bolu karamel dari Hudders," pada keesokan harinya Harry muncul di flat 221 B sambil membawa sepiring kue.

"Wah! Benar-benar pas! Aku baru saja mau menjerang air," sahut John dari dapur.

Sherlock yang berselonjor di sofa panjang hanya mendengar tanpa minat. Harry mengangguk sekilas padanya, lalu meletakkan piring berisi kue itu ke atas meja tamu.

"Baru pulang kerja, John?" tanya Harry.

"Ya. Tak banyak kerjaan hari ini, jadi bisa pulang cepat."

"Wah, enak ya..."

"Enak dari mana. Freelance jauh lebih santai, kan?"

Harry hanya tertawa kecil, dan Sherlock yang tadinya cuma selonjoran malas, langsung duduk tegak dengan minat penuh.

"Sepertinya kau belum cerita freelance di bidang apa, kan, Harry?" todong Sherlock tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Sesaat, Harry tertegun. "Ah, aku..."

BUUM! Terdengar suara ledakan dari dapur. Sherlock terlonjak dari duduknya, sedangkan Harry tergesa-gesa menuju dapur.

"John!"

Asap hitam bergulung memenuhi ruangan, dan Harry terhenti di pintu dapur, terbatuk-batuk. Dari dalam asap, John juga terbatuk-batuk hingga tersengal-sengal. Pensiunan kapten itu kemudian merangkak keluar dengan susah payah, terkesiap hampir kehabisan napas dengan wajah hitam dan baju hangus. Juga luar biasa marah sekali...

"SHERLOCK!"

Sherlock terperangah. "John! Jangan langsung main tuduh! Aku tak bereksperimen apapun hari ini!"

Tapi John sudah terlanjur marah. Tanpa menggubris Harry yang mencoba membujuknya untuk beristirahat dan diperiksa, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan serta-merta. Demi melihat itu, Sherlock langsung pucat pasi.

"JANGAN, JOHN!" serunya dengan nada memerintah.

John mendelik. Sherlock pun segera menyadari kekeliruannya dan mengubah strategi. Tak ada gunanya menantang John di saat-saat seperti ini, itu sama saja seperti melambai-lambaikan kain ke muka banteng yang mengamuk. Sherlock lalu mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memohon, sambil tak lupa pasang tampang memelas. "John, please! Dengarkan aku dulu..."

John memencet tombol ponselnya, dan Sherlock sadar riwayatnya sudah tamat...

Di tempat lain, tepatnya kantor pemerintahan Inggris Raya, sebuket besar mawar pink berdesain norak dan penuh dengan ornamen hati diantar ke meja Mycroft Holmes.

***

Sherlock benar-benar merasa ingin memekik. Belum pernah ia merasa sefrustasi ini. Setiap kali ia mencoba mengorek keterangan dari Harry, selalu saja ada 'kebetulan-kebetulan' yang menyela dan mengacaukan usahanya. Tambahan lagi, John yang masih marah mendiamkannya sepagian, bahkan sampai tak mau membuatkan teh, juga tak sudi membalas SMS. 'Padahal ledakan di dapur murni kecelakaan!' dengan merana Sherlock berguling-guling di sofa ruang tamu.

Seorang kurir datang mengetuk pintu apartemen, dan ketika Sherlock menyambutnya, sang kurir mendorong sebuah boneka Teddy setinggi 1,5 meter; berbulu kribo dengan warna pink menyolok yang tengah memeluk bantalan hati polkadot marun ke dada Sherlock sebelum kabur. Dengan mengernyitkan kening Sherlock membuka kartu ucapan bergambar bunga tabrak warna yang terikat dengan pita merah di leher si boneka Teddy, dan nyaris buta karena jijik saat membaca; 'terima kasih untuk bunganya, Adikku yang manis. Dari, Abang Mycroft' yang ditulis dengan stabilo hijau.

Sherlock mengepit leher boneka itu di ketiaknya, lalu membawanya ke tempat pembuangan sampah, dan bertemu lagi dengan Harry Potter yang tengah sibuk menyortir sampah organik dan anorganik.

"Siang, Sherlock. Boneka dari siapa?" Harry menyapa.

"Kau mau? Ambillah," Sherlock menyodorkan bonekanya pada Harry.

"Eh?" Harry memandang boneka Teddy itu, dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sherlock bisa memperkirakan jalan pikirannya. "Boneka ini sepertinya lebih cocok untuk Hudders," ujar Harry seraya menerima boneka itu. Sherlock cuma mengedikkan bahu, tak peduli.

"Tidak kerja, Harry?" dengan dada berdebar-debar, Sherlock melontarkan pertanyaan yang hampir membuatnya gila selama beberapa hari ini.

"Belum ada kerjaan," jawab Harry kalem.

Sempat menahan napas, Sherlock kemudian bertanya, "ngomong-ngomong kau freelance di bidang apa?"

"Ah, aku..."

KRIIIIING... Ponsel Sherlock berdering. Kalau tak ingat ada di mana ia sekarang berada, mungkin Sherlock sudah menjambak habis rambutnya.

"Sebentar..." kata Sherlock, sembari memaksakan senyum pada Harry yang cuma terbengong-bengong, sebelum menerima telepon.

Sambil mengertakkan gigi, Sherlock menyapa, "halo?"

"Halo? Halo! Pesan ya, Kol Gepeng 10 kilo, Kol Bulat 4 crates. Tomat Cherry 3 karung. Paprika Merah, Kuning, dan Hijau masing-masing 5 kotak. Oh, ya! Ada Jamur Truffles? Kalau tak ada paketkan Merang saja! Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Cabai Keriting?"

Andai ponsel bisa di makan, mungkin Sherlock sudah menelan ponselnya. Apa-apaan ini! Memangnya di sini bursa sayur-mayur! "Maaf, salah sambung."

"Hah? Apa? Ikan Kembung?"

"SALAH SAMBUNG!"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Ikan Kembung? Sudah kembung dari sananya kan? Halo! Kalau bicara yang jelas, jangan bisik-bisik!"

Gondok, Sherlock menggeram dan mematikan ponselnya. Ia lalu berpaling pada Harry yang masih berdiri di depan tempat sampah seraya menawarkan senyum simpatik.

Sherlock sudah tak tahan lagi. 'Cukup! Tak perlu basa-basi! Hajar langsung!'

Namun hujan mendadak turun...


	3. Deja Vu

'Sherlock, ada kasus aneh di Epping Forest. Kami menemukan mayat seorang wanita dengan penyebab kematian tak diketahui. Datanglah segera. -Lestrade-'

"John!" seru Sherlock seraya menyambar mantelnya. "Kasus!"

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh John mengikuti Sherlock yang seolah terbang menuruni tangga. Di luar, taksi sudah menunggu mereka. Sampai John naik, Sherlock masih sibuk tawar menawar ongkos dengan sopir.

Langit tampak mendung. Padahal masih jam 11 siang tapi kelihatannya seperti sudah jam 5 petang. John kemudian mengecek sabuk pengamannya, dan tanpa sengaja melihat sosok Harry dari jendela mobil.

Tak berpakaian santai seperti biasanya, kali itu Harry mengenakan setelan jas yang rapi dan dasi hijau yang amat menyolok. Sekilas, Harry menangkap pandangannya, sebelum menyunggingkan senyum dan berlalu. John mengawasi kepergiannya, dalam hati bertanya-tanya ke mana kiranya pria itu pergi ketika taksi yang ia tumpangi mulai melaju.

***

Sebuah meja bundar dikelilingi empat buah kursi -satu di antaranya terguling- di bawah naungan sebatang pohon Oak. Di atasnya peralatan minum teh dari porselin Cina dengan sendok-sendok perak untuk empat orang -hanya dua yang terpakai- tersusun dengan gaya. Berpiring-piring kue manis dan gurih, satu kendi krim, seloyang besar pie, dua toples marshmallow, sekeranjang roti panggang dengan selai beraneka rasa dalam botol-botol kaca warna, juga baki berisi turkish delight. Tonggak-tonggak kayu dengan rangka kanopi berikut tirai-tirai putih transparan berhias renda terpasang di empat sudut, mengelilingi meja jamuan.

Andai tak ada pita kuning tanda larangan yang menyegel tempat itu, sepintas... orang mungkin akan mengira ada rombongan eksentrik yang menggelar pesta minum teh mewah di tengah hutan. Atau ini adalah sebuah photo-set yang lupa dibereskan. Awalnya pun, tak ada yang mengira kalau itu adalah Tempat Kejadian Perkara, sampai satu kejanggalan tertangkap oleh mata saksi.

Di atas hamparan bunga bluebell, di dekat sebuah kursi yang rebah, seorang wanita bergaun sutra biru terbaring. Tak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan pada dirinya; penampilannya rapi tanpa debu tanah mengotori gaunnya yang sempurna sedikitpun. Hanya ekspresi wajahnya yang luar biasa yang jadi petunjuk bahwa nyawa telah lama meninggalkan tubuh itu.

Dari sekian banyak TKP yang pernah ia datangi, TKP di Epping Forest adalah yang paling rapi di mata John, 'bahkan mungkin yang paling indah,' ia memperhatikan dengan sekelumit rasa kagum. Di sebelahnya Sherlock hanya mengobservasi dalam diam.

"Selamat datang di Mad Hatter's Tea Party, Gentlemen," kata Detektif Inspektur Gregory Lestrade, menyambut Sherlock dan John.

Jenazah si wanita misterius bergaun biru sempat terlihat oleh John, dan ia segera mengalihkan pandangan. Sebenarnya ia bukan tipe yang gampang ditakut-takuti, namun raut wajah almarhumah membuat bulu di sekujur tubuhnya berdiri.

Lestrade yang menangkap ekspresinya, tersenyum kering. "Ya. Mengerikan, bukan?" ia berujar maklum.

Selagi Sherlock berjongkok dan memeriksa kondisi jenazah, Lestrade memaparkan informasi yang berhasil di dapat tim penyidiknya.

"Umur sekitar 30 tahun. Tak ada kartu identitas sehingga nama, alamat, juga pekerjaan tak diketahui. Untuk sementara kami menyebutnya Alice."

"Mad Hatter's Tea Party? Alice? Habis ketiban buku dongeng, Greg?" komentar John, sedangkan Lestrade cuma angkat bahu.

"Habisnya cocok. Nah, kembali ke kasus kita. Seperti yang kalian lihat sendiri, betapa bersihnya TKP ini, sampai kami pun tak yakin apa ini bisa disebut sebagai TKP. Tak ada darah, tak ada huru-hara, pergulatan atau bahkan dansa-dansi, dan di sanalah Alice rebah begitu saja dengan wajah terkaget-kaget."

"Wow, Greg. Dari nada suaramu yang luar biasa riang itu, sepertinya Donovan membelikanmu kopi murah dari seberang jalan lagi."

"Sally tidak membelikanku kopi, John. Nyatanya, tak secangkir pun kopi yang sempat ku minum sejak tadi pagi."

"Tak mengherankan, mengingat kau bermalam di kantor. Aku heran kenapa kau mengalah terus, Graham. Padahal istrimu yang tak tahu diri itu bahkan tidur dengan selingkuhannya di ranjangmu," celetuk Sherlock dengan nada monoton.

Lestrade hanya mengawasinya sambil mendesis. Berusaha mencegah 'kucing adu mulut,' John pun langsung membelokkan percakapan.

"Penyebab kematian?"

"Itulah dia, John, alasan kenapa aku memanggil Yang Mulia Sherlock Holmes agar menyeret bokong bangsawannya kemari. Penyebab kematian Alice tidak diketahui. Seolah dia membaringkan diri di sana dan pergi begitu saja."

Penasaran, John lalu berjongkok di samping Sherlock yang masih asyik mengamati jenazah. Sambil menguatkan diri John memandang wajah Alice, lalu mengecek mata, hidung, mulut, bahkan telinga. Mencari tahu apakah ada pembengkakan pada pembuluh darah, atau tanda-tanda keracunan. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Kondisi Alice terlihat baik-baik saja! 'Tapi kenapa orang yang meninggal secara alami sampai punya ekspresi wajah bak habis melihat hantu?'

Selagi John yang terheran-heran menyuarakan diagnosa sementaranya pada Lestrade yang cuma manggut-manggut, Sherlock bangkit dan mengelilingi meja jamuan. 'Diagnosa sementara adalah kematian secara alami,' Sherlock tak terlalu berpatokan pada pemeriksaan awal. Dengan autopsi ia akan mendapat data yang lebih akurat mengenai kondisi Alice, tapi itu nanti. Dengan nanar Sherlock mengerahkan fokusnya, menangkap dan mengabadikan tiap sudut TKP seperti kamera zoom dengan modul slide-shot. Sejenak ia terpaku pada China tea-set di atas meja, 'empat cangkir, dua terpakai, tapi hanya satu yang bersidik jari.' Di lihat dari keadaan, ada seseorang yang menemani Alice minum teh, 'siapa gerangan...' Perasaan bergairah dan ngeri menerpanya di saat yang bersamaan. Untuk pertama kalinya ia tak dapat melihat apa-apa. Untuk pertama kalinya ia kebingungan dan tak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi. Seperti yang dikatakan Lestrade, TKP ini begitu bersih. 'Terlalu bersih!'

Sebuah keributan mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Di luar segel kuning, Sersan Sally Donovan dengan gagah berani menghentikan dua orang pria dan seorang wanita bersetelan hitam yang ingin memasuki TKP.

Lestrade menghela napas frustasi. "Apalagi sekarang?" gerutunya sambil menghampiri Donovan. Penasaran, Sherlock dan John pun mengikutinya.

"Gentlemen... dan Lady," sapa Lestrade pada tiga orang asing itu. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Dengan lagak sambil lalu ia mencermati tamu-tamu yang tak diundang itu, yang kemudian memperkenalkan diri mereka sebagai Theodore Nott, 'tinggi dan langsing bak supermodel, wajahnya juga seperti supermodel, umur sekitar 30-an, astaga, kok ada ya dasi yang sebegitu ungunya...' lalu Blaise Zabini, 'luar biasa tinggi dengan kulit hitam eksotis. Sally memandanginya terus, wah, jangan-jangan ini laki-laki tipenya. Umurnya juga sekitar 30-an... apa yang tersembul di saku dada jasnya itu saputangan oranye?? Warnanya kok terang sekali...' dan Astoria Greengrass, 'wuah, cantik... persis bintang film... Ya Tuhan, ke hutan kok pakai stilletto merah menyala! Ya seksi sih, tapi ini hutan lho! Mereka ini model catwalk nyasar kali ya!'

Walau berbeda satu sama lain, namun ketiga orang itu mempunyai persamaan yang amat kentara. Sama-sama berparas elok. Sama-sama menyandang warna yang terlalu menyala... dan sama-sama memiliki mata yang bercahaya.

Theodore Nott tersenyum simpatik. "Detektif Inspektur Gregory Lestrade? Kami dari Departemen Auror. Terima kasih banyak atas kerja keras Anda, tapi untuk selanjutnya, harap serahkan segalanya pada kami."

"Wow! Sebentar, mate!" ujar Lestrade. Sudah susah payah ia menyeret timnya ke Epping Forest, sampai melibatkan Sherlock juga John, 'bahkan tanpa minum kopi!' mana mungkin dia oper kasusnya begitu saja ke orang lain. "Maaf, tapi aku tak pernah dengar ada Departemen Auror sebelumnya..."

"Yah, bisa dibilang kami Divisi Khusus," sahut Nott, mengangguk maklum. "Dengar, kami juga merasa tidak enak, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Perintah atasan."

Walau tak percaya sedikitpun, Lestrade bertanya, "surat perintah?"

Nott kembali tersenyum. Dalam paparan cahaya di siang hari, mata hazel-nya berkilat keemasan.

"Sebelumnya, ada yang ingin saya tunjukkan pada kalian semua," ia berkata, tak hanya pada Lestrade tapi juga menarik perhatian Donovan, John, dan Sherlock. Dari sudut matanya Lestrade menyadari Blaise Zabini dan Astoria Greengrass menyebar, masing-masing menghimpun sisa-sisa tim N.S.Y-nya, sebelum perhatiannya kembali terpusat pada Nott... yang mengeluarkan sebilah tongkat dari kayu berpermukaan halus sepanjang tiga puluh senti...

***

Entah sudah berapa lama Sherlock duduk di sofa kulitnya. Mengenakan setelan lengkap, sambil memegang biola, dan menatap kosong ke ujung sepatunya.

Ia ingat bangun jam 6 pagi itu. Ia ingat bagaimana John memarahinya yang bertelanjang ria di ruang tamu, dan terus mengomel secerewet nenek-nenek di pusat permainan Bingo sampai Sherlock terpaksa mengibarkan bendera putih dan mundur untuk pergi mandi dan berpakaian. Ia ingat ketika John menyeduhkan teh, menggorengkan telur dan bacon juga memanggang roti sambil menyenandungkan All My Loving-nya The Beatles dengan fals yang bisa membuat John Lennon menggaruk nisannya, lalu mengancam Sherlock dengan spatula kayu kalau ia sampai berani tak menghabiskan sarapannya. Ia ingat bagaimana ia terseok-seok dengan perut buncit ke sofanya, sebelum menenggelamkan diri ke dalam Mind Palace dan membuatkan kabinet khusus untuk menyimpan data mengenai tetangga barunya yang tak terbaca, Harry Potter.

Tapi ia tidak ingat kapan dan mengapa ia memegang biola tanpa tujuan seperti sekarang ini. Tidak ingat apa saja yang ia lakukan dari jam 11 siang sampai dengan jam 4 sore. Tidak ingat kapan ia keluar dari flat hingga ujung sepatunya kotor berlumuran tanah.

Di dapur, John sedang menunggu air mendidih seraya duduk termenung. Lebih kurang mengalami kebingungan yang serupa, namun berbeda dengan Sherlock yang berusaha keras menggali ingatannya sampai jauh ke kedalaman benak, John cuma mengesah dan menyalahkan umur.

Ponsel Sherlock 'mengeong,' membuat pria -yang menurut John tingginya amit-amit- itu meringis jijik. "Kreatif, John," ia berucap dengan agak jengkel sembari meraih ponsel, sedangkan John cekikikan puas dari pintu dapur.

'Sherlock, ada pembunuhan di Forest of Essex, sekurang-kurangnya level 5. Datanglah segera. Nanti ku traktir kue madu. -Lestrade-'

Mengapa Sherlock merasa seperti sudah mengalami hal ini? Aneh sekali, padahal tak peduli seberapapun monotonnya hari; ia tak pernah sama. Dari cuaca hingga manusia, semua mengalami perubahan, walaupun cuma sekian mikro. 'Konsep Deja Vu hanyalah trik pikiran,' Sherlock berusaha mengesampingkan kebingungannya, dan memutuskan untuk menerima kasus Lestrade sebagai pergantian suasana.

"John," sambil menyambar mantelnya Sherlock berseru. "Kasus!"

Sambil berkeluh kesah John mematikan kompor. Rencana minum teh terpaksa diurungkan. Lalu dengan tergopoh-gopoh ia mengikuti Sherlock yang seolah terbang menuruni tangga. Di luar, taksi telah menunggu. Sampai John duduk di kursi penumpang, Sherlock masih tawar menawar ongkos dengan sopir.

Langit tampak mendung, 'mudah-mudahan tidak hujan,' John membatin sembari mengecek sabuk pengamannya, dan dari jendela mobil, tanpa sengaja ia melihat Harry melintas.

Sejenak keduanya bertemu pandang. Harry lalu mengulas senyum dan terus berjalan; kembali ke apartemen. John mengawasinya, dalam hati bertanya-tanya dari mana kiranya pria itu, dan terkesima saat dasi hijau yang begitu menyolok melambai keluar dari balik setelan jas Harry. Seketika sebuah perasaan menggelitiknya.

'Deja Vu?'

***

Gara-gara over time yang kelewat over, Lestrade sampai ketiduran di kereta api bawah tanah saking capeknya. Bukan hal baru, sebenarnya, tapi beda dari biasanya tidurnya kali ini nyaman sekali. Wangi vanilla yang enak memenuhi indera penciumannya, dan terdorong naluri, ia pun membenamkan hidungnya ke sumber wewangian itu.

Suara cekikikan membangunkannya. Saat membuka mata, Lestrade mendapati dirinya tengah memeluk lengan seorang pria muda berkacamata bundar dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu pria itu, juga mengendus lehernya...

Bak tersetrum Lestrade meloncat, lalu jatuh terguling dari kursi. Suara cekikikan meledak jadi tawa, dan dengan merona Lestrade melihat dua wanita muda yang amat rupawan terpingkal-pingkal di hadapannya sambil berpegangan satu sama lain.

"Tak apa-apa, mate?" Si pria berkacamata mengulurkan tangannya pada Lestrade, sembari mendelikkan mata ke arah dua wanita itu. Suara tawa pun menyusut, walau tak hilang sepenuhnya.

"Err... ya..." dengan wajah merah padam Lestrade menyambut uluran tangan pria muda itu, yang menariknya bangun seolah tanpa kesulitan sama sekali. "Trims, mate."

"Sama-sama."

Mata pria muda itu begitu hijau, hingga selama beberapa waktu Lestrade menatapnya bagai terhipnotis. Tapi untunglah pada akhirnya ia tersadar. "Er... maaf... soal yang tadi..." kata Lestrade, semakin merasa malu.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Salah tingkah, Lestrade kemudian mengalihkan perhatian. Pandangannya sempat tertuju pada dua wanita yang duduk di hadapannya; yang satu pirang dengan mata turquoise, berumur sekitar 20-an, 'rok motif poppy-nya kok kuning sekali!' Sedang yang satu lagi berambut ikal lebat dengan mata amber, umur sekitar 25-an, 'demi Yang Di Atas Sana, bagaimana bisa stilletto semerah itu?' Sekilas pengamatan membuatnya sadar kalau dua wanita ini masih berhubungan dengan si pria kacamata, 'kenalan atau bahkan teman baik.' Dan tidakkah ini trio yang menakjubkan? Sama-sama masih muda. Selera fashion mereka mungkin terlalu colourful untuk ukuran London, tapi itu malah mempertegas kerupawanan mereka. Belum lagi masing-masing dari ketiganya memiliki mata yang bercahaya.

Lestrade tertegun oleh Deja Vu yang menghinggapi benaknya. Mata yang terang dan warna-warna menyala... di mana ia pernah melihat hal-hal tersebut?


	4. Hedwig

Ada yang bilang kalau hari minggu itu hari bermalas-malasan sedunia, dan John setuju dengan pendapat itu. Tak ada yang lebih nikmat daripada terkantuk-kantuk di atas ranjang yang nyaman sembari memeluk bantal guling di minggu pagi yang tenang... tanpa perlu bergegas mandi dan sarapan sebelum menyeret kaki untuk berangkat kerja. John mendesah puas. Tapi cuma sesaat. Suasana yang terlalu tenang malah mengganggu pikirannya. Di tempat lain, mungkin ini normal, tapi di sini flat 221B di mana si nyentrik Sherlock Holmes tinggal. Yang namanya adem-ayem itu justru pertanda kekacauan besar bakalan memporak-porandakan seisi apartemen.

'Duh, jadi kepikiran,' rasa tak tenang membuat kantuk John hilang. Terbukti tak lama kemudian bau hangus merayap naik ke kamarnya. Entah apa yang sedang dikerjakan Sherlock di dapur, apa jangan-jangan menggunakan microwave untuk memanggang sesuatu yang tak sepantasnya dipanggang, 'seperti jari tangan mayat, misalnya? Ugh!'

Bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan setengah hati, John kemudian memakai jubah tidur sebelum bergegas turun ke flat utama. Sepanjang anak tangga ia sibuk memikirkan cara macam apa yang kira-kira mempan untuk menjaga agar Sherlock tak bertingkah. Ancaman mengirimi Mycroft bunga atas namanya jelas sudah tak dapat digunakan lagi. 'Kenapa aku jadi merasa seperti Ibu-ibu begini, ya?'

Pintu menuju ruang tamu dan dapur sama-sama terbuka. John memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke dapur, dan memergoki Sherlock tengah menyodok-nyodok seonggok objek tak dikenal yang lengket di permukaan wajan dengan spatula kayu sambil mendesis-desis.

"Sherlock... kau lagi apa, sih?!"

Sherlock terlonjak kaget. Wajahnya tanpa emosi, tapi dari bahasa tubuhnya jelas terlihat betapa situasi ini membuatnya malu; matanya menghindari John, postur tubuh sekaku tiang, dan tangan yang bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Eksperimen, John. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika adonan pancake digoreng dalam minyak bersuhu tinggi..."

John cuma geleng-geleng kepala dan tak mau tahu lagi. Ia menyuruh Sherlock minggir, lalu mematikan kompor dan membuang pancake hangus itu ke tempat sampah. Selagi Sherlock termangu-mangu, ia kemudian mengecek adonan pancake yang tersisa, dan setelah yakin adonan itu benar-benar layak makan dan bukannya pancake jadi-jadian, John pun membersihkan wajan sebelum meletakkannya kembali ke atas kompor. "Hm, baiklah. Kita sarapan pancake pagi ini."

Karena sibuk memasak, ia tak melihat wajah kecewa Sherlock. "Aku akan merebus air," kata Sherlock, yang ditanggapi John dengan gumaman tak jelas.

Dini hari semalam, ketika sedang menulis komposisi lagu, Sherlock mendengar John mengigau. 'Setelah sekian lama, ia bermimpi buruk lagi...'

Suara John terdengar begitu sedih, hingga Sherlock langsung naik ke kamarnya dengan niat membangunkannya, akan tetapi ketika mencoba masuk... pintu kamar sang dokter terkunci.

Selama beberapa saat Sherlock berdiri mematung di koridor gelap dan sempit, menatap nanar pintu kamar sahabatnya itu. Hatinya melesak mendengar John memanggil, dan memohon-mohon pada hantu-hantu masa lalunya. Ia sempat terpikir untuk menggedor pintu, namun mengurungkan niatnya ketika sang sahabat akhirnya bangun. Lagi-lagi dengan tanpa daya Sherlock membeku di tempatnya. Ia bisa membayangkan John menekap mulut di dalam sana, menahan tangis seorang diri agar tak diketahui siapapun. Dan bagaimana Sherlock akan menghiburnya? John-nya yang malang dengan luka terpendam yang tak pernah sembuh, namun dengan harga diri yang begitu tinggi. Tapi Sherlock juga tak bisa pergi begitu saja. Ia tak mau meninggalkan John, karena ia tahu seperti apa rasanya seorang diri menahan tangis di balik pintu.

Tanpa suara Sherlock menunggu, menjaga. Hingga akhirnya John kembali tidur menjelang subuh, dan kali itu tak ada kengerian yang menghantuinya lewat mimpi. Kaki Sherlock terasa kaku dan kesemutan karena berdiri terlalu lama, tapi ia tak menyesal. Untuk John, apapun bisa ia lakukan.

Apapun, termasuk membuatkannya sarapan. Sherlock tahu, John pasti bangun dengan lelah karena kurang tidur semalam. Karena itu ia berinisiatif untuk memasakkan makan pagi, yang pastinya akan membuat dokternya itu senang.

Inisiatif yang gagal dengan amat buruk. Dengan merajuk Sherlock duduk diam di kursi. Ia masih membisu dengan wajah masam meskipun John menyeduhkan teh untuknya dan mengangsurkan sepiring pancake panas yang disiram madu-lemon. Barulah ketika John mencicipi dan memuji pancake itu dengan kata-kata setinggi langit, "hmm! Luar biasa! Teksturnya pas sekali; lembut tapi tidak lembek, dan enak saat dikunyah. Rasanya pun tak berlebihan dan cocok sekali diberi madu ataupun sirup. Wonderful, Sherlock!" Suasana hati Sherlock yang sempat anjlok kembali terangkat.

Selagi Sherlock asyik mencecap-cecap madu-lemon sembari memikirkan kemungkinan pembuatan madu dengan rasa strawberry, John membuka-buka koran pagi sambil mereguk teh. Dalam tajuk berita utama, tersirat kabar stasiun televisi BBC One didemo oleh Ibu-ibu PKK karena menayangkan film horor yang sama selama dua minggu berturut-turut, lalu tentang penelepon iseng yang meneror petugas sensus dengan memesan berkilo-kilo kol gepeng, dan monster anjing berbulu hitam yang membekuk geng pencopet yang biasa mangkal di stasiun kereta api King Cross.

John membaca berita-berita aneh ini dengan alis melayang ke ubun-ubun. "Monster anjing? Yang benar saja!" dengusnya tak percaya sekaligus geli.

"Cara media untuk mendongkrak rating, atau agar korannya laku terjual semakin lama semakin menyedihkan saja. Hari ini monster anjing, besoknya apa? Balas dendam bawang putih, yang menyerang setiap manusia yang telah menggoreng saudara tirinya bawang merah?"

John tertawa. "Itu konyol, Sherlock!"

Sherlock mendengus, tapi ia tidak berkata-kata lagi, tak berminat membahas problem rakyat jelata. Ia menghabiskan tehnya, dan berniat untuk duduk santai di sofa kesayangannya; mencerna makanan seraya memperbaharui Mind Palace-nya, namun sesuatu terdengar mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela flat.

Heran, Sherlock pun menyibak gorden. Ia terkesima ketika melihat seekor burung hantu berbulu putih, 'spesies Snowy Owl atau Bubo Scandiacus, betina kalau dilihat dari bercak kelabu pada bulunya yang putih,' bertengger di tepi jendela. Burung hantu jenis ini tidak berasal dari Inggris, dan tentu saja tak pernah terlihat terbang bebas di kota London, 'setidaknya sebelum ini.' Fisiknya menunjukkan kalau ia tumbuh besar dan terawat dengan baik, 'bukan burung liar, tapi kalau peliharaan siapa yang punya?'

Si burung hantu mengawasi Sherlock, lalu kembali mengetuk jendela dengan paruhnya. Tak cuma itu, ia bahkan mengulurkan kaki dan menunjukkan pada Sherlock sebuah tabung bambu kecil yang terikat pada cakarnya. 'Burung pembawa pesan?' Merasa takjub, Sherlock pun membukakan jendela. Si burung hantu lalu melompat masuk, dan terbang ke dapur.

John terpekik ketika sesuatu berwarna putih mendarat di meja makan. "Demi Tuhan! Apa ini?" serunya, yang dijawab si burung hantu dengan "hooot!"

"Sudah jelas, John. Itu burung hantu, jenis Snowy Owl," sahut Sherlock, yang bergegas kembali ke dapur. Ia lalu menerangkan pada John detail lengkap spesies Bubo Scandiacus -yang cuma terdengar bla, bla, dan bla di telinga John- bagaimana hewan ini biasa ditemukan di Alaska maupun Eurasia -yang juga terdengar oleh John seperti bla, bla, dan bla- berikut dengan hewan buruan apa yang biasa jadi santapannya.

"Jadi ini Bubskan..."

"Bubo Scandiacus, John! Do keep up!" potong Sherlock tak sabar sambil mendecakkan lidah.

John memutar bola matanya. "Kalau dia bukan berasal dari sini, dari mana ia datang? Masa lepas dari kebun binatang?" ucap John, seraya menyodorkan pancake sisa pada si burung hantu yang terus memandangi kue dadar itu dengan tertarik. Diberi makanan, si burung hantu kemudian ber'uhu-uhu' riang, 'yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti thank you, thank you!' sebelum mematuk pancake itu dengan lahap.

"Sherlock..." kata John pelan. Matanya tertuju pada tabung bambu kecil yang terikat pada kaki si burung hantu. "Apa itu semacam pesan?"

"Pastinya, John."

"Bukannya cuma merpati yang bisa mengantar pesan?"

"Dan seperti yang kau lihat sendiri, betapa kelirunya perkiraanmu itu," jawab Sherlock sembari tersenyum angkuh.

John menahan dorongan untuk menjambak rambut keriting si detektif. "Oke. Terserah. Tapi kalau burung ini membawa pesan, ia mengantarnya untuk siapa?"

"Itulah... yang akan ku cari tahu!" sahut Sherlock, lalu dengan tiba-tiba ia menyergap si burung hantu. Mencoba, tepatnya, karena ternyata mata si burung hantu jauh lebih awas dari praduganya. Makhluk bersayap itu terbang mengelak sembari ber'uhu-uhu' protes.

"John!" Sherlock berseru. "Ambil jaring!"

John membelalak. Ia berkelit dari kepak sayap si burung hantu yang mencoba menjauhi Sherlock. "Jaring apa?! Kita mana punya!"

Sherlock mendesis. "Yang kreatiflah sedikit! Kalau tak ada jaring, ambil karung! Atau selimutmu!"

"Dan kenapa harus selimutku? Punyamu kan ada!"

Burung hantu itu kabur ke ruang tengah. "Cepat, John!" teriak Sherlock. Ia melesat mengejar, dan dengan gesit menutup jendela juga pintu-pintu. Si burung hantu lalu melayang ke sana ke mari, dengan bingung mengelilingi ruangan, sementara John lari ke kamar Sherlock dan kembali dengan membawa selimut.

"Nah, burung!" Sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangan dan menyeringai sadis, Sherlock menghampiri si burung hantu yang hinggap di atas rak buku seraya memelototinya. Dari belakang Sherlock, John mengikuti sambil mengembangkan selimut. "Tetap diam di tempatmu dan biarkan aku mengambil pesan yang kau bawa!"

"Hooot!" pekik si burung hantu, marah.

"Sekarang, John!"

***

Mrs. Hudson baru akan menghirup teh beraroma mangga ketika tahu-tahu saja terdengar suara gedebak-gedebuk dan barang jatuh berkelontangan dari lantai atas. Saking kagetnya ia, sampai-sampai tehnya tersembur dari mulut.

"A... apa-apaan...!" dengan gelagapan ia menyeka mulut dan meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke atas meja, lalu dengan tergopoh-gopoh keluar flat dan naik tangga.

Dari dalam flat 221B terdengar suara Sherlock berteriak-teriak, "di sana, Jawn! Cepat, Jawn!" yang dibalas John dengan, "cerewet! Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang tangkap sendiri!" Kerut di kening Mrs. Hudson makin dalam menggurat, terlebih waktu ia mendengar bunyi kaki-kaki berderap serabutan, suara perabotan jatuh, benda terpelanting, barang ambruk, sesuatu beradu, lalu jerit mengaduh dan hewan memekik terdengar susul menyusul.

"SHERLOCK!" dengan cemas Mrs. Hudson membuka pintu flat... dan diserbu oleh sesuatu bermata kuning, besar dan penuh bulu, yang berkepak-kepak sambil berteriak-teriak di depan mukanya.

Mrs. Hudson menjerit panik. Tangannya menampar-nampar liar ke segala arah, berusaha mengusir hewan berbulu yang entah apa yang terbang-terbang di atas kepalanya. Sherlock mencoba memerangkap makhluk itu dengan menggunakan selimut, tapi malah Mrs. Hudson yang terjaring.

"Mrs. Hudson! Sherlock!" seru John, saat dua orang itu bertabrakan dan jatuh berhimpitan. Untungnya, berkat pikiran cepat Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson tidak sampai menghantam lantai. Sadar akan kemungkinan akhir destinasi mereka, Sherlock sempat-sempatnya menukar posisi dengan Mrs. Hudson sehingga dia-lah yang mencium lantai sedangkan Mrs. Hudson jatuh menimpanya.

Harry Potter muncul tak lama kemudian di puncak tangga dengan setelan jas yang kusut dan rambut kacau balau. "Astaga! Ada apa ini?" serunya terkaget-kaget menemukan Sherlock dan Mrs. Hudson bertumpuk dan mengerang-erang di depan pintu. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika sesuatu berwarna putih meluncur menabrak dadanya.

"Lho! Hedwig?!"

***

Hari bermalas-malasan sedunia kini berbalik jadi hari bersih-bersih dan beres-beres rumah. Sambil mengesah -seumur hidup baru dengan Sherlock sajalah John mengesah sedemikian banyaknya; andai ada pohon di sini mungkin Baker Street sudah jadi hutan karena banyaknya karbondioksida yang dilepaskan- John menangkap ujung jubah tidur Sherlock yang coba-coba melarikan diri dari tugas menyapu.

"Tapi, Jawn!" rengek Sherlock, berusaha memancing rasa iba John dengan tampang memelas plus bonus mata berkaca-kaca, namun John sudah kebal dengan segala macam manipulasi, dan hanya menatap Sherlock dengan 'The Look.' Sherlock pun diam seribu bahasa dan mengambil sapu dengan ogah-ogahan.

John sedang merapikan kursi yang terbolak-balik tak karuan ketika Harry datang lagi; tidak lagi memakai setelan jas melainkan T-shirt biru dan celana kargo krem. 'Apa semalaman dia tak pulang?' John membatin saat teringat penampilan Harry beberapa waktu lalu, tapi perhatiannya teralih pada sofa panjang ruang tamu yang ternyata lebih berat dari dugaannya.

Melihat John kewalahan mengangkat sofa, Harry buru-buru membantunya.

"Ah, tak usah repot-repot, Harry."

"Sama sekali tidak, John. Lagipula ini salahku juga. Aku tidak meninggalkan alamat yang jelas hingga Hedwig kebingungan dan membuat kalian repot."

Dari ujung matanya John mendapati Sherlock beringsut mendekat untuk menguping sambil pura-pura menyapu. 'Dasar tukang ikut campur!'

"Dia burung hantu yang pintar ya," kata John, yang ditanggapi Harry dengan senyum bangga. 

"Ya. Aku tak bisa langsung membawanya ke sini karena tempo hari ia mengalami cedera pada sayapnya. Terserempet peluru pemburu illegal."

"Oh! Kasihan..." komentar John otomatis, tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi teraniaya di wajah Sherlock yang kemudian menuding aneka plester P3K yang menempel di muka dan jari-jarinya, seolah ingin mengatakan; 'kasihan, Jawn? Lihat apa yang sudah diperbuat hewan buas itu padaku, Jawn, lihat! Burung tak berbudi itu tak pantas dikasihani!'

"Seharusnya aku cerita pada kalian soal Hedwig, lebih-lebih pada Hudders... tapi aku lupa. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," sesal Harry.

John menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan. Justru kami yang salah. Kekacauan ini juga terjadi karena kami yang terlalu usil. Sherlock melihat Hedwig membawa pesan, dan yah... dia jadi penasaran karenanya. Burung hantu seputih salju yang terbang mengantar pesan, aku yakin itu bukan pemandangan yang bisa dilihat tiap hari di London."

Harry tersenyum maklum. Sejenak Sherlock dan John mengira ia takkan menanggapi pernyataan itu, namun kemudian ia membalas, "memelihara burung hantu yang bisa membawa pesan memang tidak lazim, tapi bukan berarti tak ada. Malahan, ada komunitas khusus untuk itu."

"Oh, ya?" Dengan penuh minat John bertukar pandang dengan Sherlock.

"Mm-hm..." Harry mengangguk. "Aku dan beberapa orang temanku tergabung di dalamnya. Kami menyebut perkumpulan ini MOLLY."

"Molly?!" seru Sherlock sambil menatapnya tak percaya, sementara John mendengus geli.

"Yeah... Messenger Owl is Lovely."

John tertawa mendengar betapa konyolnya nama singkatan itu, dan Harry menyusulnya tak lama kemudian. Hanya Sherlock yang masih terperangah. Wajahnya saat itu terlihat begitu bodoh hingga tawa John juga Harry makin menjadi-jadi waktu melihatnya.

Sehabis memulihkan diri, Mrs. Hudson kembali naik ke 221B, menjenguk anak-anak kosnya. Harry membantunya duduk, tak peduli walau Mrs. Hudson menampik dan bersikeras kalau ia baik-baik saja, "aku mungkin sudah tua, tapi belum uzur! Lagipula dibanding aku, keadaan Sherlock lebih parah. Sudah kena patuk, jatuh tertimpa pula."

"Sherlock tidak parah-parah amat, kok, Mrs. Hudson," celetuk John. "Dia kan tebal muka."

Dengan geli Mrs. Hudson tercekikik sementara Sherlock diam cemberut.


	5. Simple Yet Complicated

'Reuni L.D tanggal 20, seluruh anggota inti positif datang, bahkan Draconis juga mau ikut! Ngomong-ngomong, Yayasan Botanical Garden yang dipimpin Neville punya bibit morning glory yang amat spesial lho, Harry, mungkin kau berminat? Peluk cium, Lovegood-Luna.'

Sambil tersenyum Harry menyimpan kertas pesan itu. Di sandaran kursinya Hedwig bertengger, dengan paruhnya menyisiri rambut Harry yang berantakan.

"Takkan banyak gunanya, Hedwig," kata Harry seraya tertawa. Tapi Hedwig hanya mematuk kecil telinganya, seolah menegur, sebelum kembali menarik-narik rambut Harry ke sana kemari.

***

Senin pagi itu, Mrs. Hudson berencana membuat meatloaf hanya untuk mendapati toples bumbunya kosong melompong.

"Ah... aku lupa beli..." keluhnya. Ia buru-buru mengganti pakaian rumahnya, sambil memikirkan barang apa lagi yang perlu ia beli di minimarket. Ia baru setengah jalan di tangga ketika Harry melintas di koridor menuju pintu depan.

"Selamat pagi, Hudders," sapa Harry seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Pagi, Harrykins," balas Mrs. Hudson. "Tidak kerja hari ini?"

"Nanti sore, Hudders. Aku berencana ke minimarket untuk tambah-tambah isi kulkas."

"Oh! Kebetulan sekali! Aku pun ingin ke minimarket membeli bumbu..."

"Oh ya? Titipkan saja daftar belanjaanmu, Hudders, nanti biar aku yang beli."

"Aduh... jadi merepotkanmu, Harry..."

"Nonsense, Hudders. Nah, aku pergi dulu. Jaga rumah, ya!"

Dengan tergelak Mrs. Hudson melepas kepergian Harry. 'Ah, anak yang baik. Orangtuanya pasti amat bangga padanya,' batin Mrs. Hudson, masih berdiri di ambang pintu, mengawasi hingga Harry tak terlihat lagi dalam jarak pandang.

Ngomong-ngomong, selama tinggal di Baker Street, tak sekalipun Harry menceritakan tentang masa lalunya, atau tentang orangtuanya. Dilihat dari sikapnya yang santun dan ramah, Mrs. Hudson menduga kalau Harry pastilah dibesarkan di tengah keluarga yang penyayang, dan dalam lingkungan yang bersahabat dan menyenangkan...

Luka berbentuk sambaran petir di atas alis kiri Harry dan torehan 'I must not tell lies' di punggung tangannya terlintas di benak Mrs. Hudson, menimbulkan rasa tercekam di perutnya. Tapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pikiran itu jauh-jauh. 'Harry anak yang baik, dan sudah pasti dari keluarga baik-baik. Siapa yang tega menyakiti anak seperti itu?'

Rencana membuat meatloaf kembali terbayang di pikirannya, dan sambil bersenandung Mrs. Hudson menutup pintu. Ia akan memasak meatloaf yang sangat enak, kemudian membaginya dengan Harry, dan tentu saja dengan Sherlock dan John juga! 'Anak-anak yang malang itu... entah sudah berapa lama mereka hidup dari makanan cepat saji dan makanan sisa! Apalagi Sherlock, makan saja cuma sekali sehari.'

Amat disayangkan, Mrs. Hudson yang baik hanya bisa berangan-angan. Ketika bel pintunya berdering dan ia memutuskan untuk menerima tamu... rencananya untuk menjamu anak-anak kosnya dengan makanan enak cuma tinggal rencana.

***

Apartemen 221 memang sangat strategis. Minimarket, apotek, kafe, semuanya bisa dicapai dengan berjalan kaki. 'Hemat dan efisien. Sayang agak gersang,' Harry mengamati gedung apartemennya dengan merenung. Setibanya di depan pintu ia memindahkan kantong belanjaannya dari tangan kanan ke tangan kiri untuk merogoh kunci di saku kanan celana kargonya. Namun saat memasukkan kunci ke kenop pintu, Harry menyadari kalau apartemennya tak terkunci.

'Aneh sekali,' karena biasanya pintu depan selalu dikunci, bahkan walau seluruh penghuninya ada di dalam. Harry mengedarkan pandangan, dan tertegun saat menemukan tetes-tetes darah membercak di tangga.

'Mrs. Hudson!' Harry meninggalkan barang belanjaannya di dekat tangga. John pergi kerja. Sherlock juga tak ada di flat. Mrs. Hudson sendirian saja di rumah! Dengan cemas ia menaiki tangga, namun waktu ia sampai di depan flat Mrs. Hudson, suara isak tertahan terdengar dari atas.

Satu selop Mrs. Hudson tertinggal di anak tangga. Ada bekas-bekas goresan di lantai dan wallpaper. Noda darah yang masih basah dan juga helai-helai rambut yang tertinggal di lantai... 'ada penyusup yang masuk dan menyandera Mrs. Hudson lalu menyeretnya di sepanjang tangga menuju lantai atas,' logika Harry berpikir dingin walau emosinya panas menggelegak. Tanpa memperdengarkan suara sedikitpun ia kemudian naik ke flat Sherlock dan John.

"Cepat katakan! Di mana si keparat Sherlock Holmes!" Seorang pria terdengar membentak kasar, membuat Mrs. Hudson mengisak kaget.

"Aku... Aku benar-benar tidak tahu...  
AH!" Suara tamparan memotong ocehan Mrs. Hudson, dan ia merintih sembari menangis pilu.

"Sudah bos! Kita habisi saja perempuan tua tak berguna ini, lalu tinggalkan mayatnya biar jadi peringatan buat detektif sialan itu! Biar dia tahu apa akibatnya kalau mencampuri urusan kita!"

Merasa sudah cukup mendengar, Harry mendorong pintu flat 221B hingga membuka.

Ia melihat tiga orang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan bersenjata mengelilingi Mrs. Hudson yang duduk di kursi Sherlock dengan menggigil dan sesenggukan. Kemarahan Harry memuncak saat melihat keadaan Mrs. Hudson. Bajunya kusut dan sobek. Pipinya tergores juga memar. Sudut bibirnya pecah. Matanya lebam. Hidungnya patah dan mengeluarkan darah.

Salah satu dari penjahat itu memelototi Harry dan mengacungkan pistol padanya. "Siapa kau?"

Harry tak mempedulikan bentakan si preman. "Mrs. Hudson," ia berujar, dan Mrs. Hudson terkesiap saat tatapan mereka bertemu. "Tutup matamu," lanjut Harry seraya mendekat.

Begitu Harry bergerak, ketiga penjahat itu spontan bereaksi. Bentrokan pun tak terelakkan, dan dengan ngeri Mrs. Hudson memejamkan matanya.

Angin menghantam, suara benda terhempas diikuti teriakan-teriakan kesakitan dan kaca meledak menyerang pendengaran Mrs. Hudson. Ia menjerit ketakutan dan reflek mengangkat tangan, menutupi wajah dan kepalanya. Selama beberapa detik yang menegangkan ia meringkuk tak berkutik, hingga akhirnya suara Harry memanggilnya dengan perlahan.

"Mrs. Hudson... sudah tak apa-apa sekarang. Bukalah matamu, Mrs. Hudson..."

Dengan takut-takut Mrs. Hudson membuka mata. Harry menghampirinya, ekspresinya begitu lembut hingga tangis Mrs. Hudson kembali pecah saat memandangnya.

"Harry... Oh, Harry..." dengan sedih Mrs. Hudson mengadu. Tangan-tangannya gemetar saat menggapai Harry.

"Ssshhh... sudah tidak apa-apa, Hudders. Kau akan baik-baik saja..." bujuk Harry, sembari merangkul Mrs. Hudson, berhati-hati agar tak mengenai cedera wanita tua yang malang itu.

***

SMS dari Lestrade yang mengabarkan bahwa Mrs. Hudson diserang di apartemennya membuat John pucat pasi. Hari itu Sherlock berencana ke Saint Bart untuk bereksperimen bersama Molly Hooper -ahli patologi kenalan mereka- dan meski John tidak tahu pasti apakah Harry ada di Baker Street atau tidak, ia berasumsi kalau pria itupun sibuk dengan urusannya. Jika demikian, maka Mrs. Hudson sendirian saja di apartemen.

"Ya Tuhan..." John tak dapat menahan kecemasannya sesampainya ia di 221 Baker Street. Kaca jendela flatnya hancur. Petugas medis lalu lalang mengangkut tubuh-tubuh asing ke dalam Ambulance.

"Greg!" seru John, saat menemukan Lestrade yang tengah berdiri dengan capek di muka pintu. Ia menyeruak kerumunan tetangga yang menonton dengan penasaran lalu mendatangi Detektif Inspektur itu. "Di mana Mrs. Hudson? Siapa... siapa yang dibawa ke Ambulance?"

"Tenang, John. Mrs. Hudson ada di flatnya, ditemani Sherlock. Shock dan sedikit luka. Yang diangkut ini adalah preman-preman yang menyerangnya. Mereka masuk ke apartemen dengan menipu Mrs. Hudson, mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah klien yang ingin berkonsultasi dengan Sherlock..."

"...dan ia mengijinkan mereka masuk..." tebak John sambil menghela napas. "Ya Tuhan..." dengan bergegas ia naik tangga ke flat Mrs. Hudson sementara Lestrade mengikutinya.

"Menurut pengakuan Mrs. Hudson, para penjahat itu mencari Sherlock. Sepertinya mereka ingin balas dendam gara-gara sebuah kasus... Dan tentu saja ia tidak mau bilang kalau Sherlock ada di Saint Bart. Para preman itu lalu memukul dan mengancam ingin membunuhnya."

"My God!"

"Tapi untunglah... tetangga baru kalian muncul dan menolong Mrs. Hudson."

"Harry Potter?"

"Ya... Ngomong-ngomong kau kok tak pernah cerita ada tenant baru di 221C? Eh, iya! Lucunya lagi, aku bahkan pernah ketemu dengannya di kereta api bawah tanah. London memang kecil..."

John tak begitu mempedulikan cerita Lestrade. Ia melihat banyak pria bersetelan gelap hilir mudik ke flatnya di 221B. Sekilas ia bahkan memergoki Anthea sibuk memerintah sana-sini. "Greg, kenapa asisten Mycroft membawa orang-orang bersetelan jas ke flat kami?"

Lestrade mengedikkan bahu. "Mrs. Hudson disandera oleh para penjahat itu di flat kalian. Harry lalu mengonfrontasi mereka, dan yah... hasilnya ruang tamu berantakan, jendela pecah dan tiga korban patah tulang. Benar-benar tidak cantik, John, walau menurutku secara pribadi tak ada bedanya dengan waktu Sherlock menggila saat tak ada kasus. Ku rasa aksi wara-wiri orang-orang berjas ini cuma Abang Mycroft yang berbaik hati membantu adik kesayangannya beres-beres..."

John mendenguskan senyum, sejenak ketegangan menguap dari pikirannya.

Di ruang tamu flat 221A ia menemukan Mrs. Hudson sedang duduk di sofa panjang dengan menyandarkan kepala ke bahu Sherlock. "Mrs. Hudson!"

Wanita tua itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap John. Wajahnya kuyu dan letih. Pipinya memar dan penampilannya berantakan, dan John memandang ngeri pada darah yang mengering pada blus sang landlady.

Dengan prihatin John duduk di sebelah Mrs. Hudson. "Oh, Hudders..." dengan hati-hati ia mengusap pipi wanita itu. Ia mengenali bau juga tekstur salep obat memar yang terasa di ujung jarinya, dan mengetahui kalau lebam itu sudah dirawat. "Apa ada yang luka?" tanyanya khawatir, teringat pada darah yang menodai baju Mrs. Hudson.

Mrs. Hudson menggeleng. "Harry sudah mengobatiku. Sudah tidak apa-apa lagi, John..."

John mengusap jemari Mrs. Hudson, merasakan amarahnya timbul atas perlakuan kasar yang ditimpakan pada sang nyonya, 'setidaknya para preman itu menderita patah tulang,' batinnya dengan kepuasan sadis.

"Di mana Harry?" tanya Mrs. Hudson kemudian. Suaranya serak dan lelah.

Lestrade dengan sigap menyahut, "sedang memberi keterangan." Namun saat melihat wajah cemas-nyaris-panik pemilik apartemen 221 itu, ia buru-buru menambahkan, "anda tenang saja, Mrs. Hudson. Mr. Potter... uhm, maksudku Harry, takkan mendapat masalah."

Merasa lega, Mrs. Hudson pun kembali bersandar pada Sherlock yang cuma diam selama percakapan berlangsung. John melirik sahabatnya itu dan paham, Sherlock merasa bertanggung jawab dan amat marah atas kejadian ini, 'bahkan mungkin menyalahkan dirinya juga.' John lalu bangkit dan menawarkan teh untuk meringankan suasana, yang disambut Lestrade dan Mrs. Hudson dengan senyum syukur.

***

Menjelang malam, suasana di apartemen 221 kembali tenang. Lestrade dan anak buahnya balik ke New Scotland Yard. Anthea dan timnya juga hengkang tanpa banyak bunyi. Mrs. Hudson sudah lama tertidur karena kecapekan. Harry Potter pergi mengurus kerja freelance-nya yang entah apa. Akhirnya, Sherlock dan John pun undur diri ke flat mereka.

Sherlock masih saja bungkam, dan lambat laun John jadi cemas. Ia baru akan bertanya ketika tiba-tiba Sherlock berkata, "aku perlu berpikir, John."

Itu berarti kunjungan ke Mind Palace. John mengesah. "Baiklah."

Sherlock menggantungkan mantel dan syalnya dengan otomatis. Ia bahkan tak lagi mendengar langkah-langkah mantap John yang beranjak ke kamarnya karena memusatkan konsentrasi... dan saat Sherlock menyandarkan diri di sandaran sofa kulitnya, visual flat 221B lenyap dari penglihatannya digantikan ruang putih dengan luas tak terhingga.

Dengan jemari bertaut, Sherlock menggabungkan fakta yang ia temukan di lapangan dengan keterangan saksi, mereka ulang TKP dalam benaknya. Gambaran demi gambaran pun terproyeksi, mengubah ruang putih itu jadi ruang simulasi.

Bel apartemen 221 berdering tak lama setelah Harry Potter pergi ke minimarket. Tanpa curiga Mrs. Hudson membuka pintu. Tiga orang pria masuk ke dalam, mengaku sebagai klien. Awalnya Mrs. Hudson percaya, tapi gelagat yang ditunjukkan ketiga pria itu membuatnya ragu. Hal ini kemudian membuat para penjahat itu bertindak nekad. Mereka mengancam Mrs. Hudson, bahkan menodongkan senjata padanya, memaksanya memberitahu di mana Sherlock berada, namun Mrs. Hudson yang setia menolak memberi tahu. Seorang dari tiga preman itu lalu memukul Mrs. Hudson.

"Dia memukulku dengan gagang pistolnya, Sherlock..." suara Mrs. Hudson yang penuh isak tangis terngiang kembali di telinga Sherlock. Darah yang mengering di bagian dada blusnya juga terbayang di depan mata.

Dengan meninggalkan bercak darah di lantai dan anak tangga, Mrs. Hudson kemudian diseret pada pergelangan tangannya. Ia melawan, mencoba lari; terlihat jelas dari bekas cakaran pada pegangan tangga dan wallpaper di sepanjang jalan naik. Rambutnya dijambak, begitu keras sampai-sampai beberapa helainya gugur, sebelum dibawa masuk ke flat 221B. Di sana Mrs. Hudson kembali ditanyai, dan setiap kali ia menampik, tamparan demi tamparan dilayangkan ke wajahnya.

Lalu Harry Potter datang.

Terjadi konfrontasi, tetapi karena shock dan ketakutan Mrs. Hudson memejamkan mata hingga tak melihat kejadian.

Kasus yang brutal, namun amat sederhana. Lantas mengapa Sherlock mesti repot-repot menarik diri ke Mind Palace-nya?

Karena ketidak-konsistenan.

Mrs. Hudson mungkin shock berat, tapi ia tak mungkin mendramatisir cerita tentang bagaimana perlakuan tiga penjahat itu terhadapnya. Belum lagi darah di TKP. Darah di bajunya. Popor pistol pelaku. Dilihat dari sana saja Sherlock bisa memperkirakan cedera yang diderita Mrs. Hudson. 'Patah hidung. Lebam parah pada pipi dan mata. Bibir tersobek.'

Namun kenyataan yang dilihat Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson hanya mengalami memar kecil pada pipinya.

Lalu kemustahilan.

Ada keanehan dalam penjabaran Mrs. Hudson mengenai konflik antara Harry dengan para preman yang menyerangnya. Mrs. Hudson tidak mengatakan telah mendengar perkelahian, juga bagaimana Harry mengungguli lawan-lawannya dan melemparkan mereka satu per satu ke luar jendela. Sama sekali tidak. Yang dikatakannya adalah, '...suara angin menderu, seperti ada barang-barang yang terlempar, lalu suara-suara jeritan, dan kaca meledak... Entahlah, Sherlock! Semuanya begitu membingungkan karena terjadi secara bersamaan...'

Kesimpulan dari pernyataan itu sudah jelas, tapi bagaimana bisa, pria yang biasa-biasa saja seperti Harry memporak-porandakan ruang tamu dan melempar tiga orang pria yang lebih besar dari dirinya pada saat yang sama?

Karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Mrs. Hudson Sherlock mengabaikan desakan logikanya untuk memeriksa kondisi flatnya pasca kejadian secara menyeluruh. Sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat. Anthea dan orang-orang Mycroft telah membereskan TKP, dan meskipun Sherlock menyukai ruang tamunya kembali seperti semula, tak pelak lagi minimnya data yang ia peroleh membuatnya frustasi.

***

Tak butuh kemampuan cenayang untuk menebak siapa yang bakalan bertamu ke apartemen 221 keesokan harinya. Sherlock membuka pintu dan dengan nada masam menyambut, "tidak salah tempat, Mycroft? Toko kue ada di ujung belokan sebelah kanan."

Mycroft tersenyum kering, dan dengan seanggun hiu membelah lautan dia memaksa masuk. "Dan selamat siang untukmu juga, Adik yang manis," ujarnya licin, membuat Sherlock bergidik lahir batin. "Di mana Mrs. Hudson?"

"Sedang main taman-tamanan di atap bersama John, Harry, dan seorang ahli botani yang entah siapa. Jangan mengganggu lagi, Mycroft. Apa tak cukup teror yang kau sebar di Timur Tengah sampai-sampai kau menggelinding kemari?"

Mycroft meringis. "Itu, bukan kebijakanku."

Dua kakak beradik itu kemudian menghabiskan siang dengan duduk berhadapan. Saling tatap. Saling mengobservasi.

"Ku harap, sekarang kau sudah memahami betapa perlunya instalasi CCTV dan berhenti melucuti komponennya," ujar Mycroft memecah kesunyian.

"Tolong alihkan hidung besarmu dan enduslah tempat lain, Mycroft. Ada CCTV pun kau tak banyak gunanya. Seorang warga sipil saja jauh lebih tangkas daripada tim elit-mu."

Mycroft terdiam, seolah merasa bersalah. Walaupun Sherlock selalu menunggu-nunggu kesempatan untuk menjatuhkan kakaknya, kali itu ia tak berminat mengorek-ngorek kelalaian Mycroft. Mrs. Hudson terluka karena mencoba melindunginya, dan Sherlock tak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkan itu.

"Harry Potter..." kata Mycroft tiba-tiba. "Bukankah dia individu yang sangat menarik?"

Sherlock tersenyum sekilas. 'You have no idea, Brother dear.'

Mycroft memain-mainkan payung di pangkuannya, menahan dorongan untuk bertanya mengenai siapa itu Harry Potter. Sudah beberapa kali ia menanyakan hal ini, dan hasilnya adalah kebingungan mendadak dan amnesia ringan. Orang mungkin akan berkata kalau Mycroft sudah mulai pikun, atau ini adalah kebetulan yang sangat aneh... tapi Mycroft tak pernah bermasalah dengan daya ingatnya, juga tak pernah percaya pada kebetulan. 'Universe is rarely so lazy.'

"Kau selalu menarik bahaya ke sisimu, Sherlock. Hati-hatilah."

"Lihat siapa yang bicara. Padahal baru-baru ini dapat tiga ancaman pembunuhan dalam satu hari, kan? Kau memecahkan rekormu di tahun kemarin, Abang sayang."

Sekarang giliran Mycroft yang bergidik lahir batin, sementara Sherlock menyeringai puas.

***

John memandang sekelilingnya sembari tersenyum gembira. Atap yang tadinya gersang sekarang penuh berhias tanaman. Ada ember-ember besi berisi hydrangea pink dan biru muda, petak-petak memanjang yang ditumbuhi kaktus yang berbentuk seperti bunga, "succulent, John!" ralat Mrs. Hudson, lalu kotak-kotak kayu bekas yang ditanami globe thistle ungu yang rencananya juga akan disandingkan dengan tanaman herbal, dan teralis-teralis yang memagari atap yang baru sebagian dililiti morning glory. Sungguh tak sia-sia ia repot-repot sejak pagi membantu Harry membuat taman kecil untuk Mrs. Hudson.

Senyumnya melebar waktu bertemu pandang dengan sang landlady. Wanita tua itu terlihat begitu bahagia, tangan-tangannya merangkum hydrangea yang bergerombol dan membulat seperti bola dengan wajah bercahaya.

"Ini luar biasa sekali kan, John!"

John tertawa kecil, "ya, Mrs. Hudson." Ia lalu melayangkan pandangan. Harry dan temannya, seorang ahli botani bernama Neville Longbottom, tampak sibuk menanam bibit thyme dan rosemary pada sebuah media. Samar-samar John mendengar Neville membahas kegunaan dua tanaman itu. "Selain bisa jadi bumbu, thyme juga punya khasiat sebagai antiseptik dan dapat digunakan untuk meredakan gigitan serangga ataupun luka bakar. Ia pun kaya akan zat-zat yang baik bagi tubuh kita, lengkap dengan vitamin A lagi... Minum teh daun thyme juga dapat meredakan gejala batuk dan radang tenggorokan, bahkan PMS! Sedangkan rosemary berguna untuk merangsang sistem syaraf, mengatasi masalah dalam peredaran darah, kejang, luka, juga sakit pada otot dan persendian..."

"Dan lagi menambah rasa lezat pada daging panggang!" celetuk Mrs. Hudson.

"Tepat sekali, Mrs. Hudson!" sambut Neville antusias. Wajahnya yang coreng-moreng oleh tanah membuat John dan Mrs. Hudson menahan senyum geli.

"Roti panggang yang dicampur rosemary pun enak sekali," kata John menambahkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal makanan, sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang, Boys!" ucap Mrs. Hudson. "Ayo, aku sudah membuat meatloaf yang enak lho! John, Harry, dan sudah tentu kau juga, Neville!

"Kami masih belum selesai, Hudders," sahut Harry, sambil melirik Neville. "Kau turun saja dulu, nanti kami menyusul."

"Oh, baiklah... tapi jangan lama-lama ya! John, bisa temani aku menyiapkan makan siang? Sekalian nanti ajak Sherlock juga. Aku yakin sejak semalam dia tidak makan! Anak itu sudah seperti tiang listrik saja. Tinggi, kurus, dan menyengat!"

Harry dan John tertawa mendengarnya.

Sejenak Mrs. Hudson mengamati taman yang baru dibuat itu. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Ia sempat mengusap penuh sayang rambut Harry sebelum turun bersama John.

"Nyonya yang baik," komentar Neville. Harry hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita ke bagian yang terpentingnya, Harry," ujar Neville. Sebilah tongkat berbahan dasar kayu cherry sepanjang tiga belas inci mematerialisasi di tangannya.


	6. Gerimis Di Malam Purnama

Molly Hooper tersenyum saat melihat MMS yang dikirim John padanya; foto selfie sang dokter, Sherlock dan Mrs. Hudson di atap apartemen 221. John dan Mrs. Hudson terlihat sumringah dengan tawa di wajah mereka. Sherlock tergencet di antara keduanya, sambil memegang ember bermulut lebar berisi hydrangea pink dengan kaku dan canggung, dan senyumnya tampak begitu palsu hingga lebih mirip pameran gigi daripada senyuman. Molly mengikik geli dibuatnya.

'Kami punya taman lho, di atap! Kapan-kapan mainlah kemari.' -John-

Molly membaca SMS itu dengan penuh tanda tanya, sampai John mengirim MMS lainnya. Kali ini hanya Sherlock yang difoto. Masih dengan ember hydrangea di tangan, pria anti sosial itu nampak berdiri dengan segenap harga diri yang tersisa sembari meringis ke kamera. Teralis yang dililiti morning glory biru pekat menghiasi latar belakangnya. Ada beraneka tanaman hijau, satu-dua bunga tulip kuning yang berkembang, dan hydrangea berwarna biru muda dan putih bergerombol di sekeliling sang detektif. Menurut Molly, itu taman kecil yang amat manis, dan ia kembali tertawa sewaktu mencermati ekspresi wajah Sherlock yang terpaksa.

'Taman yang bagus, John!' balas Molly lewat SMS. 'Kalau senggang, aku pasti mampir.'

Sudah hampir jam 10 malam ketika shift Molly berakhir. Angin berembus kencang dalam udara yang hangat, dan Molly terpukau saat melihat bulan purnama bersinar terang. Sejenak ia mengkhayalkan dunia antah berantah. Nenek sihir yang terbang dengan sapu di malam hari, pesta dansa para peri di tengah hutan, lalu pangeran dan putri dalam pelarian romantis di bawah cahaya bulan. Wajah Sherlock sesekali melintas, membuat pipi Molly bersemu merah karena malu. Ia kemudian terkikik sendiri waktu menyadari betapa konyol fantasinya.

Di sebuah perempatan, Molly ragu-ragu antara langsung naik taksi dan pulang ke apartemen, atau mampir dulu ke coffee shop langganannya yang terletak satu blok saja dari Saint Bart. Bayangan croissant nenas yang menemani secangkir kopi panas di pagi hari menerbitkan air liurnya, dan Molly memutuskan tak ada salahnya berbelanja sedikit makanan sebelum pulang. Selalu ada waktu untuk croisant nenas, 'itu, dan beberapa biskuit coklat dengan krim vanilla. Hmm...'

Kafe Lovegood, begitulah coffee shop bergaya vintage yang jadi langganannya itu dinamai, sudah agak sepi ketika Molly tiba, tapi untungnya, croissant incarannya masih tersisa.

"Croissant nenas lagi, mademoiselle Molly?" Seorang wanita muda bersuara halus menghampirinya. Mengenakan gaun baby doll gaya lama berwarna hijau tosca, ia berjalan tanpa mengenakan alas kaki. Rambutnya panjang hingga ke pinggul, berombak liar dengan warna pirang yang begitu pucat hingga nyaris terlihat putih. Matanya seperti warna laut perairan dangkal. Dalam penglihatan Molly, Luna Lovegood bagaikan peri dalam dongeng yang menapak di dunia nyata.

Molly merona ketika sadar sudah berapa lama ia mematung di sana, membelalak pada pemilik kafe itu seperti orang tolol. "Aah, iya miss Luna, dan biskuit coklat krim vanilla-nya juga."

Luna tersenyum. Langkahnya tak terdengar, dan ia bergerak sehalus angin sepoi-sepoi. Dengan kagum juga sekelumit rasa iri, Molly memandanginya.

"Biskuitnya sudah habis," dengan nada menyesal Luna memberitahu, sementara tangannya dengan cekatan membungkuskan croissant nenas untuk Molly. "Tapi kami punya apple crumble, dan kue pai daging dengan jamur. Baru keluar dari panggangan lho!"

Molly selalu suka apple crumble, dan pai daging dengan jamur juga terdengar amat menggoda, tapi ia tak yakin uang di dompetnya cukup. "Uum, untuk saat ini, croissant saja dulu."

"Hmm... baiklah kalau begitu."

Di luar, gerimis turun bagaikan tirai. Molly mendengar suara gemericiknya dan merasa agak kecewa. "Ah, hujan turun... payungku ketinggalan."

"Tunggulah sampai hujan reda, miss Molly. Tak baik berjalan-jalan sendirian di luar saat gerimis di malam purnama."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Nanti kau ditangkap setan."

Molly tertawa kecil, mengira sedang dicandai. Akan tetapi saat melihat air muka Luna, darah Molly berdesir. Mata Luna menatap menerawang ke luar pintu; warna turquoise-nya nyaris pudar...

"Duduklah dulu," tiba-tiba perhatian Luna kembali tercurah kepadanya, matanya kembali seperti biasa, dan dalam kebingungan Molly bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apa ia sudah sebegitu capeknya sampai berhalusinasi. "Sambil menunggu, cicipilah apple crumble kafe kami, dan katakan pendapatmu mengenai rasanya, oke?"

"Ah, tapi..." Molly mencoba protes, namun Luna sudah meletakkan sepotong apple crumble ke atas piring, menambahkan krim di atasnya, bahkan menuangkan secangkir teh hambar sebagai padanannya.

"Servis istimewa untuk pelanggan setia," ujar Luna sembari menyiapkan hidangan, lalu mendudukkan Molly di sofa empuk berlapis beledu berwarna hijau jamrud yang menghadap jendela-etalase kafe. "Free charge."

Molly tak percaya pada keberuntungannya di malam itu. Ia merasa segan, tapi apple crumble-nya masih panas dan kelihatan enak sekali. "Te-terima kasih..." katanya malu-malu.

Luna tersenyum hangat. "Sama-sama. Nah, tunggu sebentar ya. Aku mau mengecek kue di oven dulu. Nanti aku akan kembali dan menemanimu."

Molly mengangguk antusias. Sebelum pergi, Luna bahkan sempat-sempatnya memutar piringan hitam di gramophone. Lagu La Vie En Rose yang disuarakan diva legendaris Perancis, Edith Piaf, mengalun lembut. Menambah kental sensasi tempo dulu pada atmosfer kafe yang sudah bergaya vintage.

Di luar jendela, di seberang jalan, sepasang kekasih berlari mengejar taksi sembari tertawa, dengan menggunakan jas si pria sebagai naungan. Melihat itu, Molly merasa manis dan juga getir. Ia menunduk pada apple crumble di atas meja, dan berpikir alangkah senangnya bila bisa berbagi dengan dia yang ada di dalam hati.

Molly memotong kue manis itu dan mencicipi sesuap. Tangannya bergerak ke pipi, mengusap setetes airmata yang jatuh. Ia menyalahkan rasa sentimentil ini pada gerimis dan kesendirian, juga pada musik yang mendayu syahdu. Ia menghirup tehnya, kemudian mendesah ketika wangi daun yang khas menyebar dan membuainya. Ia lalu kembali melihat ke luar jendela, berharap menemukan pemandangan menarik lainnya, dan tercekat.

Sherlock Holmes, mengawasinya dari seberang jalan.

Molly tertegun. Apa yang dilakukan Sherlock di sana, mengapa ia berdiri di tengah gerimis, apakah ada kasus, mungkinkah ini kebetulan... pertanyaan demi pertanyaan membombardir pikiran Molly, namun semuanya senyap saat Sherlock tersenyum padanya.

Molly berdiri mematung. Tatapannya tak dapat lepas dari Sherlock. Bukan senyum palsu penuh siasat yang pria itu sunggingkan, bukan pula senyum terpaksa, melainkan senyum lembut yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Bahkan di kejauhan Molly bisa melihat mata Sherlock yang bercahaya. Masih mengulas senyum, dengan wajah yang penuh harap, pria itu kemudian menjulurkan tangan padanya, bak seorang Gentleman memohon satu kali dansa pada seorang Lady.

Jemari yang panjang dan putih itu menekuk anggun; memanggil, mengundang. Dan Molly memenuhinya tanpa pikir panjang.

Rinai berkabut menerpa Molly sewaktu ia keluar dari kafe. Basah dan sejuk, di malam musim panas yang hangat. Rembulan membulat penuh, terang namun dingin. Molly mengikuti Sherlock yang menjauh, dan setiap kali instingnya menggetarkan keraguan, Sherlock akan berhenti dan berbalik, kemudian memanggilnya seraya tersenyum.

"Molly..."

Lalu Molly akan mempercepat langkahnya hingga nyaris berlari. Trotoar berubah jadi jalan panjang bertabur bunga, dan Molly merasa bagai putri dongeng dalam pelarian yang romantis di bawah sorot cahaya bulan. Ia tertawa karena geli sendiri, dan Sherlock menoleh ke arahnya, juga tertawa.

Mereka kemudian berhenti. Terengah-engah. Berhadapan dengan tatapan bertaut. Sherlock lalu mundur selangkah dengan ekspresi seperti ingin bermain-main. Wajah Molly bersemu merah, matanya melebar dalam rasa takjub. Jantungnya bergemuruh, dan ia memberanikan diri untuk maju. Sherlock masih bergerak mundur, menatap Molly dengan sorot mata yang kian melembut. Sepasang pintu ganda membuka di belakangnya, memperlihatkan pesta dansa di taman bunga dengan iringan lagu La Vie En Rose, namun Molly tak mempedulikan semua itu. Di matanya hanya ada Sherlock seorang... Sherlock yang begitu tampan dalam busana pesta.

Hati Molly tergetar oleh kerinduan tak terperi. Sherlock terlihat sangat menawan hingga tanpa sadar Molly menitikkan airmata. Karena bagaimana mungkin ada makhluk seindah ini di realita? Molly tak peduli apakah ini mimpi; ia tak keberatan tertidur selamanya. Sherlock mengembangkan tangan seolah ingin mendekapnya, dan Molly datang bagai tersihir. Tanpa tahu kalau ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam gang sempit yang kotor dan menebar bau busuk. Tanpa tahu apa yang menunggunya di balik kegelapan.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Cahaya putih keperakan menerpa punggung Molly bagai ombak pasang, terus berdebur dan menembus tubuhnya dan menguar ke sepanjang gang, menyapu kegelapan dan ilusi. Molly tersentak saat mendengar raungan menyeramkan dari ujung gang, begitu terkejut hingga tak dapat berpikir. Belum lagi tubuhnya mendadak terasa lemas.

Seseorang memeluk pinggangnya, dan Molly bertatapan dengan mata paling biru dari yang pernah ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Samar-samar ia mendengar suara bariton pria itu, dengan aksen halus layaknya bangsawan Inggris dalam film-film berlatar kerajaan. Molly memandangi rambut pirang hampir seperti putih yang membingkai seraut wajah klasik, dan memikirkan di mana ia pernah melihat rambut seperti itu.

"Miss Molly!"

Luna berteriak dari jauh. Molly melihatnya berlari di trotoar becek dengan bertelanjang kaki. Bahkan dengan wajah pucat dan berkeringat, juga rambut bertebaran tak karuan di udara ia masih terlihat bagaikan peri. Molly hanya mengawasi, penuh kagum dan juga iri.

"Nona? Kau bisa jalan?" Si pria bermata biru bertanya, tapi Molly sudah setengah sadar. Sambil menghela napas, pria itu pun mengangkat dan menggendong tubuh Molly.

***

Draco Malfoy membaringkan Molly ke atas sofa, sementara Luna menggantung papan tanda tutup toko di depan pintu dan menurunkan gorden jendela.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Luna lirih.

"Shock dan lemas. Ini benar-benar gila... portal dunia Iblis membuka tanpa ritual, di tengah-tengah kota Muggle pula? Bagaimana bisa!"

"Apa dia sempat melihat...?" tanpa menanggapi keingin-tahuan Draco, Luna kembali bertanya.

"Ku rasa dia terlalu shock untuk menyadari adanya kejanggalan. Buatkan teh dan tambahkan tonik. Akan ku lakukan apa yang bisa ku lakukan..."

Luna bergegas ke dapur. Draco adalah Healer dan Ahli Ramuan ternama, kredibilitasnya sama sekali tak meragukan. Luna kemudian mendidihkan air, menyeduh teh chamomile dan mencampurnya dengan sedikit Ramuan Pemulih Energi. Sewaktu ia kembali, Draco sudah selesai dengan Molly, 'mungkin meng-confundus atau bahkan meng-obliviate-nya...'

Molly terbangun dengan grogi, "uuh... apa yang terjadi...?"

Luna duduk di sampingnya. "Kau mendadak pingsan," ujarnya pelan sembari menawarkan secangkir teh kepada Molly.

Molly mencoba menerima pemberian Luna, tapi tangannya gemetar dan tak berguna. Ia semakin tidak mengerti. Untuk hal sepele seperti minum teh saja ia sampai harus dibantu. 'Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?'

"Mungkin karena kelelahan. Kurang tidur dan pola makan yang tidak teratur bisa mengurangi stamina," kata Draco, dan Molly seketika tersadar akan keberadaannya.

"Miss Molly, kenalkan, ini sepupuku... Draco Malfoy," melihat Molly yang menatap Draco dengan heran, Luna pun memperkenalkan mereka.

"Oh..." sahut Molly. Dia berusaha tersenyum, namun bibirnya terasa kering dan tegang, keletihan juga masih memberati sendi-sendi tubuhnya. "Pantas... kalian mirip..."

Luna tampak berbinar-binar, sementara Draco hanya menatap dengan berdiam diri. Mata yang terang dan wajah tanpa emosinya membuat Molly teringat pada Sherlock. Merasa tersengat, Molly mengalihkan pandangan.

"Miss Molly, mau kami antar ke Saint Bart?" bujuk Luna.

Molly menggeleng. Sudah seharian ia di Saint Bart, mana mungkin ia mau menghabiskan malamnya di sana juga. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku mau pulang saja."

"Kalau begitu biar kami antar kau pulang. Please, miss Molly, jangan menolak."

Tak hanya sedap dipandang, kata-kata dan sikap Luna pun menyejukkan hati Molly. "Dengan satu syarat..."

Luna mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, penasaran, dan Molly tersenyum semampu yang ia bisa.

"Panggil aku Molly saja..."

***

John sedang asyik mengetik cerita di blognya, ketika handphone Sherlock mengeong. Mendengar itu ia mendengus geli, tapi mood-nya langsung anjlok begitu Sherlock berkata, "John, ambilkan ponsel."

"Maaf ya, Tuan Keriting. Ajudan sedang sibuk," balas John sarkastis.

"Aku sedang berpikir, John. Ambilkan ponsel."

John menoleh tak percaya pada Sherlock yang selonjoran tanpa gairah di sofa panjang, "yang begitu itu berpikir?"

"Cepat, Jawn."

Bak kucing, John mendesis jengkel. Padahal ponsel Sherlock ada di atas meja dan tak jauh dari tempatnya berselonjor seperti kukang. Yang perlu detektif itu lakukan cuma menjulurkan tangannya saja. 'Dasar pemalas!' Melirik Sherlock, mendadak timbullah niat iseng di pikiran John.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu selama hampir setengah abad -yang sebenarnya lima menit saja tak sampai- Sherlock mendapat handphone-nya. Saat dicek, ternyata ada pesan masuk dari Lestrade, ajakan nonton bareng pertandingan sepak bola di pub The Porcupine. Sherlock mendecakkan lidah, merasa telah menyia-nyiakan waktu berpikirnya yang berharga. Ia baru akan mengubur ponselnya ke sela-sela sofa saat ia mendapati sebuah keanehan pada mobile phone mahal dan canggih yang ia dapat dari hasil memeras Mycroft itu. Sebuah bola bulu berwarna ungu bergelantungan di sana. "Benda apa ini!" dengan ngeri bercampur jijik Sherlock berseru.

John tertawa sambil diam-diam mengambil fotonya. "Itu phone-strap pompom, Sherlock. Lagi tren di kalangan gadis-gadis," John menjawab kalem. Tangannya dengan cepat mengirim MMS ke Molly dan Lestrade, juga Mrs. Hudson dan Mycroft.

"Mananya dari posturku yang mirip gadis-gadis, Jawn!"

"Postur sih tidak. Nama mungkin iya. Ya kan, Fair-lock?"

Sekarang giliran Sherlock yang mendesis bak kucing. Dengan sebal ia menusuk-nusuk pompom bulu itu, yang mengayun-ayun ke sana kemari dengan imut dan tanpa dosanya. John memperhatikan tingkahnya dengan geli, dan hampir mencuri foto detektif eksentrik itu lagi kalau saja Lestrade tak keburu menelepon.

"Greg! Angin apa tahu-tahu telepon?"

"Tadi aku meng-SMS Yang Mulia Berang-Berang untuk hang-out di pub, tapi tak dibalas. Pompom yang lucu, by the way."

John cekikikan mendengar nada geli Lestrade, sedangkan Sherlock menyipitkan mata padanya dengan curiga. "Aku sih mau saja. Pub mana?"

"The Porcupine, John. Sekalian kita nonton Liverpool tanding di situ."

"Aw yiiis... Mulai jam berapa?"

"Jam 9 nanti, jadi cepatlah datang. Ajak Sherlock juga, biar kerjanya tidak guling-guling terus."

"Right away, mate..." sambil nyengir John memutus panggilan. "Ayo siap-siap, Sherlock. Kita pergi!"

"Tapi, Jawn! Aku sedang berpikir!"

"Mikirnya sambil jalan saja. Cepatlah! Jangan paksa aku menggelindingkanmu dari sofa itu, Nak!"

Sambil menggerutu, Sherlock turun dari furnitur favoritnya itu.

***

Sampai setua ini Sherlock tetap tak paham, apa menariknya menonton 20 orang berebut satu bola di lapangan. Tapi John, Lestrade, dan beberapa anggota Yard macam Sally Donovan, Phillip Anderson, dan seorang anak baru dari divisi balistik yang bernama Seamus Finnigan, tidak beranggapan sama. Mereka bersorak sorai setiap kali tim unggulan mereka menyarangkan gol, bahkan sampai berpelukan satu sama lain.

Berusaha menyingkirkan rasa bosan, Sherlock mencicipi kentang goreng andalan pub, dan mengurungkan niat setelah mengunyah segigit. Terlalu berminyak untuk seleranya. Soda yang ia pesan pun terlalu manis. Dan di sanalah dia; duduk bengong, tak bisa makan ataupun minum, tak dapat berpikir, juga tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa! Sherlock tak percaya pada Tuhan, tapi ia bersedia mempertimbangkan keimanannya lagi kalau ada satu saja mukjizat yang bisa mengeluarkannya dari tempat menjemukan ini.

Listrik mendadak padam. John dan Lestrade memekik protes, begitu pula pengunjung pub yang lain. Tapi tidak Sherlock. Ia mengatupkan tangannya dan berdo'a, 'terima kasih Tuhan. Mulai sekarang aku akan jadi penyembahMu yang taat.'

Jadi, ketika di kemudian hari ada yang bertanya, mengapa Sherlock yang atheist berubah haluan menjadi agamis, jawabnya adalah karena sepak bola.

Setelah listrik menyala pun, kesenangan para penggemar sepak bola tak dapat berlanjut. Televisi pub mendadak rusak. Wajah Sherlock boleh saja tanpa ekspresi, tapi tangannya dengan girang memutar-mutar pompom bulu yang tergantung-gantung di ponselnya. Dicoba nyalakan, dipencet sana sini, dicolek-colek bahkan dibolak-balik pun televisi itu tetap mogok. Akhirnya dengan menyesal pemilik pub mengumumkan kalau satu-satunya hiburan di sana telah tutup usia. Jelas banyak yang kecewa. Beberapa pelanggan bahkan memilih hijrah dan menonton ke tempat lain.

"Payah. Tanggung amat!" gerutu Donovan, yang diangguki Anderson.

"Masih ada satu jam. Bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke tempat lain? Seingatku, ada kafe tak jauh dari sini," usul Seamus, tanpa menyadari Sherlock mengawasinya dengan sengit.

"Ide bagus!" putus Lestrade, dan setelah membayar pesanan makanan dan minuman, mereka kemudian bertolak ke kafe yang diajukan Seamus.

Sherlock hanya mengekor dengan merana.

Kafe tujuan mereka jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan The Porcupine, dan hanya menyediakan kopi dengan makanan-makanan sederhana. Tapi ia ditata dengan baik, bersih juga rapi, dan yang terpenting perlengkapan elektroniknya masih baru. Lestrade, Donovan dan Anderson langsung ambil posisi, sementara John dan Seamus memesan kudapan. Televisi disetel ke liputan pertandingan sepak bola, dan Sherlock tak kaget lagi saat menemukan beberapa customer The Porcupine mengungsi kemari.

Satu jam yang membunuh. Sherlock merasa hampir tewas karena bosan. Kopi pekat dan bolu lemon yang dibelikan John jauh lebih baik daripada menu pub, namun tak cukup untuk mengusir kejenuhan. Sherlock menyandar di kursi, memandangi bulan yang menyinari etalase kafe. Hujan menitik pula, makin memperburuk suasana hatinya.

Mendadak sesuatu berkelebat melintas hingga sempat menutupi bulan. Seperti kain-kain hitam yang melayang, akan tetapi benda ini lebih terlihat terbang ketimbang ditiup angin. 'Apa itu?!' Sherlock menegakkan tubuh dan menatap waspada. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke kaca etalase, memperhatikan kondisi di luar, ketika lagi-lagi listrik padam.

"Hei! Yang benar saja!" protes Lestrade, diikuti beberapa pengunjung lainnya. Namun perhatian Sherlock sepenuhnya tertuju ke etalase, yang semakin lama semakin buram mengembun. Napasnya beruap, seperti di musim dingin, padahal saat ini musim panas tengah berada di puncaknya.

"Ada apa ini..." John juga menyadari keanehan itu. Pemilik kafe kemudian mencoba menyalakan lilin-lilin, namun semuanya padam secara aneh. Rasa tak nyaman mulai mengganggu para pengunjung. Sherlock bisa mendengar napas John mulai tersengal-sengal, dan lamat-lamat seseorang melantunkan do'a dalam bahasa Latin dengan suara gemetar oleh teror.

"Protego Horribilis... Salvio Diabolus... Protego Totalum... Expecto..."

Dari luar kafe terdengar suara jeritan. Sherlock dan Lestrade serentak bangkit dan siaga. Anderson menyalakan senter dari ponselnya, lalu mereka bertiga berlari meninggalkan kafe. Donovan yang pucat pasi dan John yang terengah-engah pergi menyusul, sama sekali tak mengindahkan Seamus Finnigan yang berteriak-teriak mencegah.

"Jangan keluar! Kembali!!"

Listrik memutus hingga sejauh tiga blok. Padahal harusnya bulan tengah purnama, namun jalanan tetap terlihat kelam. Mobil-mobil terhenti dengan sendirinya; membuat para pengemudi keluar dari kendaraan masing-masing dengan bingung dan cemas. Rasa dingin yang tidak wajar membuat tangan Sherlock membiru. Ketakutan yang tak ia mengerti mulai mempermainkan logikanya.

Angin beku membelai tengkuk Sherlock, dan ia merasakan sesuatu dari dalam dirinya terhisap keluar. Ia berteriak, bukan oleh kesakitan fisik, melainkan karena ia merasa hatinya seperti dicabik. Masa lalu yang kelam, penuh hinaan dan cacian... rasa sepi ketika Mycroft meninggalkannya... kematian anjing kesayangannya Redbeard... semuanya membaur jadi satu, menghantam memorinya tanpa belas kasihan. Sherlock tak dapat bernapas. Ia berpegangan pada tiang listrik, berjuang untuk tetap berdiri. Jeritan-jeritan yang pedih dan menyayat hati terdengar di sekelilingnya. Sosok demi sosok tubuh menggigil dan berjatuhan di jalanan.

"Sherlock..." Lestrade memanggil parau, dan Sherlock menoleh. Ia melihat Lestrade merosot di dinding gedung sembari memegangi Donovan yang tak sadarkan diri. Meski penilaiannya berkabut Sherlock memahami bahwa mereka mengalami kondisi yang sama dengannya, dan tiba-tiba ia teringat kepada John.

Ia berputar, memandang sekeliling dengan panik dalam usahanya menemukan John. Tenaganya seperti menguap. Penderitaan berjejalan dalam ingatannya, dan kali ini Sherlock tak sanggup lagi berdiri. Ia tersungkur.

"J-John...!" Dengan gemetaran Sherlock merangkak, mencari-cari, sampai akhirnya ia melihat John.

Sang dokter terbaring di trotoar. Wajahnya putih dan lembab. Matanya membeliak putus asa. Mulutnya terbuka, namun tiada suara yang keluar, seolah semua sudah terkuras habis. Tubuhnya melenting dan dadanya cekung mengempis, seakan-akan ia berusaha menahan helaan napas terakhir yang tersedot keluar dari tubuhnya.

Tak ada hal yang lebih menakutkan daripada ini. Sherlock menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, histeris. Tidak. Jangan John. Jangan John...!

"Salvio Diabolus! Protego Totalum! Expecto Patronum!"

Angin mendesau hangat. Cahaya silau menerpa kegelapan. Kedukaan yang menghimpit dada Sherlock terlepas, digantikan kelegaan dan harapan yang berkembang ibarat bunga yang merekahkan kelopak-kelopaknya.

Pandangannya terarah pada John yang terkulai dengan ekspresi damai pada parasnya, dan rasa syukur membanjiri hati Sherlock karena ia sadar yang terburuk telah berlalu. Setelah memastikan sahabatnya itu masih bernapas, Sherlock pun membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam ketidak-sadaran.

Seamus bersandar lemas di pintu kafe. Satu demi satu penerangan kembali menyala. Gerimis mulai menipis, dan malam tak lagi mencekam.

"Tak apa-apa, mate?" Ron Weasley menepuk lengannya, dan Seamus tersenyum gembira walau kelelahan masih membayang di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang," Seamus berkata sambil mengedarkan pandangan. Neville Longbottom mengangguk padanya, dan sobat akrabnya Dean Thomas merangkul pundaknya.

"No problem, mate!" sahut Dean sembari menyodorkan sebatang coklat yang diterima Seamus dengan senang hati. "Aku bersyukur kami tidak datang terlambat!"

***

Jauh sebelum mengenal John Watson, Sherlock menilai tiap individu dari fungsi dan seberapa jauh ia bisa memanfaatkan mereka. Hanya itu.

Jadi, saat Lestrade memergokinya memakai obat-obatan terlarang bahkan memarahinya karena didorong rasa peduli, Sherlock bersikap masa bodoh. Walau begitu, ia berlagak patuh pada sang detektif senior, demi sebuah pertimbangan. Alangkah bergunanya bila memiliki teman di kepolisian, bukan?

Hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk Mrs. Hudson, yang begitu berharap mempunyai anak. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, Mrs. Hudson sudah jatuh hati pada kecerdasan Sherlock, dan Sherlock membiarkan wanita tua itu 'berkhayal' jadi Ibunya. Siapa sih yang tidak mau diurus dan diperhatikan? Lagipula, terlepas dari gayanya yang sederhana, Mrs. Hudson sebenarnya sangat kaya. Bahkan setelah menjanda pun, asetnya tidak berkurang, dan Sherlock mempertahankan hubungan baik mereka agar bisa dieksploitasi suatu hari nanti.

Begitu pula dengan Molly Hooper, ahli patologi yang menyukainya... yang tanpa ragu memberikan akses tak terbatas untuk Sherlock hingga bisa bereksperimen di Saint Bart kapanpun ia mau; yang perlu Sherlock lakukan hanyalah melempar senyum tiap kali Molly menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

Barulah ketika ia bertemu dengan John, sudut pandangnya terhadap orang-orang di sekelilingnya mulai berubah. Lucu sebenarnya. Sherlock bahkan tak pernah menyangkanya. Pensiunan tentara yang biasa-biasa saja dengan selera pakaiannya yang murahan, ternyata memiliki watak yang tak cuma mengejutkan namun juga menggoyahkan idealisme Sherlock yang berakar selama belasan tahun.

'Alone is what I have. Alone protects me.'

Berkali-kali John mengonfrontasinya, menyerang keyakinannya dengan emosi dan perasaan membara, dengan loyalitas yang tersembunyi di tiap-tiap detail kesehariannya, sampai pada suatu titik... Sherlock tak dapat membayangkan flat 221B tanpa John, menyelidiki kasus tanpa John, atau bahkan dunia tanpa John.

John mengajarinya bahwa kesendirian tidak selalu melindungi, dan kebersamaan bisa sangat menyenangkan. Sejak itu, Sherlock tak lagi merasa sikap protektif Lestrade mengesalkan, rasa keibuan Mrs. Hudson terhadapnya sebagai sesuatu yang memuakkan, dan lebih berhati-hati pada Molly yang memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan asa kepada pria angkuh yang tak kenal romantisme seperti dirinya.

'Caring is not an advantage,' begitulah semboyan yang Mycroft pernah coba patrikan ke benak Sherlock, dan mungkin ia benar. Melihat John yang terbaring di ranjang Rumah Sakit, Sherlock mengerti apa makna yang tersembunyi dari kata-kata yang terkesan dingin itu. Namun ia tak menyesal. Ia lebih suka berada di sini dan menelan segala kepedihan daripada bergelung nyaman dalam kesendirian dan ketidak-pedulian.

Lestrade duduk di sebelahnya. "Mycroft menelepon mencarimu."

Sherlock tak bereaksi.

Lestrade mengesah dan mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat. "Aku akan mengabari Mrs. Hudson. Cobalah untuk beristirahat, Sherlock. Dan habiskan coklat panas yang diberikan Seamus padamu. Mungkin kedengarannya konyol, tapi itu membantu memperbaiki suasana hati."

Sherlock tetap membisu. Lestrade menghela napas. Detektif Inspektur itu lalu meraih mug berisi coklat yang terabaikan di meja di sisi tempat tidur John. "Minumlah, Sherlock," bujuknya. "Kalau kau sakit, siapa yang akan menjaga John?"

Mendengar itu barulah Sherlock tergerak. Ia menggenggam mug itu dengan kedua tangan yang masih terasa berat dan dingin. Dengan perlahan ia menyesap minumannya, dan Lestrade tak keliru. Rasa coklat yang kaya membangkitkan perasaan nyaman di hatinya.

Lestrade tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Sherlock. "Aku akan mengecek keadaan Sally dan Phillip. Kau baik-baiklah di sini."

***

Mycroft memijat pelipisnya, mencoba meredakan ketegangan yang membuat syaraf di kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Bagaimana bisa ada begitu banyak laporan mengenai kebocoran gas di beberapa titik di London? Terlebih lagi gas yang meluap hingga menelan banyak korban sama sekali tak diketahui jenisnya! Dan tentu saja, Sherlock pun termasuk di antara para korban itu!

"Anthea!" ia berseru, dan asistennya datang dengan bergegas. "Siapkan mobil. Aku ingin melihat Sherlock."

"Tapi, Pak... Anda tidak disarankan bepergian, masalah kebocoran gas ini belum..."

"Aku tidak peduli!" potong Mycroft, membuat Anthea seketika terdiam. "Lakukan perintahku!"

"Siap, Pak."

Anthea meninggalkan kantor atasannya. Jemarinya dengan lincah mengetik SMS di ponsel yang tak pernah absen dari genggamannya.

'The British Government ingin keluar. Apa keadaan sudah aman, Harry?' -A.F-

Handphone-nya berdenting, dan satu pesan masuk terpampang di layar. 'Gerimis sudah lewat. Sudah tak apa-apa, Astrella.' -H.P-


	7. Ordo Merlin

"...serangan jantung ringan, dehidrasi, juga gangguan pernapasan, begitulah hasil pemeriksaan dokter."

Mrs. Hudson menekap mulut demi mendengar cerita Lestrade. Matanya menatap John yang masih tak sadarkan diri dengan berkaca-kaca. "Oh... John yang malang..."

Harry hanya berdiam diri, mengawasi John dengan pandangan redup. Ya. John yang malang. Bahkan untuk Penyihir pun Dementor bukanlah lawan yang bisa dianggap remeh, apalagi manusia biasa, "terutama lagi bagi mereka yang jiwanya telah letih ditempa hidup."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Greg? Selama ini John sehat-sehat saja, jadi bagaimana bisa?" dengan tersendat-sendat Mrs. Hudson berkata. Tangannya mengusap dahi John yang dingin dengan gemetar.

"Dari laporan yang ku dengar, ada kebocoran gas di jalan. Entahlah, Mrs. Hudson... masalah inipun masih belum pasti. Untuk sementara kami hanya bisa berasumsi keracunan gas inilah penyebabnya."

"Oh, mengerikan sekali..."

Lestrade sependapat. Tak cuma mengerikan, tapi juga ganjil. Ia berada di tempat kejadian perkara, menyaksikan keadaan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, dan yakin betul apa yang tampak olehnya bukanlah symptom kebocoran gas...

"Di mana Sherlock?" tanya Harry.

"Ku rasa, masih bicara dengan Mycroft di kafetaria," Lestrade menjawab.

Tatapan Harry sejenak terarah padanya, dan hingga kini Lestrade tetap tak terbiasa dengan bola matanya yang terlalu hijau itu. "Kau sudah lelah, Lestrade. Istirahatlah sebentar," Harry membujuk. "Biar kami yang menjaga John."

Lestrade hanya mengangguk dan menyambut baik tawaran Harry. Ini malam yang sangat panjang, dan Lestrade sudah merasa hampir di batas ketahanannya.

Dengan perlahan ia keluar dari ruang tempat John dirawat. Saat menuju ke kafetaria ia sempat melihat Sherlock dan Mycroft duduk berhadapan dalam ketegangan. Sherlock masih kalut, dan meski Mycroft tak menunjukkan emosi sedikitpun pada raut wajahnya, gesturnya gelisah dan aneh. Ia tampak seperti ingin merangkul sang adik namun juga mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak berbuat begitu. Lestrade menghela napas melihatnya. "Aku butuh secangkir kopi, dan tidur barang satu jam. Mana besok masih harus kerja lagi... Oh, Tuhan..."

Langkah-langkah Lestrade kian menjauh, hingga akhirnya tak terdengar. Harry pun mengalihkan perhatian pada Mrs. Hudson.

"Udara masih agak dingin. Kalau John siuman, mungkin dia ingin segelas teh hangat. Bagaimana menurutmu, Hudders?"

Mrs. Hudson memandangnya dengan ekspresi bak tersadar dari lamunan. "Kau benar, Harry. John sangat suka minum teh... tak ada salahnya kalau kita menyiapkan secangkir untuknya," dan dengan itu sang nyonya pun berlalu.

Harry beralih ke sisi John. Di mata manusia awam, sang dokter memang terlihat seperti tidur biasa, tapi Harry tahu betul apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kesadaran John semakin tergelincir, dan kalau dibiarkan begitu saja, ia tidak akan kembali lagi. "Tersesat entah ke mana, meninggalkan tubuh yang hidup namun kosong tak berjiwa."

"John..." panggil Harry. Suaranya lembut tetapi mantap, sementara tangannya menggenggam tangan John. "Kembalilah, John."

Harry memusatkan pikiran. Mengenang dan meraih semua memori bahagia yang ia punya, mengumpulkan setiap mimpi juga harapan-harapan... dan saat ia mengembangkan telapak tangannya, Patronus berwujud kupu-kupu mungil dari cahaya menyeruak ke permukaan dengan sayap mengepak-ngepak.

"Hidup tidak selalu sedih. Ingatlah, John."

Kupu-kupu cahaya itu kemudian terbang dari tangannya, dan menembus masuk ke dalam dada John.

***

Dari sudut matanya Mycroft melihat Lestrade beranjak menuju kafetaria. Kedatangan Mrs. Hudson dan Harry Potter juga tak luput dari pengetahuannya. "Pulanglah ke Baker Street dan beristirahatlah, Sherlock. Ada Mrs. Hudson di sini. Aku pun akan memastikan kalau John dirawat dengan baik."

Sherlock tak bereaksi.

"Sherlock, jangan keras kepala..."

"Itu bukan keracunan gas, Mycroft," potong Sherlock tiba-tiba, membuat Mycroft menatapnya dengan tertegun. "Bukan... tapi hal lain! Hal lain..."

"Sherlock..."

"Aku melihat hal-hal buruk. Bukan halusinasi, tapi hal-hal yang dulu terjadi," ujar Sherlock dengan suara lirih bergetar. Matanya memandang jauh ke masa lalu. "Redbeard..."

Hati Mycroft bak dihantam mendengar itu.

Sherlock meringkuk. Tubuhnya berguncang. Tangan-tangannya bergerak menggigil; menutupi wajahnya, meremas rambutnya dengan histeria... sebelum akhirnya ia melompat bangun dan meninggalkan kakaknya.

Mycroft hanya tertunduk sedih.

Sherlock menyeka matanya yang basah, dan mempercepat langkah menuju kamar John. Tampaklah olehnya Mrs. Hudson melintas, namun ia sedang tak berminat berbasa-basi dan membiarkan landlady-nya itu pergi tanpa memanggil.

Tiba di depan kamar, Sherlock melihat Harry dari jendela kaca yang terpasang di pintu. Walau begitu, ia tak lantas masuk, dan hanya berdiri terpaku saat menyaksikan pemandangan di luar nalar yang terjadi di dalam sana.

***

Afghanistan. 2004.

Di bawah matahari yang terik membakar, dalam semburan pasir yang terbawa angin, prajurit muda itu meratap-ratap sementara John mati-matian menutup lubang di dadanya.

Peluru mendesing. Ledakan bom berdentum. Nama demi nama terhapus dari sejarah. John telah lama berhenti mempertanyakan sebab-musabab. Mengapa pada akhirnya perang-lah yang jadi pilihan manusia. Ia hanya ingin membawa pasiennya keluar dari neraka ini. Ia hanya ingin keluar dari neraka ini.

"Passage clear! Go! Go! Go!"

Prajurit muda itu menjerit ketika dipindahkan ke tandu, tapi semua menulikan pendengaran. Tim Kapten Watson berlari menembus badai pasir. Menjauh dari daerah konflik.

Adrenalin membanjiri urat syaraf. Dalam bisingnya adu senjata dan angin ribut, insting John sejernih kristal. Ia ingin hidup. Ia ingin anggota timnya hidup. Ia tak lagi merasa. Ia bergerak tanpa ragu. Ia membunuh tanpa berpikir.

Sebuah gerakan tertangkap sudut matanya. AK-47 terarah kepadanya dalam radius seratus meter. John melepas tembakan dengan reflek tak terkejar.

Ia tak seharusnya berhenti, namun saat itu ia melakukannya. Ia berhenti untuk melihat korban terakhirnya. Si penyandang AK-47. Ekstremis Taliban atau apapun sebutannya, yang ternyata cuma seorang bocah lelaki yang umurnya tak sampai 10 tahun.

John merasa mual dan tak dapat bernapas. Keraguan dalam medan perang bisa membunuh tapi John terlalu terguncang untuk menyadarinya. Ia mengacaukan irama tim, dan membuat para bawahannya jadi sasaran empuk musuh.

Enam anggota Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers terbunuh karena John gagal dalam mengendalikan emosi dan mengarahkan timnya keluar dari area. Ia bahkan nyaris tewas sewaktu peluru musuh mengoyak bahunya.

"...ampuni aku, Tuhan... Biarkan aku hidup, Tuhan..."

Saint Bartholomew. 2007.

Mendung. Kelabu. Bingung dan resah. John mencari-cari, dan suara angin terdengar dari ponselnya. Ia pun menengadah.

Sherlock berdiri di atap Saint Bart. Mengawasinya di tengah tiupan angin yang berpusar.

"Sherlock! Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?!" John maju selangkah namun Sherlock menghardiknya.

"Tetap di situ!"

John membeku di tempatnya. Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya. "Sherlock... ada apa ini? Katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..."

"...semuanya benar, John. Apa yang dikatakan orang-orang. Apa yang diberitakan di televisi. Sherlock Holmes adalah seorang penipu. Moriarty tak lebih tokoh rekaannya saja. Tentunya kau sudah menyadarinya kan, John? Mana mungkin ada orang yang sebegitu cerdasnya..."

John menggeleng. "Tidak, Sherlock. Kau benar-benar jenius. Aku tidak percaya kau memalsukannya."

Sherlock tertawa kecil. Tetapi wajahnya seperti menahan tangis. "Oh, John... John yang baik... Semua ini tak lebih dari trik sulap..."

"Sherlock, dengarkan aku. Jangan berdiri di sana. Bagaimana kalau kita ke suatu tempat untuk bicara..."

Tapi Sherlock menolaknya. "Selamat tinggal, John." Ia membuang ponselnya, mengembangkan tangan, lalu menjatuhkan diri.

John merasa seperti kembali ke padang pasir Afghanistan dan tertembak lagi dan lagi. Sakit... tak tertahankan. Bagaimana caranya agar ia terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini? Karena ini pastilah mimpi buruk. Ia berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa semua ini cuma permainan otaknya. Sama dengan psychosomatic limp yang mendera kakinya dulu, ini cuma khayalan... hanya trik pikiran...

Ia mendengar suara benturan keras, dan John tak tahu lagi apakah itu suara tubuh Sherlock yang remuk menghantam trotoar ataukah dunianya yang ambruk berkeping-keping.

"Oh, Tuhan... Sherlock...! Jangan dia, Tuhanku, jangan Sherlock...!"

Appledore. 2011.

Charles Augustus Magnussen adalah pria licik dan keji, yang menggenggam dunia banyak orang di tangannya. Termasuk Mary Morstan, mantan agen rahasia dan Rogue Assassin yang jadi tunangan John.

John tak dapat melupakan kebohongan Mary, juga kelabilannya, sampai-sampai ia tega menembak Sherlock saat jati dirinya terbongkar. Namun John mencintai Mary, dan ia tahu Mary pun takut kehilangannya hingga sanggup melakukan segala cara. Karena itu, John mengikuti Sherlock ke Appledore untuk mengonfrontasi Magnussen.

Akan tetapi apa gunanya serangan verbal kalau pada akhirnya Magnussen tetap tak dapat dihentikan? Logika John memang lamban, tapi ia tidak bodoh. Dalam adu mulut sengit antara Magnussen dan Sherlock, John mendadak sadar apa yang direncanakan Sherlock untuk mengatasi si pemeras tak bermoral itu.

Sherlock berniat membunuh Magnussen.

Ketegangan memuncak ketika Mycroft mengepung Appledore dengan tim elitnya, dan Mary muncul.

Magnussen tertawa. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku mantel, dan jantung John berdegup kencang sewaktu menyadari ada firearm kecil tersembunyi di baliknya. "Natal yang luar biasa. Seluruh anggota keluarga berkumpul."

Mary terlihat sangat pucat dan rapuh. Akan tetapi, ada sesuatu dalam caranya menatap Magnussen yang membuat John merasakan firasat buruk bergetar dingin di sepanjang syarafnya.

"Kau sudah berjanji, Magnussen!" Sekujur tubuh Mary tegang dan meneriakkan agresi. Sherlock meliriknya dengan jeri dan mundur selangkah.

Magnussen kembali tertawa, tetapi matanya menatap Mary dengan waswas dan tanpa berkedip. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak paham maksud perkataanmu." Untuk meringankan suasana ia kemudian berpaling pada John dan berbicara dengan lagak basa-basi. "Dengar-dengar tahun depan kalian akan menikah? Wah, selamat ya." Matanya berkilat licik sewaktu kembali terarah pada Mary. "Jangan lupa kirim undangan, miss Ray-Andersen..."

Tangan Mary menyentak ke depan, dan terdorong reflek Magnussen menembakkan firearm-nya dari dalam saku. Satu detik berlalu bagai setahun. Magnussen terhempas. Sebilah pisau menancap tepat di tengah-tengah dahinya. Matanya membelalak. Ekspresi kaget terpahat selamanya di wajahnya.

Mary membungkuk sembari memeluk perutnya dengan terengah-engah. Darah merembes turun, membasahi roknya hingga berubah warna.

"Mary!" Sherlock menangkap tubuh Mary, tepat sesaat sebelum wanita itu limbung dan nyaris tersungkur. Sambil memeluk Mary, ia berteriak meminta bantuan pada Mycroft lewat telepon genggamnya.

John hanya berdiri mematung. Mary menengadah padanya. Menangis sesenggukan. Berteriak memanggil namanya dengan suara pecah. Tangannya memeluk perutnya dengan cara yang sedemikian rupa, dan ketika Mary kembali menjerit dengan patah hati, John merasa ingin mati saat itu juga.

Mary Morstan meninggal dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit karena kehabisan darah, bersama dengan buah hati mereka yang baru berusia tiga minggu...

Tenggelam dan tenggelam. Hanyut dalam kegelapan yang pekat dan lengket seperti tar. Namun John tidak memanggil Tuhan kali ini. Ia sudah terlalu lelah. Ia hanya ingin beristirahat.

Seseorang berbisik lirih. Memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Tapi John tak ingin peduli. Ia tak ingin kembali.

"John... Hidup memang penuh kepedihan, tapi bukan berarti tak ada kebahagiaan di dalamnya. Ingatlah, John. Ingatlah..."

Terlepas dari ketidak-peduliannya, suara itu membawa John pada memori-memori.

Ia berlari mengikuti Sherlock di bawah derasnya hujan pada suatu kasus hingga jatuh sakit, dan karena merasa bersalah Sherlock berusaha merawatnya seharian. Mencoba memasakkan bubur yang malah berakhir dengan banjir lem nasi, membuat panik Mrs. Hudson yang langsung mengadu pada Mycroft dengan laporan yang campur aduk, sementara Mycroft yang salah mengerti mengirim dinas pemadam kebakaran ke Baker Street hingga menghebohkan separuh London...

Acara minum dan nonton bareng Lestrade dan Molly sambil menggosip dengan anggota Yard -Sally Donovan dan Phillip Anderson masih tak menyukai Sherlock, namun setidaknya sekarang mereka tak sekeji dan sepahit dulu- akan tetapi Anderson kemudian mabuk dan menari-nari erotis di pangkuan Lestrade. Ia bahkan merayu Sherlock dengan menyanyikan lagu cinta berbahasa Jerman sampai-sampai si detektif berkeringat dingin mendengar itu. John dan Donovan tertawa hingga berguling di lantai melihatnya, sementara Molly hampir-hampir pingsan oleh teror...

Dan Mary... Wajah Mary yang lembut dan senyumnya yang lebar. John akan selalu ingat detik-detik mendebarkan dan mengejutkan ketika wanita itu mencuri ciuman pertama darinya sesaat sebelum ia masuk ke dalam toilet di klinik tempat mereka bekerja...

Seekor kupu-kupu dari cahaya terbang mendatanginya, dan terdorong naluri John menjulurkan tangan dan menangkap kupu-kupu itu. Rasa hangat menjalar dari ujung jari ke sekujur tubuhnya, dan alih-alih tenggelam kini John merasa seperti melayang di udara, dikelilingi cahaya yang terus dan terus terang benderang.

Ia membuka mata, napasnya tersengal-sengal. Harry Potter berdiri di sisi ranjangnya, menggenggam erat tangannya sembari tersenyum.

"Selamat datang kembali, John."

Dengan napas memburu John berusaha bangun. Harry memapahnya tanpa banyak kata. Seraya berjuang menguasai diri dan mengatur ritme napas, John mengedarkan pandangan, mengakses keadaan.

Pintu ruangan mendadak terbuka, dan Sherlock menghambur ke sampingnya. "John!"

John ingin menjawab, namun suaranya seolah tersangkut. Tenggorokannya kering dan sakit, dan seperti mengetahui itu, Harry kemudian mengambilkan segelas air dan membantunya minum. John menghela napas lega. Ia tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih saat Harry menyusun bantal hingga ia bisa bersandar.

"John..." ujar Sherlock. Matanya berkilau dan lembab. John mengawasinya. Tangannya terangkat, hendak mengusap rambut Sherlock, namun sang detektif meraih dan menangkup tangannya.

"Wajahmu kotor dan rambutmu basah. Mantelmu juga lembab... sudah berapa lama kau seperti ini, Sherlock? Jangan anggap remeh gerimis, kau bisa sakit nanti. Ditambah gaya hidupmu dan tubuh setipis papan..."

"Kau bawel sekali, John," Sherlock menukas, tapi tawa riang mencerahkan sorot matanya.

Suasana gembira bercampur haru semakin terasa ketika Mrs. Hudson kembali dengan membawa teh. Nyonya tua itu memeluk dan menangisi John, hampir menumpahkan minuman yang ia bawa seandainya Sherlock tak keburu mengamankan cangkir tehnya. Interaksi di antara ketiganya yang seperti keluarga itu membuat Harry merasa tak ubahnya orang luar. Tak ingin mengganggu, ia pun pergi dengan diam-diam.

Sherlock melirik Harry sekilas, namun membiarkannya pergi.

***

Mentari timbul dan tenggelam, tertutup awan yang berarak. Angin berembus bergemuruh, dengan bandel menabur daun-daun kering ke rumah-rumah. Jemuran terlepas. Ibu-ibu mengejar dengan histeris. Rambut-rambut kusut terpelintir. Beberapa gadis menjerit saat rok mereka tersingkap, membuat pingsan para pemuda dan menaikkan harapan bapak-bapak. Anak-anak berlarian sambil tertawa, berkhayal tengah terbang tinggi dengan jaket dan mantel yang berkibaran. Akankah datang badai di musim panas, begitulah masyarakat awam mengira-ngira, namun Molly Hooper hanya berdiri celingukan, kebingungan mencari-cari Cafe Lovegood yang entah mengapa tak bisa ia temukan hari itu.

"Masa aku kesasar?!" Molly nyaris panik, tapi ia yakin melangkah ke blok yang benar. Pandangannya menyapu deretan ruko, tetapi Cafe Lovegood tak ada di mana-mana. Angin semakin menggila, dan akhirnya Molly menyerah. Ia lalu kembali ke Saint Bart dengan berlari. Sepertinya ia harus berpuas diri dengan menu makan siang sajian kantin Rumah Sakit.

Draco Malfoy mengawasi kepergian wanita pemalu itu dengan agak kasihan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ada pertemuan penting yang akan diselenggarakan di kafe, dan akan lebih baik bila tak ada satu Muggle pun yang tahu soal itu.

Tabir pelindung terasa bagai sapuan sutra dingin sewaktu ia menapak di teras kafe, dan Luna menyambutnya di pintu. Draco merasa agak gugup, karena ia tahu siapa saja yang akan menghadiri pertemuan. Di masa lalu hubungannya dengan 'orang-orang itu' tidak begitu baik, bahkan bisa dibilang musuh. Namun senyum Luna memupus keraguannya.

Lagu lama yang tak pernah Draco dengar sebelumnya diputar di gramophone. Di tengah kafe ia melihat putri bungsu keluarga Weasley; Ginevra alias Ginny tengah berdansa sambil tertawa-tawa dengan Neville Longbottom. Tak jauh dari mereka, Seamus Finnigan dan Dean Thomas menari suka-suka bersama Parvati Patil dan Lavender Brown. Ron Weasley tengah adu catur dengan Justin Finch-Fletchley, satu dari si kembar Weasley; George, menonton mereka dengan asyik ditemani Hannah Abbot. Di sebuah sofa antik di sudut ruangan, Hermione Granger sedang asyik membaca; lengan blusnya tergulung naik dan dengan serta merta Draco mengalihkan pandangan saat tato Mudblood yang tergurat di sana tertangkap matanya.

Di dekat perapian, Harry Potter nampak berbincang akrab dengan Blaise Zabini, dan melihat mantan seniornya dari Slytherin itu membuat Draco merasa agak rileks.

Blaise menyadari kedatangannya, lalu memberitahu Harry. Sedikit rasa rileks yang sempat dicecap Draco pun menguap di udara saat mata hijau botol Harry tertuju padanya.

"Malfoy."

"Potter," sapa Draco agak kaku. Bagaimanapun masa lalu bukanlah hal yang mudah dilupakan.

Harry mengulurkan tangan dan Draco menjabatnya dengan canggung. Dari sudut matanya Draco menyadari seluruh perhatian terpusat padanya. Sudah tentu ia jadi makin salah tingkah.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang, Malfoy," kata Harry, dan Draco tertegun karena sama sekali tak menyangka.

Perapian membara hijau, dan seseorang yang dikenali Draco sebagai putra Remus Lupin, mantan pengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam Hogwarts yang kini menyepi di pedesaan Perancis, muncul dari dalamnya. Harry langsung pamit untuk menyambut orang itu. Meninggalkan Draco yang tanpa sadar menghela napas lega.

Blaise terkekeh pelan. "Santai saja Draco," ujarnya saat Draco menatapnya dengan jengkel. "Tak ada asrama A, B, C, dan D di sini. Simpanlah wajah murammu itu."

"Bicara memang gampang," Draco menggerutu. Blaise tertawa kecil.

"Ayolah! Anggap saja reuni sekolah, Draco!" sambil mengedipkan matanya Blaise berujar.

Luna menghampiri mereka dengan membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir besar coklat panas dan sepiring Apple Crumble. "Coklat panas, Gentlemen?"

"Oh please, miss Luna," Blaise menyambut tawarannya dengan antusias. Ia bahkan dengan gombal memuji Apple Crumble Luna sebagai 'Manna dari Eden' yang membuat Luna tergelak dan Draco mendengus geli.

Sambil menghirup coklat yang pekat dan gurih, Draco kembali mengedarkan pandangan, mengobservasi para tamu undangan. Pangling dengan segala perubahan.

Ginny Weasley dan Neville Longbottom adalah yang paling menghenyakkan. Ibarat dongeng itik buruk rupa yang menjelma jadi angsa, atau ulat jelek yang jadi kupu-kupu di akhir musim, kedua orang itu melewatkan masa kecil mereka dalam penampilan tak menarik dan serba kikuk, jadi bahan tertawaan, namun seiring waktu berubah memukau tiada bandingan. Siapa yang tak kenal Neville Longbottom, Pahlawan Perang Besar Hogwarts yang dengan gagah berani mengacungkan pedang pada Voldemort? Lalu Ginny Weasley, Dewi The Holyhead Harpies; Chaser wanita tercepat di dunia yang jadi pujaan para penggemar Quidditch.

Anehnya, Draco bermenung, baik Ginny maupun Neville malah mundur dari puncak popularitas. Titel Neville sebagai Pahlawan Perang akan sangat sesuai dengan posisi di Departemen Auror, tapi Neville malah memilih jadi Ahli Botani dan meneliti tanam-tanaman. Benar-benar terlalu biasa-biasa saja! Ginny pun tak ada bedanya. Ia meninggalkan gemerlap dan hingar-bingar dunia selebritis Quidditch dan alih profesi sebagai wartawati berita olahraga untuk Daily Prophet.

Bicara mengenai keanehan, Hermione Granger juga tak kalah mengherankan. Dari kabar yang Draco dengar empat tahun yang lalu, penyihir wanita kelahiran Muggle itu menjabat sebagai satu-satunya anggota termuda Dewan Wizengamot! Belum lagi reformasi perundang-undangan yang ia cetuskan selama jadi anggota benar-benar menjungkir-balikkan Komunitas Sihir. Larangan perbudakan terhadap Peri Rumah adalah satu di antaranya, dan dibukanya kembali Restricted Section di perpustakaan Hogwarts adalah yang paling banyak menuai kontroversi. Namun, dari cerita yang pernah diberitakan Luna pada Draco beberapa waktu yang lalu, Hermione mundur dari Kementrian setelah meninggalkan jejak yang amat dalam sebelum menjadi Pustakawati. Ron Weasley dan Harry Potter yang sekian lama jadi ujung tombak Departemen Auror pun mengikuti langkahnya, mengundurkan diri dari posisi yang bagi sebagian orang adalah puncak kesuksesan dan malah berkecimpung di lahan yang hampir tak terlihat mata. Ron menggantikan posisi Ayahnya dulu di Departemen Penyalahgunaan Barang-Barang Muggle, sedangkan Harry bekerja Freelance yang entah apa.

Dan Draco menemukan orang-orang menakjubkan namun memilih kesederhanaan ini berkumpul di Dunia Muggle untuk sesuatu hal. Adalah normal jika rasa ingin tahu Draco bergelora sedemikian hebatnya. Lagipula, Dunia Muggle ternyata tak seperti perkiraannya selama ini.

Sama seperti Dunia Sihir, dari tanah hingga ke langit, Magis berdenyut dahsyat di Dunia Muggle.

Badai melanda London ketika seluruh tamu yang diundang hadir. Namun pertemuan itu bukan seperti pertemuan biasa yang penuh basa-basi, dialog satu arah yang membosankan lengkap dengan aturan protokol. Sama sekali tidak. Seperti yang dikatakan Blaise, ini tak ada bedanya dengan reuni. Rasanya seperti kembali ke jaman sekolah dulu, saat seluruh siswa berkumpul di ruang rekreasi untuk melepas penat setelah studi yang melelahkan dan menggosip bersama teman. Mereka makan dan minum dengan santai, mengobrol, dan Draco mendapati dirinya menyandar di sofa dengan rileks; Luna rebah di pangkuannya, tak jauh dari Hermione.

Justru di saat-saat relaksasi itulah Hermione menjatuhkan bom kejutannya. "Portal Dunia Iblis membuka begitu saja tanpa ritual. Ratusan Dementor dan Wraith lepas ke jalanan. Incubus dan Succubus menjerat para Muggle dan nyaris memangsa mereka. Apa pendapat kalian mengenai hal ini?"

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan mengungkit masalah ini, Granger," sahut Blaise. Ia menghirup coklat panasnya dengan nikmat, lalu mengesah. "Pendapatku? Ini kegilaan. Sepanjang karierku sebagai Auror, peristiwa semalam adalah yang terburuk. Rasanya seperti Perang Besar yang terulang lagi. Aku tidak mendramatisir suasana, tapi yang semalam itu seolah-olah Inggris tengah digempur. Kalian bayangkan saja, seluruh anggota Kementrian dikerahkan! Bahkan P.M Shacklebolt pun turun ke lapangan!"

"Benar-benar mengerikan!" ujar Hannah mengangguk-angguk. "Sewaktu mengunjungi pacarku -dia seorang Muggle- di Bristol, aku melihatnya terhipnotis dan nyaris diculik Succubus!" ia bergidik. Lavender yang duduk di sebelahnya mengusap-usap punggungnya. "Aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Maksudku, Iblis menampakkan diri di Dunia Sihir, itu sering kita dengar kan? Masalahnya ini Dunia Muggle!" lanjut Hannah kemudian.

"Tapi bukan yang pertama kalinya terjadi," Justin menimpali. "Menurut Professor Flitwick, hal seperti ini pernah terjadi dulu sekali. Sebelum era Merlin."

"Kau... tahu sesuatu kan, Harry?" tiba-tiba Parvati berkata, membuat beberapa pasang mata mengarah pada Harry. "Sebab kalau tidak, kau tidak akan memberi peringatan di sana-sini..."

"Sebentar," Blaise menyela dengan agak terperangah, "apa maksudnya itu? Potter?"

Harry tidak lantas mengaku. Draco memperhatikannya beradu pandang dengan Hermione, seolah ragu akan sesuatu. Tetapi, apapun yang membuatnya bimbang sepertinya sirna, karena kemudian ia menjawab dengan mantap. "Ya. Aku... mungkin tahu sesuatu. Dan itu juga alasan mengapa aku mengusulkan reuni ini."

Suasana terasa tegang, karena itu Draco sama sekali tak heran ketika ada yang terpekik kaget saat listrik mendadak padam. Hari masih sore, walau di luar mendung oleh badai namun masih tersisa sedikit cahaya. Sewaktu menyadari yang terjadi cuma sedikit korslet pada listrik, ketegangan pun mencair. Beberapa orang kedapatan mengikik geli, menertawai Hannah dan Lavender yang tadi sempat menjerit.

"Dasar cewek, masa begitu saja takut?" goda Seamus.

Wajah Lavender merah padam karena malu. "Diam, Seamus!"

"Bukannya tadi kau juga menjerit, Seamus?" Ledek Ron.

Senyum geli dan ajang ledek-meledek sedikit mencerahkan suasana. Draco melihat Luna beranjak ke sisi Harry, menerbangkan belasan lilin tanpa tongkat, dan Harry menyalakan semuanya hanya dengan lambaian tangan. Kelihatan sepele, namun wandless magic tetaplah wandless magic. Tak sembarang Penyihir bisa melakukannya. Iri tanda tak mampu, namun Draco tidak dapat menekan rasa tak nyaman yang membuat tenggorokannya tercekat.

Lilin-lilin mengambang di langit-langit kafe, Harry nampak memandang sembari tersenyum penuh nostalgia sebelum kembali duduk. Luna ambil posisi tak jauh darinya. "Nah, sampai mana kita tadi? Ah, ya. Terkait masalah semalam."

"Memang benar, hal seperti ini pernah terjadi dulu sekali. Iblis dengan leluasa menyeberang ke Dunia Manusia. Mengamuk, memporak-porandakan segalanya. Membunuh. Memangsa."

Suara Harry mengalir dengan tenang, mengalahkan gaduhnya bunyi angin yang menampar-nampar. Setiap perhatian terpusat kepadanya. Mendengarkan dan tercekam saat membayangkan.

"Itu adalah masa-masa yang gelap dan mengerikan. Terlebih lagi pada masa itu, Penyihir dan Muggle sudah terpisah jauh dan saling berprasangka. Penyihir tak peduli pada nasib Muggle yang rentan terhadap serangan Iblis, dan Muggle menuduh datangnya Iblis adalah karena panggilan Penyihir. Barulah ketika Raja Arthur berkuasa dan menunjuk Myrddin Wyllt sebagai Penasehat Kerajaan, keadaan berangsur membaik."

"Myrddin Wyllt?" Dean mengerutkan kening. "Maksudmu, Merlin?"

Harry mengangguk. "Atas persetujuan Raja Arthur, Merlin lalu mengumpulkan para Penyihir dan membentuk the Order of Merlin untuk menghentikan teror Iblis. Bersama Ordo-nya, Merlin kemudian mendirikan Tonggak-Tonggak Sihir dan membuat Formasi Rune Darah ke seluruh Britania Raya sebagai tameng pelindung. Akan tetapi itu sudah ratusan tahun yang lalu. Formasi Rune Darah sudah banyak yang terhapus. Tonggak-Tonggak Sihir juga sudah keropos, beberapa bahkan hancur tak bersisa."

"Karena itukah portal Dunia Iblis bisa membuka begitu saja di Dunia Muggle? Karena tameng pelindung Merlin telah rusak?" tanya Blaise.

"Benar," ujar Harry mengiyakan.

"Tonggak Sihir... Formasi Rune Darah...? Seperti apa wujudnya?" dengan penasaran Draco bertanya.

"Mengenai itu, Pustakawati kita ini yang akan menjelaskannya," seraya tersenyum Harry berpaling pada Hermione. "Would you please, miss Granger?"

"Gladly," jawab Hermione kalem. Mereka yang mengenalnya mau tak mau mengulum senyum melihat gaya jumawanya. "Sok penting seperti dulu," Draco mendengus. Namun tak ada kebencian kali ini. Prasangka dan rasa superior telah lama pupus dari diri Draco, dan dia sedikit menyesal mengapa dulu ia biarkan emosi negatif mengaburkan penilaiannya. Hidupnya akan jauh lebih ringan dan lapang.

Tongkat Vine sepanjang sepuluh-tiga per empat inci dengan inti serabut jantung naga, melambai luwes dalam genggaman Hermione. Sebuah hologram pilar batu pun muncul di hadapan mereka. "Saudara-saudara, inilah yang disebut Tonggak Sihir itu," jelas Hermione. "Ada yang tahu apa keistimewaan pilar ini selain kemampuannya sebagai tameng pelindung?"

Selagi yang lain terpana dan mengira-ngira, Draco memperhatikan proyeksi itu dengan cermat. Sekilas, tak ada yang menarik dari pilar batu setinggi tiga meter itu. Akan tetapi Draco yang tumbuh besar di kalangan bangsawan mengenalinya dengan segera.

"Bukankah itu batu Lapis Lazuli?" serunya terkesima.

"Kalian lihat? Inilah untungnya mengajak anak orang kaya ke pertemuan ini," kata Hermione sembari menyeringai, sementara Draco memandanginya dengan masam. "Rakyat jelata hanya akan mengira ini batu biasa."

"Oh, shut up, Hermione!" tukas Ron. Sisanya hanya mendengus; hanya Neville yang masih terbengong-bengong melihat proyeksi Tonggak Sihir itu. Seringai di bibir Hermione sudah selebar senyum Cheshire Cat, tapi ia kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Tonggak-Tonggak Sihir, semuanya dibuat dari batu-batu mulia, atau lebih tepatnya lagi; Birthstone. Lapis Lazuli, Garnet, Jade, Aquamarine... itu hanya sebagian contohnya," Hermione kembali melambaikan tongkatnya. Hologram pun menampakkan deretan pilar yang terbuat dari batu-batu mulia yang ia sebutkan. "Merlin memilih batu-batu mulia karena jenis bebatuan inilah yang memiliki Magis pelindung yang tinggi. Sayangnya, itu juga yang jadi masalahnya..."

Hologram kemudian memperlihatkan kondisi sebuah pilar dari batu Jamrud yang hancur total. Namun bukan karena sebab-sebab alami atau bencana alam, melainkan karena dipereteli. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada beberapa Tonggak dari batu Garnet dan Aquamarine. Habis tinggal serpihan.

"Penyihir, Muggle, mereka yang tidak tahu dan tidak peduli, menggerogoti Tonggak dari batu-batu mulia ini untuk menjaring keuntungan pribadi," suara Hermione terdengar datar dan dingin. "Untunglah, kami berhasil menemukan beberapa pilar yang masih utuh dan menjaganya. Jika tidak... tanpa perlu fenomena alam pun Iblis dapat menyeberang kapanpun mereka mau."

Tak diragukan lagi siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'kami' di sini. Tentu saja itu Harry dan Geng Gryffindor-nya. Lagi-lagi Draco merasa seolah kembali ke masa sekolah dulu. Ia ingat betul waktu itu, Harry memberontak dari rezim Dolores Umbridge dengan diam-diam membentuk klub duel Laskar Dumbledore. Draco sendiri, terdorong rasa tak sukanya, memutuskan memihak Umbridge. Tapi bukan masa lalu yang membuat jantung Draco berdetak kencang oleh antisipasi dan konsentrasinya buyar sampai-sampai kuliah Hermione mengenai Formasi Rune Darah tak terekam ingatannya. Bukan pula kecurigaan mengenai dari mana Harry dan kelompoknya mendapatkan informasi semacam ini.

Ia menyadari apa tujuan Harry mengumpulkan mereka di sini hari ini.

"Selama ini, Order of Merlin cuma sekadar penghargaan," sayup-sayup suara Harry menembus kegalauan dalam benak Draco, membuat bangsawan muda itu terhenyak kembali ke kenyataan. Mata Harry memakunya; hijau berpijar dalam ruang temaram.

"Tak lebih dari sanjungan, bukankah amat disayangkan? Melihat kondisi saat ini, aku berpikir untuk mengembalikan Ordo Merlin kepada fungsinya semula, yaitu sebagai Penjaga dan Pelindung. Namun aku tak bisa menjalankannya seorang diri. Aku butuh bantuan. Teman-temanku, aku membutuhkan kalian semua."


	8. Mimpi Yang Lain

John selalu tahu saat-saat ia bermimpi, mengerti kalau itu hanyalah bunga tidur, namun sama sekali tak punya daya untuk menghentikannya. Itulah alasan mengapa mimpi buruk yang acapkali menderanya terasa berkali-kali lipat mengerikan.

Seperti kali ini. John memimpikan padang pasir Afghanistan, tempat di mana ia tertembak hingga nyaris mati. Layaknya mimpi-mimpi buruk John lainnya, visi itu terlihat jelas, vivid, dan mendetail. Seperti klip video dengan resolusi tinggi. Suara dentuman granat berpeluncur roket, peluru demi peluru berhamburan, jerit kesakitan korban-korban, membuat telinga John sakit. Ia ingat rasa matahari yang membakar kulitnya, ingat betapa tajam angin badai pasir yang tiada ampun. Tak peduli berapa kali John mendengungkan gumaman, 'ini hanya mimpi, hanya mimpi!' ia tak dapat melenyapkan kepanikan dan ketakutannya. Tubuhnya mengulang persis apa-apa saja yang ia lakukan pada saat bentrokan senjata waktu itu, termasuk saat ia salah membunuh...

Ribuan kupu-kupu putih bercahaya menyembur dari dalam pasir bak geyser, membutakan pandangan John. Bingung juga ngeri, ia terhuyung-huyung mundur sembari menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, sebelum mendapati dirinya terdampar ke tempat lain. Sebuah dapur bergaya lama yang dibanjiri sorot mentari sore.

John tersentak, lalu berputar mengamati sekelilingnya. Tak ada badai pasir, teror ataupun serbuan kupu-kupu. Ia berada di atmosfer yang sama sekali asing, misterius, juga aneh.

Di sebuah wastafel, piring kotor menumpuk lalu melompat satu demi satu dalam antrian, sementara sikat-sikat menggosok mereka bergantian, diselingi kucuran air keran yang memutar sendiri. Di pendiangan seperiuk sop beraroma pedas tergantung, centongnya mengaduk-aduk riang sementara api menjilat-jilat penuh semangat. Kompor-kompor menyala dan padam, sedangkan ketel air dan wajan berisi lauk saling geser, bergiliran untuk dipanaskan. Di atas meja dapur, sebilah pisau sibuk memotong seloyang bolu karamel dengan ketebalan irisan yang amat akurat.

John ternganga melihat semua itu. Dapur itu seperti hidup! Seolah tiap perabot dan perangkatnya memiliki pikiran dan kehendak sendiri. Sang dokter lalu berandai-andai, apa jadinya kalau Sherlock menemukan semua keajaiban ini? Detektif keriting itu mungkin akan menggila, dan bercokol di dapur sihir ini sambil mengumumkan bahwa ia takkan keluar melihat matahari lagi sebelum memecahkan misteri supranatural ini.

John tersenyum. Sihir? Ya, sudah tentu. Apalagi yang bisa menjelaskan fenomena semacam ini? Ia mencomot sepotong kue karamel ketika seseorang berseru dari pintu belakang.

"Kepala Pot! Cepat keluar!"

Dengan terburu-buru John melahap kuenya lalu beranjak. Kalau dipikir-pikir heran juga, mengapa ia sampai menanggapi panggilan itu? Namun terlalu senang membuatnya tak peduli. Rasa manis karamel dan kelembutannya masih tertinggal di ujung lidah sementara John berlari keluar. Entah bagaimana tubuhnya seperti mengenal tempat ini, dan dengan riang ia melintasi padang rumput luas sambil sesekali memegangi kacamatanya...

Langkah-langkah sang dokter melambat. Sejak kapan ia berkacamata? Saat mengangkat tangan yang dilihat John adalah sepasang tangan yang beda; bukan tangannya yang berjari-jari pendek dan kapalan. Ia termangu tak mengerti, sampai akhirnya suara angin menderu-deru mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan alangkah mencengangkan apa yang ia lihat!

Tujuh orang pemuda dengan wajah tak jelas terlihat duduk menunggang sapu, melayang hingga beberapa meter di atas padang rumput! Tak jauh dari para pemuda itu, di bawah naungan sebatang pohon apel, sekelompok gadis mengelu-elukan mereka sambil bertepuk tangan.

Satu dari pemuda-pemuda itu menoleh pada John seraya berseru, "mate! Balapan sudah mau mulai, kau bengong apa lagi? Mana Firebolt-mu?"

Belum hilang rasa heran John, seorang gadis dengan rambut merah menyala -tetapi wajahnya juga tak dapat dikesan- menyorongkan sebatang sapu bergagang hitam dengan desain yang amat aneh. Seperti sapu nenek sihir di cerita-cerita dongeng. John nyaris tertawa karena absurdnya situasi ini. Tapi toh ini mimpi, lantas apa salahnya. Ia menerima pemberian itu dengan sukacita.

"Destroy them, chap!" Gadis berambut merah itu tergelak sambil meninju pelan lengan sang dokter.

John selalu suka wanita berambut merah, namun ada perasaan hangat menghinggapinya sewaktu gadis itu menyentuhnya. Cinta? Sayang? John tertegun ketika teringat betapa lembut rasa itu. Dan entah sudah berapa lama ia tak merasakan hal seperti itu...

Sorak-sorai terdengar makin panas. Terdorong naluri, John menunggang sapunya dan terkesiap saat dirinya mengangkasa. Tak henti-hentinya dia dibuat takjub oleh mimpi anehnya ini, tetapi tidak pula ia merasa takut karenanya. Entah mengapa situasi ini terasa familiar, dan John merunduk, terbang ke barisan peserta lomba.

"On mark! Get set...! GO!"

Angin menampar-nampar John ketika ia melesat maju. Lebih cepat dari lari, lebih cepat dari taksi yang tancap gas. Sang dokter tertawa, menikmati adrenalin yang terpacu. Ini mirip seperti saat memburu penjahat di gang-gang sempit London bersama Sherlock, tetapi lebih ajaib, lebih menakjubkan... dan betapa tidak? Ia terbang dengan sapu nenek sihir, lalu kebut-kebutan melawan tujuh orang pesaing! Naik pesawat, helikopter, terjun payung, tak sebanding dengan ini. John merasa bebas dan seolah sanggup melakukan apa saja. Dunia terasa bagaikan miliknya.

"Awas, Kepala Pot! Aku akan mengalahkanmu kali ini!" seseorang memekik di tengah sengitnya perlombaan.

John terkekeh. "Mate, kau takkan punya kesempatan!" ia mendapati dirinya berbicara, sebelum mencondongkan tubuh hingga nyaris merapat dengan gagang sapunya, lalu meluncur secepat peluru.

John terbangun dengan seringai puas di bibirnya. Jantungnya masih berdebar, nikmatnya kompetisi masih terasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Lambat-lambat kesadarannya kembali, dan John duduk merenung di tempat tidurnya, dalam kamarnya yang membosankan, sembari berusaha menyimpan tiap detik mimpi ajaib itu dalam kenangannya.

John mengikik geli. Kehangatan menyebar dalam dadanya. Seumur-umur baru kali ini ia bermimpi sebegitu imajinatif. Oh, tetapi betapa indah si bunga tidur, tak peduli seberapapun kekanak-kanakannya.

Dengan bersenandung John mengenakan jubah tidurnya. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas karena baru semalam ia pulang dari rawat inapnya di rumah sakit, namun mimpinya yang menyenangkan seolah mengembuskan semangat ke sendi-sendi tulangnya. Perlahan tetapi pasti sang dokter menuruni tangga, seraya berpikir-pikir, kenapa ia dipanggil Kepala Pot dalam mimpinya?

Sherlock menyambutnya di ujung tangga. "John."

"Pagi, Sherlock," John menyahut, lalu masuk ke dapur. Ia terkesima melihat meja dapur yang biasanya dipenuhi serakan peralatan eksperimen, jurnal dan mikroskop, telah kembali ke kodratnya semula sebagai meja dapur. Sebuah loyang keramik berisi pie hering yang masih mengepul, satu mug kopi dan seteko teh panas, lalu semangkuk besar bubur dengan taburan ayam suwir dan irisan daun bawang tersaji di atasnya. Semuanya tampak lezat dan menerbitkan air liur.

Sherlock berdiri di samping John seperti bayangan. "Hudders dan Harry yang menyiapkan semua ini."

"Wah, luar biasa! Ingatkan aku untuk berterima kasih pada mereka!" John bergegas ke kamar mandi, berniat memenuhi panggilan alam terlebih dulu sebelum mandi dan sarapan.

Sewaktu akan menutup pintu kamar mandi, John nyaris menabrak Sherlock dan terpekik kaget.

"Sherlock! Kau mau apa?" seru John bingung melihat Sherlock berdiri kaku membelakangi pintu.

"Kau menderita dehidrasi parah dan belum pulih benar! Dokter berpesan agar kau diawasi dan didampingi saat beraktivitas. Kau juga butuh cuti selama beberapa hari dari klinik dan beristirahat total..."

"Nonsense!" potong John. "Aku baik-baik saja! Tak perlu sampai cuti segala. Sarapan yang banyak dan minum multivitamin juga sudah oke!"

"John, jangan menggampangkan masalah!"

"Sherlock, kau tentu ingat kalau aku ini Dokter, kan! Ah, sudahlah! Tutup pintunya, aku mau buang air..."

Sang detektif menutup pintu kamar mandi, tetapi ia masih tetap berada di dalam. John memandanginya dengan tercengang.

"Sherlock, maksudku tutup pintunya setelah kau keluar! Kau mau ngapain sih?"

"Obvious, John!" Sherlock memutar bola matanya. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, kondisimu masih belum memungkinkan untuk beraktivitas. Jadi aku menawarkan bantuanku."

"Bantuan..." saking terhenyaknya John sampai kehabisan kata.

Tanpa canggung sedikitpun Sherlock meneruskan argumennya, dengan gaya seorang Professor mendikte murid barunya yang lambat berpikir. "Nah, jadi ini yang akan kita lakukan; aku akan membuka dan menurunkan celanamu agar kau bisa mengeluarkan..."

Detik berikutnya Sherlock ditendang keluar kamar mandi dengan ember plastik terbenam di kepalanya bak helm yang kebesaran.

***

Sepanjang acara makan pagi, Sherlock memelototi John.

'Downright creep...' batin John, namun ia bersikap masa bodoh dan melahap bubur ayamnya hingga licin tandas. Makanan pembuka itu sungguh memuaskannya. Tak hanya lezat dan gampang ditelan, juga membuat John merasa lebih segar. Ia mengawasi loyang pie hering dan sekonyong-konyong merasa amat berselera.

"Jangan ngambek terus. Makanlah sedikit," John menyendok sepotong pie ke piring Sherlock, lalu menyantap bagiannya sendiri dengan lahap.

Sherlock mendengus sebal. "Kaulah yang bersikap berlebihan!"

"Nak, kecuali kedua lenganku tak terpakai lagi, takkan kubiarkan siapapun pegang-pegang celanaku."

"Termasuk pacarmu?"

"Diskusi selesai. Makanlah, dan jangan mengomel."

Sherlock menyeruput kopinya. "Kau harus istirahat total. Akan kutelepon bosmu..."

"Tidak, kau tidak akan menelepon Sarah. Ya Tuhan... berapa kali harus kubilang, aku baik-baik saja! Lihat, apa orang sakit bisa makan sebanyak ini?"

Sherlock mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika mendapati loyang pie hering sudah kosong melompong. Di lain pihak, John bersandar kekenyangan di kursinya. Gelas demi gelas teh pun ia kosongkan kemudian.

"John..." Sherlock terbengong-bengong menyaksikan kelakuan sahabatnya itu, yang seperti sudah tak makan dan minum berhari-hari.

John menghabiskan teh terakhirnya lalu mengesah puas. "Ah! Luar biasa! Benar-benar enak! Sangat menyegarkan!" Ia kemudian bangkit dan membereskan peralatan makannya. Seraya bersenandung ia mencuci piring-piring kotor, sedikitpun tak mengindahkan bujukan Sherlock agar ia mengambil cuti sehari.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya kukatakan, aku benar-benar fit, Sherlock! Nah, aku mau siap-siap berangkat kerja. Kau habiskan sarapanmu!" John menyeringai jahil lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sherlock sebelum kembali ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

Sherlock mendengus dongkol. Namun ia habiskan juga sarapannya.

***

Angin pagi menyapa John saat ia menuruni tangga stasiun kereta api bawah tanah, dan sejenak sang dokter terkenang balap sapu terbang dalam mimpinya. Ia menyeringai. Sesuatu yang mencurigakan sempat tertangkap ujung matanya namun ia abaikan karena suasana hatinya tengah mencapai puncaknya. Jarang-jarang ia merasa segembira ini pagi-pagi.

Naik kereta, John bertemu seorang wanita cantik berambut merah. Ia menawarkan tempat duduknya, menerima senyuman manis sebagai imbalan sampai hatinya berbunga-bunga, lalu kembali menyadari hal mencurigakan tadi tengah berusaha membaur dan menyembunyikan diri. Lagi-lagi John menepis kecurigaannya dan memulai obrolan dengan si cantik berambut merah. Perjalanan yang membosankan pun berubah menyenangkan.

Turun dari kereta, John mengucap perpisahan pada teman seperjalanannya, si rambut merah yang cantik mempesona. Hal mencurigakan yang telah dua kali ia pergoki ikut pula turun, dan kali ini John mengenalinya. Sang dokter sudah tentu berlagak tak tahu apa-apa. Ia keluar dari stasiun sambil bersiul-siul, jalan santai selama beberapa menit sebelum balik badan secara tiba-tiba hingga menangkap basah si penguntit.

Sherlock berdiri mematung, beberapa meter dari hadapan John, salah tingkah. Detektif asosial itu berdandan ala gentlemen dengan three-piece suit, mirip kakaknya Mycroft, namun dengan warna-warna yang kusam. Wig coklat gelapnya disisir licin. Tulang pipinya yang tajam dan tinggi ia samarkan dengan memakai kacamata jelek berlensa besar dan tebal. Secara keseluruhan penampilannya tampak membosankan dan tidak menarik, tipe-tipe orang yang berlalu tanpa kesan dan cepat dilupakan. Tapi John kenal betul struktur tubuh Sherlock yang tinggi menjulang, juga pada kebanggaan yang memancar pada tiap gesturnya.

Meski ketahuan, Sherlock tetap tak mau kalah. Ia mengangkat dagunya, memandang rendah John, lalu berkata dengan nada bosan, "eksperimen, John."

John menggeleng-geleng, menahan dorongan untuk meninju hidung sok si bungsu Holmes itu. "Sesukamulah," katanya cuek sambil melanjutkan perjalanan ke klinik.

Sherlock mengikutinya dengan merajuk.

***

Sibuk selama beberapa jam di klinik membuat John hampir melupakan Sherlock, sampai seorang pasien bernama John Watson-Hamish dipanggil ke ruangannya.

Sherlock duduk bersedekap tangan, masih dalam baju samarannya yang terlihat agak lembab sekarang. Matanya tampak menonjol seperti mata kodok karena kacamata supertebalnya, menatap John tanpa berkedip.

'Lihat model yang satu ini memang mesti banyak-banyak mengurut dada,' John mengesah panjang. "Ada keluhan apa, Pak? Mau diperiksa dulu, disuntik, atau langsung operasi?"

"Di luar hujan, Jawn!"

"Subway kan cuma 10 menit dari sini."

"Tapi kau belum minum obatmu!" Sherlock melempar sekantong pil dan kapsul ke atas meja John. "Kapan kau pulang dari kerjaan yang membosankan ini? Aku capek!"

"Kalau capek, ya pulang sana."

Sherlock menyipitkan matanya, lalu beranjak dengan angkuh.

'Haish... apa-apaan sih...' John meneliti obat pemberian Sherlock. Walau merasa baik-baik saja, teringat sang detektif sampai menunggu lama cuma untuk memberikan obat-obatan ini, John akhirnya mengalah dan minum beberapa butir.

Hingga shift John berakhir jam 8 malam, Sherlock masih menunggu. Ia kelihatan bosan dan lesu, juga cemberut, yang anehnya mengingatkan John pada anak hilang. Rasa jengkelnya terhadap sikap 'posesif' Sherlock pun lenyap berganti geli.

"Mau makan spagetti?" tanya John.

Sherlock memandangnya dengan masam. "Tidak lapar."

John manggut-manggut. "Nasi kare saja kalau begitu. Lalu semangkuk puding mangga sebagai makanan penutupnya. Bagaimana?"

"Aku. Tidak. Lapar!"

Nyatanya, di restoran India langganan mereka, Sherlock menghabiskan setengah porsi nasi kare dan dua mangkuk puding. John cuma senyum-senyum simpul dan memilih tak berkomentar.

Hujan kemudian mengguyur Baker Street, menutup kisah hari itu.

***

Ironis.

Yang menarik John keluar dari depresi pada tahun-tahun kepergian Sherlock adalah Mary, namun wanita itu juga yang kerap menghantui mimpi buruknya. Menenggelamkan John dalam keputus-asaan, dengan sosok yang menyedihkan namun juga menyeramkan. Mary yang berdarah-darah, menangis sembari menggendong bakal bayi mereka. Mary yang pucat membiru, memelas meminta maaf karena sudah berhohong dan bersumpah selalu mencintainya dengan tulus. Mary dengan perut berlubang, meratap kesepian dan berharap John datang...

Dalam kelamnya ruang mimpi John, kembali ribuan kupu-kupu putih bercahaya menyeruak, merobek malam menjadi siang. Horor dan penyesalan John musnah digantikan kekaguman, ketika kastil kuno dengan menara-menara tinggi meruncing mengisi seluruh visinya.

Dan wajarlah bila ia terkagum-kagum, karena kastil itu adalah kastil sihir! Atau lebih tepatnya lagi, sekolah sihir berasrama...

'Luar biasa!' Dengan terpukau John menjelajahi kelas demi kelas. Berseru kaget saat seorang penyihir tua bertubuh mungil meledakkan patung batu dan merekatkan lagi pecahannya hanya dengan melambai-lambaikan sebilah tongkat kayu. Menatap keheranan pada burung-burung biru kecil yang menyembur ribut dari ujung tongkat seorang gadis muda, dan memperhatikan dengan seksama ketika gadis lainnya menghadirkan seekor burung elang dari cahaya; terbang berkeliling meninggalkan jejak sinar yang berputar-putar. Lalu memandang dengan kerinduan tak terkira pada serombongan pemuda yang terbang dengan sapu di halaman, mempraktikkan sebuah permainan yang mengingatkan John akan dodge ball.

Seringnya John melihat penggunaan tongkat-tongkat kayu, atau tongkat sihir, di sekolah ajaib ini membuat perasaannya tergelitik. Ia merasa seperti pernah melihat benda semacam ini, tapi di mana...

"John! Kasus!"

"Epping Forest... Kami menemukan mayat seorang wanita dengan penyebab kematian tak diketahui..."

"Selamat datang di Mad Hatters Tea Party, Gentlemen..."

Suara-suara campur aduk berdengung di benak John seperti saluran radio yang tumpang-tindih, merembes keluar dari sebuah tempat di hatinya; tempat yang selama ini tak pernah ia ketahui keberadaannya. Bayangan kastil sihir di mimpinya luntur seperti lukisan tinta tersiram air, beralih dengan pemandangan sebuah hutan. Tanahnya berumput dan dihiasi rimbunan bunga-bunga bluebell.

John mendapati dirinya berdiri di antara Sherlock dan Lestrade. Di hadapan mereka, Theodore Nott tersenyum simpatik. Cahaya siang hari membuat mata hazel pria itu bersinar keemasan, namun John menatap terhenyak sebilah tongkat kayu sepanjang tiga puluh senti -tongkat sihir!- yang mewujud di tangan Nott, dan mengarah kepadanya...

Dengan terengah John membuka mata. Kata-kata 'Departemen Auror' dan 'obliviate' membisik sayup-sayup di telinganya. Ia mengusap wajah. Ini memang bukan mimpi buruk, tetapi tak kalah meresahkannya.

Udara lembab menyentuh bahunya, membuat bekas luka tembak di dadanya berdenyut ngilu. John melihat ke jendela dan menyadari ia lupa menutupnya. Musim panas sudah di penghujung, hujannya tak lagi segar karena terbawa dingin tanda-tanda musim gugur.

Sambil meraba dadanya John menutup jendela. Jam weker menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi, dan ia mengesah frustasi. Dari pengalaman, ia tahu akan sulit untuk kembali tidur kalau terbangun pada jam-jam seperti ini.

Rasa ngilu pada bekas lukanya perlahan pudar oleh kehangatan yang berkepak-kepak. John merasa nyaman sekaligus heran. Padahal tangannya tak lagi menekap dada, tapi kehangatan itu tak juga hilang. Mengikuti naluri, John menyingkap leher piyama yang ia kenakan.

Tepat di tengah-tengah lubang bekas peluru, John melihat seekor kupu-kupu dengan cahaya berpendar redup dari balik kulitnya! Ia terkesiap dan buru-buru menyalakan lampu di meja samping tempat tidur. Kupu-kupu itu tak terlihat lagi, namun perasaan hangat yang menggetarkan itu tetap ada.

John menelan ludah. Dengan gemetar ia mematikan lampu, sembari mengatur napas dan menguatkan diri, lalu kembali melihat.

Kupu-kupu mungil yang bercahaya itu masih di sana, bersemayam di dadanya. Ia mengepakkan sayap ke sana kemari, hidup, sementara John terpana kagum sekaligus ngeri.

***

Sepagian itu, Sherlock melihat John bersikap aneh. Gelisah dan kerap kali mencuri pandang. Tegang, juga penuh antisipasi.

'Ada rahasia yang ingin diberitahukannya padaku,' Sherlock berkesimpulan. Ia menikmati kopi keduanya dengan santai sebelum mengambil inisiatif.

"John."

Yang dipanggil terlonjak kaget.

Sherlock meletakkan cangkirnya ke atas meja, lalu menyandar dan bertumpang kaki, jari-jari tangannya bertaut di bawah dagu. "Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Tak perlu ragu dan bertele-tele."

John melirik pintu dengan gugup, seolah khawatir akan ada yang datang dan memergoki mereka.

'Ia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu... tapi apa?' Sherlock mengamati John lekat-lekat. Kantong-kantong kemeja dan jins sahabatnya itu terlihat kosong, John juga tidak membawa apa-apa. 'Rahasia yang ingin diperlihatkannya bukan barang atau sejenisnya...' Mengernyitkan kening, Sherlock berusaha membaca air muka John.

Tapi mendadak sang dokter melompat bangun, lalu menutup gorden-gorden. Sherlock mengawasinya dengan kedua alis terangkat. Keheranannya semakin bertambah tatkala John menyeret sofa kesayangannya, begitu dekat di hadapan Sherlock, sehingga saat pensiunan kapten itu kembali duduk; lutut keduanya saling bersentuhan.

"John?"

John menjilat bibirnya dengan grogi. Jemarinya gemetaran membukai kancing bajunya.

Alarm berdentang keras di benak Sherlock. "John? Aku sangat tersanjung, tapi maaf... aku tak berminat..."

"Yuuhuuu...!"

Tiba-tiba Mrs. Hudson membuka pintu, bertepatan dengan John menyingkap kemejanya di depan Sherlock.

Hening menggantung. John dan Mrs. Hudson saling pandang dengan terbelalak, sedangkan Sherlock hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Eh... a-anu... tidak jadi! Na-nanti saja..." dengan tergagap-gagap dan imajinasi liar tergambar jelas di wajahnya, Mrs. Hudson menutup pintu dan melarikan diri, sama sekali tak menggubris John yang coba memanggilnya.

"Oh, great!" gerutu John, menghempaskan diri ke sandaran kursinya dengan putus asa.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa bertingkah aneh," ujar Sherlock, mengalihkan perhatian sejenak ke kopinya yang mendingin.

John menatapnya dengan jengkel. "Itu karena hal aneh memang terjadi padaku, Sherlock! Lihat!"

Sekali lagi John memperlihatkan tubuhnya, hingga Sherlock terpaksa menyingkirkan kopinya lagi.

"Lihat, di bagian sini!" John menunjuk ke bekas lukanya. Sherlock mengikuti arahan sang dokter, dan tertegun hingga bangkit dari kursinya.

Di dalam dada John, di tengah suasana temaram, Sherlock melihat pendar halus kupu-kupu cahaya. Matanya melebar, memandang nanar hal mustahil ini.

"Kau lihat, kan? Kupu-kupu itu?" John berbisik. "Apa... apa ini semacam parasit...?"

Bak tersihir Sherlock menghampiri John. Ia menyentuh bekas luka sang sahabat dan terkesima sewaktu kupu-kupu cahaya itu terbang mendekat. Kehangatan merembes dari kulit John ke ujung jarinya. Terkejut, Sherlock menarik tangannya.

"Sherlock...?"

"Aku... aku pun tak tahu, John..."

"Ja-jadi...?!"

Sherlock tak menjawab. Ingatannya seketika melayang pada Harry Potter.

Pintu flat mendadak terbuka lagi. Dengan tersentak John juga Sherlock menoleh, dan menemukan Mycroft berdiri sembari bertumpu pada payungnya dengan pongah.

Si sulung Holmes itu hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi ekspresinya membatu ketika melihat Sherlock duduk mengangkangi John yang bertelanjang dada. Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun The British Government itu mengaitkan tangkai payungnya ke kenop pintu, lalu pergi dengan tergesa setelah pintu terbanting menutup.

John mengerang frustasi dan kembali menghempaskan diri ke sofa, sementara Sherlock nampak puas melihat abangnya terbirit-birit.

"Kapan-kapan, kita lakukan itu lagi," si detektif berkata riang.

***

Sore itu, cuacanya cerah dan tak begitu gerah. Sherlock memandang ke luar jendela. Sulur-sulur morning glory dari taman di atap telah tumbuh memanjang, hingga menutupi separuh jendelanya.

Ia mendengar suara-suara langkah menuju atap, dan mengenalinya sebagai Harry. Sejenak Sherlock menimbang-nimbang, namun akhirnya ia putuskan untuk mengikuti tetangganya yang misterius itu.

Sherlock tak begitu tertarik pada tumbuh-tumbuhan. Tidak seperti Mrs. Hudson ataupun John yang rajin mengurusi taman, ia hanya sekali dua kali menengok. Tapi justru karena itu ia bisa melihat dengan jelas seberapa drastis perbedaan taman itu beberapa waktu lalu dan sekarang. Bunga-bunga mekar tanpa peduli musim, dan sesemakan perdu seolah telah lama mengakar.

'Padahal baru dua minggu,' logikanya berbisik, matanya menatap tajam Harry yang tengah sibuk menyiram bunga.

"Sore, Sherlock," sapa Harry tanpa sedikitpun menoleh.

"Sore, Harry. Tamanmu sangat mengesankan."

"Harusnya pujian itu kau tujukan pada Hudders dan John. Merekalah yang mengurus taman dengan rajin."

"Omong-omong, dari mana kau dapatkan bibit tanaman-tanaman ini, Harry? Aku tak pernah tahu morning glory bisa tumbuh sesubur ini hanya dalam dua minggu," ujar Sherlock seraya mengamati teralis-teralis ukir yang dirambati sulur morning glory.

Harry mengerlingnya sekilas sembari tersenyum simpul. "Rahasia!"

Sherlock balas tersenyum, lalu berjalan perlahan menginspeksi taman. "Di daratan ada bunga; di udara ada kupu-kupu," katanya sambil lalu. Jemarinya membelai lembut hydrangea biru yang besar membulat.

"Ya," sahut Harry. "Para penyair seringkali menyebut kupu-kupu sebagai bunga di udara."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Harry? Apa pendapatmu mengenai kupu-kupu?"

Harry mengedikkan bahu. "Perubahan? Harapan?"

Sherlock menyeringai. "Puitis sekali. Tak kusangka kau tipe yang seperti itu."

Harry tertawa kecil. "Kau sendiri? Apa pendapatmu mengenai kupu-kupu?"

"Serangga!" Sherlock menjawab dingin.

Nada suaranya membuat Harry berbalik.

Sherlock menatap pria berkacamata itu dengan garang. Tak tersisa lagi basa-basi pada sikapnya. "Ya, serangga. Berawal dari larva menjijikkan yang jadi hama bagi sebagian tanaman, lalu bermetamorfosis menjadi makhluk yang berbeda. Pun demikian, kupu-kupu tak selalu cantik. Ia menghisap cairan dari tanah, buah-buahan busuk, kotoran, bahkan bangkai."

"Caramu menggambarkannya, seolah kupu-kupu makhluk yang buruk. Padahal, mereka amat berguna."

"Oh?" Sebelah alis Sherlock terangkat menantang.

"Ya. Misalnya saja, kupu-kupu yang bersarang dalam tubuh John."

Darah bagai terhisap habis dari wajah Sherlock. Matanya semakin pucat; sebiru lautan es. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" ia mendesis. Air mukanya tegang dan bengis.

Harry tersenyum tipis. "Kau detektifnya, Sherlock. Bagaimana kalau kau tebak sendiri? Tapi jangan terlalu kentara. Ada banyak yang sepertiku, namun tidak semuanya sama denganku."

Sunyi menerpa kala keduanya saling tentang dalam pandangan.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada John, aku takkan melepaskanmu," ujar Sherlock. Suaranya terdengar pahit oleh kecurigaan.

Masih mengulas senyum, Harry berpaling darinya. Kembali menyiram bunga seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.


	9. Musuh Dalam Selimut?

Telah lama hal ini mengganggu Mycroft.

Sejak pertama kali melihat Harry Potter, Mycroft sudah memerintahkan penyelidikan terhadap tenant baru di 221C Baker Street itu. Namun tiada hasil.

CCTV dipasang, tapi video rekaman tak pernah sampai ke meja Sang Pejabat. Agen lapangan yg diutus untuk mengamati keadaan hingga menguntit Potter selalu teralihkan bahkan gagal total. Tak hanya itu, Mycroft pun dibuat bingung dengan sikapnya sendiri. Apapun mengenai Harry Potter membuat mood-nya berganti secepat awan berubah bentuk. Ia memerintahkan pengusutan, namun membiarkan pria misterius itu tinggal leluasa di dekat adiknya. Ia menginginkan laporan mendetail, tetapi lupa pada tiap konten yang diserahkan kepadanya.

Padahal, selayaknya Sherlock sang adik, Mycroft juga memiliki Mind Palace-nya sendiri, dan di dalam benak yang rapi terorganisir, sekali sebuah memori masuk maka selamanya ia akan menetap. Terkecuali bila subyek yang bersangkutan memutuskan untuk menghapusnya, seperti deleting data dalam komputer.

Hal tersebut, entah mengapa, tak berlaku untuk seorang Harry Potter.

Seperti pelampung yang dipermainkan ombak, kecurigaan Mycroft timbul dan tenggelam, dan pola ini lama kelamaan menerbitkan pikiran baru nan mengerikan di benaknya.

His mind has been tampered...

Nampan perak dan tea-set porselin diletakkan di atas meja. Wangi Earl Grey terasa menggelitik, menawarkan kenyamanan bagi hati yang keruh. Namun Mycroft tak mengambil jeda sedikitpun, terus menyibukkan diri menanda-tangani dokumen-dokumen.

Anthea mengangsurkan sebuah map tebal berwarna coklat ke sebuah sudut kosong di meja The British Government. Sikapnya ragu dan hati-hati. "Data yang Anda minta, Pak."

Mycroft tersenyum sekilas, sadar betul tengah diamati. "Terima kasih, Anthea."

"Sama-sama, 'Pak," dan dengan itu sang asisten mengundurkan diri.

Mycroft memusatkan perhatian, mendengarkan dengan seksama hingga langkah-langkah wanita itu tak tertangkap lagi. Setelah merasa yakin, ia mengirim isyarat pada seseorang melalui telepon selularnya. Bodyguard-nya, Allistair Crowley, muncul tak lama kemudian dari ruang konferensi.

"Sir," Allistair menegapkan badan saat menghadap. Tampak penasaran tapi cukup tahu diri untuk tidak bertanya macam-macam.

Mycroft mengambil map coklat yang dibawakan Anthea untuknya; map berisi data pribadi Harry Potter, lalu memberikannya pada Allistair.

"Bacakan isinya."

Kening Allistair mengernyit mendengar perintah sang majikan, namun ia menerima map coklat itu tanpa banyak komentar. Tiga tahun sudah ia menjabat sebagai pengawal pribadi Mycroft, hingga segala eksentrisitas atasannya itu tak lagi membuatnya terheran-heran. Mycroft Holmes is The British Government. Tambahan lagi ia jenius tak terkira. Mempertanyakan logikanya sama sia-sianya dengan merenungkan mengapa langit tak bertiang.

"Apa yang kau lihat di sana, Crowley?" desak Mycroft sewaktu Allistair membuka map itu.

"Perkamen, Pak?" Allistair menyahut tak yakin. "... dan ditulisi dengan kaligrafi bertinta perak. Sebentar, akan saya bacakan ..."

Mycroft duduk bergeming. Fokusnya terpatri penuh pada Allistair; pada ekspresi, gestur, juga intonasi suara. Tak ada yang istimewa sewaktu sang bodyguard membacakan isi dokumen itu, yang ternyata menyimpan pemberitahuan konyol seperti; 'Harry Potter adalah warga negara Inggris, tinggal di 221C Baker Street dan bekerja freelance.' Hal yang menarik justru terjadi setelahnya.

Usai membaca, Allistair menutup map itu, mengembalikannya ke atas meja, lalu berdiri menunggu dalam diam. Ia beradu pandang dengan Mycroft -yang terus mengawasi gerak-geriknya- selama beberapa saat, dan lambat laun merasa bingung.

"Sir? Anda memanggil saya? Apa Anda memerlukan sesuatu?"

Sama seperti adiknya, emosi tak pernah tampak pada wajah Mycroft, melainkan di matanya. Semakin kelam suasana hatinya, maka semakin pucat warna matanya. Allistair menelan ludah, menahan dorongan naluri untuk mengalihkan pandangan.

"Jadi? Apa yang tertulis di dalam map coklat itu, Crowley?"

Allistair mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Sejenak pandangannya menangkap map yang tergeletak di atas meja sang pejabat, sebelum teralih tak mengerti pada Mycroft. "M-maksud Anda, map coklat yang ini, 'Pak? Maaf, tapi ... saya tidak tahu ... Saya bahkan baru melihat map itu sekarang, 'Pak ..." jawabnya terbata-bata.

Mycroft pun kembali mengulang instruksinya; menyuruh Allistair membacakan isi map tentang Si Harry Potter. Namun pada akhirnya sama saja. Begitu map ditutup dan dikembalikan, bak amnesia Allistair tak ingat satu katapun.

'Brainwash ...' Mycroft bersandar lemas di kursinya. Pikirannya simpang-siur. "Kau boleh pergi, Crowley."

Meski bingung, Allistair tak mendesak pimpinannya itu, hanya berlalu sesunyi ia datang.

Di kala sendiri barulah Mycroft membiarkan perasaan tercermin di wajahnya. Ia menatap map coklat celaka itu tanpa dapat menahan rasa getir di hatinya.

Anthea adalah tangan kanannya. Segala urusan dan laporan, terlebih hal mengenai Potter, ia-lah yang menyortir, sebelum menyampaikannya pada Mycroft. Waktu kasus penyerangan pada Mrs. Hudson yang melibatkan pria misterius itu, Anthea pula yang diam-diam turun tangan, bahkan menggunakan nama The British Government untuk menutup perkara dan sapu bersih TKP. Pada saat itu Mycroft tengah teralihkan dengan laporan mengenai kemunculan dan sepak terjang Moriarty di Serbia hingga tak ambil pusing, namun bukan berarti selentingan kabar tidak terdengar di telinganya.

Ia tak ingin mencurigai Anthea, sungguh. Akan tetapi ....

Sore berlalu sekelip mata. Anthea kembali untuk mengambil map coklatnya, beserta nampan hidangan teh yang tak tersentuh.

"Sir, mengapa tehnya tak diminum?" Anthea bertanya lembut. Matanya menyorot penuh selidik.

Mycroft mengulas senyum. "Maaf, Anthea. Karena terlalu sibuk aku jadi tak berselera. Padahal kau sudah bersusah-payah menyiapkannya. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, 'Pak," Anthea balas tersenyum. "Apa ada lagi yang Anda butuhkan?"

"Untuk sementara tak ada. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, 'Pak."

Baik atasan maupun bawahan, saling tak percaya satu sama lain.

***

Dari atap gedung apartemen 221 sulur-sulur morning glory melambai-lambai, bunganya terlepas mengikuti angin. Walau mengotori jalan tapi siapa yang sampai hati membenci bunga yang cantik? Tak cuma pejalan kaki, penyapu jalan pun memungut morning glory yang gugur dengan menyayangkan. Beberapa bahkan menatap kagum ke atap apartemen, tempat dari mana sulur-sulur bunga rambat itu tumpah-ruah bagai tirai, dan tak mengherankan. Pemandangan hijau di kota metropolis semakin lama semakin langka ditemui.

Dari balik jendela Sherlock mengintai. Harry Potter, terlihat menyusuri trotoar di seberang gedung sampai akhirnya menghilang ke dalam taksi. Begitu mobil meluncur, sang detektif memutuskan untuk beraksi.

Seperti biasa, ia mengenakan baju formal meski tak pergi ke mana-mana. John sering meledeknya karena itu, bahkan sampai membelikannya selop kulit santai karena tak tahan melihatnya hilir-mudik di flat dengan sepatu Oxford yang mahalnya jutaan. 'John yang konyol...' Tapi Sherlock tidak keberatan. Selop santai itu terbukti berguna sekarang.

Ia mengganti sepatunya dengan selop, sesaat memuji kejelian John dalam memilih karena alas kaki itu tak hanya pas dipakai namun juga nyaman, ditambah ringan dan tak banyak bunyi. 'Pak Dokter jadi makin pintar dari waktu ke waktu!' Dengan mengantongi kunci-kunci duplikat, Sherlock menyelinap ke lantai bawah, sembari tak lupa mengenakan sarung tangan.

Tak ada suara dari flat Mrs. Hudson, namun bagi Sherlock itu tak jadi soal. Karena urusannya saat ini adalah flat 221C.

John baru saja kembali dari rutinitas buang sampah pagi itu. Alangkah herannya ia memergoki Sherlock mengendap-endap ke apartemen Harry.

"Sher..."

"Ssshh!" desis Sherlock memotong. "Jangan ceramah, John! Kalau kau tak setuju, kembali saja ke flat! Tapi kalau mau ikut, jangan banyak komentar!"

John terperangah melihat Sherlock mengutak-atik kunci pintu Harry. "Sherlock!" desisnya. "Gila juga ada batasnya! Ini melanggar hukum!"

"Sudah dibilang jangan ceramah masih saja!" Sherlock mendengus. "Apa kau tak penasaran sedikitpun, John? Pada Harry Potter, tetangga baru kita yang ramah, baik hati, lagi tak sombong? Dan besar kemungkinan juga gemar menabung..."

"Ta-tapi, Sherlock!"

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan, Harry Potter-lah yang memasukkan kupu-kupu aneh yang kini bersarang dalam dadamu itu?"

John terhenyak. "Apa ... apa katamu?"

"Aku melihatnya sendiri. Di Rumah Sakit. Setelah kejadian gerimis di malam purnama itu."

Keterkejutan John berganti jengkel sewaktu menyadari sesuatu di balik kata-kata detektifnya itu. "Kau tahu! Selama ini kau tahu dan kau diam saja!"

"Memangnya aku bisa apa, John!"

"Kau ...! Dasar kau berang-berang!"

Pintu flat Harry terbuka. Secepat kilat Sherlock menarik John masuk.

"Nah, John," kata Sherlock sebelum John sempat mengoceh. "Karena di antara kita cuma aku yang memakai sarung tangan, kuharap kau tak menyentuh apapun di flat ini. Kau paham?"

Sang dokter cuma memelototinya.

"Good. Shall we?"

Sewaktu pertama kali menginjakkan kaki dalam gedung apartemen, flat 221C adalah yang pertama Sherlock inspeksi dan langsung ia nyatakan tak layak huni karena suram dan berjamur. John juga pernah sekilas memeriksa, dan pendapatnya mengenai ruang bawah tanah itu juga jauh dari positif.

Sekarang? Kedua sahabat itu ternganga melihat perubahannya.

Menapak di ruang tamu, keduanya disambut pemandangan mural indah yang memenuhi dinding. Hutan di kala malam yang terlukis dengan baik, hyper-realis malah. Lampu-lampu kecil bertaburan di permukaan tembok, memberi kesan kunang-kunang beterbangan ke seisi hutan. Flat yang tadinya kelam kini terlihat elegan dan artistik.

"Wow!" John tak dapat membendung kekagumannya.

Selagi John asyik mengapresiasi mural, Sherlock mengedarkan pandangan. Perabotan di ruang tamu, semuanya bergaya lama, dan bukan cuma gaya saja tetapi benar-benar antik; benar-benar asli barang jaman dulu. Meja kopi dari jaman Victoria. Lemari buku dari tahun tujuh puluhan, dengan deretan buku-buku dan jilid kuno yang menilik fisiknya jauh lebih tua umurnya daripada Sherlock, bahkan lebih uzur dari Mrs. Hudson, tersusun rapi di dalamnya. 'Sejarah Sihir. Folklore... semuanya dalam bahasa Latin!' dan betapa terkesimanya sang detektif, melihat beberapa buku ditulis dalam huruf Rune.

Walau tergelitik untuk meneliti buku-buku antik itu, Sherlock sadar ia tak bisa berlama-lama. Dengan enggan ia pergi mengecek dapur. John mengikutinya tanpa kata.

Mereka menemukan pemandangan yang kurang lebih mirip dengan ruang tamu; gaya vintage juga terasa kental di ruangan ini. Old-Stove, bangku dan meja kayu yang tampak bagus namun seperti berasal dari abad pertengahan, cerek berat dari besi berwarna hitam, lalu kaldron dan bahkan belanga! Sherlock mendengus tak percaya, lalu mengalihkan perhatian. Ada mural yang juga tak kalah indahnya terlukis di dinding dapur. Bukan hutan layaknya di ruang tamu, melainkan kebun yang dipenuhi tumbuhan herbal dan sayur-mayur. Kebun ini digambarkan seperti berada di halaman belakang rumah seseorang; terlihat dari detail sebuah teras dan pintu bundar bercat merah yang tergambar menyamping dari sudut pandang dapur. Teralis tinggi berlilit morning glory biru ditampakkan mengelilingi taman, semakin mempermanis lukisan hyper-realis itu.

"Benar-benar luar biasa! Extraordinary!" John terdengar memuji, sedangkan Sherlock melanjutkan observasi dengan melihat-lihat kamar tidur dan kamar mandi.

"Kira-kira di mana ia memesan mural ini? Apa pada pelukis terkenal? Indah sekali!" John berkata sembari menjamah lukisan itu. Namun alih-alih partisi keras dan dingin, yang terasa di jemarinya adalah rataan lunak dan hangat. Ia membeliakkan mata saat telapaknya menembus mural bak sendok kayu terbenam dalam adonan kue.

John berseru tertahan dan menarik tangannya dengan serta-merta. Secepat kilat Sherlock menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, John?!"

"I-ini ..." John menuding-nuding lukisan itu, kebingungan mencari kata untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. "Ini bukan tembok! Seperti ... seperti kamuflase! A-atau ruang rahasia!"

Sherlock menatap tajam mural tersebut, dan terkesiap sewaktu ia coba menyentuhnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika ide nekad tercetus di benaknya.

"Tunggu di sini!"

"No, no, no! Sherlock!" John menatap ngeri saat sang detektif menerobos mural.

Menembus partisi berlukis itu rasanya bagaikan terperosok ke dalam lumpur. Berat dan lembek, tapi bedanya dalam kasus ini kondisinya tetap kering. Setelah itu, Sherlock tak dapat menahan rasa takjubnya. Ia tertawa. Matanya membelalak tak percaya. Bukan kamuflase, bukan pula ruang rahasia. Mural itu, ternyata memang kebun herbal sungguhan!

"Tak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa!" Sherlock menggeleng-geleng, menengadah pada langit biru. Mentari musim panas terasa menyengat di kemeja ungu gelapnya. Rerumputan begitu tebal lagi lembut di bawah selopnya. Dengan kalap Detektif-Konsultan itu menghampiri sesemakan herbal, meremas dedaunannya. Terkesima bukan kepalang saat merasakan cairan daun membasahi jemarinya, '... aroma wanginya pun asli!' Kemudian ia memetik sebutir tomat cherry dari sebuah pot, mengelap lalu memakannya dan tertegun. Tak salah lagi. Sungguh ... semua ini benar-benar nyata!

"Sherlock!"

Suara John terdengar jauh dan teredam. Sherlock berbalik, matanya memandang dengan binar liar. Seperti halnya kebun herbal ini tampak bagai mural di dapur Harry, maka dapur pria itu terlihat bak lukisan di kebun ini. Bedanya, gambaran dapur itu terlukis di sebuah bidang kayu, dan bukannya tembok beton.

"John! Ini bukan ruang rahasia! Ini ... ini ... mural itu ..."

"Harry?"

Sherlock maupun John membeku. Dari balik pintu bundar merah tak jauh dari kebun, seorang wanita terdengar memanggil. John kelabakan. Tanpa suara ia menggapai-gapai agar sang detektif kembali ke dapur. Sherlock pun tak kalah gelagapan. Saking paniknya ia tersandung sewaktu hendak melarikan diri, sampai-sampai selopnya terpelanting.

John menggigiti jemarinya, tegang tak terbayang melihat Sherlock jatuh bangun, kalang kabut memunguti selopnya yang tercecer. Pintu bundar merah itu pelan-pelan membuka; sang dokter menyaksikan hingga mulas karena tercekam.

Sherlock melompat menembus mural, jatuh bergulingan di lantai dapur. Belum lagi sempat ia mengatur napas, John sudah menyeretnya masuk ke ruang sebelah. Di balik pintu keduanya bersembunyi, berkeringat dingin dan berdebar gemetar.

"Harry?" Wanita itu memanggil lagi, namun suaranya teredam, menandakan dia masih berada di dalam mural. Walau demikian, John juga Sherlock diam membatu, sama-sama menahan napas.

Terdengar bunyi-bunyian halus. 'Celaka!' Sherlock menyadari kalau wanita itu masuk ke dapur lewat lukisan. Langkah-langkahnya terdengar seolah mencari-cari. Sang detektif sudah terdesak kehabisan akal, tapi tiba-tiba John menarik-narik lengan bajunya dengan panik.

Sherlock mendelik, namun tertegun sewaktu sang sahabat menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah mural di dinding. Ruangan tempat mereka bersembunyi adalah ruang kerja, sedangkan mural yang terlukis di temboknya adalah sebuah perpustakaan besar bergaya kuno dengan rak-rak buku yang tinggi. Tanpa pikir panjang duo ini mencoba peruntungan, dan bersyukur mengetahui Dewi Fortuna masih memihak mereka. Berpindah ke perpustakaan, Sherlock dan John seketika menyembunyikan diri di balik rak buku seraya mengintip.

Pintu ruang kerja Harry terkuak beberapa saat kemudian. Seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna-warni melongok ke dalam, terheran-heran. Matanya berkilat bertukar-tukar warna, bahkan dari kejauhan pun Sherlock dan John mampu menangkap kilaunya yang bagai kaca mosaik.

Wanita itu menghela napas bingung, namun pada akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi. Saking leganya John duduk terperenyak di lantai. Sherlock merosot tak jauh dari sisinya.

Lolos dari suasana genting bercampur geli membuat kedua lelaki ini cekikikan tak terkendali. Terengah-engah John berusaha menguasai diri, sementara Sherlock kembali ke modul penyelidiknya dan beranjak mengamati perpustakaan.

"Apa wanita itu sudah pergi?" John mengira-ngira.

Sherlock hanya menggumam tak jelas. Perhatiannya tersita pada deretan pustaka di ruangan antah berantah itu. Tak berbeda dengan buku-buku yang ia lihat di ruang tamu Harry, jilid-jilid di perpustakaan ini pun antik dan tak masuk akal. 'Hampir semuanya tentang sihir...' dengan kening berkerut Sherlock memperhatikan judul demi judul yang tertera di punggung buku, lalu pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah kitab bertitel 'Klan Penyihir Tertua Di Britania Raya.'

"Sherlock, kita sudah terlalu lama di sini," John memperingatkan. Kekhawatiran akan tertangkap basah tak hilang dari benaknya.

"Kau benar," Sherlock mengesah. Ia tidak puas, namun jadwal Harry tak dapat di duga. Pria berkacamata itu bisa saja kembali sewaktu-waktu.

Pun demikian, Sherlock memboyong buku yang menarik minatnya pulang ke apartemen.

***

"Portal menuju tempat lain? Apa itu mungkin ...?" tanya John sangsi. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok sahabatnya si detektif nyentrik, yang mondar-mandir di ruang tamu.

"Mungkin, John? Laki-laki itu memasukkan kupu-kupu hidup ke dalam tubuhmu, apa yang tak mungkin baginya?" tukas Sherlock. Langkah-langkahnya cepat dan gelisah, penuh energi tak tersalur. Apa yang ia temukan di apartemen Harry Potter, jauh lebih menggairahkan ketimbang kasus manapun yang pernah ia tangani. Moriarty sekalipun terasa basi! Jiwa ilmuwan sang detektif tersulut. Rasa ingin tahunya berkobar-kobar. Ia ingin mengkaji lebih dalam, ingin mengorek, membedah ... Hell! Ia bahkan ingin tinggal selamanya di flat 221C itu dan mengusut tiap inci lantainya, bila perlu menelaah muralnya 24 jam non stop! Namun ia tahu itu tak mungkin.

Begitu dekat, teramat sangat, tapi tak bisa disentuh. Bagaimana Sherlock tak frustasi dibuatnya?

John menyandar di sofa, berpikir-pikir. "Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Toh aku bukan siapa-siapa, untuk apa dia mengincarku?"

"Mana kutahu!" Sherlock memberengut. Ia mencurahkan perhatian ke buku curiannya, lantas mencoba menghibur diri dengan membuka dan membaca isinya. Kitab itu merangkum nama-nama keluarga lama dan aneh yang tak ia ketahui, tetapi dihiasi dengan lukisan potret dan illustrasi yang dahsyat dan hidup! Bak terhipnotis Sherlock memandangi lukisan seorang wanita bergaun biru megah bergaya era medieval, yang membalas tatapannya dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Rowena Ravenclaw, begitulah wanita itu disebut.

Di lain pihak John masih tercenung. Ia meraba dadanya dan bergidik sewaktu kehangatan bergetar dari dalam sana, seolah merespon sentuhannya. Meski ganjil, tapi rasa hangat itu memberinya kenyamanan, dan ia menjadi bingung. Harry Potter ... sekalipun pria itu tak pernah bersikap jahat, baik padanya, Sherlock maupun Mrs. Hudson. Sikapnya santun dan bersahabat; tak ada permusuhan terpancar darinya. 'Lalu apa artinya kupu-kupu ini?'

John melirik Sherlock, dan menghela napas mendapati Si Keriting Asosial sudah sibuk sendiri dengan bacaannya, 'ya Tuhan ... apa itu buku curian? Haish ...' Tak mau pusing, sang dokter pun beranjak ke dapur. Menjerang air dan membuat teh.

"John!"

Seruan itu mengagetkan John. Agak repot ia meletakkan cangkir-cangkir tehnya ke atas meja. Sherlock mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat, pandangannya masih tertuju pada buku aneh berjudul 'Klan Penyihir Tertua Di Britania Raya.' Keheranan, John pun mendatangi sang detektif.

Dan wajar saja Sherlock terpana kehilangan kata. Rupanya buku tersebut adalah pustaka ajaib yang dipenuhi illustrasi bergerak! John terpukau memandang gambar seekor rusa jantan perak yang menghiasi sebuah halaman. Berlatar hutan belukar gelap dengan dahan-dahan berayun ditiup angin, rusa itu berdiri diam mengawasi John dan Sherlock; cahayanya membias menerangi wajah kedua pria itu bak lampu baca. Tapi kemudian rusa itu memalingkan muka, dan sibuk memamah rerumputan yang tergambar pula dalam lukisan. Melihat tingkahnya, tanpa sadar John mengulum senyum.

Namun, senyuman di bibir sang dokter pelan-pelan pupus melihat nama klan POTTER tertulis di bawah illustrasi tersebut.


	10. Topeng Venesia

Sulur-sulur morning glory melambai-lambai, bunganya gugur terbawa angin. Begitu rapuh, begitu cantik. Tak hanya pejalan kaki, penyapu jalan pun memungut bunga yang jatuh dengan ekspresi menyayangkan. Beberapa bahkan menatap kagum ke atap apartemen 221 Baker Street, tempat di mana sulur-sulur bunga rambat itu tergerai bagai tirai. Dan tak mengherankan. Pemandangan hijau di kota metropolis semakin lama semakin jarang terlihat.

Merasa puas, Harry mengalihkan pandangan, lalu menyeberang jalan dan menyusuri trotoar. Sebuah taksi berhenti; sopirnya mengawasi Harry dengan penuh harap. Tersenyum, Harry mengangguk dan bergegas naik.

Saat menyandar di sandaran jok yang empuk, Harry kembali melayangkan tatapan ke gedung apartemen, sekedar mengerling bunga kesayangannya sebelum berlalu, dan memergoki Si Detektif Konsultan, Sherlock Holmes mengintipnya dari balik jendela.

Harry tersenyum lebar. Ia merasa yakin pria eksentrik itu merencanakan sesuatu, namun membiarkannya. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Sherlock Holmes memang menyukai misteri; semakin dalam sebuah rahasia maka akan semakin kukuh ia menggalinya. Akan tetapi sebelum mendapatkan bukti-bukti konkrit ia tidak akan buka mulut dan berasumsi macam-macam. Ditambah lagi ia posesif terhadap apa-apa yang ia rasa adalah kepunyaannya.

Alih-alih cemas, Harry malah berharap Sherlock berhasil membongkar rahasia Dunia Sihir. 'Lagipula ia berhak untuk tahu, mengingat leluhur Holmes sebenarnya masih berkaitan dengan Komunitas Sihir...'

Taksi berhenti di tepian Sungai Thames beberapa saat kemudian.

Sembari mengamati perairan tenang yang berselimut kabut, Harry melangkah di Queens Walk -jalan berlapis bata halus di sepanjang tepian Thames. Musim panas sebentar lagi berakhir, matahari yang mengintip dari celah-celah dedaunan pohon yang berbaris menaungi jalan terasa mengantuk dan agak lelah. Dari sini, kubah Katedral Saint Paul terlihat jelas, begitu pula dengan Hermione dan Ron yang berfoto ria dengan kamera polaroid -mengapit Minerva McGonagall yang tampak canggung di dekat pagar pembatas, di bawah tiang lampu jalan yang mengerjap nakal.

Dengan riang, Harry menghampiri ketiga orang itu.

***

Pada salah satu kursi panjang yang ditempatkan bagi kenyamanan para pejalan kaki di Queens Walk, Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan McGonagall duduk. Keadaan masih agak sepi hingga Hermione dengan leluasa merogoh ke dalam tas manik-manik bermantranya. Termos aluminium mungil berisi teh manis yang masih panas, empat cangkir tupperware dan empat bungkus roti lapis daging asap pun dibagikan dari satu tangan ke tangan lain.

Begitulah piknik dadakan itu dilangsungkan. Sikap orang di perkotaan yang individualis membuat pedestrian yang lalu lalang tak mempedulikan rombongan yang santai ini, meski wanita tua di antara mereka patut untuk dilihat lebih dari satu kali. Karena seperti halnya penyihir tua lainnya di Britania Raya yang jarang ke pusat kota, McGonagall mengenakan busana yang ketinggalan zaman. Elegan, classy, namun tetap tak sepaham dengan perkembangan mode.

Usai makan, McGonagall menyulap kertas bekas bungkusan roti menjadi bangau origami dan diam-diam menerbangkannya ke tempat sampah. Ron meniru kelakuannya; bangau kertasnya mengejar bahkan coba-coba menyalip bangau McGonagall. Tak ketahuan bagaimana hasil balapan ini, karena Hermione -sambil tertawa jahil, ikut pula menerbangkan bangau kreasinya sendiri, yang meluncur tanpa kendali dan menabrak bangau Ron dan McGonagall hingga terjungkir ke dalam tong sampah.

Seorang Muggle lewat sambil melirik dengan curiga. McGonagall berdeham. Ron pura-pura menelaah cangkir tupperware-nya, sedangkan Hermione bersiul-siul. Harry cuma tersenyum lebar pada si orang asing.

"Pagi ..." sapanya, tapi Si Muggle malah melengos dan cepat-cepat menjauh.

"Well ... that's awkward ..." Harry berkomentar, sementara Ron dan Hermione cekikikan. McGonagall mendecakkan lidah, tak suka melihat Muggle yang penuh prasangka itu. Boleh-boleh saja menjaga kewaspadaan, namun buruk sangka bukanlah waspada.

Setelah cangkir demi cangkir teh dikonsumsi, yakinlah Harry bahwa Hermione tak cuma memantrai tas manik-maniknya, melainkan termos tehnya juga. 'Tak habis-habis dan senantiasa hangat,' Harry mengamati termos kecil dan teh yang dikucurkan dari dalamnya dengan penuh minat. "Berapa banyak teh yang kau buat, 'Mione?"

"Uum ... kira-kira satu galon," Hermione menyahut.

Mendengar itu, Ron menyemburkan tehnya. "Blimey!"

Harry dan McGonagall tertawa. Menyeringai lebar, Hermione lalu berseloroh, "'kan biar puas! Kita tidak tahu kapan kita akan membutuhkan secangkir teh!"

"Omong-omong, bagaimana keadaan kalian, anak-anak? Ada berita baru yang bisa dijadikan nenek tua ini sebagai bahan gosip di Hogwarts nanti?" kata McGonagall.

"Baik-baik saja, Professor," jawab Harry kalem.

"Begitupun aku!" celetuk Hermione.

"Kalau aku juga masih begitu-begitu saja..." ujar Ron, tapi mendadak Harry dan Hermione memotong kata-katanya.

"Ron mengincar Astoria Greengrass!"

"KALIAN!!!" Ron mencicit malu.

"Benarkah? Wah ..." McGonagall senyum-senyum simpul.

"Tapi saingannya berat, Professor! Draco Malfoy dan Theodore Nott!" lanjut Hermione lancar.

"Aku tidak mengincar Astoria Greengrass!" Ron memprotes, tetapi tak ada yang menggubrisnya.

"Kalau saingannya Theodore Nott sih ... hm ..." Harry berlagak berpikir keras. "Suksesnya tipis. Berjuanglah, Ron!"

"Apa maksud kata-katamu itu!" Ron menggerutu. "Soal tampang aku mungkin kurang, tapi Astoria pun belum tentu mau dengan Nott! Apalagi si Malfoy!"

"Aha! Akhirnya kau mengakuinya!" seru Harry, dan Ron melotot saat menyadari dirinya tertangkap basah.

"Anda dengar sendiri kan, Professor?" tangkap Hermione. "Dia memanggilnya 'Astoria.'"

"Ooh ... jadi sudah mencapai tahap memanggil nama depan ya ..." sambut McGonagall.

Kewalahan, wajah Ron kini semerah rambutnya. "GANTI TOPIK!" serunya jengah.

Harry, Hermione dan MgGonagall menertawakannya, tetapi mereka tak mengungkit Astoria Greengrass lagi.

Sesaat mereka mereguk teh masing-masing, sembari menyimpan rasa senang di dalam hati.

"Dengar-dengar, kalian cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Berorganisasi dan sebagainya," pancing McGonagall tiba-tiba.

Harry mengulas senyum. "Anda tahu kami, Professor. Cuma sekelompok orang muda yang berusaha untuk hidup lebih produktif."

Tak hanya McGonagall, Hermione dan Ron pun mendengus geli mendengarnya.

"Tak adakah lowongan untuk orang tua? Ordo Merlin terdengar sangat eksklusif!"

"Kami malu merekrut Anda, Professor," kata Harry. "C.V Anda overqualified. Yaah ... tapi kalau Anda tak keberatan digaji dengan Coklat Kodok, maka dengan senang dan berbangga hati kami akan menyambut Anda!"

"Mengapa tidak? Aku suka Coklat Kodok!"

Kembali gelak tawa mewarnai suasana, bagi Harry dan kawan-kawan lebih karena betapa absurdnya hal itu. Minerva McGonagall, Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts. Penyandang penghargaan The Order Of Merlin, First Class. Ahli Transfigurasi Nomor Wahid Se-Dunia Sihir. Anggota Kehormatan Dewan Wizengamot. Digaji dengan Coklat Kodok ....

***

Mata McGonagall bersinar-sinar sewaktu memandangi tiga mantan murid asramanya itu. Perasaan bangga juga sayang memenuhi hatinya, terutama ketika ia tahu apa yang tengah diperjuangkan oleh Golden Trio-nya ini kini.

"Betapapun menyenangkannya piknik di tepian Thames ini, dan berani kukatakan, akan kunanti-nantikan di masa yang akan datang, aku khawatir kita dikejar masa," ia berkata. "Aku mengajak kalian bertemu, karena ada masalah yang amat darurat."

Harry, Hermione, dan Ron menanggapi McGonagall dengan perhatian penuh. "Dan apakah itu, Professor?" tanya Harry, menyuarakan perasaan mereka bertiga.

"Seorang teman memohon bantuan padaku. Mungkin ini terdengar personal, tapi masalah ini bisa mengancam kedamaian kita semua apabila dibiarkan begitu saja," ujar McGonagall. Ia lalu berdiri. Harry beserta teman-temannya mengikutinya tanpa kata.

Dengan gerakan tangan yang halus, McGonagall merapal sebuah mantra. Angin bertiup membawa naik kabut dari Thames hingga menyelimuti Queens Walk dan menghalangi jarak pandang pejalan kaki. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangan pada mantan anak-anak didiknya; niatannya sudah jelas. Baik Harry, Ron, maupun Hermione tak terkejut lagi saat dibawa ber-Disapparate.

Yang di luar dugaan, adalah destinasinya.

Mereka mendarat di sebuah jalan kecil yang sepi dan berlantai batu. Kabut menyelimuti, semakin memperkuat kesan lengang. Kanal lebar membentang di belakang mereka, sedang di hadapan mereka sebuah toko antik berdiri. Harry dan kawan-kawan mengamati sekeliling dengan keheranan. Atmosfernya terasa asing, begitupun arsitektur bangunan di komplek itu. Saat mengobservasi toko antik di hadapan mereka, barulah Harry mendapat petunjuk di mana mereka berada saat ini.

Toko itu memajang topeng-topeng aneka rupa dengan desain indah dan detail rumit yang memukau mata. Topeng-topeng khas untuk Karnaval Venesia.

Hermione adalah yang pertama bersuara. "Harusnya Anda bilang sejak awal kalau kita akan ke Venesia, Professor," ia menatap McGonagall dengan alis terangkat. "Aku 'kan jadi bisa menyiapkan lebih dari sekadar sandwich daging asap."

"Sayang sekali, tapi ini bukan pelesiran, Hermione," sahut McGonagall. Di sebelahnya Ron cuma bisa melongo memandangi atap kubah gedung-gedung kuno di sekeliling mereka.

"Teman yang kuceritakan tadi menunggu kita di sini."

Suara lonceng berdenting dan pintu toko antik Topeng Venesia membuka. Seseorang muncul dari ambang pintu, mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hijau bergaya era Victoria, dan memakai topeng turquoise yang dihiasi ukiran bunga dan dedaunan. Rambutnya panjang dan putih, terikat rapi dengan pita sutra. Sosoknya ramping namun maskulin, dan posturnya sangat tinggi.

Amat tinggi, sampai-sampai Harry dan teman-temannya mempertanyakan ras sosok bertopeng ini.

Sosok itu kemudian menyapa mereka dalam bahasa asing. Suaranya dalam dan penuh wibawa, nadanya semulus gondola meluncur di air tenang; suara seorang lelaki yang ternama dan diakui kredibilitasnya. Sayang sekali, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione tak memahami kata-katanya.

Namun tak sama halnya dengan Minerva McGonagall. Wajahnya cerah, dan ia menyapa sosok asing itu dengan suara bersahabat. "El sila erin lu e-govaned vin."

McGonagall hanya tertawa saat The Golden Trio melihatnya dengan tercengang.

"Suilad le, hiril vuin Minerva. Gi nathlam hi," sosok asing itu menjawab, seraya membuka kedoknya, memperlihatkan seraut wajah rupawan seorang pria. Ia berkumis dan berjanggut, tampak telah berumur namun berapa tepatnya tak dapat dikesan. Dan sekarang setelah topengnya dilepas, Harry benar-benar penasaran pada ras si orang asing. 'Telinganya panjang dan meruncing seperti daun, tetapi wajahnya tiada tara serupa Veela. Siapa ...'

Mengetahui tanda tanya yang memenuhi benak Trio Gryffindor-nya, McGonagall tersenyum, sedikit senang juga menyaksikan ekspresi terpana di wajah mereka. "Gentlemen, Lady," ia berujar, "perkenalkan ... Lord Cirdan dari Grey Haven."

***

Di siang hari, kupu-kupu cahaya itu nyaris tak terlihat. Tetapi mata Draco mengenali sihir bagaimanapun halusnya. Terlebih lagi ini bukan sekadar sihir, melainkan Patronus milik seseorang.

Ia menjulurkan tangan, dan kupu-kupu nur itu hinggap di jemarinya. Tapi bukannya disuarakan, pesan yang terkandung dalam Patronus itu memecah di benaknya.

Kafe Lovegood. Jam 3 sore. Datanglah, kami memerlukan bantuanmu.

Draco memutar bola matanya. Pesan itu terasa seperti perintah dan ia tidak menyukainya, karena sedari kecil Draco terbiasa jadi yang memerintah. Meski demikian antisipasi membuncah di dadanya.

Para Gryffindor terkenal karena tindakan-tindakannya, terutama sekali rombongannya Si Harry Potter. Pesan semacam ini sampai terkirim, apalagi kemungkinannya selain aksi?

Kesibukannya di Saint Mungo berlanjut. Waktu berganti tanpa terasa. Atasannya adalah orang yang keras dan disiplin tetapi juga penuh pengertian, sehingga permohonan izin Draco untuk keluar selama beberapa waktu diluluskan tanpa proses yang berbelit-belit.

Jam 3 tepat, Draco hadir di Kafe Lovegood.

Sebagaimana pertemuan pertama Ordo Merlin, Luna menutup Kafenya dan memasang perisai sihir. Tetapi lain dari sebelumnya, undangan yang hadir berjumlah tak seberapa. Tentu saja Gryffindor yang mendominasi. Selain Harry dan dua pengikutnya yang setia, ada Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, dan George yang kali ini disertai saudara kembarnya Fred. Luna adalah satu-satunya Ravenclaw di sana, seperti halnya Hannah Abbott yang satu-satunya Hufflepuff. Draco diam-diam mengesah lega sewaktu menemukan Blaise Zabini di antara mereka.

Mereka berkumpul mengelilingi sebuah meja panjang. Ada yang duduk, ada pula yang berdiri. Peri Rumah keluarga Black, Kreacher, muncul entah dari mana, lalu dengan rajin menyiapkan teh untuk semua orang.

"Jadi ada apa ini?" tanya Draco tanpa basa-basi, sembari mengambil posisi di sebelah Blaise yang tengah asyik menyeruput tehnya.

"Time for action, my dear cousin," sahut Luna seraya menyodorkan secangkir teh dari meja dorong yang dibawa Kreacher.

Draco menerima tehnya dengan penuh rasa terima kasih. "Apa situs Tonggak Sihir Merlin yang lain sudah ditemukan?"

"Sayangnya belum," Hermione menjawab. "Dan kita tidak akan membahas itu kali ini. Masalah yang sekarang jauh berbeda dengan tujuan utama Ordo."

Kemudian, rivalnya dalam hal akademis sewaktu masih di Hogwarts itu menuturkan pengalaman dirinya, Ron dan juga Harry di sepanjang pagi tadi. Permintaan Professor McGonagall, dan pertemuan dengan sosok misterius di Toko Topeng Antik Venesia berikut pengetahuan apa saja yang mereka dapat dari petualangan kali itu, dijelaskan secara gamblang, runut, dan mendetail.

Mendebarkan. Menggairahkan. Draco mendapati dirinya terserap dalam kisah Hermione. Ia meletakkan cangkir dan tatakannya ke atas meja. Jari-jarinya gemetar oleh adrenalin; ia tak yakin bisa memegang cangkir tanpa menumpahkan isinya.

"Tak masuk akal. Tak mungkin," adalah reaksi awal dan normal bagi seorang Malfoy. Bukan karena ia tak percaya, tapi karena ia ingin diyakinkan.

"Ya, sama tak masuk akalnya dengan eksistensi Sihir di dunia ini," cetus Ron. Draco mendelik padanya, sadar betul tengah diolok-olok.

"Hanya karena sesuatu tak pernah terlihat sebelumnya tak berarti ia tidak nyata. Misalnya saja Thestral," kata Luna lembut.

"Tapi bangsa Elf? Peri yang jauh berbeda dari Peri Rumah? Yang bahkan usianya jauh lebih tua daripada Bulan?" tuntut Draco.

"Kenapa kau begitu sulit mencerna berita ini, Malfoy?" Hermione mengernyitkan kening. "Apa menurutmu kami mengada-ada?"

"Kau salah paham, Granger," Blaise menyela sembari mengulum senyum. "Dia bukannya tak percaya, hanya ingin menegaskan kalau ini betulan fakta. Bukan begitu, Draco?" Ia melirik Draco dengan tatapan maklum.

Draco membisu. Wajahnya agak merona.

Hermione mengesah. "Bangsa Elf, atau yang juga disebut sebagai Quendi, menutup dan memisahkan diri dari Manusia selama berabad-abad, sampai keberadaan mereka memudar dan hanya tersisa di dongeng-dongeng kuno. Akan tetapi mereka nyata!" ia menjelaskan. "Toh kami bertemu satu ..."

"Dan ada alasan mengapa para Elf tak ingin terekspos," Harry angkat bicara. "Jadi maaf, Teman-Teman, saat ini kami hanya bisa memberi kalian cerita. Tapi percayalah, pada waktunya kalian akan membuktikannya sendiri."

Tak ada yang meragukan kata-kata Harry, bahkan Draco pun tidak. Semua orang tahu, Harry mungkin bisa segala hal, namun berbohong tidak termasuk di antaranya.

"Sebenarnya, ada masa-masa mereka masih sering berinteraksi dengan Manusia. Mereka baru mengisolasi diri beberapa puluh tahun sebelum Salem Witch Trials," Ron turut menyumbang cerita. "Kalian tentu masih ingat sejarah Pengadilan Penyihir Salem?"

Draco tercenung. Salem Witch Trials. Pengadilan massal terhadap Penyihir jahat yang berujung histeria besar-besaran dan pembunuhan yang bahkan menelan korban yang tak bersalah. Walau sesungguhnya kebanyakan Penyihir yang diadili adalah Muggle yang mempraktekkan tahayul dan mempelajari ilmu sesat, hal itu menimbulkan kecemasan tak terkira di Komunitas Sihir dan jadi penyebab tercetusnya The Statute Of Secrecy dan pemisahan dunia.

"Para Penyihir yang dieksekusi dalam pengadilan itu, kebanyakan adalah Muggle yang mempelajari ilmu hitam. Mereka ingin jadi Penyihir sejati hingga bersekutu dengan Iblis dan melakukan ritual-ritual mengerikan. Pengorbanan jiwa adalah salah satunya," lanjut Ron. "Muggle-Muggle ini percaya, darah Elf yang abadi akan memuluskan transformasi mereka menjadi Penyihir. Jadi, para Elf diburu, untuk kemudian dijagal di atas altar."

"Itulah sebab mengapa bangsa Quendi menyembunyikan diri," ujar Hermione. "Mereka di ambang kemusnahan. Usia mungkin panjang, akan tetapi sulit bagi mereka untuk memiliki keturunan. Ditambah perburuan, populasi mereka pun kian menyusut. Sekarang hanya ada beberapa puluh Quendi saja yang tersebar di muka bumi, dan semuanya masih dalam ancaman, karena kepercayaan Muggle Penyihir di zaman dulu tidak benar-benar hilang."

"Dan alasan pertemuan kali ini adalah?" Draco mendesak dengan jantung bergemuruh.

Harry menatapnya, lalu menjawab dengan suaranya yang senantiasa tenang dan jelas. "Elf yang kami temui pagi ini, Lord Cirdan, meminta bantuan pada kita. Seorang sahabatnya tertangkap oleh Dark Wizard dan ia mencemaskan nasib sahabatnya ini. Di sisi lain Lord Cirdan pun tak ingin para Elf yang tersisa melibatkan diri dalam misi penyelamatan karena takut ini semacam pancingan untuk memaksa Elf keluar dari persembunyian. Pencarian dan perburuan terhadap Elf akan semakin berlipat ganda bila sampai itu terjadi. So. Here we are."

Sebuah kotak kayu mewujud di atas meja, terpanggil oleh sihir yang memancar dari ujung tongkat Hermione. Kotak kayu itu perlahan terbuka, dan pandangan-pandangan terpukau juga tertegun terarah pada Topeng-Topeng Karnaval Venesia yang tersusun rapi di dalamnya.

Harry mengambil sebuah topeng. Berwarna putih mutiara. Di sepanjang dahi dan melingkari mata hingga pelipisnya, terukir pola rumit dengan warna emas membentuk sayap kupu-kupu yang terkembang. Pria berambut berantakan itu lalu menanggalkan kacamata bundarnya, 'lensanya jernih tanpa plus ataupun minus ...' Draco mendapati dengan tercengang, sebelum mengenakan topeng itu.

"Kastil De Luca, Florence, Italia. Akan ada pesta topeng di sana dan kita akan menghadirinya," Harry berkata. Bahkan dari balik topeng, warna hijau matanya sejelas nyala kunang-kunang dalam kegelapan.

"With style, and wands at the ready, Ladies and Gentlemen ..."

***

'Saat ketidakmungkinan tersisihkan, apapun yang tersisa, betapapun mustahil, adalah kebenarannya.'

Kasus penyerangan terhadap Mrs. Hudson. Kupu-kupu cahaya di dalam tubuh John. Mural portal ke tempat lain. Buku sihir yang mencakup daftar nama Klan Penyihir. Sudah empat kali, dan Sherlock melihat tiga di antaranya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Apalagi yang perlu diragukan? Sherlock mungkin skeptis pada hal-hal berbau klenik, namun ia terbuka untuk segala macam fakta.

Harry Potter yang penuh rahasia. Belum terkuak jelas yang satu, muncul pula misteri lainnya. 'Curiouser and curiouser ...' Oh, tapi Sherlock tidak keberatan. Ia justru menginginkan lebih.

"Sherlock ..." John yang sedari tadi berdiri memandang ke luar jendela memanggilnya. "Kakakmu datang."

Sherlock mendecak kesal seraya menutup buku Klan Penyihir Tertua Di Britania Raya. "Apalagi maunya!" Dengan bersungut-sungut Si Detektif Keriting beranjak ke kamarnya, lalu menyembunyikan buku curiannya itu ke balik kasur.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mycroft Holmes, berwajah suram dan gestur kaku, duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan bicara langsung ke pokok permasalahan.

"Moriarty."

'Holmes memang penuh dramatisasi,' namun tak ayal John merasakan ketidaknyamanan mencengkeram perutnya sewaktu mendengar nama Criminal Mastermind, buronan nomor satu Inggris itu tercetus dari mulut The British Government.

Tadinya ogah-ogahan, mau tak mau Sherlock terpancing juga. "Memang kenapa dengan Moriarty?"

Mycroft tak lantas menjawab, hanya menatap adiknya lekat-lekat.

Sherlock menghempaskan diri ke sandaran sofa. "Tidakkah sudah terlambat untuk efek dramatis, Brother dear?" Matanya memandang tak sabar pada Mycroft. "Aku sibuk! Cepat bicara!"

"Aku punya permintaan," kata Mycroft. "Tidak sebagai Pejabat Pemerintah, melainkan secara pribadi."

Mendengar itu alis Sherlock bertaut. John hanya tercengang bingung di dekat jendela.

Mycroft merogoh saku dalam setelan jasnya dan mengeluarkan dua buah amplop. "Kastil De Luca di Florence, Italia. Ada perhelatan tertutup untuk komunitas khusus di sana dan Moriarty akan menghadirinya. Aku ingin kau memata-matai seluruh gerak-geriknya, dan melaporkan apa saja yang terjadi di pertemuan itu langsung padaku." Amplop itu ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Hanya memata-matai?" Sherlock menyipit curiga. "Kalau hanya untuk itu, kenapa kau tidak menyuruh agenmu saja? Tangan kananmu, Anthea, misalnya?"

Lagi-lagi Mycroft berdiam diri.

Sherlock mengamatinya tanpa berkedip. "Kau tahu sesuatu ... dan kau merahasiakannya padaku," simpulnya.

"Aku mencurigai sesuatu dan tidak yakin, Sherlock. Karena itu aku meminta pendapatmu."

Jawaban Sang Kakak yang nyaris terdengar rendah hati itu sempat membuat Sherlock terkesima. Tapi tetap saja ... "Ini di luar kebiasaanmu, Mycroft."

Mycroft tersenyum kering. "Sesekali kita perlu bertindak di luar kebiasaan. Pergilah ke Florence. Anggap saja liburan." Mycroft mengalihkan pandangan pada John. "Kau juga, John. Aku akan mengatur agar klinikmu memberikan cuti selama beberapa hari."

Nada suaranya begitu superior hingga John mendengus, antara geli, jengkel, bercampur tak percaya.

"Kastil De Luca terdengar seperti tempatnya kaum Borjuis. Baiklah, Mycroft." Sherlock menyeringai. "Berhubung kau datang sebagai klien, aku mengharapkan peningkatan jumlah nominal yang signifikan di saldo rekeningku juga John dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Dan jangan pelit, Kakak tersayang."

Mycroft meringis. "Consider it done."

***

Moriarty.

Lama tak terdengar kabarnya di Inggris sejak pesan kembalinya Si Criminal Mastermind tersebar di seantero London, ia mengejutkan dinas intelijen dengan penampakan yang intens di sejumlah tempat. Serbia. Alaska. Selandia Baru. Barcelona. Lalu Italia.

Sangat sibuk nampaknya. Tapi wajar saja, mengingat pekerjaan haram jadah dan gelar Raja kriminal yang ia sandang. Kepadatan aktivitasnya memang mencemaskan, namun yang membuat The British Government sampai meneteskan keringat dingin adalah, rentang waktunya.

Moriarty, berpindah antar kota dan negara hanya dalam hitungan detik saja...

Mustahil, akan tetapi data dan saksi di lapangan tidak berbohong. Ada permainan mengerikan di balik semua ini, namun Mycroft Holmes ragu-ragu, karena ia manusia logis yang hanya percaya science.

Tidak demikian halnya dengan Sherlock, yang telah terbuka pikirannya. Rahasia yang dipelajarinya dari Harry Potter membuatnya sadar, hampir tak ada yang mustahil, apabila sihir telah terlibat di dalamnya.

Dengan kecupan perpisahan pada Mrs. Hudson yang terbingung-bingung dan barang bawaan seadanya, Sherlock dan John memanggil taksi. Mereka baru selesai memasukkan tas ke dalam bagasi ketika Lestrade turun dari mobil dinas dan mencegat mereka.

Lestrade berseru, "Sherlock! Aku meng-SMS-mu lima kali, kenapa tidak kau balas! Dengar sini, ada kasus ..."

"Tidak sekarang, Gavin!" Sherlock memotong kata-katanya, dan tanpa permisi masuk ke dalam taksi.

John tersenyum dengan rasa bersalah pada Lestrade yang melotot. "Sorry, Greg."

"Sebentar, kalian mau ke mana?!"

"Err... liburan. Florence, Italia."

"APA!?"

John menyeringai jahil. "Kau tahulah, bulan madu yang tertunda," sambil tertawa ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Lestrade sebelum naik ke mobil.

Hingga taksi meluncur, Lestrade masih ternganga tak percaya.

 

~~~

 

(A.N  
"El sila erin lu e-govaned vin : A star shines on our meeting"

"Suilad le, hiril vuin Minerva. Gi nathlam hi : Greetings, my Lady Minerva. You are welcome here.")


	11. Topeng Venesia (2)

Mycroft tak hanya menyediakan tiket penerbangan gratis, tetapi tiket gratis kelas VVIP. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini John merasakan layanan yang sebegitu mewahnya. Kursi penumpang luar biasa empuk, jarak antar kursi pun luas dan tak berhimpitan. Seisi kabin pesawat bahkan lebih nyaman dari kamar di apartemen sendiri. Belum lagi pramugarinya, manis-manis dan anggun... John tak henti tersenyum lebar saat salah satu dari mereka menuangkan segelas champagne untuknya.

"Terima kasih banyak."

"You're welcome, Sir."

John mengesah puas setelah menyesap seteguk sampanye. "Luar biasa."

"Memuaskan?" tanya Sherlock, agak geli melihat ekspresi Sang Dokter yang persis Orang Kaya Baru yang pertama kali naik pesawat. "Bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai akomodasi yang disiapkan untuk perjalanan bulan madu kita yang tertunda ini?" ia meledek.

"Begitu kau buka mulut, mendadak champagne ini jadi terasa hambar," balas John. "Biarkan rakyat jelata ini menikmati hidupnya yang singkat, Honey."

Sherlock menyeringai. Tanpa sengaja ia memergoki sepasang suami istri pada kursi penumpang di gang sebelah mengawasinya dengan jijik dan penuh prasangka. 'Pasangan heteroseksual. Over religious. Punya sentimen pribadi terhadap kaum homoseksual.' Seringai Sherlock melebar. Ia mengedipkan mata dengan genit pada Si Suami dan tertawa puas dalam hati saat pasutri itu membuang muka dengan bergidik.

"Sherlock, jangan meneror makhluk-makhluk tak berdosa," tegur John, sembari mencicipi sepotong eclairs lapis coklat. Sherlock hanya memutar bola matanya sebelum menyita segenap snack yang disediakan awak kabin, khawatir John akan menggasak habis semuanya.

"Setibanya di Florence, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya John.

"Tak ada. Mycroft sudah mengurus hotel untuk check-in, berikut beberapa fasilitas yang bisa dimanfaatkan," sahut Sherlock. Ia mencicipi sepotong chocoball dan memejamkan mata saat coklat lezat itu meleleh dalam mulutnya.

"Dari data yang dia berikan," John memelankan suaranya, "pesta yang akan kita hadiri adalah event khusus untuk kalangan tertentu saja. Bagaimana kita akan masuk tanpa undangan?"

"Mycroft juga sudah membereskan masalah itu."

"Menyogok orang dalam?"

"Pintar, 'Pak Dokter."

John geleng-geleng kepala. "Aku tak berani membayangkan sogokan macam apa yang ia tawarkan."

"Bukan sesuatu yang membahayakan, John, jangan cemas. Cuma sebuah pulau pribadi di dekat Bora-Bora sana."

John yang baru mereguk sampanyenya tersedak.

***

Di bandara Amerigo Vespucci 2,5 jam kemudian, seorang agen Mycroft yang bernama Fabian, telah menunggu Sherlock dan John. Sang Detektif dan Dokternya ini lalu diantar ke hotel yang telah dipilih sebagai tempat mereka menginap. Sesampainya di kamar hotel, Fabian menyiapkan setelan pesta three piece suit dengan rompi khusus yang dibuat anti peluru. Topeng separo wajah berwarna hitam yang dilengkapi kamera mikro dengan teknologi sambungan langsung jarak jauh hingga memungkinkan pihak ketiga melihat event yang dipantau secara live. Tak ketinggalan peralatan komunikasi, lalu dua buah firearm.

John mencoba memakai topeng itu karena penasaran. Ada lensa tipis yang terpasang pada bagian mata topeng itu; kiranya itulah lensa kamera tersembunyi. "Mengintip urusan orang melalui mata orang lain. Hm ... benar-benar gaya kakakmu, Sherlock!"

"Busybody memang hobinya sejak kecil," Sherlock mendengus. Fabian hanya tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

"Kapan pesta dilaksanakan?" Sang Detektif bertanya.

"Jam 8 besok malam," dengan sigap Fabian menjawab.

"Yah, setidaknya ada waktu untuk istirahat," John meletakkan topengnya ke atas meja, lalu membaringkan diri di tempat tidur hotel. Rasanya seperti rebah dalam timbunan kapas.

Sherlock tersenyum tipis saat John mengerang puas sambil berguling-guling di atas ranjang, dan senyumnya kian melebar tatkala Dokternya itu membujuk Fabian dengan, "boleh kami bawa matrasnya pulang sebagai oleh-oleh?"

***

\---  
"Kastil De Luca memang milik seorang Muggle, Francesco De Luca, akan tetapi beberapa macam mantra pelindung telah lama terpancang di sana, menandakan tempat itu sudah tak asing lagi dengan Penyihir," Hermione menjelaskan dalam pertemuan kemarin.

Penyihir wanita kelahiran Muggle itu lantas menambahkan, "menurut hasil telisik Professor McGonagall, ada Anti Penyihir Asing, Anti Apparition dan Disapparition, berikut pemblokiran jaringan Floo di sana. Cukup kuat, sekuat mantra di Hogwarts. Singkatnya, Penyihir yang tak diundang takkan bisa masuk. Akan tetapi, sistem perlindungan mereka masih memiliki celah ..."

"Mantra pelindung Kastil hanya diterapkan pada bagian luarnya saja," ujar Ron, menyambung kata-kata sang sahabat.

"Tapi kalau sekuat Hogwarts, takkan ada harapan untuk masuk!" Seamus menyela. "Kecuali ada jalan rahasia?"

"Kita tak punya waktu untuk mencari jalan rahasia," kata Ron, "dan aku belum selesai! Mantra pelindung Kastil De Luca memang menolak Penyihir Asing, tetapi tidak benda sihirnya!"  
\---

Maka di sinilah mereka bertiga. Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom, dan Seamus Finnigan, berdiri di luar gerbang Kastil De Luca dalam balutan seragam pegawai jasa pengiriman barang.

Sebagai satu-satunya orang yang fasih berbahasa Italia, maka Blaise-lah yang didaulat sebagai 'juru bicara.' Ia mengesah, menyerah pada nasibnya, lalu menekan tombol intercom yang tertanam di tembok beton.

"Buon giorno," ia menyapa.

"Buon giorno. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" suara dingin dan berkelas terdengar dari speaker intercom.

"Ada kiriman paket untuk Signore Francesco De Luca. Dari Signore Alessandro Lombardi."

"Paket apa?"

"Lukisan antik."

"Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menanti. Blaise, Neville dan juga Seamus menghabiskan beberapa menit yang menegangkan itu dengan berusaha tenang. Gerbang dan sepanjang tembok pembatas yang mengurung kastil dipasangi mantra pelindung dan Anti Penyihir Asing. Mereka bertiga menggunakan jimat penangkal berupa rune yang dirajahkan di tubuh sebagai tindakan pencegahan, akan tetapi tetap saja. Rajah rune hanya berkekuatan sedang, ia bisa menyamarkan identitas selama tak dipapar langsung oleh magic shield. Ini berarti, selangkah terlalu dekat dengan gerbang ... maka jimat penangkal itu akan luntur ...

\---  
"Bagaimana kalau orang di dalam Kastil menyuruh kami masuk?" tanya Neville was-was.

Harry menggeleng. "Dari laporan mata-mata Lord Cirdan, orang Kastil-lah yang biasanya keluar untuk mengambil kiriman barang."

"Dan semoga itu benar, Potter!" sahut Blaise. "Aku mengorbankan hari liburku yang berharga untuk segala macam kerepotan besok! Usaha ini tak boleh sia-sia!"  
\---

Sebuah nada berbunyi. Seamus sampai terlonjak kaget, tetapi untunglah itu bukan hal yang mengkhawatirkan, hanya tanda gerbang dibuka. Dan benarlah kata-kata Harry. Dari jalan setapak panjang berlapis koral putih halus menuju kastil, seorang Butler diiringi beberapa orang pelayan pria mendatangi mereka untuk menjemput paket.

Paket itu diperiksa dengan peralatan elektronik Muggle. Blaise dan kawan-kawan pun dicek dengan perangkat aneh lainnya. Neville sedikit gugup sewaktu melihat amulet sihir yang disamarkan sebagai tongkat pendeteksi dijulurkan padanya. Namun tak terjadi apa-apa. Kelegaan tak terhingga pun mengguyur Neville.

"Mohon maaf atas ketidak-nyamanan ini," ujar Sang Butler dengan nada sopan dan professional.

"Tak masalah, Signore, kita memang harus berhati-hati dalam segala hal," sahut Blaise, rasa tegangnya musnah begitu pemeriksaan selesai tanpa ada masalah. "Silakan paraf di sini," ia berujar seraya menyodorkan formulir serah terima barang.

Sang Butler menandatangani kolom penerima pada formulir, lalu setelah basa-basi singkat, ia dan tim pelayannya membawa masuk paket ke dalam kastil.

Gerbang ditutup, Blaise beserta dua rekannya segera angkat kaki. Mobil boks milik jasa pengiriman barang Muggle -yang sempat mereka curi beberapa jam sebelumnya- yang terparkir tak jauh dari kastil telah menunggu mereka.

"Aku hampir kena serangan jantung!" keluh Neville sementara Seamus menyeringai lebar sembari menyalakan mesin mobil.

Blaise tertawa oleh gelitikan sisa adrenalin dan lega. "Satu masalah beres! Kita serahkan sisanya pada Harry dan yang lain," ia kemudian berkata.

Seamus menginjak pedal gas. Misi mereka berikutnya adalah mengembalikan mobil curian itu. Tentu saja, dengan tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

\---  
"Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, Harrykins," celetuk Fred. "Katakanlah kita berhasil mengakali sihir pelindung di bagian luar kastil, tapi bagaimana kalau ada penjagaan di bagian dalam? Bodyguard Muggle mungkin masih bisa diatasi, tapi Penyihir?"

"Kalau kita berhasil mengakali sistem perlindungan, berarti kita tak perlu khawatir dengan Bodyguard Muggle, atau Penyihir," kata Harry.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ada masalah? No offense, tapi kau itu magnet masalah, Harry. Di mana ada kau, pasti ada konfrontasi," George berujar.

Harry tertawa. "'Kan ada kau dan Fred! Raja Prankster macam kalian ada bersama kami, aku sama sekali tak khawatir!"

Beberapa orang mendengus tak setuju; Ron termasuk di antaranya, tetapi Si Kembar Weasley nampak puas dengan dada membusung bangga.

"Berandai-andai tak menjawab persoalan kita," keluh Hannah. "Bagaimana cara menyusup masuk ke dalam kastil tanpa melewati batas pelindung?"

Di kala sunyi kemudian, Harry menatap Draco. Air mukanya tak terbaca, namun sesuatu di kedalaman pandangannya membuat Draco tiba-tiba terkenang sebuah memori kelam dari masa Hogwarts. Pewaris Malfoy itu memucat, pemahaman terbit di benaknya. Mengapa ia masih kebingungan, padahal dulu ia pernah mengalami masalah seperti ini? Menyelundupkan Death Eaters ke dalam perguruan lewat Lemari Pelenyap di Ruang Kebutuhan yang terhubung dengan kembarannya di Borgin and Burke's ... 'Potter akan menggunakan cara yang kurang lebih sama ...'

"Sejak awal Ron sudah memberikan petunjuknya pada kita, teman-teman," Luna tersenyum dengan tatapan menerawang. "Caranya adalah dengan mengirim paket spesial," ia berkomentar, menguatkan perkiraan Draco.  
\---

Francesco De Luca tidak mengenal siapa itu Alessandro Lombardi, tapi demi melihat isi paket yang dibawa Butler-nya, ia tak peduli sedikitpun.

Kiriman itu berupa lukisan besar, tinggi dan lebarnya hampir mencapai dua meter. Dibingkai dengan pigura kayu mahogany licin berkilat berhiaskan ukiran sulur daun dan bunga yang indah. Lukisannya sendiri menggambarkan pemandangan sebuah toko antik yang menjual Topeng Venesia, dengan halaman berlantai batu halus dan dipenuhi pot-pot mawar berwarna salem. Unik dan tak biasa, Francesco mengakui, juga sangat natural. Terlebih lagi warna dan detail yang tertangkap dalam karya seni itu amat sangat luar biasa! Seolah-olah ia sedang melihat toko sungguhan alih-alih sekadar lukisan.

Butler-nya bertanya perlukah lukisan itu disimpan di gudang, tetapi Francesco yang menggemari barang seni berkualitas tinggi menolak. Ia menyuruh pelayannya memajang lukisan itu di perpustakaan pribadinya. Perintahnya dilaksanakan, Francesco pun kembali memusatkan pikiran pada pesta yang akan ia selenggarakan nanti malam.

Lukisan itu kemudian dibawa dan digantung pada dinding ruang baca. Tidak ada yang memusingkannya lagi; semua pelayan berikut majikan kastil sibuk mempersiapkan perhelatan. Karena itu, tatkala malam menjelang dan tamu kastil yang pertama datang, tak ada seorangpun yang tahu... bagaimana pintu toko antik di dalam lukisan itu membuka, dan sosok-sosok misterius bertopeng emas menyusup ke dalam perpustakaan dengan melaluinya ....

***

Belum pernah John merasa begitu 'out of place'. Meski memakai setelan necis dan sepatu mahal, bahkan dengan topeng yang menutupi sebagian muka ia tetap merasa grogi saat memasuki ballroom Kastil De Luca yang mewah dan dihadiri para undangan yang juga tak kalah menakjubkan dalam berpenampilan.

"Santai saja, John," di sebelahnya Sherlock berkata. Tingkahnya luar biasa anggun dan jumawa. "Anggap saja TKP."

Dengan agak iri John melirik Sang Detektif. Dalam busana pesta, postur Sherlock yang tinggi dan gayanya yang berkelas membuatnya tampak bagaikan High Class Gentleman. Seolah-olah ia memang terlahir untuk memakai pakaian bagus dan mahal dan menghadiri pestanya kaum bangsawan. 'Padahal mandi saja jarang, bersih-bersihpun malasnya minta ampun!' dengan sirik John mendengus.

"Ada yang melihat Moriarty?" suara Mycroft terdengar dari earpiece, dan untuk beberapa saat duo penyelidik ini melihat-lihat sekeliling, berbaur dengan tamu undangan.

Sementara itu, di ruang kerja kediaman Holmes di London, Mycroft dengan awas mengamati. Seorang diri, duduk menghadap layar sentuh raksasa yang menampilkan tiga jendela tayangan kamera pengintai. Tak cuma siaran dari Sherlock dan John di ruang pesta, tapi juga dari Fabian yang menunggu di luar kastil.

Kamera Sherlock menangkap sosok Moriarty tanpa bersusah payah. Raja Kriminal itu melenggang masuk ballroom dengan wajah tak tertutup topeng. "Cocky!" Sherlock mencibir, penuh sentimen kekanakan namun Mycroft juga berpemikiran sama.

Criminal Mastermind asal Irlandia itu tak datang sendirian. Ia ditemani seorang wanita bergaun hitam model puritan dan memegang topeng bertangkai berhias bulu burung gagak, diikuti seorang pria kekar yang mengenakan topeng serigala.

"Sebastian Moran?" duga Sherlock, tatapannya memaku Si Topeng Serigala.

"Komputerku sedang melakukan cross-check ... dari penampakan fisiknya 89% match!" Mycroft menyahut.

Pasangan Moriarty menurunkan topeng bertangkainya. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Sherlock memusatkan perhatian pada Si Wanita misterius.

"Siapa wanita itu, Mycroft?"

"Wajahnya tak terekam pada data manapun di Inggris ..." ada sedikit jeda sebelum Sang Kakak melanjutkan, "kecuali di sebuah akte kelahiran di Irlandia. Namanya Pansy ..."

"... Parkinson!" bisik terkesiap seorang wanita di suatu tempat di belakang Sherlock.

Menakjubkan bagaimana sebuah nama bisa tercetus dari mulut dua individu yang berlainan dalam suatu waktu. Sherlock berbalik dan melayangkan pandangan, penuh selidik. Namun sayang, yang bisa ia temukan hanyalah orang-orang berkedok.

"Ada apa, Sherlock?" bisik John keheranan.

"Seseorang di sini mengenal partner Moriarty," Sherlock menjawab, masih memperhatikan sekeliling dengan frustasi. Mendengar itu, secara intuitif John mengikuti arah tatapannya.

"Seseorang, please, tetap fokus pada Moriarty?" gerutu Mycroft demi melihat perubahan pada tayangan surveillance. Ia memutar bola matanya sewaktu John balas menggerutu, "maaf deh, 'Bang!" tapi pada akhirnya kamera Sang Dokter kembali menyorot Moriarty, yang pada waktu itu tengah beramah-tamah dengan salah seorang tamu.

***

"Pansy Parkinson!" Hannah berbisik terkesiap ketika melihat seseorang di kerumunan.

"Ssh!" desis Hermione. Seorang pria bertopeng hitam menoleh ke arah mereka dengan pandangan mencari-cari, gelagatnya membuat Hermione curiga hingga menarik Hannah menjauh, kembali ke rombongan mereka.

"Lho, katanya tadi kalian mau ke toilet?" tanya Ron terheran-heran.

"Aku baru saja melihat Pansy Parkinson!" Hannah berkata tanpa basa-basi.

"Yang benar!" Draco melotot kaget dan sedikit bergidik.

"Aku melihatnya! Di sana!" Hannah menunjuk, sehingga segenap rombongan bisa ikut melihat.

Parkinson tampak bergelayut di lengan seorang pria tak dikenal yang tengah asyik bercakap-cakap dengan tamu pesta. Raut wajah mantan siswi Slytherin itu tak banyak berubah, hanya alisnya yang semakin runcing menukik, dan tulang rahangnya yang makin menajam. Rambutnya gelap, kering, keriting berantakan. Ia tampak seperti kopian Bellatrix Lestrange, namun dalam gaun hitam puritan.

"Semua harap tenang," Harry berujar. "Selama menghindari kontak ia takkan mengenali kita. Ayo, teman-teman, fokus pada rencana!"

Tak ada yang menyukai Pansy Parkinson, Si Tukang Bully di zaman sekolah dulu, bahkan Draco yang merupakan rekan seasramanya dulu pun tidak, sehingga kata-kata Harry dipatuhi sepenuh hati.

***

Setelah dua jam yang membosankan akhirnya terkuak bahwa pesta topeng itu adalah awal acara pelelangan pasar gelap. Dari yang remeh seperti benda-benda seni curian berupa lukisan dan barang-barang antik, permata langka dari era medieval, hingga yang kelas kakap seperti situs menhir batu mulia yang dipercaya sebagai 'Tonggak Sihir' peninggalan Merlin. Sherlock dan John hanya jadi pengamat, tanpa melepaskan pengawasan terhadap Moriarty. Adapun yang dipantau tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, selain jenuh dan tak sabar.

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, begitulah perasaan Harry dan kawan-kawan sewaktu mendengar Tonggak Sihir Merlin disebut-sebut. Harry segera mengutus Fred dan George, yang dengan lihai meninggalkan amulet pelacak pada seorang tamu yang berhasil mengklaim situs yang dilelang dengan harga tertinggi.

Lelang black market ini menimbulkan perasaan tak nyaman di benak Harry, karena beberapa barang yang ditawarkan adalah benda-benda yang mengandung sihir. Namun tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan. Setidaknya belum untuk saat ini.

Tuan Rumah Kastil, Francesco De Luca, yang juga menjadi juru lelang pada malam itu, kemudian mengumumkan berita mengejutkan.

"Dan sekarang, Ladies and Gentlemen, dengan bangga saya persembahkan ... prima donna kita pada malam ini! Ras makhluk abadi, Elf dari Dunia Tengah!"

Ruangan bergemuruh oleh suara-suara bergairah dan pekik kagum, tak terkecuali Moriarty dan Parkinson yang bak melihat hujan berlian. Sherlock dan John tak sempat mengawasi target mereka karena disentak shock. Sedang Harry dan kawan-kawan memperhatikan keadaan dengan jeri dan amarah dingin membekukan hati.

Di atas kursi roda; sesosok makhluk ditampilkan ke hadapan mereka. Telanjang, terikat, terbius. Bahkan dalam keadaan duduk makhluk itu masih terlihat begitu tinggi. Struktur tubuhnya gagah dan sempurna. Kulitnya ibarat pualam, rambutnya bagai purnama yang bersinar. Rupanya elok tiada bandingan. Sekilas ia nampak seperti manusia, tetapi telinganya yang panjang meruncing menunjukkan identitas aslinya.

"My God!" Baik Mycroft maupun Sherlock sama-sama bergumam takjub. John hanya membelalak tanpa kata.

"Bloody Hell!" Si Kembar Weasley berucap serempak, sedang yang lain ternganga terkesima.

"Itukah dia?" Ginny bertanya pada Harry yang memperhatikan situasi dengan muram, tanpa dapat mengalihkan pandangan dari Sang Elf.

"Ya. Itulah target kita," jawab Harry. "Sahabat Lord Cirdan yang menghilang; Legolas Thranduilion!"

Nyaris kewalahan, Francesco De Luca beserta para pelayannya berusaha menenangkan para undangan yang antusias hingga nyaris histeris. Padahal harga awal belum dibuka tetapi setiap tangan telah teracung, berebut hendak jadi penawar yang pertama tanpa peduli berapapun tarifnya.

Kegilaan ini membuat John tersadar. Terlepas dari keajaibannya, 'Elf dari Dunia Tengah' itu tetaplah makhluk hidup yang memiliki hak asasi! Tak selayaknya ia diperlakukan seperti ini. Sang Dokter mengguncang bahu Sherlock yang masih memelototi si makhluk mitologi. "Sherlock! Kita harus melakukan sesuatu! Elf itu, kita harus mengeluarkannya dari sini!"

"Elf, John ...? Tapi ... tapi Elf itu tidak nyata, John! Ha-hanya makhluk dongeng ..." Sherlock meracau, untuk pertama kalinya terdengar seperti idiot.

John memutar bola matanya. Terpaksa ganti taktik! "Mycroft! Apa rencanamu? MYCROFT!"

"... fascinating! Extraordinary!" hanya itu yang diperdengarkan oleh The British Government.

John mendelik hilang akal. Hanya butuh satu penampakan dan dua kakak beradik paling jenius se-Britania Raya menyusut jadi imbecile! "Lalu aku yang bodoh ini mesti bagaimana?" rutuknya jengkel.

Suasana pelelangan yang riuh rendah itu adalah momennya. "Sekarang!" Harry memerintah. Kuartet Weasley, Hermione, Luna, Draco, Dean dan Hannah pun memulai tindakan.

Bubuk Kegelapan Instan Peruvian ditebar ke udara. Dalam sekejap ruangan gelap gulita. Histeria massa kini lebih ke bingung dan panik, karena tak ada yang bisa melihat apapun. Namun tidak demikian dengan Harry dan Ordonya yang telah mengenakan sarung tangan khusus bermantra sehingga memiliki kemampuan Hands of Glory; benda sihir yang dapat membawa penggunanya melintasi gelap yang tercipta dari Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder.

Ada beberapa suara meneriakkan mantra cahaya, mengindikasikan ada Penyihir lain selain Ordo Merlin dan Parkinson di tempat itu. Tapi kegelapan bergeming. Harry dan kawan-kawan bergerak tak terhentikan menuju target mereka, Legolas Thranduilion.

Dari tas manik-manik bermantranya Hermione mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen gulung raksasa; sebuah lukisan portal, yang kemudian ia kembangkan bersama Ron. Begitu lukisan terbentang, Luna, Draco dan Hannah membawa lari Sang Elf yang masih tak sadarkan diri masuk menyeberangi portal. Misi penyelamatan usai tanpa hambatan.

Ruangan gelap seketika. Reflek, Sherlock meraih tangan John dan menggenggamnya erat, sedangkan tangannya yang lain meraih firearm dari saku tersembunyi.

"Sherlock! John!" seru Mycroft dari earpiece masing-masing. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Listrik padam, obviously, Brother dear!" desis Sherlock. John mengumpat ketika seseorang menginjak kakinya.

Beberapa orang meneriakkan 'lumos maxima' dan kegelapan beriak layaknya permukaan air dibelah dayung. Aneh dan mendirikan bulu roma. John melihat ke sana-kemari, napasnya memburu, instingnya meneriakkan bahaya. Handgun tergenggam erat di tangan pun tidak memberinya rasa aman.

"MAGUS REVELIO!"

Pekik tajam seorang wanita bergema, dan dalam kegelapan mutlak itu, sosok-sosok kelabu keperakan mewujud ... tampak seperti penampakan makhluk-makhluk mistis di film-film misteri. Sherlock terkesiap sewaktu melihat sesosok tubuh bertopeng karnaval Venesia dalam semburat emas menyembul dari balik hitam pekat tepat di sampingnya.

Di London, Mycroft terbeliak dengan jantung mencelos.

Kekacauan pecah kemudian.

Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi yang pasti sosok-sosok kelabu itu saling serang satu sama lain. Cahaya tanpa warna menyerupai kilat menyambar, api menyembur, air menghantam, melesat ke segala arah. Ledakan mengguncang. Tembok dan kaca-kaca luluh lantak. Jerit ketakutan dan kesakitan korban demi korban susul-menyusul.

Sherlock dan John terjebak di tengah paranoia massa.

"Aku akan mencarikan jalan keluar! Tetap di tempat, Sherlock!" Mycroft memutar rekaman footage, lalu menghitung perkiraan posisi adiknya pra dan pasca gelap total secara matematis, dan memetakan jalan keluar berdasarkan perhitungan dan hasil rekaman kamera pengawas. "Berbalik sembilan puluh derajat! Lalu berjalan lima langkah lurus!"

Dengan jantung berdentum Sherlock menarik John, tanpa protes mengikuti petunjuk demi petunjuk dari kakaknya. Sama seperti Mycroft, ia pun membuat perhitungannya sendiri. Berdasarkan ingatan fotografisnya, dibantu bimbingan saudara tertuanya, ia mencari pintu keluar. Kegelapan, serangan aneh menghujani, juga dorongan massa yang panik menyulitkan usahanya, namun ia berjuang tanpa putus asa.

Seseorang merapal magus revelio tatkala Harry dan Ordonya baru akan melarikan diri. Tak ayal mereka, beserta segenap Penyihir yang hadir di pesta tersingkap dari balik tabir. Situasi begitu riskan, hingga Hermione terpaksa menggulung balik lukisan perkamennya.

Parkinson adalah yang pertama kali menyerang.

Tanpa alasan dan gila-gilaan wanita itu melempar kutukan kepada siapa saja. Pertempuran antar Penyihir pun tak terelakkan dan Ordo Merlin terseret ke dalamnya tanpa punya pilihan. Harry dan kawan-kawan hanya berani merapal protego karena memikirkan para Muggle yang terperangkap di antara mereka. Tetap saja banyak Muggle yang jatuh sebagai korban. Menambah tekanan di pihak mereka, lukisan perkamen Hermione terkena mantra api yang tersasar hingga habis terbakar!

Terdengar bunyi halus, seperti tanda pengaman senjata api dibuka. Terbiasa bersama selama sekian tahun menghadapi perang dan adu senjata membuat Harry, Ron dan Hermione tersinkron secara otomatis. Mereka mengacungkan tongkat ke udara dan dengan serentak meneriakkan "Expelliarmus!" sebelum menjatuhkan serangan dengan segenap daya.

Gelombang kejut menghentak.

Setiap Tongkat Sihir selain tongkat para anggota Ordo terlucuti; para pemiliknya terlempar ke arah berlawanan. Setiap senjata tak peduli apapun jenisnya, tak peduli meski tak terlihat dalam kelam, terlepas dari para penyandangnya.

Firearm di tangan Sherlock dan John terenggut, dan kedua orang ini, beserta entah berapa banyak para undangan terhempas oleh ledakan gelombang energi, tak ubahnya rumah kayu buyar ditampar badai. Sherlock berteriak, John menjerit tertahan tatkala bahu kirinya; bekas luka perangnya di Afghanistan, terhantam debris.

"Sherlock! John!" di kediamannya Mycroft berseru panik. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya ketika ia mendengar jerit kesakitan adiknya. Lewat sambungan komunikasi yang lain ia buru-buru menyiagakan Fabian dengan perintah menyusup ke dalam kastil dan menemukan sang adik.

Sembari menahan sakit Sherlock membuka mata. Meski fokusnya berbayang, ia melihat sosok-sosok kelabu keperakan dengan Topeng Venesia menutupi muka berlari menuju sebuah rekahan di mana cahaya membanjir. 'Pintu keluar? Suspect?' data yang diterima sensornya memaksanya untuk bangkit berdiri.

"John ...! Ayo, John!"

John mengerjapkan matanya, bahunya berdenyut nyeri sewaktu ia mencoba bangun. Ia mengertakkan gigi, mengeraskan niat, lalu menyusul Sherlock meski dengan tertatih-tatih.

Dari lubang rekahan yang ternyata adalah dinding yang jebol, Detektif bersama Dokternya ini tiba di sebuah koridor yang terang; tampaknya listrik padam secara misterius cuma di ruang pesta saja. Sherlock menangkap kelebat Si Topeng Venesia, menikung di sebuah belokan. Celakanya, sosok bertopeng itu juga melihatnya, dan menyabetkan sebilah tongkat yang aneh ke arah Sang Detektif.

Rantai-rantai menyembur bersaling-silang. Sherlock dan John jatuh bertiarap, berhasil mengelak dari serangan, namun aksi itu malah membulatkan tekad Sherlock. Ia memutuskan untuk mengejar.

"Sherlock! Hentikan! Sudah cukup!" seru Mycroft. "Misi selesai!"

Tapi Sherlock tak menggubris. Di belakangnya, dengan kepercayaan dan loyalitas penuh John mengikuti.

Harry dan Ordonya tiba di perpustakaan Francesco De Luca, dan tanpa membuang waktu mereka menurunkan lukisan portal yang masih tergantung di dinding. Bersegera mereka berpindah ke dalam lukisan, tetapi ketika datang giliran Harry, ia memergoki dua orang pria berkedok hitam mengejar membuntuti mereka.

Mencapai ambang pintu perpustakaan, Sherlock menyaksikan rombongan bertopeng Venesia itu masuk menembus lukisan, 'seperti mural portal di flat Potter!' Ia tercekat sewaktu salah seorang dari mereka mengacungkan tongkat kepadanya. Serangan itu begitu cepat dan tanpa ampun. Tak bisa menghindar, Sherlock terbanting ke atas karpet.

"Sherlock!" teriak John.

Harry tertegun. 'Sherlock?' Rasa terkejut membuatnya lengah.

Dengan marah John menghambur dan menerkam orang yang sudah berani melukai sahabatnya itu. Ia sama sekali tak berpikir, dikuasai hasrat untuk membalas.

Sherlock memandang terhenyak. Si Topeng Venesia jatuh ke dalam lukisan, John terbawa bersamanya.

"JOHN!" mengabaikan rasa sakit di tubuhnya Sherlock beranjak. Terengah-engah, sempoyongan. Sedangkan di seberang sana, di dalam lukisan, John ditarik dan diseret oleh sisa gerombolan bertopeng sebelum akhirnya dipingsankan dengan satu jentikan tongkat.

Ngeri bukan kepalang, Sherlock memburu, hendak menerobos, tapi mendadak seseorang dari dalam lukisan melemparkan serbuk emas ke arahnya. Sherlock mengangkat tangan dengan terkejut, terhuyung mundur, mengira dirinya diserang. Namun rupanya bubuk itu tak ditujukan untuknya.

Kilau emas menyebar ke seluruh permukaan lukisan, bak percik api merambat melalap habis permukaan kertas. Warna-warni lukisan memadam, sketsa bahkan kanvasnya pun menghilang, hingga yang tersisa di hadapan Sherlock hanyalah sebuah pigura kosong.

~~~

 

(A.n  
Buon giorno : Good morning.  
Signore : Sir)


	12. Enemy's Regard

"Jangan!" seru Harry, namun Ginny sudah terlanjur melancarkan kutukan kepada John. Hanya mantra pelumpuh untungnya.

"Ma-maaf?" Ginny menatapnya bingung. Harry hanya mengesah. Ia tak menyalahkan gadis itu, mengingat Ginny cuma berniat membantunya.

"Ada apa, Harry? Kau kenal orang itu?" tanya Hermione, melihat Harry membungkuk mendekati pengejar mereka yang terbaring pingsan.

Harry melepas topeng John, untuk mengonfirmasi, dan ternyata terbukti benar. "Ya, ini tetanggaku di apartemen 221. Dokter John Watson!"

"Dokter Watson yang itu?! Yang katamu bekerja sebagai asisten Detektif Partikelir Sherlock Holmes?" seru Ginny, merasa bersalah.

Harry tersenyum menenangkannya. "Sebenarnya ia bekerja sebagai dokter umum di sebuah klinik, walau jadi asisten detektif lebih menyita waktu dan perhatiannya. Dan Sherlock bukan detektif partikelir! Ia detektif konsultan."

"Mate, apa bedanya?" celetuk Ron.

"Ya jelas beda, Ron!" Fred dengan iseng menimpali. "Dari namanya saja sudah lain."

Lalu anak-anak muda ini bahu-membahu menggotong Dokter John yang malang masuk ke dalam toko milik Lord Cirdan. Di sana mereka bertemu kembali dengan Hannah, Luna, dan Draco. Lord Cirdan juga menyambut mereka, ditemani Professor McGonagall yang tampak sumringah bangga.

"Bagaimana dengan Lord Legolas?" tanya Harry, melayangkan pandang pada trio Luna dan Lord Havens.

"Sedang beristirahat di kediaman Lord Cirdan," Luna menjawab. "Ia dibius dengan obat tidur berdosis tinggi, tapi Draco sudah mengurus semuanya. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan!"

Draco salah tingkah ketika setiap mata mengawasinya.

"Misi penyelamatan berhasil! Bagus sekali, Ladies and Gentlemen!" McGonagall tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Senyumnya lebar terkembang, nyaris kekanak-kanakan, adventurous. Namun ia mengerutkan kening sewaktu menemukan John yang tengah diusung. "Tapi ... siapa itu?"

"Oleh-oleh dari Italia," jawab George, sementara yang lain cuma tertawa.

"Baiknya ke mana kita tempatkan bonus tambahan ini?" seloroh Ron, sebelum dengan terengah-engah menambahkan, "blimey! Dokter mungil ini lebih berat daripada tampangnya!"

***

Pucat dan gemetaran, Sherlock naik ke mobil yang disiapkan Fabian, tak peduli pada Moriarty, Kastil De Luca, dan kekacauan yang tertinggal di dalamnya.

"Mycroft! Di mana John!" ia berteriak melalui sambungan langsung jarak jauh, tanpa repot-repot menahan kepanikannya.

Di London, Mycroft melacak dengan tak kalah tegang. Siaran dari John terputus begitu ia terkena serangan dari salah seorang gerombolan bertopeng, akan tetapi mujur pensiunan Kapten itu membawa dan mengaktifkan ponselnya. "Dari sinyal GPS ponselnya ... saat ini John ada di Venesia, Sherlock."

Keningnya berkerut mendengar Sang Adik memerintah agennya Fabian agar segera bertolak ke bandara saat itu juga.

"Sherlock! Kau cedera!" Mycroft menegur.

"Thank you for the obvious, Brother dear!" tukas Sherlock tajam. "Tolong jangan sarankan padaku untuk duduk bertumpang kaki sementara John menghadapi ancaman di luar sana!"

"Pakai logikamu! Dalam kondisimu yang sekarang kau cuma akan memperburuk situasi! Lagipula apa jaminannya John akan tetap di Venesia sampai kau datang? Orang-orang yang membawanya bisa saja memindahkannya ke manapun dan kapanpun mereka mau!"

Begitu frustasinya Sherlock sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia tahu Mycroft benar, namun ia pun tak tahan membayangkan nasib John. Skenario-skenario menakutkan datang tak diundang, berkelebatan tak terkendali di benaknya, semakin membuatnya kalut. Ia tak mampu berpikir.

Suara dering telepon menghenyakkan suasana. Sherlock terpaku melihat nama John terpampang pada layar smartphone-nya sebelum dengan gelagapan menerima panggilan.

"JOHN! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Sejenak, tak ada yang menyahut. Lantas seseorang bersuara, dan darah Sherlock bak membeku mengetahui itu bukanlah John.

"Sherlock Holmes," suara asing seorang pria menyapanya. "Dokter Watson akan dipulangkan secepatnya ke Baker Street."

Sherlock terbelalak mendengarnya. "SIAPA KAU?" tuntutnya, sayangnya sambungan telah terputus. Sherlock balik menghubungi nomor John, napasnya memburu, tetapi tak ada jawaban.  Ia mencoba lagi dan lagi; nada tunggu demi nada tunggu semakin meneror syaraf-syarafnya. Sia-sia belaka.

Mycroft kemudian berujar dengan amat hati-hati, "Sherlock ... Hasil pantauan sinyal GPS menunjukkan John sudah kembali ke London! Aku juga sudah mengecek lewat CCTV, saat ini Mrs. Hudson dan tetanggamu Harry Potter sedang membawanya masuk ke apartemen."

Atas laporan sang kakak, Sherlock segera menelepon Mrs. Hudson untuk recek. Ternyata benar adanya. John sudah kembali ke Baker Street. Ketegangan dan adrenalin mengendur, Sherlock bersandar lemas. Begitu banyak pertanyaan, belum lagi bencana di Kastil De Luca masih simpang siur di pikirannya, dan nama Harry Potter berdering sekeras alarm tanda bahaya, namun yang terpenting John selamat. Sang Detektif mendapati dirinya tak mempedulikan hal lain lagi. Letih dan sakit, ia lambat laun kehilangan kesadaran.

Mendadak sunyi, Mycroft merasa tak nyaman. "Sherlock?" ia memanggil, tapi Sherlock tak menjawab. Khawatir, ia mengontak Fabian dan mendapat laporan Adiknya yang keras kepala itu pingsan karena kelelahan.

Sambil memijat kening, Mycroft memerintahkan agar Fabian membawa Sherlock ke Rumah Sakit.

Dalam kesendirian, di tengah malam yang kian larut, Mycroft masih meneliti ulangan rekaman footage yang diambil dari Kastil. Rasa dingin menjalari sepanjang punggungnya, sementara jemarinya bergerak gugup, memutar rekaman terakhir yang diperolehnya dari CCTV di sekitar Baker Street.

London tak asing dengan cuaca berkabut, tapi malam itu kabut yang tak normal turun di apartemen 221. Mycroft mengamati video dalam modul slow motion. Di balik halimun, dua sosok yang sulit dikenali menapak dari kekosongan sambil membawa John, sebelum kemudian pergi lagi, lenyap begitu saja! John ditinggal di teras, tak sadarkan diri, dan kabut menipis dengan serta-merta.

Mycroft menyimpan hasil rekaman, mengkopi dan menyembunyikannya dalam folder-folder rahasia. Perasaannya bergejolak. Setelah apa yang ia dengar dan saksikan membuatnya ingin melakukan sesuatu, meski apa tepatnya ia sendiri tak tahu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan John.

'Dari Florence ke Venesia, satu setengah detik! Betapa mengerikan ...' Mycroft menaiki Bentley-nya dengan wajah keruh. Pada sopirnya ia menginstruksikan agar mereka berhenti di sebuah klinik pribadi untuk menjemput seorang kenalan. Selama perjalanan, lukisan ajaib yang terlihat di perpustakaan Signore De Luca tak pernah lepas dari pikiran Mycroft.

***

John adalah sahabat terdekat Sherlock; Harry tahu sekhawatir apa Sang Detektif sekarang memikirkan Dokternya. Apabila sampai terjadi sesuatu pada teman-temannya Harry pun takkan bisa berdiam diri. Itulah sebabnya, walau dengan sesal, ia menolak undangan makan malam dari Lord Cirdan karena harus kembali secepatnya ke London.

Untunglah Lord Elf  itu memaklumi keputusan Harry. "Baiklah, Master Potter. Mungkin di lain waktu?"

"Dengan senang hati, Lord Cirdan," Harry menyahut.

"Selamanya, kami bangsa Quendi berhutang pada Anda dan teman-teman Anda."

"Tidak, Sir," Harry menggeleng. "Tak ada hutang di antara teman." Melihat ekspresi terpana di wajah Cirdan, dengan jahil Harry menambahkan, "kecuali pinjaman uang. Itu wajib dikembalikan!"

Sedikit kaget tapi juga bukan main geli, Cirdan melepas kepergian Harry dalam tawa.

Anggota Ordo Merlin yang lain masih di Venesia, di kediaman Lord Cirdan yang berada tak jauh dari toko topengnya, merayakan kesuksesan di malam itu dalam jamuan makan bersama Professor McGonagall. Tetapi Ron kemudian menyeret George untuk membantu Harry, menggotong John pulang ke London.

"Ayo, George! Kita harus mengangkut Pak Dokter!"

"Lagi?!" George mengerang, namun ia menurut. Dengan paha ayam tersepit di mulut ia beranjak; mendekap John pada ketiak sedang Ron mengangkat kaki Sang Dokter.

Selagi dua bersaudara Weasley bersiap-siap ber-Apparate ke depan halaman apartemen 221, Harry berteleportasi ke dalam flatnya. Ia sengaja memisahkan diri karena tahu ada kamera pengawas yang menyorot Baker Street dari berbagai sudut. Kamera yang dipasang kakaknya Sherlock, Mycroft Holmes, The British Government. Dari dalam flatnya Harry memanggil kabut hingga menyelimuti apartemen, berharap itu cukup untuk mengelabui pengamatan Sang Pejabat.

Harry tak keberatan Sherlock meraba sedikit rahasia mengenai Sihir, tetapi instingnya, juga masa lalunya yang buruk dengan birokrasi membuatnya waspada terhadap Mycroft. Keingintahuan Sherlock murni ilmiah. Mycroft, Harry bahkan tak berminat mencari tahu.

Pintu apartemen digedor keras; kiranya Ron dan George sudah datang membawa John. Mrs. Hudson ada di rumah, sudah pasti ia akan tergopoh-gopoh turun menyambut. Harry keluar dari flatnya sambil membuyarkan sihir pemanggil kabut, saat Sang Nyonya membuka pintu dan memekik panik tatkala menemukan John tergeletak di teras.

Walau John bukan beban yang terbilang enteng, Harry memanggulnya tanpa mengeluh. Mrs. Hudson yang baik hati menawarkan bantuan, tapi mana mungkin Harry mengizinkan wanita yang rapuh itu turut bersusah-payah memapah John.

"Hudders, mungkin kau bisa memberitahu Sherlock?" ujar Harry, mengalihkan perhatian Landlady-nya itu, juga dengan sedikit charm yang ia punya. Curang memang, memakai 'guna-guna' untuk mendapat apa yang ia inginkan, 'tapi demi efisiensi, sesekali bolehlah,' dengan bandel Harry membenarkan pendapatnya sendiri.

"Kau benar, Harry!" Mrs. Hudson yang lugu selalu dengan mudah dimanipulasi. Harry agak merasa bersalah karenanya, lalu berjanji dalam hati akan mengepel lantai apartemen keesokan harinya.

"Oh, ada apa ini! Padahal katanya mereka pergi menyelidiki kasus ke Italia, tapi kenapa John kembali sendirian? Pingsan, lagi!" Sang Nyonya berceloteh seraya berbalik ke flatnya.

'Kasus di Italia?' Meski penasaran Harry terus meniti tangga. Samar-samar terdengar suara dering telepon dari flat Mrs. Hudson, yang tak lama kemudian disusul pula dengan seruan, "Sherlock! Kau di mana?!" dari Mrs. Hudson. Harry hanya mengulum senyum.

Sampai di flat 221B, Harry membaringkan John ke sofa di ruang tamu. Ia lalu melepas kutukan Ginny yang mengikat kesadaran Sang Dokter. Tak akan butuh waktu lama bagi John untuk terjaga, sembari menunggu Harry menjerang air dalam ketel, dan memunculkan sebotol ramuan sihir pemulih stamina.

***

Mrs. Hudson datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh, membawa obat-obatan yang ia kira mungkin berguna bagi John, dan menemukan Harry tengah berdiri menghadap jendela, mengamati suasana London.

"Tadi Sherlock menelepon, menanyakan apakah John sudah kembali!" Mrs. Hudson bercerita, sembari duduk di tepian sofa, di mana John masih terbaring pingsan. "Harry, perasaanku sungguh tidak enak! Mengapa mereka sampai terpisah? Sherlock juga terdengar panik ..."

Harry mendekat, lalu menepuk-nepuk lengan Mrs. Hudson. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Hudders."

"Kuharap begitu, Harry! Kau tahu sendiri bahaya macam apa yang dihadapi dua anak ini, mengingat seperti apa pekerjaan mereka!"

Suara ketel bersuit menyela pembicaraan mereka. Harry pergi ke dapur, mematikan kompor dan mengangkat jerangan air. Mrs. Hudson menduga pria berkacamata itu menyeduh teh; ia bisa mencium aroma harumnya yang khas, tapi juga ada nuansa wangi lain yang tak ia kenali.

Kemudian Harry kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa secangkir teh dan memberikannya pada Mrs. Hudson. Wangi yang enak mencuri perhatian Sang Nyonya, namun tatapan Harry adalah yang paling menghipnotisnya.

"John harus menghabiskan teh ini," Harry berkata, matanya berkilau tanpa tempaan cahaya manapun.

Mrs. Hudson tertegun, lalu mengangguk patuh. Tak ada yang aneh dengan permintaan Harry; ia selalu terdengar masuk akal.

Di bawah, seseorang mengetuk pintu dengan tak sabar, membuat Mrs. Hudson tersentak. "Astaga! Siapa yang malam-malam begini datang bertamu?"

"Tak apa, Hudders. Biar aku yang membukakan pintu," ujar Harry, lalu meninggalkan flat tanpa suara.

John siuman tak lama kemudian. Kelabakan, panik bercampur bingung. "Sherlock!"

"Sssh ... John! Kau ada di Baker Street sekarang ..." seru Mrs. Hudson, berusaha menenangkan pensiunan Kapten itu.

John membeliak padanya, untuk beberapa saat seolah kesulitan berpikir hingga tak bereaksi.

"Tenanglah! Minum dulu teh ini, baru kita bicara," bujuk Mrs. Hudson, menawarkan teh yang diseduhkan Harry kepada John. Sang Dokter mereguk habis minuman hangat itu tanpa banyak tanya. Sikapnya langsung berubah tenang setelah itu.

"John ... apa yang terjadi? Bukannya kau ke Italia bersama Sherlock? Tapi kenapa kau pulang seorang diri?" tanya Mrs. Hudson, yang kemudian bercerita tentang bagaimana seseorang menggedor pintu apartemen sehingga ia menemukan John yang tak sadarkan diri di teras.

John mengusap wajahnya. "Begitukah?" ia berkata lemah.

Dari ambang pintu, Mycroft menampakkan diri. Wajahnya masam, tapi Mrs. Hudson yang mengenalnya tahu betul kalau itu dikarenakan rasa khawatir. Ia datang bersama dokter pribadi keluarga Holmes; seorang pria di awal empat puluhan yang sangat dramatis dalam penampakan. Kulit yang sangat putih, rambut yang sangat hitam dan mata yang teramat biru. Namanya Henley  Pevensie. Mrs. Hudson melihat kalau Harry tak ikut naik bersama mereka.

"Mycroft," John memulai, namun Mycroft mengangkat tangannya.

"Mari periksa keadaanmu dulu, John."

"Aku baik-baik saja!" tukas John, namun ia membiarkan Dokter Pevensie mendekat dan mengecek kondisinya. "Mana Sherlock?"

"Masih di Italia, mengistirahatkan cederanya," demi melihat wajah terkesiap Mrs. Hudson dan horor di mata John, Mycroft buru-buru menambahkan, "yang untungnya tak seberapa. Ia akan kembali ke London secepatnya."

Dokter Pevensie kemudian mengumumkan bahwa John dalam keadaan baik, walau sedikit lelah. Mycroft nampak sangsi, tetapi ia tak berkomentar.

"Mrs. Hudson," The British Government memalingkan pandangan pada Sang Pemilik apartemen. "Mohon maaf, tapi aku dan John perlu bicara empat mata. Ia dan Sherlock menangani kasus rahasia, tentu kau paham maksudnya bukan?"

Mrs. Hudson mendengus tak puas, "kalian berhutang penjelasan padaku, anak-anak muda!"

John tersenyum lemah sedangkan Mycroft menyeringai kaku. Walau tak setuju, Mrs. Hudson mengalah dan berlalu. Toh di lain waktu ia masih bisa menagih cerita. Diikuti Dokter Pevensie, ia membiarkan John dan Mycroft berbincang berdua.

***

"Ceritakan padaku tentang lukisan aneh itu," desak Mycroft sesaat setelah ia duduk dengan nyamannya di kursi Sherlock.

John mengernyit. Mycroft dapat menangkap ketidaksukaannya melihat orang lain duduk di kursi itu; bahwa cuma Sherlock sajalah yang layak duduk di sana. 'Loyalty, sentiment,' tapi Mycroft tak punya waktu untuk hal sepele.

"John ..." ia mengesah seperti orangtua yang capek menyaksikan kenakalan anaknya. "Fokus!"

John mendengus. "Apa yang ingin kau dengar? Bukankah kau juga melihatnya melalui kamera yang kubawa?"

"Cuma melihat saja dan merasakan langsung adalah dua hal yang berbeda."

John menghela napas. "Rasanya seperti masuk ke dalam air, akan tetapi tidak basah ... Sulit menggambarkannya dengan kata-kata, Mycroft. Kau baru akan mengerti kalau mengalaminya sendiri."

"Kurasa, aku bisa membayangkannya," sahut Mycroft, tercenung. "Omong-omong, bagaimana kesanmu saat menginjak Venesia, John?"

"Venesia?" seru John tak percaya. "Lukisan Portal itu tembus ke Venesia?"

'Lukisan Portal ...' bahkan Mycroft tidak terpikir ke sana. Bila dibandingkan dengan sebutan 'Lukisan Ajaib' yang berbau tahayul, 'Lukisan Portal' terkesan lebih ilmiah dan logis. Namun yang menarik perhatian Mycroft adalah cara John menyebutkannya. Simpleton John, Ordinary John, tidak menyatakannya sebagai 'Lukisan Aneh' atau 'Lukisan Ajaib,' melainkan dengan pasti menamainya Lukisan Portal.

Entah John lebih cerdas dari yang ia perkirakan, atau ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Sang Dokter menemukan hal semacam ini. 'Curious ...'

"Begitulah yang ditunjukkan sinyal GPS ponselmu."

John terlihat menerawang. "Aku belum pernah ke Venesia sebelumnya, sekalinya bisa malah tak sempat melihat-lihat sekeliling," ia mendengus geli, sebelum kembali muram. "Mycroft, satu dari gerombolan bertopeng itu menyerangku dengan ... dengan Tongkat Sihir!"

Alis Mycroft bertaut. "Tongkat Sihir, katamu?"

"Kau lihat sendiri 'kan? Apalagi kalau bukan itu?"

"Senjata berteknologi tinggi?"

John tertawa kering. "Semburan api atau gelombang kejut mungkin-mungkin saja, tapi menciptakan rantai dari kekosongan? Menjembatani dua kota dengan selapis kanvas? Kecuali alien dari galaksi lain terbukti nyata, kurasa aku akan berpegang pada teori ini."

"Sihir tidak nyata, John!" tukas Mycroft.

"Begitu juga dengan Elf dari Middle Earth," tantang John.

Selama beberapa saat Mycroft terdiam. John bersandar, mulai merasa mengantuk setelah segala petualangannya yang mendebarkan.

"Moriarty datang ke acara pelelangan karena Elf itu, kurasa," kata John pelan. Walau cuma asumsi, Mycroft tak menampiknya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia rencanakan, tapi apapun itu, pasti buruk dan jahat! Dan aku mencemaskan nasib Elf itu. Jika seperti ini keadaannya, akan jauh lebih baik kalau makhluk-makhluk ajaib seperti dirinya tak pernah nampak di mata manusia."

Mycroft tetap membisu. John tertidur, pembicaraan pun berakhir. Tak ada alasan untuk tinggal lebih lama, Mycroft mengundurkan diri. Menyerahkan John dalam pengawasan Mrs. Hudson, juga Harry Potter...

***

Sherlock tiba di London bersamaan dengan tiupan angin musim gugur yang pertama. Ia masih memakai pakaian pestanya, yang kini kusut dan jelek, belum lagi kotor juga berbau. Wajahnya lesi, kuyu, rambutnya cakar ayam, namun matanya bersinar garang dan membuat takut sopir taksi. Ia diantar selekasnya ke Baker Street, dan begitu pintu apartemen dibukakan oleh Mrs. Hudson yang tersentak, "Sherlock!" Sang Detektif menerobos masuk dan menaiki tangga dengan tergesa.

John tengah sibuk menggoreng telur dan sosis ketika pintu flatnya dilempar terbuka.

"JOHN!"

John menghela napas panjang, dan menyiapkan beberapa butir telur lagi. Samar-samar ia mendengar pekik protes Mrs. Hudson, "that's my door, young man!" hingga senyum-senyum sendiri.

Sherlock datang ke dapur seperti penjahat dalam film-film horor zaman dulu pergi mengganggu rakyat jelata. Tinggi, gelap, mengancam, dan jelas-jelas kelaparan. "JOHN!"

John menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar. "Pagi, Sherlock. Mau telur ceplok atau orak-arik?"

Sherlock menghampirinya. Matanya begitu lebar mendelik sampai-sampai John berjengit; seram kalau-kalau mata itu menggelinding lepas dari rongganya. John tahu ia cemas, karena itu Sang Dokter mempertahankan wajah cerianya. "You look like shit, Sherlock."

Mrs. Hudson datang membawa senampan teh. "Nah, di sinilah kalian akhirnya! Jadi boleh 'kan, Nyonya tua ini tahu sesuatu atau beberapa hal? Duduk sini, Sherlock, kau sudah seperti zombie," dengan lihai Sang Landlady meletakkan bawaannya ke meja dapur, lalu mengarahkan Sherlock agar duduk di salah satu kursi.

Telur goreng setengah matang, dibumbui sedikit garam dan merica, juga sosis dihidangkan, disusul tomat dan jamur tumis. Mrs. Hudson bersenandung sambil memanggang roti, mengoleskan mentega dan selai, sedangkan John memaksa Sherlock menelan dua porsi English Breakfast.

Agar detektif keriting itu tenang, John menceritakan pengalaman beberapa saatnya di Venesia, tapi karena ada Mrs. Hudson di situ, ia tidak mengutarakan kisahnya dengan sebenarnya. Tak masalah, John yakin Sherlock akan paham. Pada Sang Nyonya John juga menutupi fakta mengenai Elf dan orang-orang bertopeng yang membawa Tongkat Sihir, dan mengatakan bahwa kasus kali itu adalah Human Trafficking yang melibatkan Moriarty di dalamnya.

"Moriarty! Perdagangan manusia! Buruk sekali!" seru Mrs. Hudson di sela-sela minum tehnya. "Oh, kuharap kalian dapat menuntaskan kasus ini, Boys! Perbudakan di zaman semodern ini? Bahkan untuk ukuran era medieval saja itu tak adil dan tidak manusiawi!"

Sherlock bersendawa dan melotot sewaktu John mencekokinya dengan roti panggang mentega madu. Walau demikian ia tak menolak. "Sayangnya tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan!" Si Bungsu Holmes itu menggerutu sambil menggerigiti cemilan manisnya. "Tak ada data, bukti, atau bahkan waktu!"

"Omong-omong Greg- ah, maksudku Inspektur Lestrade, meninggalkan pesan untuk kalian. Ia mengharapkan kalian datang secepatnya untuk membantunya mengurus sebuah kasus. He's stuck!" lapor Mrs. Hudson.

"Hudders," ujar Sherlock, "kapan dia tidak begitu."

***

Kasus dari Lestrade terpecahkan saat waktu bergulir ke tengah hari. Namun Sherlock merasa hampa. Tak ada kepuasan yang ia rasakan, dan ia tahu  ia tidak akan pernah menikmati hype after case lagi, tidak setelah malam di Kastil De Luca.

Tidak setelah Harry Potter.

Agak murung ia naik ke taksi, yang berhenti dengan sendirinya sebelum dipanggil, dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari itu dengan membaca saja. Masih ada ratusan halaman sebelum buku daftar Klan Penyihir Tertua Di Britannia Raya habis ia teliti. Sherlock tak berhasrat lagi dengan eksperimen zat kimia atau meneliti jenazah di kamar mayat Saint Bart. Semuanya jadi hambar sejak ia mencicipi rasa Sihir.

"Kenapa belok di sini?" Sherlock mendengar John bertanya pada sopir taksi dengan bingung, dan fokusnya kembali ke alam nyata.

Taksinya berbelok ke gang belakang apartemen Baker Street, sopirnya mengemudi seperti melamun, dan kewaspadaan Sherlock melonjak sewaktu membaca tanda-tanda buruk. Ia dan John diarahkan kemari ... tapi oleh siapa?

Tepat di belakang flat 221 taksi berhenti. Jantung Sherlock mencelos ketika mendapati Moriarty menunggu di tengah jalan.

John menyumpah, Sherlock mengamati keadaan dengan hati-hati. Ada seorang wanita di sisi Moriarty. Penampilannya tak wajar. Mode busananya sangat kuno, dengan jenis kain yang tak lagi ada di belahan dunia manapun. Rambutnya putih seperti uban orangtua, namun wajahnya masih tampak muda. Pakaiannya pun putih bersih, tetapi ujung-ujung lengan bajunya yang lebar dan tepian rok gaunnya yang panjang begitu kotor; jari-jari tangannya hitam bergelimang arang dengan kuku runcing menyeramkan, begitu pula dengan kakinya yang seperti menginjak jelaga.

Sherlock keluar dari taksi, memutuskan untuk menghadapi Moriarty apapun yang terjadi. John mengikutinya, selalu, meski dilanda resah. Begitu mereka menapak di gang belakang itu, si sopir taksi memundurkan mobilnya dan meninggalkan mereka.

Moriarty tampak kontras dengan pasangannya yang serba putih. Three piece suit hitam pekat; pakaian untuk melayat. Air mukanya riang, tentu saja. Sambil menyeringai lebar ia menyambut Sherlock.

"Sherlock! Johnny! Lama tak bertemu!" Moriarty mengembangkan tangan, seolah mengharap pelukan.

Sherlock dan John berdiri bergeming dengan rahang menegang.

Moriarty mengesah, berpaling pada kawannya, berlagak sedih. "Sambutan yang dingin, tidakkah menurutmu begitu, Hiril Vuin Silla?"

Wanita berpakaian putih itu diam saja. Parasnya cantik namun ada keganjilan terpancar dari wajahnya. Sherlock dihinggapi rasa jeri yang aneh; jenis rasa takut yang mendesak agar ia berbalik dan lari tatkala wanita itu menatapnya.

"Oh! Kau pasti belum mengenal kenalanku di sini. Wanita yang sangat menakjubkan, Sherlock. High Priestess dari Rohan! Yah, kau mungkin tidak pernah mendengarnya, itu sudah lama sekali sampai terlewat dari catatan sejarah," Moriarty berbicara panjang lebar. "Singkatnya Sherlock, perkenalkan; Her Holiness, Istar Silla. Yang Mulia Silla, William Sherlock Scott Holmes."

"Apa maumu?" potong Sherlock, mengabaikan perasaan tak enak  di hatinya saat Moriarty menyebutkan nama lengkapnya pada wanita itu. Aneh sekali ... ia tahu betul sejahat apa Moriarty, akan tetapi melihat Raja Kriminal itu bersisian dengan wanita ini, Istar Silla, rasanya seperti tak sebanding. 'Pale in comparison!'

John maju selangkah, merapat di samping Sherlock. Seakan menawarkan perlindungan.

Moriarty mengulas senyum. "Cinderella pergi ke pesta. Lonceng tak habis berdentang, ia sudah pulang. Namun sayang ia terlupa ... sepatu kacanya tertinggal di belakang," matanya berkilat sewaktu mengeluarkan sepucuk pistol.

Sherlock menatap nanar. Itu firearm dari Mycroft, yang terlucuti darinya semalam di Kastil De Luca. Sudah pasti terlacak lewat sidik jari yang tertempel; ia tak mengenakan sarung tangan pada malam itu. 'Bodohnya!'

John menarik Sherlock ke belakangnya, memposisikan diri sebagai tameng di hadapan Moriarty. Pria Irlandia itu tergelak melihatnya.

"Benar-benar piaraan yang setia!" ejek Moriarty. Ia lantas mengosongkan pistol, membiarkan pelurunya tumpah ke jalan lalu melemparkan benda itu ke pinggir. "Tapi ini sudah jadi membosankan."

"Apa maumu?" ulang Sherlock keras.

"Sherlock, meski kau menyusahkan, tapi aku menghargai kejeniusanmu," kata Moriarty. Sikapnya mendadak berubah, dari bermain-main jadi amat serius. Sherlock setengah berharap akting itu akan luntur dan berganti kegilaan, namun nyatanya tidak.

"Di dunia yang penuh dengan orang-orang tolol, yang kebingungan ke sana kemari mencari yang entah apa, ada satu atau dua orang yang hampir menyamaiku membuat hidup jadi lebih tertahankan. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya 'kan?" lanjut Moriarty. "Karena itu aku memperingatkanmu. Jangan coba-coba denganku, Sherlock. Kau mungkin luar biasa, tapi kau bukannya tak tergantikan."

"Aku takkan berhenti sampai kau tertangkap, Moriarty," jawab Sherlock.

"Jangan berkeras untuk hal yang sia-sia. Dulu mungkin, tapi sekarang kau bukan tandinganku. Stop. Inilah penghargaanku yang terakhir untukmu."

"Jawabanku tetap sama. Baik dulu maupun nanti."

Moriarty tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah jika demikian."

Si Raja Kriminal lalu menghadap Istar Silla; membungkuk dengan amat hormat dan Sang Istar melepas sesuatu dari rambutnya. Setangkai bunga magnolia yang seputih salju. Moriarty menerima kesuma itu dengan takzim, kemudian berpaling pada Sherlock. Ia mengangkat magnolia itu ke bibirnya, dan meniup.

Kelopak-kelopak bunga itu rontok, tidak lagi putih, melainkan hitam membusuk. Ia meluncur ke arah John seperti sekerumunan lebah menukik.

"John!" Tanpa pikir panjang Sherlock mendorong John hingga jatuh ke samping. Tiada John sebagai penghalang, tak pelak lagi kelopak-kelopak hitam itu merasuk ke tubuhnya.

"Sentiment," komentar Moriarty dingin. "Kau lihat, Johnny? Tak ada gunanya berdiri sebagai tameng, ia akan selalu dengan sukarela menerima peluru sekalipun, selama itu menyangkut keselamatanmu."

John hanya terpaku memandang Sherlock. Tak terbayang kengerian di wajahnya.

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes," untuk pertama kalinya Istar Silla bersuara. Pelan, lirih, namun bagai menggetarkan udara. "Napasmu hanya sampai kelopak terakhir merekah."

Sherlock mencengkeram dadanya, kesakitan. John menangkapnya saat Sang Detektif jatuh berlutut dengan suara tercekik. Moriarty dan Silla sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Sherlock! Oh, Tuhan ... Sherlock, apa yang sudah ia perbuat padamu?!"

Napas Sherlock tersengal-sengal. Wajahnya putih keabu-abuan, seluruh pembuluh darahnya membayang dari balik kulit. Ia menggapai lemah syalnya, berusaha melonggarkannya hingga John menarik lepas scarf wol itu, dan terdorong naluri menyingkap kemeja sahabatnya.

Setangkai magnolia hitam terpatri di dalam dada Sherlock. John terhenyak dalam kengerian sewaktu kuncup bunga itu bergetar dan sehelai kelopaknya membuka.

Sherlock membungkuk, terbatuk keras. Darah menyembur dari mulutnya, ia tersedak hingga megap-megap.

"SHERLOCK!"

John mencengkeram lengan Sang Detektif. Sekujur tubuh pria itu menggeletar hebat, matanya terbelalak dengan airmata bercucuran, sementara darah mengalir dari sudut-sudut bibirnya. Sherlock tak bisa bernapas; suara helaan yang keluar dari tenggorokannya terdengar begitu menyeramkan.

Lalu sehelai kelopak magnolia itu merekah lagi, dan kembali Sherlock terbatuk. Begitu keras dan menyakitkan, memuntahkan darah. John panik, luar biasa takut. Ia cuma seorang dokter, apa yang ia tahu soal sihir ....

Tiba-tiba sebuah ilham datang kepadanya. "Bertahanlah, Sherlock!" dengan tersendat John berkata, lalu membopong Sherlock, tak mempedulikan ceceran darah yang membasahi pakaiannya.

Bagian belakang gedung apartemen Baker Street dipagari teralis putih dan sekat-sekat yang memisahkan petak flat yang satu dengan yang lain. Masing-masing apartemen ini, dari nomor 220 hingga 226, memiliki tangga tersendiri menuju flat bawah tanah. John membawa Sherlock ke pintu flat Harry Potter, karena hanya Harry sajalah yang terpikir olehnya saat itu. Pria itu mampu memasukkan kupu-kupu hidup ke dalam dada John, mungkin ia juga bisa mengeluarkan magnolia hitam ini dari tubuh Sherlock.

"HARRY!!" teriak John, sekeras yang ia bisa. Akan tetapi tak ada tanggapan. Kepanikannya berubah histeris. Harry tak ada di tempat.

Nekad, Sang Dokter mendobrak masuk. Sherlock lagi-lagi memuntahkan darah dan John terisak. Ia terhuyung, menjatuhkan barang-barang sewaktu berlari ke dapur Harry, menuju mural portal dengan harapan memperoleh pertolongan, namun mural itu tak dapat ditembus. John hampir hilang akal, tapi ia lantas teringat pada satu mural lagi di ruang kerja Harry.

Untunglah mural itu tak disegel. "Tolong!" John berteriak. Suaranya pecah dan bergaung putus asa di seantero perpustakaan asing nan sunyi. "Siapa saja! Kumohon! Tolong!"

***

Mycroft masih mengabaikan Anthea sejak peristiwa perkamen bertinta perak itu, hingga merasa tak perlu mengumumkan kepergiannya pada Sang Asisten. Lagipula, ia keluar hanya untuk makan siang.

Di perjalanan menuju Monocle Cafe langganannya, Mycroft menimbang-nimbang perlunya mempekerjakan asisten baru, dan mengesah. Anthea tahu terlalu banyak, Mycroft juga sudah terlalu mengandalkannya selama ini. Membayangkan asisten baru yang masih hijau, tak tahu apa-apa, yang harus memulai dari nol, Mycroft sudah sakit kepala. Tidak. Mungkin ada cara untuk memaksa Anthea patuh. Pasti ada cara. Mycroft tak keberatan walau harus memeras sekalipun.

Belum sampai ke Cafe, mendadak ban belakang Bentley-nya pecah. Sopirnya terpaksa menghentikan mobil di pinggir jalan sepi untuk mengganti ban. Namun baru selangkah keluar dari pintu, seseorang muncul dan menggorok leher sang sopir.

Mycroft begitu shock sampai tak dapat berteriak. Pintu belakang mobilnya disentak membuka, dan Sebastian Moran duduk di sebelahnya seraya tersenyum.

"Moriarty titip salam," mantan Kolonel itu berkata, lalu menikam Mycroft tiga kali pada perutnya. Ia kemudian merampas ponsel Sang Pejabat, membantingnya ke trotoar hingga pecah terburai sebelum pergi. Mobil ditutup rapat.

Kesakitan yang amat sangat membuat Mycroft tak mampu bersuara. Ia memeluk perutnya, memandang jalan yang hanya dilalui satu-dua mobil, tanpa harapan. Tak mungkin baginya bergerak, duduk diam saja darah sudah membanjir di karpet, dan di tengah keadaan genting itu, ia terkenang pada asistennya yang selalu bisa diandalkan.

Dengan sisa tenaganya Mycroft menekan tombol tersembunyi di arloji yang selalu ia kenakan; sebuah mekanisme peringatan tanda bahaya yang akan sampai pada Anthea. 'Tak akan sempat ... tak mungkin sempat ...' Mycroft terkulai lemas. Asa terkuras beserta daya hidupnya, kecemasan dan sesal menggunung bertumpang tindih. Ia sadar ia bukan orang yang baik. Rasa sepi nan dingin membekukan jemarinya. Takkan ada yang mengenangnya ....

Kehilangan banyak darah pasti membuatnya berhalusinasi, karena samar-samar ia mendengar suara berderak dan Anthea menapak dari ketiadaan di luar pintu.


	13. Sahabat

Sejak mewarisi Grimmauld Place no.12, ada banyak hal yang diubah Harry, seperti mengganti furnitur lama dan tatanan interior, juga memperbaiki segala kerusakannya. Sebenarnya ia berniat menyingkirkan lukisan Walburga Black yang tak henti-hentinya memekik acap kali Hermione datang berkunjung, tapi tak tega pada Kreacher yang masih setia pada majikan lamanya.

Sekarang, dengan suasana yang jauh lebih cerah dari sebelumnya, Harry menjadikan Grimmauld Place sebagai markas Ordo Merlin. Seperti masa lalu, hanya berganti organisasi. Di sini pula Harry mengumpulkan buku-buku langka dan naskah kuno yang ia akses dari brankas keluarga Black di Gringotts, dan membuat sebuah perpustakaan besar yang kemudian ditambahi Hermione dengan koleksi-koleksi miliknya. Para anggota Ordo terkecuali Draco, banyak menghabiskan waktu luang mereka di tempat ini. Melakukan studi dan riset sambil bersantai, tak ubahnya di zaman sekolah dulu; berkumpul bersenda gurau di ruang rekreasi asrama.

Sedari awal pembentukan Ordo, Hermione memaksa Harry, Ron, dan Ginny untuk kembali mempelajari dan mendalami Rune kuno, dan kali ini, Harry beserta kawan-kawan tak dapat menolak. Naskah peninggalan Merlin yang mencakup petunjuk berikut koordinat penempatan Tonggak-Tonggak Sihir juga informasi mengenai Formasi Rune Darah semuanya ditulis dan disegel dalam Rune.

Apalagi, di antara seluruh anggota, cuma Hermione yang paham Rune luar dalam. Luna bisa dibilang punya potensi, namun sayang fokusnya sulit dipusatkan. Luna sering membiarkan pikirannya menerawang, dan meski itu terjadi karena bakatnya sebagai Seer mulai berkembang, dalam misi penerjemahan naskah Rune kuno, ia tak banyak gunanya. Si Kembar Weasley sudah angkat tangan dan hanya bersedia turun dalam aksi-aksi yang melibatkan fisik, begitu pula Dean dan Seamus yang terang-terangan menolak karena tak sanggup hapal-menghapal Rune. Draco sibuk sebagai Healer, nyaris 24 jam di Saint Mungo, lembur karena situasi juga untuk membayar jam-jam absennya demi Ordo. Hal yang sama juga berlaku pada Blaise yang bekerja sebagai Auror. Neville pun sibuk dengan Yayasan Botaninya. Sedangkan Hannah masih belum memantapkan diri sebagai anggota; ia mau membantu, namun enggan terlalu terlibat.

Tinggallah Harry, Ron, dan Ginny dalam cengkeraman Hermione, dicekoki abjad demi abjad Rune yang sialnya hampir mirip pula satu sama lain.

"Aku ingin makan pizza," keluh Ginny, merebahkan kepalanya ke tumpukan buku, di atas meja panjang dapur Grimmauld Place. Hermione mengetuk jidatnya dengan bulu angsa hingga ia terduduk tegak.

"Dilarang tiduran di atas buku!" tegur Hermione tegas, sekilas mirip Professor McGonagall sewaktu mendidik murid. Ginny mengawasinya dengan cemberut.

"Gara-gara kau aku juga jadi ingin makan pizza!" kesah Ron pada Sang Adik. Ia menyandar sembari mengistirahatkan tangannya yang pegal karena latihan menulis Rune. Di sebelahnya, Hermione cuma mendengus.

"Sedikit insentif kurasa bagus untuk menaikkan semangat!" sambut Harry riang, lega bisa melepaskan pena bulu dari tangannya walau hanya untuk sesaat. "Sebentar, akan kupesan," ia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku.

Kreacher muncul dari kekosongan dengan memperdengarkan suara berderak. Sambil menghadap Harry, ia membungkuk takzim.

"Hari ini Kreacher tak begitu sibuk, Tuan Harry. Membuat satu atau dua loyang pizza tak akan makan waktu lama," Si Peri Rumah berkata.

"Sungguh?" seru Ginny, sementara Harry masih menimbang-nimbang tawaran Kreacher. "Kalau begitu buatkan yang ekstra pedas, ya! Dengan banyak taburan kalkun dan paprikanya!"

"Untukku jangan yang pedas. Topping-nya ham saja, dan pinggiran rotinya diisi dengan keju, lalu dipanggang garing!" sambung Ron antusias. "Please," tambahnya buru-buru saat melihat Hermione memandanginya dengan mata terpicing.

"Bagaimana dengan Tuan Harry dan Nona Hermione?" Kreacher bertanya.

"Terima kasih, Kreacher, tapi kau tak perlu repot. Dua loyang pizza sudah cukup banyak," tanggap Hermione, namun Harry menyela dengan "aku penasaran seperti apa rasa pizza dengan taburan nenas. Tapi tak apa kalau kau tak punya resepnya, Kreacher."

"Akan Kreacher buatkan," Si Peri Rumah berjanji, dan Harry, beserta Ron juga Ginny menghujaninya dengan pujian dan banyak terima kasih. Hermione hanya bisa menghela napas.

Kesibukan kembali berlanjut. Harry, Ron, dan Ginny dengan pelajaran mereka, sementara Hermione mengawasi sembari menerjemahkan naskah Rune. Tak jauh dari mereka Kreacher mulai bekerja, menyiapkan pizza seraya bersenandung.

Lalu terdengarlah teriakan itu.

Harry sontak berdiri dengan tongkat tercabut, Ron seketika bersiaga di sisinya. Hermione dan Ginny bersiap sedia dengan tongkat sihir masing-masing, secara naluriah saling merapat. Bahkan Kreacher menghentikan kesibukannya dan mengambil sebuah wajan besi dengan tampang was-was.

Suara teriakan itu berasal dari perpustakaan. Meminta tolong, dan terdengar seperti suara ...

"John?!" Keheranan, Harry bergegas ke ruang pustaka yang berada di lantai dua. Teman-teman dan Peri Rumahnya hanya mengikuti dengan cemas.

Harry mempersiapkan diri untuk yang terburuk, tetapi menemukan John bersimpuh di lantai sambil memangku Sherlock yang berlumuran darah di luar prakiraannya.

Juga lebih buruk.

"Harry!" Wajah John seputih kertas. Mimiknya histeris. "Tolong! Lakukan sesuatu!"

Tanpa membuang waktu Harry menghampirinya, disusul Hermione. Ron dan Ginny mengawasi dengan bimbang dan waspada bersama Kreacher. Semuanya bertanya-tanya bagaimana seorang Muggle bisa menemukan tempat ini, terkecuali Harry yang telah memiliki dugaan.

"Apa yang terjadi, John?!" Betapa terkejutnya Harry melihat dari dekat keadaan Sherlock, berikut magnolia hitam yang terkubur di dadanya.

"Dia terkena kutukan!" jelas John, parau dan tersendat-sendat. Pegangannya pada Sherlock semakin erat. "Kalau bunga ini mekar penuh, maka ia akan mati!"

Harry berpaling pada Kreacher. "Tolong panggilkan Tuan muda Malfoy, Kreacher," ujarnya, yang langsung dipatuhi Kreacher tanpa banyak tanya.

"Malfoy tidak akan nyaman sendirian di antara kita, mate," kata Ron. "Aku akan menjemput Luna."

Harry mengangguk. Ron pun ber-Disapparate.

"Kau ... penyihir, 'kan?" bisik John sewaktu Harry berlutut ke samping Sherlock. Hermione yang turut mendengar, menatap tajam Sang Dokter; Harry tahu andai situasi tak begini darurat mungkin ia sudah melakukan sesuatu terhadap John.

Dalam diam dua sahabat ini beradu pandang. Namun pada akhirnya Hermione-lah yang mengalihkan tatapan, mengalah meski tak puas.

"Tak bisakah kau mencabut kutukan ini?" desak John.

Tak sempat Harry menjawab, mendadak sehelai kelopak magnolia hitam dalam tubuh Sherlock terkembang.

Sungguh menyeramkan apa yang ia saksikan setelahnya. Bagaimana kutukan itu menyiksa korbannya dalam kesakitan tak terperi. Darah tersembur dari mulut Sherlock, membanjiri lantai perpustakaan. Sekujur tubuhnya menggeletar sengsara, namun Sherlock telah begitu lemah hingga berteriak pun ia tak sanggup lagi. John memanggil-manggil namanya, kalut dan sesenggukan. Jemarinya mencengkeram mantel Sherlock hingga buku-bukunya memutih. Hermione membelalak sedang Ginny berteriak ngeri.

Harry merasa jeri. Kalau keadaan terus begini tak perlu menunggu sampai kutukan paripurna, korban yang dijeratnya akan mati kehabisan darah! "'Mione, jam sakumu!" ia berseru.

Tersadar, Hermione merogoh ke balik kerah kemejanya, lalu mengeluarkan seuntai rantai jam saku. Ia lantas mengalungkan benda itu ke leher Sherlock, dan menekan kenop pengatur waktunya.

Jarum jam, menit, dan detik pada pocket watch itu terhenti; begitu pula dengan waktu Sherlock.

***

Diam lagi tak bernapas. Penderitaan tiada tara terpahat di wajahnya. Leher Sherlock terkulai, rambutnya bertebaran tak karuan. Kedua tangannya menggeletak tak berguna menyentuh lantai, sementara dadanya melenting naik, terangkat dan membeku di udara. Seperti patung dengan pose yang amat ganjil.

Di sampingnya John membeliak tanpa daya. Kesedihan mencekik lehernya.

"Kutukan ini, aku tak bisa mencabutnya," ujar Harry lirih. Sekilas pandang pada Hermione dan Ginny memberitahunya kalau teman-temannya pun tak dapat menolong Sherlock. "Tapi aku akan membantumu mengusahakan sesuatu! Kau lihat jam saku itu, John? Itu adalah Penghenti Waktu."

John menatap Harry, sebulir airmata jatuh ke pipinya tanpa ia sadari. "Penghenti Waktu? Jadi ... Sherlock?" ia terdiam dengan tiba-tiba; tenggorokannya tercekat.

Harry tahu seperti apa rasanya melihat orang yang terkasih di ambang maut, sedang ia tak kuasa mencegah. Ia menelan ludah. "Selama Sherlock mengenakan benda itu, dia akan tetap hidup."

John mengernyit, menahan tangis hingga mukanya memerah. "Tak ada harapan?" ia bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Harry jujur. "Tapi kita punya waktu, dan dengan itu kita bisa mencari cara."

Derak dan suara berdesir terdengar di sekeliling mereka. Ron dan Luna mewujud dari ketiadaan, juga Kreacher yang membawa serta Draco yang tampak kesal dan awut-awutan.

"Aku memang bersedia ikut Ordo kalian," sungut Draco, jubah Healer-nya merosot dari sebelah bahu. Kejengkelannya sedikit berkurang saat Luna terlihat olehnya. "Tapi jangan tiap ada apa-apa aku dipanggil! 'Kerjaanku banyak, tahu!" Namun gerutuannya berhenti sewaktu mencermati kondisi di perpustakaan.

"Oh, Tuhan!" seru Luna demi melihat Sherlock. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?!"

Terlepas dari rasa sebalnya, Draco adalah Penyembuh, dan memegang sumpahnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Selekasnya ia mendekati Sherlock yang membeku meregang nyawa, tanpa sedikitpun berjengit pada ceceran darah di lantai.

Harry melambaikan tongkatnya, membersihkan darah yang tergenang, sementara Draco membungkuk memeriksa Sherlock. "Ada yang tahu kronologis kejadian?" ia bertanya. Nadi pasien berikut napasnya tak terbaca, sedang tubuhnya kaku seperti dibekukan tatapan Basilisk. 'Tapi belum mati. Jika tidak, aku takkan dipanggil kemari.' Darah Draco tersirap menyaksikan bunga magnolia hitam nyaris merekah di dalam tubuh korban.

Sebagai seorang dokter, John terbiasa dengan prosedur ini, namun tak pelak ia terbata-bata menerangkan runut peristiwa beserta status Sherlock pasca serangan. Draco mendengar dengan seksama, nampak tenang, walau getaran dingin menjalari sekujur tubuhnya.

"Dan ia membeku seperti ini setelah kelopak keempat bunga kutukan mekar?" tanya Draco.

"Tidak," sela Hermione. "Itu karena aku memakaikan Penghenti Waktu kepadanya."

Draco menatap Hermione, tertegun kehilangan kata, hingga Penyihir Muggleborn itu merasa jengah.

"Jam saku itu bisa menghentikan waktu, dan itu bukan benda terlarang!" ujar Hermione agak defensif tatkala Draco mengamati jam sakunya dengan kening berkerut. "Aku yang membuatnya, dan akupun mendapat izin untuk menggunakannya. Sertifikat yang bahkan ditandatangani sendiri oleh P.M Shacklebolt!"

Draco tahu tentang keajaiban Time Turner, yang sayangnya kini sudah tak ada. Ia pun pernah mempelajari mantra Arresto Momentum, satu dari beberapa mantra yang sulit ia kuasai. Waktu, bukanlah elemen yang bisa dengan gampang dibengkokkan. Ibarat air terjun, dibutuhkan upaya luar biasa untuk memperlambat jatuhnya, apalagi menariknya mundur! Dan Si Gadis Muggleborn di hadapannya ini mengaku telah menciptakan alat yang bisa mengunci waktu?

Sekian tahun Draco jadi bayang-bayang Hermione dalam bidang akademis di Hogwarts, rasa kecut dengan ledekan 'Malfoy Si Nomor Dua' harus ia telan hari demi hari. Sesudahnya pun butuh masa yang lama baru ia bisa terbebas dari rasa tak nyaman itu. Dengan lapang dada mengakui keunggulan rivalnya lalu membenahi diri sendiri. Akhirnya ia merasa damai dan puas ... sampai ini terjadi.

"Malfoy," panggil Harry, membuyarkan lamunan Draco. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Draco mengerjapkan matanya, dan terfokus kembali pada pasiennya. 'Merlin!' Bahkan dari penampilannya saja Malfoy sudah memperkirakan berapa jam yang tersisa bagi pria malang ini. Alih-alih terbunuh oleh kutukan, persentase mati lemas karena darah yang terkuras jauh lebih tinggi. Andai tak ada Penghenti Waktu, ia hanya akan tinggal nama.

Namun Draco tidak mengatakan itu. Setidaknya tidak di depan John yang jelas terlihat punya hubungan dekat dengan korban.

"Kita pindahkan dia terlebih dulu," Draco melihat sebuah sofa, lalu mengubahnya menjadi ranjang yang biasa dipergunakan di Rumah Sakit. Menggunakan sihir mereka, Hermione dan Harry menaikkan Sherlock ke atas tempat tidur.

"Persiapkan baju ganti dan air bersih," kata Draco kemudian, dan Luna beranjak ke dapur bersama Kreacher untuk mendidihkan air, sedang Ginny mencari baju tak terpakai di lantai atas untuk mengganti setelan Sherlock yang lembab oleh darah.

"Aku harus kembali ke ... uuh, Rumah Sakit. Seluruh buku medisku mengenai kutukan ada di sana," Draco berujar pada John yang meski termangu tampak lebih tenang karena merasa ada harapan.

Draco memberi isyarat pada Harry yang kemudian mengikutinya ke luar ruang pustaka, tak ketinggalan Hermione dan juga Ron. Semua merasakan firasat buruk.

"Jadi?" tanya Harry, setelah menutup pintu perpustakaan dan meredam tiap selanya dengan magis agar percakapan mereka tak merembes terdengar.

Draco menggeleng penuh sesal.

"Tapi, Malfoy! Kau seorang Healer!" protes Ron.

Draco mendelik. "Ini di luar kemampuanku! Kutukan itu tak ada dalam manuskrip medis manapun yang pernah kupelajari, bahkan dalam jurnal peninggalan Professor Snape pun tidak!"

"Pasti ada cara?" cetus Hermione. "Atau ... adakah ahli penangkal ilmu hitam yang kau kenal yang mungkin bisa mengatasi ini?"

"Aku cuma kenal satu, dan dia pun sudah tak ada lagi," ucap Draco pahit, dan tentu saja, yang ia maksudkan adalah mendiang Severus Snape. Master Ramuan nomor satu sekaligus Ahli Dark Arts.

Hening dan muram. Semasa Sang Guru masih hidup, dengan menyebut namanya saja sudah cukup untuk mengubah atmosfer. Tak ada yang berubah setelah ia tiada, namun kemuraman ini bukan karena takut dan benci melainkan sedih dan iba.

"John menyebut pelaku perapalan kutukan sebagai Istar Silla dari Rohan," Harry berkata, menolak untuk menyerah. "Mungkin ini bisa kita jadikan petunjuk."

Mata Hermione melebar oleh harapan. "Aku akan mencoba mencari informasi dari Sejarah Sihir! Ayo, Ron!" Dengan bersemangat ia menarik tangan Ron, lalu kembali ke perpustakaan setelah membatalkan sihir penyegel Harry.

"Apa rencanamu?" tanya Draco penasaran.

"Mempelajari pelaku untuk menyingkap pola serangannya. Siapa tahu jawaban untuk kasus ini tersembunyi di balik profilnya," jawab Harry. "Kita tak boleh berhenti di sini! 'Tak ada jalan, maka buatlah!' itu motto kami."

"Pria yang dikutuk itu, juga tetanggamu Dokter Watson, mereka Muggle, bukan?"

"Ya."

Draco benar-benar tak mengerti. Harry tak cuma membiarkan Muggle mengetahui jati dirinya sebagai penyihir, tapi juga mau bersusah payah menolong, tanpa pamrih! 'Atau mungkin ada sesuatu?'

"Siapa Muggle itu?" ia bertanya, sembari mengawasi Sherlock dengan penuh selidik dari balik celah pintu yang terbuka.

Harry memandang ke dalam ruang pustaka, namun bukan Sherlock yang ia amati. "Seseorang yang berharga," jawabnya ringkas.

Walau tak paham Draco enggan mengorek lebih lanjut dan lebih memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sudahkah Departemen Auror diberitahu?"

"Aku akan melapor," sahut Harry. Nada suaranya menggantung, seolah ada kata yang tak jadi ia ucapkan. Draco menunggu, tapi Harry malah membawa topik lain.

"Malfoy, mengenai kondisi Sherlock, apa saranmu?"

Draco menghela napas. "Ia kehilangan banyak darah, aku cuma bisa membuatkan ramuan pemulihnya. Mengenai kutukan itu, akan kutanyakan pada senior dan atasanku. Apakah Penghenti Waktu memiliki tenggat?"

"Tidak. Selama kenopnya tidak ditarik, maka ia akan tetap dalam kondisi itu."

'Dalam artian, Granger benar-benar bisa mengendalikan waktu sesukanya,' Draco bergidik, namun di sisi lain perasaan tak mau kalah timbul di hatinya.

"Aku harus kembali ke Saint Mungo," tanpa menanti jawaban Harry, Draco berlalu dalam Apparition.

Harry berbalik ke perpustakaan. Suasana hening, namun semua orang sibuk bekerja. Ginny membantu John mengurus Sherlock. Bajunya yang berdarah-darah dibawa Kreacher untuk dicuci. Di sudut ruangan, Hermione telah mulai meneliti buku Sejarah Sihir, terutama Zaman Pertengahan, sementara Ron dan Luna membantunya mencarikan buku lain yang mungkin bisa dijadikan bahan referensi. Harry mendekati mereka.

"Moriarty dan Istar Silla ini terdengar seperti masalah," ia berkata pelan. Ron dan Hermione memusatkan perhatian padanya. Luna meneruskan pekerjaannya, meski fokusnya bercabang kepada Trio Gryffindor itu.

"Kau akan melapor pada Departemen Auror?" tanya Ron. Harry menggeleng.

"Aku memikirkan Kingsley Shacklebolt," ujarnya.

"Langsung padanya?" Ron tercengang dan kurang setuju, tapi Hermione mengangguk paham.

"Lakukan apa yang menurutmu perlu, Harry!" kata Hermione, "dan cepat! Banyak yang harus kita lakukan."

Harry berpamitan, dan bergegas ke flatnya dengan menembus lukisan portal.

Ia menemukan noda darah dan barang berserakan dari sepanjang ruang kerjanya hingga bagian dapur. Pintu belakang flatnya lepas dari engsel akibat didobrak, 'tentu dari sanalah John masuk.' Harry terus menelusuri jejak yang ditinggalkan Sang Dokter, dan sampailah ia ke tempat kejadian perkara.

Kamera pengawas yang dipasang Mycroft Holmes untuk memantau bagian belakang apartemen Baker Street sudah ia kerjai hingga tak berfungsi. 'Sekarang, Sherlock berada dalam masalah,' usai berpikir-pikir, Harry memutuskan untuk menelepon seseorang.

Astrella Figg, alias Anthea. Asisten The British Government, sekaligus agen khusus yang bertanggung jawab langsung pada P.M Shacklebolt.

***

"Izinkan aku membantu." John menghampiri meja baca, di mana Hermione, Ron, Luna dan Ginny berkumpul mencari informasi dari kumpulan buku dan naskah sejarah.

Hermione dan kawan-kawan bertukar pandang dalam keraguan.

"Kumohon," kata John. "Aku tak bisa cuma diam dan menunggu." Terlebih melihat Sherlock dalam kondisi sedemikian. Ia tak bisa. 'Terlalu mirip peristiwa Saint Bart ...'

"Kurasa tak ada salahnya," pendapat Luna pada teman-temannya. "Lagipula, Dokter Watson adalah saksi mata."

"Baiklah," kata Hermione. Ron dan Ginny tak menyetujui, tapi mereka pun tak menolak saat John dipersilakan duduk di antara mereka.

John menyadari semua orang tahu siapa dirinya sementara ia bahkan tidak tahu nama mereka, sehingga ia memprakarsai perkenalan diri. Ia menaksir usia kawanan Penyihir itu sama dengan Harry, yang berarti sama pula dengan Sherlock. Luna amat ramah dan terbuka. John masih ingat bagaimana Ginny membantunya dengan sukarela dan tanpa sungkan. Ron terlihat santai dan bersahabat namun juga hati-hati. Sedang Hermione mengingatkan John pada D.I Lestrade saat tengah memimpin penanganan kasus.

"Apa yang kita cari?" tanya John. Ginny membagi sebagian perkamen berisi daftar nama wilayah dan kerajaan di Eropa pada abad pertengahan untuknya.

"Penyihir yang kau ceritakan, Silla dari Rohan," jawab Hermione. "Tapi sejauh ini, namanya sulit ditemukan, maka kami memulai lagi pencarian dari nama negara. Atau kerajaan. Atau apapun Rohan itu!" Ia mengesah frustasi. Seolah mengikuti suasana hatinya, rambut keritingnya semakin megar mengembang.

"Tidak kalian temukan?" John mengabaikan keputus-asaan yang mengancam di lubuk hatinya.

"Belum bisa dipastikan, mate," sahut Ron sambil menegakkan punggung, nyeri karena sudah duduk berjam-jam. "Masih ada beberapa tumpukan lagi," sambungnya, dengan lesu melirik meja di hadapannya yang nyaris tak punya ruang kosong karena dipenuhi buku dan gulungan perkamen.

"Ada petunjuk lain yang kau ingat, John?" Ginny bertanya.

Seketika John teringat Sherlock dan keahlian deduksinya. Sherlock yang bisa mengetahui jati diri seseorang hanya dengan membaca penampilan. Sherlock yang selalu ia andalkan setiap ada masalah pelik. Sherlock yang seperti mercu suar, bersinar membimbing bahtera mengarungi lautan. Tapi kini suar itu padam, dan John merasa tersesat. Terombang-ambing. Karam ....

John menggeleng, memaksa tetap fokus. "Aku tidak pandai membaca karakter, apalagi menggambarkannya dengan kata-kata. Tapi aku masih ingat penampakan Si Penyihir. Bayangannya ... tak bisa lepas dari pikiranku."

Semua orang terlonjak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Hermione menggebrak meja. "Itu dia!" ia memekik. "Oh, bodohnya! Mengapa tak terpikirkan sejak tadi!"

"Apa-apaan kau ini!" tukas Ron, namun Hermione mengguncangnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"Pensieve!" Hermione berseru, sikapnya seolah itulah jawaban yang mereka cari selama ini, dan ia mendecak tak sabar melihat yang lain memandanginya seperti ia baru saja lari dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

"Dengan melihat si pelaku secara langsung tidakkah akan lebih mudah menyusun profilnya?" Hermione memulai. "Dan di antara kita semua hanya John-lah yang melihatnya, maka dari itu kita memerlukan Pensieve untuk mengurai memorinya!"

"Ide bagus!" Ron menyambut gembira. Baginya ini terdengar lebih menjanjikan ketimbang menyisir halaman demi halaman buku. "Ayo kita coba!"

Harry muncul tak lama kemudian. Ia memandang terkesima pada sebuah wadah batu halus, bulat dan ceper melengkung, dengan luas menyamai kolam kecil disiapkan Ginny dan Luna di tengah perpustakaan.

"Pensieve sebegini besar?" komentarnya. Ginny tersenyum.

"Hermione merasa kita perlu melihat sesuatu bersama-sama, jadi ya, sebegini besar."

"Koleksinya?"

"Tentu saja, Harrikins. Aku dan saudara-saudaraku mana hobi yang beginian," kata Ginny, membuat Harry mengulum senyum.

Sejenak keduanya saling pandang, dan salah tingkah sewaktu menyadari Luna menonton mereka dengan asyik sembari menyeringai lebar.

"Aku hanya akan mengkopi memorimu." Sementara itu, Hermione tengah membujuk John yang tegang dan agak takut melihat sebilah tongkat sihir dalam genggamannya. "Tidak sakit, John. Aku janji."

John melayangkan pandangan panik ke arah Harry yang buru-buru mendatangi mereka. "Tenanglah, John. Kami hanya ingin tahu apa yang telah kau lihat waktu itu," Ron menimpali. "Keselamatan temanmu tergantung pada ini."

Separo kecemasan John menguap mendengar itu. Harry mengangguk padanya; berusaha meyakinkan.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah mengingat kejadian, John," ujar Harry.

John pun memberanikan diri.

Perasaan Sang Dokter jauh dari nyaman sewaktu ia memutar ulang kejadian mengerikan itu di benaknya. Matanya terpejam rapat, berkonsentrasi penuh juga berjuang agar tak terseret trauma. Lalu perlahan sensasi aneh terjadi. Dari dalam kepalanya, sesuatu seperti tertarik keluar. Dengan terengah John membuka mata dan kaget bukan kepalang melihat asap abu keperakan terpilin mengalir dari pelipisnya ke ujung tongkat Hermione.

Pilinan asap itu lalu dimasukkan ke dalam vial. "Mari kita lakukan!" kata Hermione. Semua orang pun mengikutinya ke kolam Pensieve.

"Tunggulah sebentar, John," Harry berujar pada John yang tercengang bingung. "Kami tidak akan lama."

Hermione menjatuhkan isi vial ke dalam kolam. Warna tak jelas menyembul, seperti tinta ditumpahkan ke bak air. Bersama-sama mereka semua menjejakkan kaki ke dalam Pensieve; John memperhatikan dari sisi kolam, takjub.

Corak berpusar, dari gumpalan dan semburat menjadi langit, gedung-gedung dan jalan beraspal. Dalam penglihatan Harry dan teman-teman, empat sosok bermunculan, saling menentang. Sherlock dan John adalah dua di antaranya. Sisanya sudah pasti Moriarty dan Istar Silla.

Hermione memantau dari jarak dekat bunga kutukan yang dilepaskan, dari saat kelopaknya rontok hingga menghunjam tubuh korban, dengan logika sedingin ilmuwan. Adapun yang lain tak bisa sepertinya; mereka mengamati peristiwa itu dengan rasa tercekam. Ginny bahkan tak yakin bisa menikmati indahnya magnolia lagi setelah pemandangan ini.

Harry menoleh. Luna dengan tiba-tiba menarik lengan bajunya sembari menuding Si Penyihir jahat.

"Perhatikan!" ujar Luna, mendesak. Meski tak mengerti, Harry menurutinya. Ia melihat dan melihat, sampai ingatan itu kembali membaur jadi gumpalan dan bercak warna tanpa bentuk.

Harry keluar dari kolam, menggeleng-geleng. "Maaf, Luna. Aku melihat tapi tak menangkap maksudmu," ujarnya. Ia bertatapan dengan Ron dan Ginny, yang jelas senasib dengannya.

"Bajunya, Harry!" Luna berkata. "Gayanya jauh lebih kuno dari era Medieval!"

"Juga bahan kainnya ..." sahut Hermione. Matanya melebar, menerawang jauh. "Harry, bangsa Quendi sudah berumur ribuan tahun. Mereka adalah saksi hidup sejarah, data yang mereka ingat jauh lebih lengkap dan rinci daripada ensiklopedia manapun ..."

Harry paham serta-merta. "Aku akan menemui Lord Cirdan."

***

Merindu, Legolas memandang perairan kanal dari atas balkon kediaman Cirdan di Venesia. Air yang bergelombang lembut, tak ubahnya rayuan yang mendayu, membuat Legolas mengenang masa lampau. Juga Tanah Yang Dijanjikan oleh Dia Yang Suci.

Tapi ia tak bisa berlayar sekarang. 'Belum. Masih belum ...'

Ada getaran di udara. Legolas terkesiap. Seorang pria muda datang menepis kabut lalu melangkah ke pelataran.

Pria itu menengadah. Sepasang matanya sehijau tunas daun di hari berhujan kala terpapar cahaya.

"Lord Cirdan," panggil Legolas. "Anda kedatangan tamu."

Bersama Tuan Rumah, Legolas turun untuk menyambut Si Pendatang. Reaksi Lord Cirdan luar biasa hangat sewaktu bertemu, dan ketika ia mengenalkan Si Orang Asing, Legolas pun mengerti. Inilah satu dari para penyelamatnya.

Seseorang tidak menjalani abad demi abad tanpa mengalami perubahan hati, begitu pula Legolas yang kian menutup diri seiring perkembangan zaman. Wangsa Ksatria dari golongan Manusia telah punah bersama keturunan terakhir Numenor ratusan tahun lalu, dan yang ditemui Legolas setelahnya lebih banyak menanamkan bibit kecurigaan yang kini berakar dalam. Manusia, tetapi sekeji Iblis. Telah berkali-kali Legolas berserta bangsanya menelan kepahitan karena telah bermurah hati membuka kesempatan.

'Apa yang membuat Harry Potter dan teman-temannya berbeda?'

"Lord Cirdan, aku minta maaf telah datang selarut ini. Tetapi ada masalah penting yang tak bisa ditunda dan aku sangat mengharapkan bantuan Anda."

Cirdan yang bijak dan welas asih, bahkan setelah ribuan tahun tiada disandari kepenatan, dengan kepercayaan penuh memberikan simpatinya pada Si Anak Manusia. Namun tidak Legolas. Ia telah mulai merasa jeri. Awalnya pun selalu begini. Anak Manusia yang datang memohon pertolongan, tapi kemudian menusuk dari belakang. Entah sudah berapa kali ... terakhir Legolas memutuskan untuk percaya, ia jatuh dalam perangkap, dan hampir berakhir sebagai barang yang diperjual-belikan.

Rasa gamangnya baru memudar tatkala sebuah nama tercetus dari Si Penyihir Muda.

"Istar Silla dari Rohan, pernahkah Anda berdua mendengar nama ini?"


	14. Worlds Collide

Pada dasarnya, para Penyihir adalah pelindung yang diutus dari luar dunia oleh Sang Pencipta. Istari, begitulah mereka disebut.

Hanya serupa, namun para Istari bukan manusia. Mereka diciptakan dari nur bintang, lalu ditempa dalam abad-abad panas dan juga dingin sampai mewujud. Usia mereka sama panjangnya dengan semesta, tak kenal tua ataupun sakit, maut bagi mereka ibarat tidur; kapanpun mereka bisa dibangkitkan kembali.

Mereka hadir ke kefanaan. Mengembara ke pelosok-pelosok negeri. Mengangkat kerajaan yang satu dan meruntuhkan yang lain. Rupa dunia diukir, segenap makhluknya diajar dan dibimbing atau bahkan disingkirkan. Tujuannya adalah menciptakan bumi yang ideal, Utopia, bagi insan fana itu sendiri.

Setelah Utopia selesai terbentuk, maka tuntas pula tugas para Istari. Mereka pun dipanggil pulang ke Tanah Para Dewa. Walau begitu ada kegundahan di hati Sang Pencipta. Selama cahaya bersinar maka bayangan akan selalu datang; kebaikan selalu diikuti keburukan. Dia merisaukan dunianya, sehingga membuat Aturan baru.

Dan lahirlah penyihir pertama dari ras Manusia. Bintang Ilahi, Eru-Sila.

Lord Cirdan adalah satu di antara Yang Pertama Terbangun dari bangsa Quendi, sudah tentu ia tahu bahkan mengenal Eru-Sila. Pernah ada masa di mana sang Istar dititipkan ke kota pelabuhannya, Grey Haven, yang kini tiada lagi. Ia ingat seperti apa sosoknya, si Bintang Kecil yang baru menginjak musim panasnya yang ke sepuluh. Bangsa Quendi amat menyayanginya, menumpukan segala harapan kepadanya. Eru-Sila ialah Istar yang tersisa pada zaman itu. Satu-satunya benang penghubung antara dunia dengan Penciptanya.

Tetapi, tak semua kisah berakhir bahagia.

"Kumohon, Lord Cirdan," suara John bergetar di pendengaran. "Bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Sherlock?"

Cirdan kembali ke masa sekarang, ke tengah-tengah rombongan yang berkumpul di perpustakaan Grimmauld Place. Legolas berdiri di sampingnya, mengawasi dengan iba korban yang dikutuk itu.

Magnolia hitam yang ditanam Eru-Sila di tubuh Sherlock, tak ada satu mantra atau ramuan pun yang bisa memusnahkannya.

Membaca reaksi Cirdan, asa John makin menipis.

"Tak mungkin tak ada cara!" Ia mencengkeram lengan sang Quendi, begitu keras hingga Cirdan tersentak. "Tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, 'kan? Selalu ada celah! Selalu ada kekurangan!"

"John!" Harry menarik sang Dokter, berusaha menenangkannya. John terhuyung, tersengal-sengal. Tatapannya tak lepas sedikitpun dari Cirdan.

"Silla ..." Cirdan menahan pedih di hatinya sewaktu menyebut nama itu lagi, setelah sekian lama. "Kutukan yang ia tanam, tidak dibuat dengan mantra, karena itu tiada mantra yang bisa melenyapkannya. Tidak pula ia dibuat dengan ramuan, hingga tak ada pula elixir yang mampu menghancurkannya."

"Lalu, apa inti dari kutukannya?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Hasrat yang besar untuk menyakiti," jawab Cirdan.

Beberapa orang memandang Sherlock, merinding. Tak pernah mereka menyaksikan manifestasi kebencian yang sebegitu hebatnya, yang ironisnya ... diwakilkan dalam setangkai bunga yang rapuh dan anggun.

"Berarti," sahut Luna, "diperlukan kebalikannya untuk mencabut kutukan itu."

Setiap perhatian teralih pada Luna. Kebijaksanaan si gadis penyihir pun membuat Cirdan terkesima. "Benar," ia mengangguk. "Tapi sayangnya, belum ada orang yang sanggup menandingi kekuatan angkaranya."

"Katakan padaku bagaimana caranya!" potong John tak peduli.

"Caranya amat sederhana," Legolas akhirnya berbicara, tak tahan cuma jadi pengamat. "Bunga itu bisa disentuh dengan tangan telanjang dan ditarik keluar! Tetapi itu membutuhkan tekad yang sama dahsyatnya dengan kebencian Silla si Penyihir!" Saat mengucap nama itu ia terdengar amat geram, membuat Cirdan berjengit. "Karena bila tidak ... jika kalian gagal melepas kutukan ini, tak hanya korbannya akan mati, ia pun akan merasuk ke tubuh kalian!"

Teror merebak dalam kesunyian. Harry, Ginny, dan Hermione yang menyaksikan mekarnya kutukan merasa semangat mereka terbang melayang. Ron dan Luna pun dilanda kengerian. Mereka tak yakin sanggup, pertaruhannya terlalu besar.

John tiba-tiba memberontak dari pegangan Harry, lalu bergegas menggapai Sherlock.

"JOHN!"

Ia tak mempedulikan peringatan semua orang. Legolas menghadangnya, namun dengan tenaga yang mengejutkan, John mendorongnya jatuh. Tak menyangka, sang Peri cuma bisa memandang terperangah.

Tanpa ada penghalang, John nekad menjulurkan tangan ke magnolia di dada Sherlock.

"JOHN! BERHENTI!!"

Harry berteriak. Suaranya mengguncang bumi hingga ke pondasinya. Tubuh John mematung selama sekian sekon, sebelum lunglai ke lantai bagai marionette yang putus talinya.

***

Semakin dewasa, kekuatan setiap penyihir semakin condong pada bakat atau keinginan dominan mereka. Hermione yang jenius, semakin cepat menyerap rumus-rumus sihir, dan membuat penemuan juga mantra-mantra baru. Luna yang berpikiran jauh, perlahan-lahan mampu pula menerawang masa depan. Semua tahu Ginny tak terkalahkan di udara, dan ia kemudian tercatat pula sebagai penyihir dengan Apparition tercepat di dunia. Neville yang mencintai tumbuh-tumbuhan, lambat laun memahami perasaan setiap flora, bahkan dapat berkomunikasi dengan mereka.

Lalu Harry sendiri.

Selama bekerja di Departemen Auror, Harry acap kali ditunjuk sebagai ketua tim penyidik. Didengarkan dan dipatuhi adalah kebutuhan krusial baginya. Mulanya ia cuma menggunakan amulet charm demi kepentingannya ini, namun tak pernah dalam level tinggi. Orang yang terpapar guna-gunanya pun tidak lantas patuh seratus persen seperti ter-imperio, hanya lebih mudah terbujuk dan terbuka untuk saran dan arahan. Seringkali dimudahkan membuat Harry nyaris tak melepas jimatnya. Ia terus dan terus memanfaatkan benda itu, sampai akhirnya ia tak memerlukannya lagi.

Harry mengusap wajahnya, mengabaikan ekspresi dan pandangan shock di sekelilingnya. Penuh sesal ia mendekati John yang menggeletak tak bergerak dengan pandangan kosong.

"Tidurlah, John," Harry berbisik. "Setelah bangun, lupakan apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu."

Menuruti perintah, John memejamkan matanya.

Suasana terasa berat dan membeku, seakan-akan Penghenti Waktu tak mengunci masa Sherlock saja. Harry terkenang pada tahun keduanya di Hogwarts, ketika tanpa diduga ia memperlihatkan kemampuan parseltongue di hadapan teman-temannya. Ia tak berani memandang wajah para sahabatnya kini, karena ia tahu kebisaannya kali ini jauh lebih meresahkan daripada sekedar berbicara dengan ular.

Ron berdeham, memecah kecanggungan. "John pasti kelelahan," ia kemudian memapah sang Dokter ke sebuah kursi panjang bersama Harry, sikapnya seolah tak ada hal aneh yang baru saja terjadi. "Sebaiknya kita biarkan ia beristirahat!"

Harry tak henti-hentinya bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Ron, yang tetap menerima dirinya apa adanya, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

"Baiklah!" Ron berujar, "Mari kita kembali ke pokok permasalahan!"

***

Di jalan sepi itu, tidak satu insanpun peduli pada Bentley hitam yang terparkir di pinggir trotoar, pun bertanya mengapa penumpangnya tak kunjung turun. Seorang pejalan kaki bahkan lewat di sampingnya tanpa sekilas pandang. Ia berjalan cepat, merapatkan mantel melawan angin. Cuma tujuan perjalanan yang ada di pikirannya hingga ia acuh pada keadaan sekitar. Seorang wanita yang muncul bersamaan dengan dedaunan yang memencar di udara pun luput dari perhatian.

Anthea melihat si pejalan kaki di jeda Apparition-nya, dan meng-confundus Muggle itu demi mencegah masalah di kemudian hari, sebelum selekasnya menyambangi atasannya.

Saat alarm sihir berdentang di kantornya setelah Harry menyudahi berita mengenai serangan terhadap Sherlock, Anthea sudah merasakan gelagat buruk. Sekarang, menemukan Mycroft bersandar lemas dengan napas satu-satu, darahnya menetes-netes dari jok dan terserap karpet seperti air terhisap spons, ia lega sudah bertindak cepat dan tepat.

Anthea menembakkan suar isyarat dengan tongkat sihirnya; huruf Rune untuk 'bahaya' yang menyala merah menembus mega. Ia kemudian duduk di sisi Mycroft, tak peduli ekspresi di wajah pria itu tatkala melihatnya, lalu mengerahkan seluruh daya magisnya untuk menutup lubang menganga di perut sang Pejabat. Ia ditugaskan mengawasi dan melindungi The British Government. Apapun yang terjadi. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Bantuan datang ke tempat kejadian setelah percik terakhir suar Rune padam di langit. Sopir Holmes tak terselamatkan. Jenazahnya diusung pergi beserta Bentley hitam yang selama hidup tak pernah lalai ia rawat. 'Collateral damage,' Anthea menggeleng menyesalkan. Namun apa mau dikata. Mengikuti Mycroft Holmes, sama saja dengan maju ke medan perang.

Seraya menopang sang Atasan, Anthea ber-disapparate ke rumah dinas Holmes di pusat London.

Ia tak repot-repot masuk dari pintu depan, melainkan langsung mewujud ke ruang duduk. Butler yang mengurus rumah itu memergoki kedatangannya.

"Astrella!" Sang Butler terpekik, lebih ke protes ketimbang kaget.

"Siaga merah, Arthur!" jawab Anthea.

Si Pengurus Rumah, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Arthur Weasley; pensiunan Kementrian Sihir dari Departemen Penyalah-gunaan Barang-Barang Muggle; pahlawan Great War dan penerima penghargaan Order Merlin First Class; Ayah dari tujuh bersaudara Weasley, memandang prihatin pada Mycroft yang pucat pasi.

"Sebelah sini!"

Mycroft cuma bisa membeliak menyaksikan Arthur, pelayan yang bekerja padanya selama delapan tahun menjentikkan tongkat yang entah muncul dari mana ke sebuah meja yang seketika berubah bentuk menjadi tempat tidur.

Pertama asistennya, lalu pelayannya ... terlalu banyak kejutan, pikiran Mycroft shutdown otomatis.

***

Merasa miris, Legolas memandang langit yang suram dan kosong dari ambang jendela. Bintang, hampir tak terlihat lagi di kota-kota Manusia.

Di balik pencapaian yang luar biasa, teknologi dan modernisasi, ada banyak hal yang disingkirkan Manusia. Dianggap tak penting, dituding sebagai penghalang. Mereka begitu sibuk mengejar materi, fokus pada yang tidak perlu sedang yang penting malah disisihkan. Hingga tiba masa, apa yang mereka tangguhkan lenyap selamanya.

"Dulu, pernah ada orang yang hampir berhasil mencabut kutukan ini, bukan?"

Legolas menoleh pada Harry. Bersama teman-temannya, pria itu duduk mengelilingi Sherlock; jelas-jelas menghadapi jalan buntu namun enggan menyerah. Ingatan Legolas melayang pada teman-temannya sendiri. Rasa sepinya kian mendalam.

"Silla," ia berkata dingin, "pernah mengutuk seorang Pangeran Dwarf dengan bunga ini." Legolas terdiam sejurus, matanya memerah oleh emosi tertahan. "Sahabatku Tauriel, tak sengaja menemukan cara untuk menyentuh bunga itu, dan tanpa pikir panjang berusaha mencabutnya." Sang Quendi berhenti saat menyadari suaranya gemetar. Memalingkan muka, ia kembali memandang ke luar jendela.

"Dari sanalah kami mengetahui kutukan macam apa magnolia ini," menyadari kepedihan sahabatnya Cirdan mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Dan kami belajar banyak, karena Silla ... tak berhenti pada satu orang saja," ia mengakhiri dengan pahit.

"Ya Tuhan," Ron berujar lemah, "mengapa tak ada yang menghentikan penyihir itu?"

"Percayalah 'Nak, kami tak berhenti berusaha," sahut Cirdan. "Namun, setelah beberapa tahun ia menebar kekacauan, terjadilah perang yang membinasakan banyak negeri. Kami termasuk di antara sedikit yang berhasil bertahan. Silla pun lama tak terdengar kabarnya. Tadinya, kami mengira ia ikut lenyap bersama sejarah lampau."

Harry dan kawan-kawan menyimak kisah itu dalam hening.

Mengganti topik, Hermione berbicara, "karena tertanam dalam tubuh Sherlock, bunga itu ikut membeku bersama waktunya yang terhenti. Untuk mengeluarkan kutukannya, Penghenti Waktu harus dibiarkan kembali berputar."

"Tapi," sanggah Ginny, "ia sudah begitu lemah! Lagipula apa jaminannya kita sanggup mencabut bunga itu?"

Hermione mengesah panjang dan kembali membisu.

"Yang lebih mengerikan lagi, si Penyihir jahat masih berkeliaran," kata Ron. Ia berpaling pada Harry, "tadinya kupikir niatmu untuk mengabari Shacklebolt terlalu berlebihan ... kau sudah memberitahunya 'kan?"

"Aku menyampaikannya pada Astrella," sahut Harry. "Mestinya sekarang Shacklebolt sudah tahu."

Kreacher dengan ragu-ragu memasuki perpustakaan, mendorong meja trolley yang penuh dengan cemilan, teh panas, juga pizza yang tadinya begitu diinginkan para penyihirnya. Tidak ada yang berselera malam itu, tapi karena Kreacher sudah bersusah payah, pun berusaha menghibur dengan satu-satunya cara yang ia tahu, Harry dan teman-teman menyambutnya dengan senyum terima kasih.

Selama beberapa saat mereka melepas lelah, makan dan minum, mengisi kembali tenaga. Terpesona dan penasaran, Kreacher membujuk Cirdan dan Legolas dengan kue-kue, yang diterima dengan sopan oleh kedua bangsawan Peri itu.

Draco muncul dari kobaran hijau di perapian.

Lebih kusut dari kali terakhir ia datang, kotor berabu dan tampak setengah sadar. Draco melepas jubah Healer-nya; Kreacher dengan tergopoh-gopoh membawakan dan membersihkannya sebelum menyampirkan jubah itu ke gantungan.

"Penambah darah. Diminum 3 kali sehari yaitu setiap jam 6 pagi, jam 12 siang, dan jam 6 sore. Dosisnya satu sloki untuk tiap minum. Harganya 50 galleon," kata Draco tanpa basa-basi sambil meletakkan sebuah botol kaca bening berbentuk seperti jam pasir berisi ramuan berwarna merah rubi ke atas meja.

"Thanks, Malfoy," kata Harry.

"Cuma itu yang bisa kudapat dari Saint Mungo. Bahkan Madam Pomfrey pun tak tahu kutukan macam apa magnolia itu." Draco duduk di sebelah Luna, mengerang lega saat punggungnya menyentuh sandaran sofa. "Ada perkembangan?"

"Ada cara, tetapi sulit," Luna kemudian menerangkan apa saja yang telah mereka temukan kepada Draco, berikut kecemasan mereka kini.

Draco mendengar dengan was-was. "Kalau Penghenti Waktu diaktifkan lagi, maka Sherlock akan balik ke keadaannya semula!" katanya. "Aku khawatir ia tidak akan bertahan ... seseorang harus menstabilkan kondisinya sewaktu kutukan dicabut."

"Dan maukah kau, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Memangnya Healer punya pilihan? Tentu saja harus aku!" jawabnya, antara mengeluh dan pasrah. "Siapa yang akan mencabut kutukan?"

Semua orang terdiam.

"Atau ... kita pindahkan dia ke Saint Mungo," usul Draco kemudian. "Meskipun tak ada Healer yang bisa menyembuhkan Sherlock, setidaknya di sana ia akan terus dipantau. Dan siapa tahu, suatu hari nanti ada cara terbaik untuk melenyapkan kutukan ini."

Selagi yang lain berpikir-pikir, Draco mengedarkan pandangan. Trolley pizza Kreacher menarik minatnya, dan mood-nya seketika melonjak sewaktu Si Peri Rumah menawarinya beberapa potong. Seharian mengurus orang sakit tanpa sempat istirahat barang sekejap sudah tentu Draco kegirangan akan prospek makan gratis sekenyang-kenyangnya.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak nyaman membiarkan Sherlock terus membeku dalam Penghenti Waktu," Ron berkata, dan meski enggan ia menambahkan, "tapi aku setuju dengan Malfoy," ia meringis sementara Draco tersedak. "Sherlock akan lebih baik diawasi di Saint Mungo daripada di sini. Kita bukan Healer. Lagipula kita juga punya urusan sendiri."

Walau tak menyukai solusi ini, Harry menyadari kelogisannya. Sejauh apapun kekhawatiran dan empatinya terhadap nasib Sherlock, tak mungkin ia menunggui pria itu 24 jam. Ia menghela napas. 'Tak ada jalan lain.'

***

Tiada lagi bantuan yang bisa mereka tawarkan, akhirnya dengan berat hati Legolas dan Cirdan memutuskan untuk berpamitan. Kreacher mengantar mereka pulang ke Venesia lewat Apparition. Ron membantu Hermione membereskan naskah dan buku sejarah yang terbengkalai di atas meja, masing-masing kecewa karena upaya mereka tak membuahkan hasil. Harry menyimpan memori John yang tertinggal di kolam Pensieve, berencana untuk mengabari Anthea mengenai situasi juga keputusan mereka mengirim Sherlock ke Saint Mungo, dan resah membayangkan tanggapan keluarga Holmes terkait masalah ini, belum lagi reaksi John nantinya. Draco tertidur pada sofa panjang di dekat jendela; Luna mengulum senyum dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut rajut. Sementara Ginny terkantuk-kantuk, mendorong trolley makanan ke dapur.

Tak seorangpun menyadari kapan John terjaga, atau seberapa lama ia mendengar percakapan mereka.

Luna berbalik, berniat ke dapur membantu Ginny, namun memergoki John tengah mencoba-coba menarik kenop jam saku Penghenti Waktu.

"Jangan!!!"

Teriakan Luna membangunkan Draco dan menyiagakan semua orang. Tapi sudah terlambat. Penghenti Waktu telah berputar lagi.

"Idiot!" maki Draco. Ada banyak sumpah serapah yang ingin ia lontarkan pada John, tetapi Sherlock yang kembali ke status gawatnya jauh lebih mendesak. Ia cepat-cepat berlutut ke samping sang Detektif, lalu berkonsentrasi penuh merapal mantra-mantra untuk menguatkan fisik Sherlock yang sudah kritis.

Tak menghiraukan kegaduhan yang ia sebabkan, John menempelkan tangannya ke dada Sherlock, pada magnolia hitam yang berakar di sana. Keinginannya mematahkan bunga itu tak dapat ditawar. Bagai menjawab tantangan, bunga itu menyembul keluar. John menangkapnya tanpa keraguan.

Rasa sakit yang dahsyat meledak dari telapak tangan sang Dokter ke sepanjang lengannya. Mengejutkan. Menyengat tak tertahankan. John memang telah menguatkan diri menerima risiko macam apapun, tapi perih yang ia rasakan jauh melampaui kesiapannya. Ia menjerit.

"John!" Kesakitan membuat John reflek meronta dan tangannya nyaris menyentak lepas dari bunga itu, namun Harry merengkuhnya erat dari belakang. Meski tak tega sang Penyihir menangkap tangan John dan menekankannya kembali ke dada Sherlock.

"Kalau kau lepas, tak hanya Sherlock akan mati, kau pun akan terkena!" seru Harry, menahan trenyuh. Pelukannya mengetat sewaktu John kembali berteriak dalam penderitaan.

Luna bersimpuh di sisi lain Sherlock, berseberangan dengan Draco. Ia menggenggam tangan dingin pria itu dan menirukan sepupunya membacakan mantra-mantra kesembuhan. Litani latin bergaung di udara, di antara suara-suara pedih menyayat hati. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Ron dan Ginny mengawasi Harry dengan cemas. Hermione berdiri di tengah-tengah, memegangi mereka agar tak masuk ke dalam proses pencabutan kutukan.

Harry mendapati John lambat laun melemah. Ia melihat dengan ngeri magnolia Silla pelan-pelan membelit pergelangan dan mengakar di pembuluh nadi sang Dokter. John pun menyadari itu. Harapannya lenyap. Ia akan mati di sini, lalu Sherlock juga akan tewas karenanya ... panik hingga sesak, John terkesiap.

"Saat ini cuma kau saja yang bisa menyelamatkan Sherlock, John!" seru Harry, cengkeramannya pada John begitu keras hingga terasa sampai ke tulang. "Kau dengar?! Cuma kau seorang!"

Kata-kata itu bagai tamparan bagi John. Ia menatap Sherlock dan tercekat tatkala pandangan mereka bertemu. Seperti bercermin, ia menemukan keputus-asaan yang sama membayang di wajah sang Sahabat, namun ia juga melihat kesedihan, dan penyesalan ...

\- 'Lihatlah aku. Please ... lakukan ini untukku?' -

\- 'Panggilan ini, ini wasiatku. Itu yang biasa mereka lakukan, bukan? Meninggalkan wasiat?' -

\- 'Goodbye, John ...' -

'Tidak!' John menggeleng-geleng, sorot matanya memijar, terpaku pada Sherlock. 'Tidak lagi! Walau harus mati sekalipun, takkan kubiarkan!'

Ia meremas magnolia kutukan itu, lalu melucutkannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

***

Sherlock siuman di kala fajar menyingsing.

Badannya pegal-pegal dan tak bertenaga, pandangannya berputar-putar, membuat mual sehingga Sherlock memejamkan matanya lagi sambil beberapa kali menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tenggorokannya juga nyeri, hal sesederhana menelan liurpun mesti susah payah dilakukan.

Setelah merasa baikan, ia mengedarkan pandangan, mengamati ruangan yang ia diami; kamar loteng beratap miring dengan jendela-jendela besar bertingkap tunggal yang dibuka dengan cara didorong ke atas. Furniturnya bergaya kuno, tapi bukan benda yang lama terpakai. Kuantitasnya pun sedikit. Cuma sebuah lampu bertiang, cermin oval, meja kecil berlaci, dan ranjang tempatnya berbaring saat ini. Ketiadaan barang pribadi di dalamnya membuat Sherlock merasa ruangan ini cuma kamar tidur cadangan, bukan area personal di mana seseorang lama menghabiskan waktu.

Pintu kamar dibiarkan terbuka. Cepat atau lambat seseorang akan datang, dan dugaan Sherlock tak keliru. Harry muncul dengan membawa senampan gelas juga teko air, berikut sebuah guci berisi cairan berwarna hijau melon.

"Welcome back," pria berkacamata itu berkata. Sherlock hendak menanyakan John, tetapi hanya suara parau tak jelas yang keluar dari mulutnya. Harry tersenyum maklum seraya duduk di tepian tempat tidur. Sherlock mengawasi dengan curiga ketika ia menuangkan 'sirup melon' itu ke dalam gelas.

"Untuk tenggorokanmu. Malfoy -Dokter kenalan kami, merasa kau akan memerlukannya."

Harry membantu sang Detektif bersandar. Tak punya pilihan, Sherlock meneguk habis minuman itu. Ia memang tak bisa membaca siapa sebenarnya Potter, namun setelah kejadian kali ini, ia tahu Harry bukanlah musuhnya.

Cairan hijau itu benar-benar beraroma melon, tapi pekat dan licin seperti minyak dan terasa hambar. Sensasi dingin dan menyenangkan meluncur di kerongkongan Sherlock, meredam iritasi yang menyakiti tenggorokannya. Ia mencoba berbicara dan lega suaranya kembali terdengar normal.

"Di mana John?"

"Di kamar sebelah," jawab Harry.

"Aku ingin menemuinya."

"Ramuan penambah darah akan bekerja optimal kalau kau istirahat, Sherlock."

'Kapan ...?' Sherlock mengernyit, namun memutuskan untuk tak ambil pusing dan fokus kepada John.

"Aku harus menemuinya."

Harry menghela napas. "Baiklah." Ia bangkit, tongkat holy-nya mematerialisasi dalam genggaman. Sherlock melotot terkejut.

Mengarahkan tongkatnya ke dinding, Harry mengetuk satu kali. Partisi pembatas itu seketika lenyap. Beberapa saat lamanya Sherlock mengawasi itu bak orang linglung.

Di balik dinding ada ruangan yang serupa dengan kamar tidurnya. Harry berkata jujur. John memang ada di ruang sebelah, tertidur lelap. Di samping pembaringan sahabatnya itu, Sherlock menemukan seorang pria muda berwajah sombong dengan rambut pirang platina tengah berdiri sembari menggumamkan mantra-mantra.

"Malfoy," sapa Harry. Draco menyalak kaget, namun saat tahu siapa yang datang, sang Healer mendelik ganas.

Harry cengar-cengir, "maaf." Ia menyeberang kamar. Tertatih-tatih, Sherlock mengikutinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan John?" tanya Sherlock.

Draco melihatnya dengan sebal. "Duduk!" perintahnya sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi. Walau tak suka diperintah, Sherlock tak berminat membandel. Lagipula ia masih amat letih.

Draco kembali pada pekerjaannya. Bunga magnolia kutukan meninggalkan jejas di telapak dan pergelangan tangan kiri John. Sang Healer lantas menelusuri luka-luka itu dengan tongkat sihirnya. Sherlock mengamati dengan pandangan yang tamak oleh rasa ingin tahu; goresan dalam di kulit John yang tersentuh tongkat menutup secara ajaib. Akan tetapi, luka itu meninggalkan bekas. Terlihat seperti tato bunga yang tergurat brutal dan mengerikan.

"Luka akibat ilmu hitam bisa ditutup tapi tak dapat dihilangkan," jelas Draco, selintas menjentikkan telunjuknya ke dada Sherlock. Sang Detektif menunduk, menyingkap bajunya sedikit dan menemukan parut berbentuk remukan magnolia di sana. Ia bergidik.

"Mengenai keadaannya, ia baik-baik saja," Draco menyimpan tongkatnya. "Satu-satunya hal yang perlu kau khawatirkan hanyalah kebodohannya."

Sherlock menatap tajam sang Healer. "John mungkin banyak hal, tapi bodoh tidak termasuk di antaranya," tukasnya kaku.

Draco tersenyum melecehkan. "Ah, ya. Dokter."

"Dokter sekaligus pejabat militer," desis Sherlock sengit.

"Hmm, impressive. Tapi itu dulu, 'kan? Sekarang cuma part-timer di klinik umum?" berkata riang namun sinis Draco melirik John. "Dan untunglah dia tidak bekerja penuh. Bayangkan nasib pasien apabila ditangani orang sembrono seperti dirinya."

Napas Sherlock memburu. Wajahnya begitu keruh, bisa diperkirakan kata-kata macam apa yang akan ia lontarkan. Namun sebelum keadaan semakin parah Harry keburu menengahi.

"Omong-omong berapa harga ramuan penambah darah? 50 galleon? Bagaimana kalau 25 galleon saja?" katanya sambil menyeret Draco.

Awalnya Draco menolak ditarik pergi, tapi ucapan Harry yang terakhir membuatnya meradang. "Tawar setengah harga, kau kira aku pedagang kelontong! Itu ramuan terbaik! Bahan dan proses pembuatannya juga tak sembarangan, tahu!" bahkan hingga pintu kamar ditutup omelannya tetap terdengar.

Sherlock masih mendongkol oleh perkataan Draco, tapi tak dapat menyangkal kebenaran pendapat pria itu.

John terlalu emosional. Sejak pertama mengenalnya, Sherlock tahu Dokternya itu adalah tipe orang yang selalu menurutkan suara hati.

Sewaktu masih terjerat kutukan, Sherlock memang antara sadar dan tak sadar, tapi bukan berarti kemampuan deduksinya menumpul. Ia ingat dan mengerti apa saja yang dilakukan John demi menyelamatkannya. Mulai dari mendatangi wilayah tak dikenal, memohon bantuan dari orang asing yang tak jelas jati dirinya -Penyihir pula! Dan yang terakhir, nekad mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk mencabut kutukan ... Sherlock menggeleng-geleng.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, John..." bisiknya dengan emosi bergejolak. Ia marah, karena John selalu merespons tanpa pertimbangan. Ia menyesal, karena dirinyalah yang selalu menyeret sang Sahabat dalam masalah. Di lain pihak ia juga tersentuh. Entah karma baik apa yang dulu ia lakukan hingga memperoleh loyalitas yang sedemikian murni.

John terbangun, dan mengembangkan senyum sewaktu melihatnya.

"Tak kusangka ... kita berhasil!" katanya penuh kelegaan. Emosi Sherlock langsung memuncak karenanya.

"Bodoh!" bentaknya.

John terhenyak. "Sher..."

"Mengapa tak kau gunakan akalmu!" serang Sherlock. "Sejak dulu kau selalu berbuat tanpa memikirkan akibat!"

"Tapi, "John membela diri, "tapi tak ada jalan lain..."

"Bisa-bisanya kau pertaruhkan seluruh kepercayaanmu pada teori yang persentase keberhasilannya cuma satu persen? For God sake, John! Kau seorang dokter, tapi kadang caramu berpikir membuatku bingung bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan gelar itu!"

Terus dimaki, lama-lama John gondok juga. Ia mengerti Sherlock marah karena khawatir, tapi apa mesti mengatainya tak punya otak sampai beberapa kali? "Aku lapar. Harry sudah sarapan belum, ya?" John beranjak cuek dari tempat tidur.

"Dengar sini, kau ...!" Sherlock mengejar dan mencekal tangan John. "Aku belum selesai!"

"Memang apa masalahnya? Kau sendiri 'kan sering melakukan hal-hal ekstrem? Saint Bart, misalnya?"

Wajah Sherlock memerah mendengar John mengungkit hal lama itu. "Dengan perhitungan tepat dan kegagalan yang hampir nol! Lihat, bukankah aku masih di sini?" sergahnya angkuh. "Sedangkan kau cuma modal nekad dan untung-untungan!" Tak tahan lagi, Sherlock mengguncang geram bahu sang Dokter. "Kau bisa saja mati, John!!"

"Tanganku sakit," kata John di luar dugaan.

Seketika amarah Sherlock digantikan panik. "Ya-yang mana yang sakit?!" serunya gelagapan. "Di sini?!" Ketika mengangkat tangan John perlakuannya amat hati-hati; seperti saat ia memegang gelas kimia berisi zat rawan ledakan di laboratorium. Penuh kecemasan ia memperhatikan John, namun saat menyaksikan seringai jahil sahabatnya itu, sadarlah ia kalau sudah dipermainkan.

Bak mencampakkan kain buruk, ia melepas tangan John. "Oh, kau pikir ini lucu, ya?! Dasar landak tua!!"

John cekikikan sampai megap-megap. "Ya Tuhan, wajahmu! Coba tadi ada kamera!"

"Essere un coglione! Bruto figlio di puttana! Je t'emmerde, du dummkopf! Fous le camps et morte!"

Mengamuk, Sherlock memakinya dalam tiga bahasa. Saking gelinya, meski tak mengerti satupun ocehan si Detektif Keriting, John terbahak-bahak. Tak pernah ia merasa begitu meng-internasional.

Di tangga menuju lantai bawah, John mendadak berhenti. Ia tidak berbalik, namun bahasa tubuhnya membuat Sherlock tertegun.

"Moriarty keliru," kata John halus. "Kau tak tergantikan." Ia menuruni undakan, meninggalkan Sherlock yang masih terpaku.


	15. Jawaban

Sherlock mengenal London sebaik mengenal telapak tangannya sendiri. Setidaknya, tadinya ia berpikir begitu.

Tak terhitung waktu yang ia habiskan untuk menjelajahi London. Dari West End sampai ke East End. Dari jalan raya terpadat hingga gang sepi yang luput dari map. Ia tak asing lagi dengan taman-tamannya, bahkan pernah menggelandang di sana. Ia tahu semua toko, pub, restoran, dari yang ternama sampai yang pinggiran, dan tak cuma lokasi, ia bahkan ingat asal-muasal berdirinya sebuah tempat berikut sejarah perkembangannya. Kepada Lord siapa sebuah mansion diwariskan, bahwa sebuah taman terpencil di ujung East End dulunya adalah tanah pemakaman bagi korban Pengadilan Penyihir Salem, juga Grimmauld Place dengan legenda urbannya.

Berlokasi di Borough of Islington, London, Grimmauld Place adalah townhouse dengan delapan petak rumah berkapasitas tiga lantai dan satu ruang bawah tanah untuk tiap bedengnya. Ketika masih di universitas, Sherlock pernah menyambangi bahkan berangan-angan memiliki satu petaknya, karena lokasinya yang strategis, berada di kawasan elit, jauh dari kebisingan, dengan arsitektur yang bagus dan megah. Itulah kali pertama ia mendengar tentang misteri Rumah Yang Hilang; Grimmauld Place nomor 12.

Tentu saja Sherlock menanggapinya sebagai gosip menggelikan dan berpendapat bahwa ketiadaan apartemen nomor 12 di rumah bandar tersebut murni karena kecerobohan pemilik maupun bagian administrasi sehingga penomoran rumah loncat satu angka. Meskipun penghuni rumah nomor 11 dan 13 seringkali bersumpah mendengar denting piano misterius tepat di antara apartemen mereka, jeritan menyeramkan dalam bahasa Perancis di tengah malam, juga tak jarang gumaman mantra-mantra Latin yang diiringi suara-suara mendirikan bulu roma lainnya, Sherlock cuma mendengus sinis. Baginya, Grimmauld Place nomor 12 adalah buah dari human error, delusi, dan konsumsi alkohol yang di luar kendali.

Jadi, betapa campur aduk perasaannya kini, mendapati dirinya berada di dalam rumah misteri yang memicu legenda urban tersebut.

"Leluhur Ayah baptisku adalah pemilik rumah bandar ini," cerita Harry, ketika mereka berkumpul di dapur untuk makan siang. "Awalnya hanya untuk disewakan, tapi karena tempat ini strategis, makanya beliau berminat menempati satu petaknya. Akan tetapi karena ... yah, hal-hal semacam Salem Witch Trial, rumah ini diblokir dari pandangan Muggle dengan sihir pelindung. Jadi, legenda urban. Misteri Rumah Yang Hilang."

"Muggle?" John menatap bingung.

Harry tersenyum lebar. "Seperti kau dan Sherlock. Kaum non penyihir."

"Muggle?" ulang Sherlock dengan nada terhina. "Kenapa harus Muggle? Dari sekian banyak nama mengapa harus nama yang begitu ..."

"Aku juga tidak tahu, mate," Harry otomatis mengangkat kedua tangannya demi melihat sikap agresif Sherlock, "tapi begitulah adanya."

Sembari membawa baki berisi sosis goreng, Kreacher menghampiri meja panjang di mana Harry dan kawan-kawan duduk menunggu. Selagi si Peri Rumah menghidangkan makanan, Sherlock memelototinya bak ilmuwan yang tengah meneliti bakteri baru.

"Terima kasih, Kreacher," kata Harry. Di seberangnya, John memukul lengan Sherlock hingga pelototan si Detektif Keriting beralih kepadanya.

Ron menyambut sosis goreng itu dengan bersemangat, mengambil dua potong, lalu mengedarkan sisanya pada teman-temannya. Sherlock menolak saat Luna menawarinya olahan daging itu, tetapi John tanpa peduli menumpuk beberapa ke dalam piring sang Detektif. Kembali, Sherlock menatap sang Dokter bak hendak mengunyahnya hidup-hidup.

"Aku tidak tahu soal urban legend. Menurutku ini rumah yang indah," John berpendapat. Ia tak dapat menahan erangan puas sewaktu mencicipi sosis goreng buatan Kreacher. Gurih juga wangi dan hanya sedikit berlemak, sosis itu benar-benar dibuat dari daging giling berbumbu. Dari teksturnya saja sudah terasa. Pejal berserat, dan saat dikunyah, sari dagingnya meleleh di lidah. Amat jauh dibandingkan sosis-sosisan bercampur tepung yang enak karena diberi penguat rasa seperti yang biasa ia dapatkan di supermarket. "My God! Ini enak sekali!"

"Luar biasa enak!" sambut Ron antusias dengan mulut penuh. Sesuatu yang basah tersembur dari mulutnya dan mendarat di tangan Hermione yang kemudian menggosok tangannya dengan serbet sambil mendelik jijik. "Sorry!" Ron terkekeh tanpa malu. Hermione meninju lengannya.

"Dari bahan organik, seratus persen daging tanpa campuran tepung atau kedelai, handmade pula. Buatan Kreacher tak ada duanya, lho!" seolah mewakili pikiran Ron, Luna berkata. Kreacher yang kembali dengan mendorong meja trolley bermuatan kentang tumbuk, aneka saus pedas dan asam manis, garlic bread juga sup sayuran, membungkuk hormat mendengar pujiannya. Wajahnya penuh kebanggaan.

Penasaran, Sherlock mencicip segigit sosis. Testimoni yang tak berlebihan; daging olah itu memang lezat sekali. "Hmm... memang benar tak ada duanya. Aku tak pernah mencoba yang seperti ini sebelumnya," katanya, sebelum menyuapkan sepotong besar sosis ke dalam mulut.

"Wajar saja. Itu 'kan dibuat dari daging naga," ucap Harry. Ia tergelak bersama teman-temannya ketika Sherlock dan John tersedak.

"Sorry, bercanda!" kata Harry, geli bercampur kasihan melihat John gelagapan meraih gelas air minum. "Dibuat dari daging sapi, kok, daging sapi!"

John cemberut, tapi Sherlock mengawasi Harry dengan agak terguncang.

"Apa ... naga benar-benar ada?" tanyanya pelan.

"Tentu saja ada!" Ginny menyahut. "Tapi tak seperti yang digambarkan dalam dongeng kalian, naga asli tak bisa bicara."

"Bisakah kita melihatnya?" dengan menggebu-gebu Sherlock bicara.

"Sherlock! NO!" seru John.

"Mengapa tidak?" protes Sherlock.

"Karena tidak bijaksana!" tegas Hermione. "Bagi Penyihir sekalipun, naga adalah makhluk yang berbahaya, apalagi bagi Muggle!"

Sherlock menyipitkan matanya. Entah kenapa sebutan Muggle itu lebih menyinggungnya daripada ejekan Freak yang selama ini biasa dilontarkan orang padanya. "Hentikan itu! Kata Muggle itu, aku tak suka mendengarnya!"

Hermione memandangnya heran. "Memang kenyataannya begitu? Lagipula kenapa dengan Muggle? Aku juga Muggleborn!"

"Penyihir biasanya turun temurun," jelas Luna pada John yang terbengong-bengong. "Akan tetapi, 'Mione lahir dari keluarga non penyihir."

"Oooh ..." tanggap John, tak mengerti sedikitpun.

Sherlock mengedarkan pandangannya kepada para penyihir itu. Merasa tersesat dan jengkel karena tak tahu apa-apa, juga sangat penasaran. "Kalian harus menjelaskan semua ini padaku! Semuanya! Tak satu detailpun yang boleh terlewat!"

Harry dan kawan-kawan cuma melongo mendengar tuntutannya.

Satu menit berlalu dalam kebisuan.

"Well?!?" desak Sherlock tak sabar, dan tahu-tahu jam dinding berdentang menggema.

"Wah, lihat! Sudah jam 12!" Harry tampak lega. "Waktunya minum obat!" Ia kemudian memunculkan botol ramuan penambah darah dan menyorongkannya pada Sherlock yang membelalak tak terima.

Usai makan siang, Sherlock langsung diseret pulang ke Baker Street.

***

Tak ada yang berubah dari suasana di Baker Street. Tenang dan monoton. Rutinitas penduduk berjalan seperti biasa. Seolah tak pernah ada kejadian istimewa yang tercetus. Seolah kemarin tak ada Penyihir Jahat yang mencelakai seorang warga dengan ilmu hitamnya.

Sherlock duduk memeluk lutut di kursi kesayangannya, bergelung selimut, berpikir seraya memendam kekecewaan. Tak cuma bad mood karena kondisinya yang masih tidak fit, juga karena keingin-tahuannya yang tak terpuaskan.

Ia memutar ingatannya kemarin, berusaha menelaah dengan lebih seksama. Dari saat ia dan John bertemu Moriarty dan Silla, hingga momen mereka di Grimmauld Place. Dengan hati-hati ia merunut memorinya, mereka ulang satu kejadian demi satu kejadian, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah ruang kosong.

Ada celah dalam ingatannya.

"Jawn! Teh!" pekik Sherlock.

John yang sedang tawar menawar cuti dan lembur dengan bosnya lewat telepon, cuma mengesah sembari memandang langit-langit.

Dokter Sarah, atasannya di klinik, tertawa. Ocehan Sherlock terdengar pula olehnya melalui sambungan ponsel. "Baiklah John, anakmu sudah mulai rewel. Sampai besok!"

"Ya, ya," John menyahut capek. "Trims, Sarah. You're a saint!" Menyudahi panggilan, John beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat teh.

Air panas mengucur ke dalam gelas. Dari bening menjadi merah sewaktu kantong teh dicelupkan. John termenung. Kenangannya mundur pada kemarin.

"Apa saja yang terjadi sesampainya kita di Grimmauld Place?" tanya Sherlock begitu John masuk ke ruang duduk. "Ada yang luput dari ingatanku, apa aku pingsan setelah Harry menemukan kita?"

John meletakkan cangkir teh  Sherlock ke atas meja bundar di samping sofa kulit si Detektif Keriting, sebelum bersandar di kursinya sendiri. "Tidak," ia menjawab, mengambil jeda dengan menyeruput teh.

Sherlock menunggunya selesai.

John menangkup gelasnya, meresapi kehangatan. Meskipun baru di awal, suhu musim gugur sudah begitu dingin.

"Saat itu, tak satupun dari Penyihir di sana yang mengetahui cara melepas kutukan di tubuhmu. Lalu Hermione Granger, -kau tahu, Sherlock? Teman Harry yang rambutnya keriting mengembang itu? Dia punya alat sihir, seuntai kalung jam saku yang dapat menghentikan waktu, dan dengan benda itulah ia membekukan waktumu."

Sherlock terkesima. Mind Palace-nya kembali menampilkan profil Hermione Granger, 'pustakawati. Lajang. Anak semata wayang. Feminis. Aktivis. Smart. Mencoba begitu banyak produk rambut bahkan bisa dibilang terobsesi menjinakkan rambut liarnya namun gagal total,' tetapi pendapatnya seketika berganti dari tak seberapa peduli menjadi amat terkesan.

"Menghentikan waktuku? Secara harfiah?"

John mengangguk. Kekaguman polos berkilau pada pancaran matanya. "Benar, Sherlock. Literally! Dan hanya dengan menekan satu kenop! Kutukan di tubuhmu ikut terhenti karenanya, dan itu memberi kami kesempatan untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"Sihir ... sungguh bisa melakukan apa saja," gumam Sherlock takjub.

"Ya. Tak cuma membekukan waktu, sihir bahkan mampu mengekstrak memori!"

Sherlock menatap John terpana. "Jelaskan!"

Menanggapi antusiasmenya, John tersenyum. "Selama kau dibekukan, kami mencari informasi tentang Silla di arsip-arsip bahkan buku-buku sejarah, berharap mendapat petunjuk untuk mengenyahkan kutukan. Namun tiba-tiba Hermione terpikir cara itu. Rasanya seperti melihatmu dalam wujud wanita, Sherlock!"

Sherlock mendengus mendengarnya. "Fokus pada cerita, John!"

"Hermione berpendapat, melihat pelaku secara langsung bisa jadi petunjuk itu sendiri, dan mengekstrak memoriku yang menyaksikan sendiri profil Silla. Jadi, ingatanku dikopi lalu ditarik keluar, -harfiahnya, Sherlock! Bentuknya seperti asap kelabu."

"Bagaimana cara mereka mengambil dan melihat ingatanmu?" Sherlock benar-benar tak habis pikir.

"Hermione mengambil memoriku dengan menggunakan tongkat sihirnya, persisnya bagaimana akupun tak tahu! Setelah itu, mereka menyiapkan semacam kolam dari batu ceper yang kosong, dan ingatanku kemudian ditumpahkan ke dalamnya. Rasanya seperti melihat cat yang ditumpahkan ke air bening. Tapi cuma itu yang kulihat. Aku tak tahu apa yang dilihat Harry dan kawan-kawannya sewaktu masuk ke dalam kolam ..."

Alis Sherlock melayang begitu tinggi, John tertawa membayangkannya lepas ke ubun-ubun.

"Masuk ke kolam."

"Ya." Meskipun itu faktanya, tak pelak John jadi geli sendiri. "Mereka berdiri membentuk lingkaran di dalamnya. Tapi mereka kelihatan seperti, kau tahu, orang yang main game virtual? Yah, agak aneh memang."

Dicoba bayangkan pun tetap tak terbayang oleh Sherlock. Ia melambaikan tangannya, menganggap itu tak penting. "Lanjutkan!"

"Silla dari Rohan, mengenakan baju yang lebih kuno dari era medieval, apa kau tahu itu?" kata John. Sherlock baru akan menjawab, tapi ia keburu memotong. "Tak usah dijawab. Tentu saja kau tahu, Mister Know-It-All!" John tergelak melihat tampang masam Sherlock.

"Hermione pun menyadari itu, dan mendapat ilham agar kami bertanya pada bangsa Quendi. Kau ingat Elf dari Dunia Tengah yang kita lihat di kastil De Luca? Quendi adalah sebutan lain makhluk mitologi ini. Dan usia mereka sudah amat tua ... dari yang kudengar, mungkin sudah ribuan tahun!"

"Saksi hidup sejarah," Sherlock menyimpulkan, dan puas melihat senyum kagum John mengembang. "Mereka tahu tentang si Penyihir dan kutukannya."

"Aku menangkap kesan, bahkan lebih dari sekedar tahu."

John menyesap tehnya beberapa kali, sementara Sherlock sibuk mencerna kisahnya.

"Tehmu sudah mulai dingin, Sherlock," John menegur. Tanpa kata sang Detektif menyambar cangkirnya dan menghabiskan isinya dalam beberapa tegukan panjang.

***

Sherlock duduk terkantuk-kantuk di sofa, mengawasi sulur morning glory yang berayun-ayun di luar jendela. Di depannya, John duduk memangku laptop. Mengetik konsep untuk cerita terbarunya di blog.

Harry berdiri di ambang pintu flat yang terbuka, berdeham pelan.

"Harry!" John meletakkan laptopnya ke kursi dan menyambut pria berkacamata itu.

Harry memberinya ramuan penambah darah. "Ini, kelupaan," katanya. John menerima botol itu dengan penuh terima kasih.

"Dosisnya cukup satu sloki, diminum tiga kali sehari. Tiap jam 6 pagi, jam 12 siang, dan jam 6 petang."

John manggut-manggut. "Trims, Harry. Akan kupastikan Sherlock mengganti biayanya."

"Kalau bisa sekalian tipnya juga!"

Keduanya cekikikan. Sherlock mendengarkan dengan bosan sampai hampir ketiduran.

"John, mengenai memori yang kami pinjam kemarin," dengan hati-hati Harry berbicara, "aku berencana menyerahkannya kepada pihak berwenang kami sebagai barang bukti, untuk pengusutan lebih lanjut."

Rasa kantuk Sherlock seketika lenyap.

"Pihak berwenang kalian?" ia menyerobot. "Maksudmu semacam Polisi Sihir?"

"Ya, semacam Polisi Sihir," Harry menatapnya dengan mata berkerlip. "Apa yang terjadi padamu pastinya tak boleh sampai terulang." Kembali pada John ia berkata, "kau tidak keberatan memorimu digunakan?"

"Sama sekali tidak! Kalau ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan, -kami lakukan, untuk membantu menangkap Silla, katakan saja! Kami siap kapanpun!" John memandang Sherlock, mengharap persetujuan, dan lega melihat sang Detektif mengangguk mantap.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu dengan keras di lantai bawah.

"Biar aku saja, Hudders!" seru Harry, demi mendengar suara kelabakan Mrs. Hudson dari 221A. Ia tersenyum sekilas pada John, sebelum berbalik menuruni tangga. Bahkan ketika berlari, langkahnya nyaris tak terdengar.

John meletakkan botol ramuan penambah darah ke meja dapur, memperhatikannya beberapa saat, merasa ajaib. Hidup benar-benar tak dapat diterka. Meninjau tahunan silam, pada dirinya dulu yang sering mengeluhkan betapa bosan dan datarnya keadaan, ia takkan pernah menyangkanya. Ikut perang, tertembak hingga pensiun dini, dan sekarang berbagi flat dengan detektif jenius juga bertetangga dengan penyihir! Absolutely madness!

Siapapun yang tadi mengetuk pintu, tampaknya hendak menemui Sherlock. Mendengar gelagatnya, John kembali ke ruang duduk. Ia mendapati Sherlock bangkit dengan wajah waspada.

"Asisten Mycroft datang," si Detektif berkata. Deduksinya terbukti saat Anthea menampakkan diri. Harry mengikuti wanita itu, bersama Mrs. Hudson yang waswas dan bingung.

Pandangan Sherlock menyapu Anthea dengan intens. "Sesuatu terjadi pada Mycroft."

Sang Asisten sendiri tak berniat menyembunyikan apapun. "Kemarin siang, Sebastian Moran menyerangnya pada salah satu blok di Campden Hill Road, atas perintah Moriarty."

"My God!" Mrs. Hudson terpekik lemah. Keterkejutan pun mewarnai wajah John.

Sherlock bergeming. Rahangnya menegang. "Status?"

Sejenak Anthea melirik Harry. "Sudah diatasi," jawabnya kemudian.

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Di rumah dinasnya di pusat London. Tapi Sherlock, kau belum boleh menemuinya." Anthea lalu mengedarkan pandangan pada John dan Mrs. Hudson. "Selama 24 jam ini, kalian bertiga harap menunggu di Baker Street."

"Kenapa?" John bertanya heran. "Apa ini perintah Mycroft?"

Anthea menggeleng. "Aku merasa ini perlu. Sebagai tindakan pencegahan, kalau-kalau Moriarty merencanakan sesuatu." Sewaktu melihat ekspresi ketakutan Mrs. Hudson, ia segera menambahkan, "keamanan Baker Street akan ditingkatkan. Tidak akan lama, begitu selesai, kalian bisa kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa."

Sherlock mengernyit melihat sikap Anthea yang penuh otoritas.  "Kau bicara atas nama siapa? Mycroft tidak memerintahkanmu, lalu siapa yang memberimu wewenang untuk menjalankan prosedur?"

Sekali lagi, Anthea memandang Harry. Namun kali ini, sesuatu terbaca dari gesturnya. Tak butuh pengamatan jenius untuk tahu betapa dua orang ini saling mengenal.

"Ya Tuhan ..." bisik John. Lama bersama Sherlock membuatnya paham satu atau dua trik observasi sang Detektif, hingga ia segera menangkap apa yang ditemukan Sherlock dari sikap sesederhana pandangan yang bertaut. "Kalian ... jangan-jangan kau juga ..."

Anthea menghela napas, seolah menyerah kalah. "Ya. Aku juga," ia berujar lembut, sembari mundur selangkah.

Sherlock, John, dan Mrs. Hudson berdiri terperangah menyaksikan penampilannya beralih. Blazer dan celana satin hitam yang biasa ia kenakan luntur bak longsoran pasir gelap ... digantikan tailcoat berwarna biru terang, bermodel seperti seragam resmi perwira Inggris pada abad ke 18, lengkap dengan celana putih ketat dan sepatu lars hitam.

"Dan yang memberiku wewenang untuk ini ... Kementrian Sihir Britania ..."

***

Bak patung, Mrs. Hudson, John dan Sherlock, duduk berderet dengan kaku di sofa panjang. Mendengar dengan shock ulasan Anthea mengenai konspirasi terbesar di dunia.

Magical Secret Society.

Dan tak cuma di Inggris, komunitas ini ada di tiap negara, di berbagai belahan dunia. Membentuk negeri di dalam negeri. Memiliki undang-undang juga pemerintahannya sendiri. Bedanya hanyalah, 'negeri bayangan' ini dihuni oleh para pengguna sihir.

Mrs. Hudson kewalahan. "Apa kerajaan tahu soal ini?"

"Yang Mulia Ratu adalah seorang Squib," ucap Anthea. "Beliau mewarisi darah penyihir, namun sayang, tidak kemampuannya."

John menatapnya terpana. "Itu berarti, keluarga kerajaan ..."

"Adalah Penyihir," Anthea mengangguk. "Meskipun yang bisa mempraktikkan magis hanyalah cucu kedua Ratu."

"Mycroft tidak mengetahui hal ini?" Sherlock berujar tak percaya.

"Aku ... akan memberitahunya nanti," sahut Anthea.

Sherlock memperhatikannya dengan sangsi. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Anthea tersenyum penuh sesal. "Statusku, hanya boleh diketahui oleh pejabat pemerintah senior."

Sherlock lantas berpaling pada Harry. "Dan kau?!" gugatnya.

Harry cengar-cengir salah tingkah. "Uum ... dulunya. Hanya beda departemen. Tapi sekarang aku cuma warga sipil." Ia menghindari tatapan terperanjat Mrs. Hudson.

"Oh, Tuhan ... ini sungguh membingungkan!" keluh Mrs. Hudson. Namun mendadak ia teringat sesuatu. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Mycroft?"

"Percobaan pembunuhan. Tiga tikaman di abdomen," jawab Anthea ringkas.

Mrs. Hudson menarik napas kaget. Sherlock terpaku dengan paras memucat.

"Tiga tikaman tak bisa disebut sebagai percobaan!" kata John ngeri.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, semua sudah diatasi."

Dengan Sihir ... John dan Sherlock memahami konteksnya meski tak diucapkan. Hanya Mrs. Hudson yang tak tahu apa-apa, tercengang tanpa kata.

"Ada alasan mengapa Komunitas Sihir merahasiakan keberadaan mereka dan hanya mengizinkan segelintir orang tahu," Anthea berkata. "Biasanya warga sipil non magus tidak diperkenankan atas pengetahuan ini, tetapi karena Moriarty sudah melibatkan sihir dalam aksinya, khusus kalian aku membuat pengecualian. Kuharap kalian membalas kepercayaanku dengan menyimpan rapat-rapat rahasia ini. Bila tidak ... dengan amat menyesal aku akan memodifikasi ingatan kalian."

Peringatan halus itu memiliki efek yang berbeda pada tiap orang. Mrs. Hudson tak mengerti apakah itu bahasa kiasan ataukah harfiah. John yang memahami apa saja yang sanggup diperbuat dengan sihir dicekam kecemasan. Sedang Sherlock yang amat membanggakan kemampuan otaknya, merasa marah dan sangat terancam.

Pada Sherlock, Anthea mendadak bicara dalam bahasa Perancis. "Aku turut prihatin atas apa yang sudah kau alami. Sedapat mungkin kami akan melacak dan meringkus Silla dari Rohan."

Sherlock mengangguk kaku, sudah punya dugaan dari siapa asisten Mycroft ini mendapat info mengenai kejadian yang menimpanya. Dalam diam ia mengamati Harry, yang menyerahkan sebuah vial kepada Anthea. Dilihat dari ekspresi John yang turut melihat interaksi ini, ia dapat menyimpulkan benda apa yang diserah-terimakan itu.

Memori John yang diekstrak dengan sihir.

Merasa urusannya telah selesai, Anthea pun berpamitan.

Mrs. Hudson memijat keningnya. "Ini benar-benar terlalu ... kurasa aku perlu istirahat sejenak." Ia lalu menuding Harry, "dan kau, anak muda! Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku! Aku akan menanyaimu nanti!"

Harry tertawa jengah. "Baiklah, Hudders."

Mrs. Hudson memukul lengannya dengan gemas sebelum kembali ke flatnya sendiri.

Di 221B kini tinggallah satu Penyihir dan dua orang Muggle. Kecanggungan melingkupi suasana.

"Uum ... baiklah ..." Harry berancang-ancang minggat, tetapi John menahannya.

"Tunggu, Harry!" Sang Dokter bangkit dari duduknya. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, dan tolong, jawab dengan jujur."

Harry tertegun sewaktu John menyingkap kerah kemejanya, memperlihatkan seekor kupu-kupu cahaya dengan sayap berkepak-kepak di dalam dadanya.

"Ah. Itu," Harry berujar halus.

"Apa ini, Harry?" tanya John. Tanpa curiga, tanpa amarah. Hanya keingin-tahuan yang murni.

Harry tak lantas menjawab. Alih-alih, ia mengulurkan tangannya. John tersentak saat kupu-kupu cahaya itu menyeruak keluar dari tubuhnya, dan terbang menghinggap ke jemari Harry.

"Ini adalah patronus. Mantra pelindung dari gangguan iblis." Harry tersenyum tipis. Ia menggerakkan jemari, dan patronusnya mengudara. Dengan riang makhluk bersayap itu melesat, menembus tubuh Sherlock.

Kehangatan dan kegembiraan merebak di hati Sherlock dengan serta-merta. Terpukau, matanya mengikuti kupu-kupu cahaya Harry yang terbang berputar-putar di antara mereka. "Pelindung, katamu?"

"Benar. Ia pun bisa menyucikan ketidak-murnian, penyembuh luka hati, bahkan dapat juga dimanfaatkan sebagai messenger," kata Harry.

"Waktu itu, pada gerimis di malam purnama ... aku melihatmu memasukkan kupu-kupu ini ke dalam tubuh John." Sherlock memandang Harry lekat-lekat, berusaha keras membaca pria itu meski sia-sia. "Apa yang terjadi saat itu? Tidak mungkin kebocoran gas seperti yang diberitakan media, bukan?"

"Bukan kebocoran gas. Melainkan iblis yang menyeberang dan mencoba memangsa manusia," jawab Harry.

Sherlock nampak skeptis, begitu pula dengan John, karena rupanya kisah tentang iblis lebih sulit diterima daripada keberadaan komunitas rahasia kaum penyihir. Harry tak dapat menahan senyum, pun demikian, ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sebagian dari iblis yang menyeberang tempo hari adalah makhluk yang disebut Dementor. Makhluk ini tidak melahap tubuh, tetapi jiwa. Ia akan mengeringkan kebahagiaanmu, hingga kau merasakan penderitaan, dan makhluk ini takkan berhenti sampai kau tinggal wadah kosong yang tak berpanca indera."

Mendengar penggambaran Harry rasa dingin menjalari sepanjang punggung Sherlock. Tak mungkin ia melupakan perasaan macam apa yang menderanya pada malam berbulan itu, dan menyaksikan John terbaring sekarat di trotoar ... "komplikasi yang dialami John waktu itu, disebabkan oleh Dementor?"

"Jiwanya hampir habis dihisap. Itulah sebabnya kupinjamkan patronusku. Ini bukan mantra permanen. Bila tak diperlukan lagi, ia akan lenyap dengan sendirinya."

Kupu-kupu patronus itu kemudian melayang mengitari John. Kini, setelah menyadari makna dibaliknya, John membiarkan rama-rama itu mendarat di telapak tangannya. Ia ingat pada mimpi-mimpi menyenangkan yang menghalau mimpi buruknya selama ini, yang ternyata adalah kenangan indah yang dipinjamkan Harry.

"Terima kasih," ia berujar lembut. "Kurasa, aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang."

Kupu-kupu itu pun mengurai menjadi percik manik-manik cahaya. Ada kesenduan dalam keheningan tatkala John melihat sinarnya yang memadam. Rasanya seperti berpisah dengan seorang teman lama.

"Grimmauld Place adalah rumahmu, tapi kenapa kau menyewa flat di sini?" Sherlock membuyarkan suasana dengan balik menodong Harry.

"Kenapa tidak? Tempat ini bagus," jawab Harry kalem.

"Oh ya? Cuma itu?! Dan bukan karena alasan lain?!" cecar Sherlock garang.

"Sherlock!" Tak suka mendengar nada suara sang Detektif yang jauh dari sopan, John mencoba memperingatkan. Tapi tampaknya sahabatnya itu sudah mulai 'kumat' sampai-sampai tak menggubrisnya.

"Alasan apa??" Harry terheran-heran.

"Mana kutahu! Menguasai dunia?!" seru Sherlock, kesal karena terpaksa berasumsi, padahal ia benci pendapat tanpa fakta.

Harry terbahak-bahak. Bahkan John pun tak kuasa meredam geli.

"Itu konyol, Sherlock!" ucap John, tersengal oleh tawa. Sherlock mendelik padanya dengan sikap defensif.

"Grimmauld Place memang diwariskan padaku, tapi terkadang tempat itu terlalu ramai," Harry berkata. "Yah, seperti yang kalian ketahui, seluruh anggota 'sekte kami' berkumpul untuk pertemuan rahasia di sana!" tuturnya riang.

Sherlock menatapnya tajam. Masih curiga dan mendongkol. Insting Harry tergelitik, dan untuk pertama kalinya semenjak bertemu sang Detektif, ia mengambil keputusan dengan mendengarkan kata hatinya.

"Kau ... tidak akan berhenti ya?" katanya pada Sherlock. Sang Detektif hanya membisu, namun ekspresi wajahnya menantang. Harry menyeringai lebar.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita akhiri. Aku juga tak mau seseorang membobol masuk flatku dan mengintip sana-sini selagi aku tak ada!"

Sindiran itu membuat John merona. Sherlock menelan ludah, namun ia mengangkat dagu dengan angkuh. "Entah apa yang kau bicarakan," ia berkilah. Harry kembali tergelak mendengarnya.

Setelah tawanya reda, Harry menggulung sebelah lengan sweater-nya. Sherlock menahan napas, mengira si Penyihir akan memperlihatkan trik 'ganti warna' seperti Anthea, hanya untuk kecewa. Tak terjadi keajaiban apapun. Lengan Harry hanya menunjukkan sebuah tato dengan simbol aneh.

Harry mengulum senyum, ia bisa menduga apa yang tengah dipikirkan sang Detektif. "Sudah kubilang, aku sekarang cuma warga sipil, Sherlock," matanya berkilat jenaka melihat Sherlock memberengut. Ia lantas mengusap tato di lengannya hingga terhapus, dan berdiri diam.

Sherlock mengerutkan kening. Tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Harry. Ia mempelajari pria itu dengan seksama. Dari ujung rambutnya yang berantakan, kacamata bundarnya yang palsu, dan sweater-nya yang dirajut tangan oleh Ibu dari teman dekatnya ...

Dan begitulah, pemahaman menghampiri Sherlock secepat kilat menyambar.

Data-data. Informasi yang tadinya tak dapat ia temukan, kini bertebaran di sekeliling si Penyihir. Sherlock bisa melihat kalau Harry anak tunggal, dan juga yatim piatu. Bahwa luka aneh di dahi pria berkacamata itu bukanlah parut biasa, 'sesuatu yang ia tutupi karena tak suka pada reaksi orang saat melihatnya ... Luka dari sihir keji dan dicetuskan oleh orang yang keji pula. Ia dibidikkan dengan sengaja, si pelaku menginginkan nyawa Harry karena suatu sebab, tapi karena suatu hal pula ia lolos darinya ...'

Harry menyadari tatapan Sherlock tertuju pada bekas luka di dahinya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun ia mengarahkan poni rambutnya hingga menutupi tanda itu.

'Bekas luka akibat sihir hitam tak dapat dihilangkan,' kata-kata Draco Malfoy terngiang dalam kenangan Sherlock. Ia memandangi Harry dengan tatapan mencari-cari, 'luka sejak kecil. Traumanya yang paling dalam. Orangtuanya terbunuh karena ini.'

Tato I must not tell lies di punggung tangan Harry tertangkap matanya. 'Diakibatkan torehan pena tinta, akan tetapi tak digoreskan dari luar melainkan timbul dari dalam ...' Sherlock membayangkan Harry remaja, duduk menghadapi detensi di sekolah, menuliskan kata-kata itu sebagai hukuman; penghinaan dari oknum pengajar untuknya. Namun tak cuma tertulis di kertas, kalimat itupun terukir di kulitnya. Sang Detektif merasa debur jantungnya mengencang. Ia masih ingat penjelasan Anthea tentang Magical Secret Society, dengan pemerintahan dan hukumnya sendiri. Lalu Malfoy yang bekerja di Rumah Sakit Sihir ... 'kalau instansi sihir ada, berarti sekolah yang mengajarkan sihir juga ada!'

Mengalihkan pengamatannya, Sherlock mencermati sikap tubuh Harry. 'Berpengalaman dalam hal militer, tapi bukan tentara. Terbiasa dengan konflik hampir sepanjang umurnya.' Memori Sherlock menampilkan kembali gambaran sikap teman-teman Harry terhadap pria itu sewaktu di Grimmauld Place. Respek dan loyal. 'Harry selalu memimpin di garis depan, selalu jadi pengambil keputusan, dan ia sanggup melakukan apa saja demi keselamatan timnya.' Dari caranya mengutarakan pendapat Harry pun menunjukkan kalau ia pengamat yang baik. Dengan Anthea ia bisa dibilang satu level, 'meski katanya lain departemen.' Aparat negara. Seringkali memimpin misi berbahaya namun bukan invasi militer. Observer. 'Dulunya dia ketua tim divisi penyidik kementrian sihir.'

Beragam detail juga terlihat oleh Sherlock, dari nomor sepatu hingga pakaian favorit. Alisnya bertaut ketika ia menyadari olahraga balap adalah hobi Harry namun tak dapat memperkirakan balapan macam apa yang biasa dipraktikkan si Penyihir. Ia memicingkan matanya, amat sengit, andai sorot mata setajam gergaji mesin mungkin Harry sudah terpotong-potong oleh tatapannya.

Suara dering ponsel mengejutkan semua orang. "Ups, maaf Sherlock!" Harry mengecek handphone-nya. "Time's up! Ada urusan yang harus kukerjakan!" Ia lantas memunculkan kembali tato yang tadi ia hapus di lengannya. Bersama dengan itu lenyap pulalah data yang bisa ditangkap Sherlock dari dirinya.

"Tunggu dulu!" Sherlock memprotes. Nada suaranya bak anak kecil yang dilarang main oleh orangtuanya.

Harry tertawa kecil. Tanpa terduga ia mewujudkan sesuatu dari udara kosong, benda yang kemudian ia lemparkan pada Sherlock.

Tanpa kesulitan sang Detektif menangkap benda itu, namun betapa kagetnya ia saat tahu itu apa. Tak hanya dirinya, John pun membeliak tak percaya.

'Topeng kayu Venesia dengan semburat emas!' Terperanjat, Sherlock dan John memandang Harry.

"Bonus. Sampai nanti!" Mengedip jahil, Harry lalu berbalik, dan turun ke lantai satu.


	16. His First Magic Case

"Kenakan sarung tanganmu, John."

John tersenyum malas. Matanya terpejam, dibuai kehangatan mentari musim semi. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Mary mengusap rambutnya, selagi ia rebah di pangkuan wanita itu.

"Sekarang musim semi, Mary," kata John. "Kurasa itu tidak perlu."

"Tapi, John," Mary terdengar sangat cemas, "kalau kau tak pakai ... 'mereka' akan lihat!"

John terbangun oleh dering weker di bufet samping tempat tidur. Ia mengesah sambil mengusap muka, dan perlahan duduk.

Beberapa saat ia termenung di pembaringan. Memikirkan Mary. Untuk pertama kalinya ia tak bermimpi buruk mengenai kekasihnya itu. Ibu dari anaknya yang tak sempat lahir.

John menggeleng-geleng, matanya panas. Ia mengembuskan napas, lalu beranjak bangun. Tak ada gunanya berandai-andai.

Ia agak terkejut mendapati Sherlock sudah berpakaian dengan pantas dan duduk kaku di ruang tamu. Begitu pula Mrs. Hudson yang sudah rapi dengan gaun bunga-bunga dan cardigan ungu, tampak kerepotan membawa nampan teh dan kue-kue. Padahal hari itu masih pagi, baru jam 8. Biasanya aktivitas paling pagi kedua orang ini dimulai jam 9.

"Pagi," sapa John.

"John! Penampilan macam apa itu!" tegur Mrs. Hudson tatkala melihatnya, yang cuma memakai celana panjang lama dan kaos tebal berlubang-lubang.

John menggaruk-garuk punggungnya. "Hari ini aku libur?" ujarnya membela diri, kebingungan saat Mrs. Hudson mendecakkan lidah. "Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah meng-sms-mu sejam yang lalu. Masa kau lupa?" Sherlock berkata.

John mendelik tak percaya. "Waktu itu aku masih tidur! Memangnya kenapa dengan hari ini?"

Mrs. Hudson menggiringnya ke kamar mandi. "Cepat cuci muka dan gosok gigi! Kita akan kedatangan tamu!" kata sang Nyonya bersemangat.

"Tamu?" John mengalihkan pandangan kepada Sherlock.

Sherlock menggosok-gosokkan tangannya penuh antisipasi. Seringai di wajahnya membuatnya terlihat seperti maniak. "Anthea akan membawa teknisi penyihir ke sini! Ke flat kita, John, untuk memasang jaringan Floo! Jadi cepatlah, kalau tidak, kau akan ketinggalan berita!"

Meski tak tahu apa itu jaringan Floo, mau tak mau John penasaran juga. Ia buru-buru menyegarkan diri di kamar mandi, lalu meminjam jubah tidur Sherlock yang tergantung di pintu. Untung jubah itu tak berbau.

Sewaktu John kembali ke ruang duduk, Anthea sudah datang bersama dua orang penyihir pria. Dari perkenalan singkat diketahui bahwa kedua pria itu adalah Phyre bersaudara; Tom dan Jerry, teknisi yang akan memasang jaringan Floo di flat 221B. John menahan geli melihat kakak beradik itu. Tak cuma nama mereka, perawakan Tom yang tinggi dan Jerry yang pendek, mengingatkannya pada film kartun Tom and Jerry.

Tanpa menggunakan peralatan apapun selain tongkat sihir, Phyre bersaudara merombak perapian modern yang dinyalakan dengan listrik menjadi perapian tradisional berbahan bakar kayu. Sherlock dan Mrs. Hudson meninggalkan kursi mereka, mengawasi dengan ternganga bata-bata yang berputar, bergeser, melepaskan diri atau bahkan menempel satu sama lain, membentuk ceruk di dinding hingga akhirnya perapian tercipta. Dan tak cuma berhenti sampai di situ! Dari suara gesekan batu yang menggetarkan dinding dan bata-bata yang berlompatan keluar dari mulut perapian, para Muggle menyadari bahwa cerobong asap tengah dibuat.

"Di atas ada kamarku!" kata John.

"Jangan khawatir, Tuan Dokter!" Jerry mencicit, membuat John berdeham menahan senyum. "Kami sudah melihat denah rancangan apartemen. Tidak akan ada masalah!"

Tom bergumam tak jelas, John berani bersumpah suaranya persis kucing mengeong.

Kegiatan itu makan waktu limabelas menit saja. Tom menggeram kecewa, karena rupanya pekerjaan mereka kali itu jauh lebih lambat dari rekor mereka sebelumnya, sepuluh menit! Saat mendengar Mrs. Hudson dengan tergagap-gagap bercerita bahwa tanpa sihir memasang perapian bercerobong bisa memakan waktu berhari-hari, ia nampak lega sekaligus heran.

"Hidup kalian para Muggle pasti susah sekali," komentar Tom. Suaranya yang sengau membuatnya terdengar seperti kucing yang mengoceh. John terengah-engah menahan tawa.

Dengan sihir, Phyre bersaudara mengukirkan huruf-huruf Rune pada lengkungan bata di mulut pendiangan. Bahkan para Muggle bisa merasakan udara berdenyut di sekitar mereka saat Rune selesai dipahat. Setelah itu, dengan bangga Jerry menyatakan kalau jaringan Floo telah siap digunakan.

"Jangan lupa, setiap perapian butuh kayu api!" celoteh Jerry sembari merogoh kantong jasnya. Ia mengeluarkan segumpal saputangan dan mengibaskannya ke dalam perapian. Potongan-potongan kayu kering pun berhamburan dan menumpuk di dasar pendiangan.

"Jaringan Floo ini kami sambungkan ke kediaman Tuan Mycroft di pusat London, juga safehouse Holmes di Sussex dan Skotlandia," ujar Anthea, sementara Jerry menyalakan api.

"Cara kerjanya?" tanya Sherlock.

Tom mengeluarkan sebuah stoples antik berisi bubuk hijau keabuan berkilat dari dalam saku jaketnya. Mengherankan tapi juga mengasyikkan melihat benda sebesar dan sebulat itu bisa keluar dari tempat yang amat sempit. Sherlock menduga ada semacam sihir yang bisa memperluas bagian dalam kantong, dan berharap hal yang sama dapat diterapkan ke mantel kesayangannya.

"Cukup lemparkan segenggam bubuk Floo ke perapian yang menyala dan sebutkan tempat tujuan. Saat api berubah hijau, masuklah ke dalam pendiangan," kata Jerry. Ia dan Anthea bertukar senyum melihat wajah-wajah tercengang para Muggle.

"Lalu?" tanya John penasaran. "Dengan masuk ke sana kita akan berpindah begitu saja?"

Anthea tersenyum. "Begitulah kira-kira."

"K-kalau begitu marilah kita menjenguk Mycroft!" seru Mrs. Hudson antusias. "Bukankah ia baru pulih dari serangan Moriarty?"

"Ide bagus!" sambut John, lalu berebut stoples Floo dengan Sherlock.

"Boys, stop it!" tegur Anthea, meski ia merasa geli. John mendengus dan terpaksa mengalah, sementara Sherlock memeluk stoples Floo seperti anak kecil yang tak mau membagi mainannya.

Tom dan Jerry kemudian berkerumun di meja tamu, memamah kue-kue yang ditawarkan Mrs. Hudson sambil menghabiskan bercangkir-cangkir teh, dan tercekikik menonton kelakuan udik para Muggle.

"Ingat, satu genggam untuk satu orang!" Anthea menekankan pada Sherlock. "Rapatkan tanganmu ke badan selama di dalam, jangan banyak gerak dan pejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Untuk kau ketahui, perjalanan ini cepat, tapi sayangnya tidak begitu nyaman."

Sherlock mengangguk tak sabar. Anthea membantunya memegang stoples sementara ia mengambil segenggam bubuk Floo. Selama beberapa saat ia mengamati bubuk itu, yang terasa seperti abu di ujung jarinya, namun terlihat seperti pasir, lalu melemparkannya ke dalam api.

Di belakang, Mrs. Hudson terpekik kaget ketika api berkobar hijau terang. "Tidak apa-apa," Jerry terdengar berkata, "apinya tidak panas kok!" Sherlock berdebar-debar, namun ia bukan orang yang biasa mundur dari tantangan. Dengan suara dan pengucapan jelas ia menyebutkan alamat rumah Mycroft di Central London, lalu membungkuk masuk ke dalam perapian.

Reaksinya instan. Sherlock merasa tubuhnya seperti disembur naik. Ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, menahan sensasi menentang gravitasi yang mengaduk-aduk perut dan menyesakkan dadanya. Seperti naik lift yang amat sempit dengan kecepatan melebihi rollercoaster.

Ia dijatuhkan dengan tempo yang sama dalam perapian yang lain. Sherlock tersengal-sengal sambil terseok-seok keluar dari pendiangan. Butler Mycroft, Arthur Weasley, menyambutnya dengan ramah.

"Mari, Tuan Sherlock. Yang pertama selalu tak menyenangkan, terlebih lagi Anda Nonmagus," Arthur meraih lengan Sherlock dan menuntunnya ke sebuah sofa. Terlalu capek, Sherlock membiarkannya.

John dan Mrs. Hudson muncul berturut-turut setelahnya. Mrs. Hudson terlihat shock, sedangkan John malah tidak menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan dalam bentuk apapun. Anthea datang paling akhir, tetapi dua bersaudara Phyre tidak ikut.

"Tuan Mycroft ... sedang beristirahat," kata Arthur, dan baru saat itulah Sherlock menyadari bahwa Butler kakaknya itu juga seorang Penyihir. "Kedatangan Anda akan saya kabarkan."

Masih kepayahan, Sherlock hanya mengangguk.

***

Sepanjang umurnya, Sherlock tak pernah menyaksikan Mycroft begitu terguncang. Tadinya ia ingin mengejek kelambanan sang Kakak, yang bahkan tak sadar rumahnya ditumpangi Penyihir selama bertahun-tahun, tapi mengurungkan niat. Ia memahami kecemasan Mycroft. Sihir memang sesuatu yang layak untuk ditakuti.

Dilihat dari keadaannya, Mycroft tampak baik-baik saja. Sedikit lamban dalam merespon, tetapi bagi Sherlock itu bisa dibilang wajar. Mind Palace Mycroft jauh lebih besar dan rumit daripada dirinya, dan beda dengan pikiran Sherlock yang terbuka untuk segala kemungkinan bahkan klenik sekalipun, selama itu bisa dibuktikan, Mycroft jauh lebih tertutup. Itulah sebabnya ia jauh lebih terguncang. Bukan gampang mengubah cara berpikir. Bahkan yang paling bijak sekalipun akan kesulitan merombak isi benaknya.

Sherlock membiarkan kakaknya memulihkan diri, dan bersama John, juga Mrs. Hudson, pulang ke Baker Street kembali lewat jaringan Floo. Ketidaknyamanan transportasi ini membuatnya teringat pada lukisan portal di flat Harry, yang jauh lebih cepat lagi tak melelahkan dan 'mengapa tak memilih jalan itu saja?'

Phyre bersaudara masih menunggu mereka di flat. Anthea kemudian muncul, lalu memberi mereka selembar cek. Tersenyum riang, Tom dan Jerry membungkuk, memberi hormat pada mereka semua sebelum menghilang. Benar-benar lenyap begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Beberapa saat lamanya John, Sherlock, dan Mrs. Hudson memandangi udara kosong, berpikir betapa gilanya semua ini.

"Apa ada transportasi lain selain jaringan Floo?" tanya John pada Anthea.

"Ada. Misalnya Portkey alias kunci portal. Cara operasinya agak mirip Floo Network, hanya saja Portkey tidak menggunakan perapian dan bisa hingga lintas benua," Anthea menjawab.

"Bagaimana dengan dua bersaudara tadi?" desak Sherlock.

"Kalau itu sihir teleportasi; Disapparition."

"Ooh, sangat praktis! Bayangkan bisa melakukan itu setiap saat! Bisa hemat ongkos jalan dan juga waktu!" kata Mrs. Hudson terkagum-kagum. "Apa masih ada lagi trik sihir untuk urusan transportasi?"

"Kami terbang dengan menggunakan sapu," Anthea tergelak melihat ekspresi tak percaya Mrs. Hudson dan Sherlock. "Aku serius! Itu bahkan diajarkan di sekolah-sekolah sihir. Bahkan ada olahraganya juga."

John merasa tak asing dengan itu. Ia pernah merasakan balap terbang dengan sapu dari mimpi yang dibawa patronus Harry. "Apa Harry bisa terbang?"

Anthea mengangkat alis, merasa heran dengan pertanyaan itu, namun tetap menanggapinya, "ya. Dia salah satu penerbang tercepat di Wizarding World, dan tak cuma sebatas sapu saja."

"Maksudmu, ada benda lain yang bisa digunakan untuk terbang?" John terkesima. "Karpet terbang Aladdin?"

Anthea tertawa lagi. "Hanya penyihir Turki yang menggunakan hal semacam itu. Di Inggris rata-rata penyihir menggunakan sapu, walau ada juga mobil terbang dan motor."

Demi mendengar itu Sherlock langsung menyambar, "bisakah kami memiliki satu?"

Anthea menggeleng-geleng. "Sayangnya tidak, Sherlock. Pemasangan jaringan Floo di sini diizinkan oleh Kementrian hanya karena mempertimbangkan hubunganmu dengan The British Government. Aku khawatir tak bisa lebih dari itu."

Sherlock tak puas, tetapi mood-nya membaik saat teringat pada Harry. Mungkin ia bisa memanipulasi tetangganya itu agar memperlihatkan sapu terbangnya ... kalau ia punya tentu saja.

Anthea berpamitan dan lenyap dalam kobaran hijau Floo. Mrs. Hudson membawa pulang nampan tehnya, mengumumkan bahwa ia akan tidur siang karena perjalanan melalui Floo Network membuat tulang-tulang tuanya berderak. Sherlock yang tak punya kerjaan berniat mengganggu Harry, dan sangat kecewa mendapati flat 221C terkunci rapat. Dengan mendengus-dengus ia naik kembali ke flatnya, dan berpapasan dengan John yang telah bertukar pakaian.

"Aku akan mengunjungi Mary dan Rosie," kata John seraya mengancingkan jaket.

"Oh." Sherlock terdiam. "Mau kutemani?"

John tersenyum, tetapi ia menggeleng. "Aku takkan lama." Ia menuruni tangga. Sewaktu sadar Sherlock terus memperhatikannya, ia berseru, "cobalah untuk tidak membakar apapun selama aku pergi!"

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. "Kalau lewat Tesco, jangan lupa beli susu!"

***

Nisan Mary dan putri mereka Rosamund Mary Watson, hanyalah dua petak batu granit sederhana. Ketika tunangannya berpulang, John amat terguncang hingga segala urusan pemakaman diatur oleh Sherlock dan Mrs. Hudson. Pusara itu sedemikian polos, Mrs. Hudson merasa harus mengupayakan sesuatu, maka Sherlock memesan sebuah tempat lilin dari keramik berbentuk mawar, untuk diletakkan di antara kedua makam.

John menggeser tutup tempat lilin itu, meletakkan sebatang lilin dan menyalakannya, sebelum menutupnya lagi. Cahaya berpendar menerobos celah-celah kelopak; mawar keramik itupun menyala dengan sinar lembut.

John mengulum senyum melihat mawar ukiran itu. "... dan dia selalu mengatakan dirinya sebagai anti-roman," ia tertawa kecil, menggosok pusara Mary dengan spons basah dan lap kering sampai mengkilap. Hal sama ia lakukan untuk nisan putrinya.

Pepohonan di komplek pemakaman sudah mulai gundul karena musim gugur. Kabut pun turun, mempersuram suasana. John memandang menerawang sembari bercerita. Tentang hari-harinya yang penuh warna di 221B, pekerjaannya di klinik, dan petualangannya bersama Sherlock.

"... kami juga punya tetangga baru! Dia menetap di flat basement ..." John berlagak melirik ke kiri dan kanan sebelum berbisik, "seorang Penyihir! Sst! Tapi ini rahasia, Mary! Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ..."

John menelan ludah. Perasaan melankolis mendadak menyerangnya. Selama berbicara ia membayangkan Mary duduk sambil memangku Rosie, menatapnya dengan mata berkilat-kilat jenaka di sebuah teras yang dipenuhi pot bunga hydrangea, namun saat matanya tertumbuk pada nisan granit yang rebah di tanah, realita tiba-tiba menamparnya. Rasanya tak tertahankan.

John memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Napasnya gemetar. Sewaktu kembali memandang makam, matanya basah. Lama ia baru mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Mary. Kau, juga Rosie ..." John kembali membisu.

Waktu, tak pernah menyembuhkan luka. Ia hanya membuatmu terbiasa akan rasa sakit, dan pedih tetaplah pedih, tak peduli seberapa kuat kau menahannya.

"Aku pulang dulu," kata-katanya lirih, hampir tak terdengar ditelan angin. John tak bisa mengucap salam perpisahan. Hidupnya memang berlanjut, namun hatinya menolak meninggalkan Mary.

Dalam tergesa ia berlalu. Api lilin di mawar keramik melambai-lambai padanya dengan sedih.

Kabut menebal, disusul gerimis. John hendak mencari taksi, namun ia menemukan seorang gadis berdiri linglung di bawah sebatang pohon. Gadis itu memakai gaun putih yang kusut dan kotor. Sebelah lengan bajunya tersobek, ia juga tak bersepatu. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan memelas. John menghampirinya karena iba.

"Nona?"

Gadis itu terlonjak. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang sepinggang tampak basah. Dari dekat John menyadari gaun si gadis juga lembab, seolah telah lama ia kehujanan.

"Nona, kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu menatap John. "Aku ... aku ..." ia tergagap-gagap dan menggigil.

John mengawasi sekeliling dan melihat sebuah kedai kopi. Ia mengajak gadis itu ke sana untuk menghangatkan diri dan berlindung dari hujan.

Setelah menyesap segelas kopi panas, barulah si gadis pirang tenang kembali. Ia mengaku telah dirampok bahkan nyaris diculik oleh sopir taksi ketika akan mengunjungi kerabat. Ia berhasil melarikan diri, dan selama berjam-jam luntang-lantung tak tahu jalan, sampai akhirnya ditemukan oleh John.

"Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu Anda, Tuan ...?"

John tersenyum simpatik. "Panggil saja aku John."

Gadis itu balas tersenyum. "Namaku Erszebet. Senang mengenalmu, John."

***

Tak lama setelah John pergi, kebosanan menyerang Sherlock. Tak ada yang menarik untuk dikerjakan, sementara benak dan tubuhnya menginginkan aksi. Tak betah cuma diam, iapun meninggalkan apartemen, lalu naik taksi ke Saint Bart, berniat merecoki kamar mayatnya Molly. Namun ia tiba di sana saat jam istirahat. Molly tengah bersiap pergi makan.

"Sherlock!" seru Molly kaget. Sherlock menghindari tatapan senangnya dengan berlagak melihat-lihat suasana.

"Ada barang baru?" tanpa basa-basi sang Detektif bertanya.

"Kalau maksudmu jenazah, tak ada, Sherlock, dan tolong jangan bilang itu barang!" Molly mengerutkan kening seraya beranjak.

"Mau ke mana?" Tak punya rencana, Sherlock membuntuti Molly keluar rumah sakit.

"Ya pergi makan siang!" Molly tersenyum riang. "Oh, apa kau sudah makan? Kafe langgananku menjual aneka pastry yang lezat! Kopi dan tehnya pun enak sekali, dan yang menakjubkan, kualitasnya tinggi tapi harganya murah!"

Sherlock meragukan itu meski ia bisa melihat Molly berkata jujur. Malas berkomentar, ia diam saja.

Kafe yang digembar-gemborkan Molly ternyata adalah sebuah kafe vintage yang berjarak tak jauh dari Saint Bart. Cafe Lovegood. Sherlock mengernyit, merasa familier. Perasaannya terbukti ketika melihat di sudut kafe, Luna Lovegood tengah bercengkerama dengan teman-teman Penyihirnya. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, juga Harry.

'Mungkin ini akan menjadi hari yang menarik,' Sherlock menanggalkan mantel, dan mengangguk singkat saat Harry melihatnya.

"Molly! Sherlock!" Luna menyapa mereka.

"Sebentar, kalian sudah saling kenal?" Molly mengawasi Sherlock dan Luna berganti-ganti, tak menyangka.

"Oh, ya!" jawab Luna. "Temanku Harry juga tinggal di apartemen 221 Baker Street."

"Yang benar?" seru Molly. "Flat 221C?"

"Obvious, Molly," dengan nada bosan Sherlock berkomentar. Molly mencibir padanya.

Harry bangkit dan menyambut ramah Molly, lalu memperkenalkan teman-temannya pada patologis pemalu itu. Molly menyalami semua orang, tersipu-sipu dan penuh harap, Sherlock tersadar betapa sedikitnya teman yang dimiliki wanita itu.

Harry mengundang Sherlock dan Molly ke mejanya. Mata Sherlock yang tajam sempat menangkap Hermione menyembunyikan sesuatu yang terlalu besar ke dalam tas manik-maniknya yang terlalu kecil. Rasa penasarannya tergugah, namun ia menahan diri karena ada Molly. Sebenarnya sang Detektif sempat berharap Molly tak ada, jadi ia bisa bebas mengorek informasi dari rombongan Penyihir ini, tetapi kemudian ia ingat, justru berkat Molly-lah ia jadi tahu tempat Harry berkumpul bersama teman-temannya selain di Grimmauld Place.

Sherlock menghela napas. 'Ya sudahlah.'

Di luar, hujan menitik. Tak banyak pengunjung di kafe itu, dan Luna sudah melayani semuanya. Molly memesan sandwich daging asap dan teh panas. Sedangkan Sherlock cuma meminta kopi.

"Sebentar, ya." Luna segera beranjak ke dapur.

"Eh, mana pak Dokter?" tanya Ginny pada Sherlock. "Sedang kerja?"

"Dia berziarah ke makam tunangannya," jawab Sherlock.

Yang lain tertegun sementara Molly tampak prihatin. Sherlock berdeham. Ia tak pandai dalam situasi semacam ini, karena itu cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau sendiri, Harry?"

"Baru selesai kerja," Harry tersenyum misterius. "Freelance," ujarnya pada Molly.

"Wah, sepertinya asyik," kata Molly. "Kalau aku, kerja di rumah sakit dekat sini. Saint Bart!"

"Oh, ya?" Ron mengawasinya dengan tertarik. Molly tersipu lagi. "Apa kau juga dokter seperti John?"

"Oh, bukan! Aku ahli patologi." Melihat kebingungan di wajah Ron dan Ginny, Molly pun mengoceh tentang pekerjaannya di kamar mayat, dan keasyikan sendiri bercerita tentang autopsi yang ia lakukan baru-baru ini.

Sherlock tersenyum tipis. Dilihat dari raut muka Ron dan Ginny, bisa diketahui bahwa pembedahan jenazah untuk penyelidikan dan riset tak pernah ada di Dunia Sihir. Namun tak pelak hal ini menimbulkan tanda tanya di benak Sherlock. 'Apabila terjadi kasus pembunuhan, bagaimana para Penyihir menanganinya? Bisakah menangkap pelaku hanya dengan mantra-mantra?'

Luna kembali dengan pesanan mereka, dan bonus kue madu untuk Sherlock. "Harry cerita kalau kau suka kue madu."

Sherlock tersenyum sekilas, basa-basi. "Ya, terima kasih." Untuk menutupi rasa kikuk, ia menyesap kopinya.

Percakapan masih bergulir dengan santai. Terlepas dari sifatnya yang pemalu, Molly tak punya masalah bergaul dengan orang-orang baru itu. Malahan, Sherlock tak pernah melihatnya begitu luwes berbicara mengenai pekerjaannya. Biasanya, orang awam juga mencap Molly aneh karena ketertarikannya yang besar dalam bidang autopsi, tapi tak demikian halnya dengan Harry dan teman-temannya. 'Ah, ya. Mereka 'kan Penyihir. Yang paling aneh di antara yang aneh.'

"Aku jurnalis berita olahraga, biasa-biasa saja!" cerita Ginny pada Molly. Alih-alih menerangkan detail atau di harian mana ia bekerja, dengan lihai ia menggiring perhatian Molly pada kakaknya, Ron. "Di banding aku, pekerjaan Ron jauh lebih menarik!" Ia tersenyum jahil ketika Ron memelototinya.

"Oh, ya? Apa itu?" tanya Molly.

"Uum ... a-aku ... uum ... petugas penertiban ... barang ilegal! Ya, ya, itu!" Kemampuannya berbohong buruk sekali. Sherlock sampai menghela napas capek melihatnya. Teman-temannya saja tercekikik menertawakannya. Hanya Molly yang termakan bualan itu.

"Maksudmu bagian bea dan cukai begitu ya?" Molly bertanya lagi. Ron cuma mengangguk-angguk, padahal bagaimana bagian bea dan cukai itu sendiri ia pun tak tahu. Ia mendelik pada Hermione yang mendengus geli.

"Wah, keren!" puji Molly.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa," Ron tersipu-sipu.

"Tahu tidak, hari ini Ron baru saja menyita barang yang amat menarik," cerocos Ginny. Ron tampak seperti hendak mencekiknya.

"Masa? Kau kok tak cerita pada kami, Ron?" kata Hermione.

"Ginny cuma membesar-besarkan!" Ron menukas. "Yang kuamankan itu cuma papan Ouija!" Melihat tatapan Molly dan Sherlock ia buru-buru menambahkan, "ilegal! Ya!"

'Ah ... jadi ia semacam petugas yang mengamankan barang-barang sihir tak berizin yang tersebar atau malah sengaja diselundupkan ke kawasan Nonmagus.' Sherlock tersenyum tipis.

"Papan Ouija ilegal?" Molly kebingungan. 'Ada yang mau menyelundupkan papan permainan yang telah begitu umum?'

"Asli lho!" Ginny mengompori. "Maksudku, itu benar-benar bisa digunakan untuk berhubungan dengan roh!"

"Ginny!" protes Ron.

"Wicked!" bisik Molly, matanya berbinar-binar. "Seperti apa bentuknya?"

Pada mulanya Ron tak mau menunjukkan barang sitaannya. Tapi didesak terus lama-lama ia bobol juga. Dengan menggerutu ia menarik koper yang ia taruh di bawah meja, lekas-lekas membukanya, sebelum meletakkan papan Ouija ilegal itu ke atas meja.

Semua terpukau. Ginny dan Molly adalah yang paling bersemangat. Sherlock sendiri mengakui papan Ouija itu di luar dugaannya. Bukannya berbentuk lempengan datar layaknya papan permainan biasa, benda itu tampak seperti kuncup bunga teratai yang terbuat dari kayu dan dipernis. Ada sebuah cincin yang juga dibuat dari kayu tersemat pada puncaknya yang runcing; seperti semacam kunci atau penahan.

"Bagaimana memainkannya?" desak Hermione, mau tak mau penasaran juga.

"Dengar sini, ia bukan mainan! Sudah puas lihat?" Ron berancang-ancang menyimpan Ouija itu lagi.

"Ah! Kau tidak asyik!" seru Harry. Yang lain ikut pula menyoraki Ron, tak terkecuali Sherlock yang juga ingin tahu. "Seperti apa bagian dalamnya? Ayolah, kita cuma lihat sebentar kok!"

Ron cemberut. Dengan mengesah panjang ia memutar cincin di kuncup teratai, lalu menariknya lepas. Bunga pahatan itu kemudian merekah di hadapan mereka.

"Oooh!" Semua orang berseru takjub, lantas cekikikan tatkala pelanggan kafe yang lain mengawasi mereka dengan heran. Tapi memang papan Ouija itu dibuat dengan bagus. Huruf-huruf alphabet tersusun cantik pada tiap kelopak teratai.

"Aku ingat pernah memainkan ini bersama teman seasrama sewaktu masih di kampus," Molly tersenyum penuh nostalgia. "Papannya cuma papan biasa, dan ternyata juga palsu! Panah penunjuknya digerakkan sendiri oleh temanku!"

"Tidak yang ini," Ron tersenyum lebar, mulai terbawa suasana dan lupa bahwa tak seharusnya ia mempertontonkan barang sitaan sembarangan. Ia mengamati sekeliling, saat merasa aman, ia menjatuhkan cincin kayu ke tengah-tengah teratai.

Seperti ditahan oleh medan magnet, cincin itu melayang beberapa senti di atas permukaan bunga dan berputar-putar. Molly terkesiap. "Apa roh yang tengah memutarnya?"

Ron menggeleng. "Justru ini berarti tak ada roh di sekeliling kita," ujarnya kalem.

"Jadi selain pengunci, cincin itu juga berfungsi sebagai penunjuk? Praktis sekali!" komentar Luna.

"Tapi aneh, ya! Bukankah seharusnya penunjuknya baru bisa bergerak kalau roh yang menggerakkannya?" Ginny bertanya-tanya.

"Bentuknya saja sudah beda dengan papan biasa, ya cara kerjanya juga lain dong!" sahut Ron. "Nah, tak ada apa-apa di sini! Jangan minta yang macam-macam lagi!" Ia baru akan mengambil cincin kayu itu ketika mendadak benda itu berhenti berputar.

Ron membeliak. Ginny dan Hermione terperanjat. Molly berjengit sambil berpegangan pada Sherlock yang justru mencondongkan badan ke arah teratai Ouija. Luna mengawasi perkembangan ini dengan cemas, sementara Harry reflek meraba tongkat sihir di balik lengan jasnya.

Cincin itu melesat ke huruf 'S'. Ron dan Ginny terpekik kaget, nyaris terlompat dari kursi masing-masing. Molly berdiri, menempel ke sisi Sherlock, takut tapi masih mau tahu. Harry dan Hermione bertukar pandang, sama-sama siap mencabut tongkat apabila yang terburuk terjadi. Sementara Luna diam-diam memagari mereka dengan dinding sihir sehingga kegiatan mereka terhindar dari pandangan pengunjung.

Cincin itu kemudian berzigzag, meluncur dari satu huruf ke huruf lain dengan kecepatan tinggi. Frantic. Urgent.

Dan ia mengejakan nama Sherlock.

Dingin menjalari tubuh Sherlock. Ia menatap garang pada Ron. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Mana kutahu! Memangnya aku yang menggerakkannya!" protes Ron. Cincin kayu itu tiba-tiba berhenti lagi.

"Mu-mungkin sebaiknya kita tanya apa maunya?" usul Molly dengan suara kecil.

"Jangan!" Luna melarang. "Sekali mengajak roh bicara, selamanya ia bisa mengikutimu! Kalau ini roh jahat, kau akan dihantui sampai akhir hayat!" Molly pucat pasi demi mendengarnya.

Kebisuan mencekam, semua tegang menyaksikan. Cincin kayu itu kembali bergerak, kali ini lebih lambat, namun tegas dan mantap. Ia menunjuk ke empat huruf.

"'John'?!" Harry terpana.

Sherlock berdiri. Perasaan tak nyaman memuntir perutnya, karena setelah John, cincin penunjuk mengejakan kata bahaya. Semua berakhir tatkala cincin berputar-putar seperti pada kondisi awal. Ron lalu menangkapnya. Teratai Ouija pelan-pelan menguncup dan Ron memasangkan cincin kembali ke tempatnya.

"Apa itu berarti John dalam bahaya?" Molly memandang Sherlock dengan resah.

Waswas, Sherlock menghubungi John lewat ponsel. Perasaannya makin tak karuan saat nomor John tak dapat dijangkau.

Sang Detektif menyambar mantelnya. "Aku harus pergi." Sejenak ia berpaling pada Molly. "Kalau dalam satu jam aku tak memberi kabar, kau teleponlah Lestrade, Molly."

Molly terperangah, namun Sherlock tak menunggu tanggapannya. Ia baru mencapai pintu ketika Harry menyusulnya.

"Tunggu, Sherlock! Kalau kau ingin mencari John, aku bisa membantumu menemukannya lebih cepat!"

Sesaat Sherlock ragu. Tapi rasa cemasnya mengalahkan kesangsiannya. Ia mengangguk setuju.

Harry tersenyum. "Motorku ada di belakang kafe. Ayo!"

Luna mengantar keduanya ke teras belakang. Awalnya Ron dan Hermione, bahkan Ginny hendak ikut, tapi Harry menolak karena tak ingin mengganggu jam kerja mereka. Untuk menenangkan teman-temannya Harry berjanji akan langsung menghubungi apabila ia memerlukan bantuan.

Di halaman belakang kafe, sesuatu terparkir ditutupi kain terpal. Sherlock terpaku sewaktu Harry menyingkap kain penutup itu. "Motor gandeng?!"

"Jangan meremehkan barang Penyihir, Sherlock," Harry menyeringai. Ia memakai jaket, mengenakan kacamata gogle dan helm pilot pesawat tempur pada Perang Dunia ke Dua. "Ah ... sebelumnya kita harus ke Baker Street dulu, meminjam barang John untuk dijadikan acuan ..."

"Acuan apa?"

Harry mengeluarkan sebuah bola kecil berwarna emas dengan ukiran sayap di sekeliling permukaannya dari dalam dashboard pada bak motor gandeng. "Tahu anjing pelacak, Sherlock?" Ia menunjukkan bola itu pada Sherlock. "Ini, adalah anjing pelacak kita. Masukkan barang atau apapun yang bisa jadi penanda orang yang kita cari di dalam sini, dan dia akan menunjukkan pada kita ke mana kita harus menuju."

"Bagaimana kalau pas foto?"

Harry mengawasinya dengan alis terangkat. "Kau menyimpan pas foto John?"

"Memang apa salahnya?" Sherlock merogoh dompet dan mengambil selembar foto warna seukuran 4×4. John tampak menatap jengkel ke kamera sambil mengangkat papan nomor tahanan, Harry spontan tertawa melihatnya.

Si Penyihir kemudian membuka bola emas itu dan memasukkan foto ke dalamnya. Sherlock sudah tak heran lagi bagaimana foto selebar itu bisa muat ke dalam bola yang cuma sebesar pingpong. Namun ia tetap terkesima kala ukiran sayap pada permukaan bola itu terkelupas membuka dan mulai berkepak lemah.

"Kami menyebutnya Seeker," Harry mengulas senyum pada Sherlock yang masih terpaku. "Bersiaplah, Sherlock."

Walau terlihat kecil, tempat duduk dalam bak gandeng itu syukurnya cukup untuk mengakomodasi tubuh Sherlock yang tinggi. Harry meminjaminya kacamata pelindung dan helm yang sama seperti yang ia pakai, dan memerintah Sherlock untuk mengencangkan sabuk pengaman.

Sherlock teringat kata-kata Anthea mengenai Harry. "Apa ini motor terbang, Harry?"

"Tepat sekali!" Harry menyalakan mesin. Dari dekat, Sherlock bisa melihat tombol-tombol aneh dan meteran dalam huruf Rune pada bagian tengah stang kemudi. Harry menekan sebuah tombol transparan, dan Sherlock merasa motor gandeng itu bergidik.

"Apa itu?" ia bertanya.

"Vanishing button. Jangan sampai ada Muggle yang kena serangan jantung gara-gara memergoki motor antik berbak gandeng tahu-tahu melayang di atap rumah," Harry menjawab kalem.

Pengoperasian motor itu tak berbeda dengan motor biasa. Yang lain, hanya saat ia bergerak. Sewaktu motor melaju, Sherlock merasakan guncangan yang sama seperti pesawat tinggal landas. Tak cuma itu, ia pun dapat melihat langsung detik-detik mereka mengangkasa. Dari balik jendela pesawat, hal itu biasa saja. Namun di sini, di dalam bak terbuka, Sherlock merasa mulas karena tegang.

Harry melepas Seeker. Bola mungil itu mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya seperti lebah, berputar-putar tanpa tujuan seakan tengah mencari-cari, sebelum melesat pergi.

"Pegangan, Sherlock!" perintah Harry. Tanpa banyak bicara Sherlock menurut. Berikutnya, ia paham mengapa Anthea menyebut Harry sebagai salah seorang penerbang tercepat di dunia.

***

Lonceng di pintu kafe berdenting. Secara otomatis John melayangkan pandang pada si pendatang. Tak hanya satu melainkan dua. Seorang pria dan wanita dengan kemiripan yang amat mengesankan, kalau bukan kakak adik, mereka ibu dan anak. Keduanya berkulit cokelat, sama-sama memiliki hidung tinggi dan mancung, dan mata biru cerah yang menusuk. Bedanya, yang pria berambut pirang sementara yang wanita berambut gelap. Pelayan kafe memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan Mrs. Oakenshield, John sadar keduanya adalah pelanggan tetap di sana.

John mengamati pasangan ini agak lama, terpesona. Kalau Sherlock ada di sini, mungkin ia bisa mendeduksi apa hubungan di antara kedua orang itu.

'Bicara tentang Sherlock ...'

John tersadar. Ia meraih ponselnya, hendak mengabarkan situasinya kepada si Detektif Keriting. Tapi baru mau menelepon, handphone-nya tiba-tiba mati kehabisan daya. 'Giliran perlu malah ada masalah!' John mengerutkan kening, jengkel juga heran. Pasalnya ia ingat betul semalam sudah mengisi daya ponselnya hingga penuh.

"Erszebet, kusarankan kita ke kantor polisi, untuk memproses tindak kejahatan yang kau alami," John mengantongi mobile phone-nya, sambil melirik pelayan kafe. Mungkin sang Waitress bisa memberitahunya lokasi kantor polisi terdekat.

"Itu tak perlu, John," Erszebet menyentuh dan meremas jemari John. Sebagai orang asing, gesturnya terlampau berani, mengejutkan John. Namun ketika sang Dokter menatap gadis itu, rasa herannya musnah.

"Aku lelah, John. Antarkan aku pulang."

Segalanya terasa samar-samar bagi John setelah itu. Seperti saat ia mengiyakan ajakan gadis itu, atau ketika Erszebet menautkan jemari mereka dan mencium ringan buku-buku jarinya.

Erszebet menariknya bangkit. Antara ingat dan tidak John membayarkan sejumlah uang kepada pelayan yang datang mengambil tagihan. Cahaya kilat membuat jendela kafe sejenak menyala. Tersentak, John spontan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, dan secara tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan pasangan kakak adik -atau ibu dan anak- berkulit cokelat eksotis dan mata biru yang terang. 'Mrs. Oakenshield,' ingat John, sebelum inderanya kembali mengabur.

Hujan menderas. Pegangan Erszebet begitu keras dan mendesak. John sendiri merasa kebas dan kosong, seolah dirinya terkunci di dalam gelembung kedap suara. Selagi ia kebingungan dalam kelumpuhan, sesuatu yang mengganggu terdengar di telinganya, tetapi benaknya tidak mampu menjabarkan. Intuisilah yang membuat John berpaling. Ia melihat pasangan tadi bangkit dari tempat duduk. Ekspresi mereka aneh, seolah-olah keduanya tengah berteriak kepada John ...

Sesuatu berwarna putih dan terasa seperti pasir ditebar, menerpa wajah dan sisi tubuh John. 'Garam?!' Sang Dokter bak disentak bangun. Pikirannya yang menumpul kembali terjaga.

Mrs. Oakenshield-lah yang telah melempar semangkuk penuh garam kepadanya. "Apa-apaan kau ..." John beranjak, hendak menuntut penjelasan wanita itu, namun cengkeraman Erszebet menahannya di tempat.

Beberapa hal kemudian disadari oleh John dalam detik yang singkat itu. Seperti tatapan ngeri Oakenshield kala melihatnya, si pelayan kafe yang menjatuhkan barang-barang sembari menjerit ketakutan ketika menengok kepadanya, dan tangan beku Erszebet di pergelangannya.

John menunduk, bulu kuduknya meremang. Napasnya tertahan di tenggorokan. Apa yang mencengkeram pergelangannya itu, tak ada manusia hidup yang memiliki tangan seperti itu.

Tawa melengking, panjang dan menyeramkan menggetarkan seisi kedai. Darah berdesir, kengerian melemaskan tungkai-tungkai John. Tiada yang bisa ia perbuat ketika Erszebet -makhluk itu- melesat keluar seraya menyeretnya, menembus hujan yang mengguyur. Panik bukan alang-kepalang, John memberontak. Kuku-kuku tajam menusuk tangannya, hingga darahnya berceceran namun pupus terhapus air. Erszebet menoleh. Rambutnya yang panjang, kusut menggumpal dan sekering ranting tersibak, John nyaris pingsan menyaksikan wajah aslinya. Tawa tak manusiawi kembali menggema ke segenap penjuru.

Siluet pepohonan gelap terbayang di balik derai air. 'Hutan di belakang komplek pemakaman!' Jantung John mencelos. Ia kembali melawan, berusaha menyentak lepas tangannya. Asanya timbul tatkala terdengar seru-seruan di belakangnya. Hujan membutakan pandangan, tapi ia tahu ada orang yang mengejar mereka. Berharap itu penyelamat, John meronta sekali lagi, namun tindakannya kali ini memancing amarah penculiknya. Tenaga yang luar biasa melontarkan John hingga terpelanting menghantam pohon.

***

Seeker berputar-putar di atas sebuah bangunan kecil yang dikenali Sherlock sebagai coffee shop, berjarak hanya beberapa blok saja dari komplek di mana Mary dan putri John dimakamkan. Hanya dalam sekelip mata Harry menangkap bola itu, bobot motor di tengah derasnya hujan sama sekali tak mengganggunya.

Mereka mendarat mulus di gang belakang kafe. Perut Sherlock masih bergolak tak nyaman oleh perjalanan dan kegelisahan, pandangannya pun berkunang-kunang, tapi kecemasannya terhadap John membuatnya mengabaikan semua itu. Ia menghambur masuk ke kafe melalui pintu belakang, melewati dapur, sebelum menemukan John terbaring basah kuyup di sebuah sofa, ditunggui oleh pelayan kafe.

"John!" Sherlock menghampiri sang Dokter yang tak sadarkan diri. Luka-luka baru tertinggal di tangan dan wajahnya. Sherlock mengawasi si pelayan kafe, matanya memucat beringas, lalu mulai menginterogasi dengan bengis.

Harry tiba beberapa menit setelahnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, menyadari kafe itu kosong. Tak ada siapa-siapa di sana selain dirinya, Sherlock, si Waitress, dan John. Beberapa meja tampak berantakan, pecahan piring dan gelas berserakan di lantai, juga garam yang menghitam tercecer di sepanjang jalan menuju pintu depan.

"A-aku tak bohong!" pekik si pelayan kafe. "Pria ini hampir dibawa lari hantu! Aku melihatnya sendiri! Kalau tak percaya, ada orang lain yang juga melihatnya!" Sang Waitress kemudian meracau di bawah intimidasi Sherlock, terlalu histeris sampai tak menyadari Harry merapal sihir penyembuh kepada John.

Waktu siuman, John panik. Ia tak sadar telah lolos dari bahaya. Ia meronta liar, bahkan nyaris meninju Harry. "Tenanglah, John!" Dengan tangkas Harry menghentikan perlawanan sang Dokter, dan menunggu dengan sabar sampai John terjaga sepenuhnya. "Tenang! Lihat sekelilingmu! Kau sudah aman sekarang."

Setelah melihat Sherlock barulah ketegangan John lenyap. "Oh, God ..." keluhnya. Adrenalin yang anjlok membuatnya lemas, ia kembali merebahkan diri. Menggigil kedinginan.

"Sherlock, kau bawalah John kembali ke Baker Street. Masalah di sini, biar aku yang urus," ujar Harry.

Sherlock mengangguk paham. Sebenarnya, Harry bisa lebih cepat memulangkan John ke apartemen. Akan tetapi, melihat shock yang diderita sang Dokter, Sherlock menyadari perjalanan yang tenang akan jauh lebih baik bagi sahabatnya itu.

"Ayo, John." Ia memapah John bangun. Sekilas, sang Detektif mendengar Harry menelepon seseorang bernama Lupin, dan menyebutkan nomor-nomor yang mengingatkan Sherlock pada kode sandi polisi. John gemetar, hampir merosot jatuh, mengalihkan perhatian Sherlock sepenuhnya.

Beruntung mereka bisa menemukan taksi meski dalam cuaca yang buruk. John menyandarkan kepalanya, masih lelah dan terguncang, sementara Sherlock merapat protektif di sampingnya. Dalam perjalanan, taksi mereka berpapasan dengan mobil-mobil Bentley keluaran tahun 30-an yang meluncur tanpa suara menerobos hujan. Sherlock mendapati mobil-mobil kuno itu berhenti di depan kafe yang baru mereka tinggalkan.


	17. Mad Hatter's Tea Party

Hujan belum juga reda.

John duduk di sofanya, kini memakai kemeja kotak-kotak dan sweater krem lamanya. Tangannya gemetaran mengusap dahi. Teror masih tersisa di syaraf-syarafnya, namun ia menceritakan kronologis kejadian di kafe dengan runut dan kepala dingin.

Harry duduk di kursi panjang, mendengarkan kesaksian John dengan seksama. Sherlock menyandar bersedekap di jendela, wajahnya kaku dan tatapannya tak lepas dari sahabatnya. Sementara di hadapan John, pada sofa kulit yang biasa Sherlock tempati, seorang pemuda kurus tinggi dengan rambut keungu-unguan dan mata yang kerap berganti warna, menyimak. Di sisinya, sebuah jurnal bersampul kulit melayang membuka, pena bulu sihir mencatat setiap perkataan John di dalamnya.

Selama dengar kesaksian, batin Sherlock dicekam horor. Testimoni yang ia dapat dari pelayan kafe juga mengonfirmasi kenyataan bahwa ia dan Harry datang terlambat. John beruntung karena ada pengunjung kafe, 'Missus Oakenshield dan putranya Fili', yang mengejar dan berhasil menyelamatkannya dari makhluk apapun yang coba menculiknya. Kalau tidak ...

"Cuma itu yang kutahu sebelum ia membuatku pingsan," kata John. "Apa yang terjadi setelahnya?"

"Dari kesaksian Nona Alison, si pelayan kafe, Anda diselamatkan oleh seseorang yang kami yakini dengan pasti sebagai Missus Aldis Oakenshield dan putranya Filias," pemuda berambut ungu itu, seorang Auror yang bernama Edward R. T. Lupin, alias Teddy, menjawab.

John mengernyit. "Apa mereka Penyihir?" ujarnya heran. Rasanya tak mungkin manusia biasa bisa menghadapi makhluk seperti Erszebet.

Teddy tersenyum kering. "Bukan. Tapi bukan orang awam juga. Selama generasi ke generasi, klan Oakenshield adalah pembasmi Iblis." Jurnal kulitnya berdebam menutup, pena bulunya tersemat di punggung buku. "Mereka juga pernah berprofesi sebagai Witch Hunter di abad-abad Kegelapan," lanjutnya seraya berdiri. "Dokter Watson, Departemen Auror memerintahku untuk mengekstrak memori Anda. Untuk penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Kuharap Anda tak berkeberatan."

John menghela napas, merasa berat, namun ia mengangguk. Teddy menghampirinya, cepat dan luwes. Sebilah tongkat berwarna kuning madu menyentuh pelipis John, terasa sejuk.

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini," ujar Teddy simpatik, melihat raut wajah John yang tampak tersiksa. Proses itu berlangsung cepat. Sang Dokter sempat mendengar gumaman pelan Teddy dalam bahasa yang tak ia mengerti, diikuti dengan kemunculan sebuah visi indah yang merekah di benaknya. Setelah segala reka ulang yang menyeramkan, itu adalah pengalihan yang melegakan.

"Sebenarnya, atasanku mewanti-wanti agar ingatanmu dihilangkan," ujar Teddy. Baik John maupun Sherlock memandangnya waspada dan curiga. Teddy tertawa kecil.

"Ayah baptisku tak mengizinkan," katanya kalem. "Selama kalian merahasiakan kasus ini, aku tak akan menghapus ingatan Anda, Dokter Watson." Terdiam sejurus, Teddy kemudian menambahkan, "kecuali Anda menginginkannya? Ingatan traumatis adalah beban yang menyesakkan."

"Tidak," ujar John, "biar aku mengenangnya sebagai peringatan." Sesuatu menggelitik benaknya. "Siapa Ayah baptismu?"

Sembari tersenyum, Teddy mengedip kepada Harry. John terperangah. Sherlock menyipitkan mata pada Harry yang menyeringai lebar.

"Nah, terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Aku harus segera kembali ke Kementrian."

"Sebentar," panggil Sherlock. Teddy pun urung berpamitan.

"Erszebet," sang Detektif, sejenak melirik John yang bergidik, sebelum fokusnya kembali pada Teddy. Data-data seperti 'bisa menggunakan tangan kanan dan kiri dengan sama baik, penerbang seperti Harry, menguasai krav maga dan menekuni olahraga softgun' yang dilihatnya sepintas dari pemuda itu ia simpan untuk dikaji nanti. "Siapa dia?"

Teddy menghela napas. "Itu informasi classified, Tuan Detektif, aku tak bisa memberitahumu."

Sherlock mengawasinya dengan jengkel. "Karena kami Muggle?!" semburnya galak.

"Seperti itulah," Teddy tersenyum menyesal. Ia menyimpan jurnalnya ke dalam saku mantel. "Aku memang dilarang memberitahumu, tapi orang lain, itu beda urusannya," ia menyeringai iseng. Usai berpamitan pada Harry, Teddy ber-Disapparate.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" John terheran-heran.

"Sudah jelas, John." Sherlock berpaling pada Harry. "Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Harry tersenyum menanggapi sikap si detektif yang tanpa tedeng aling-aling. "Kurasa, aku punya dugaan mengenai diri Erszebet."

"Dugaan?"

"Berdasarkan pengalaman."

Sedikit dari masa lalu si Penyihir terkuak di hadapan Sherlock. 'Jadi, dia dulu juga seorang Auror, sama seperti Teddy Lupin.' Ia berdiam diri, menunggu penjelasan Harry.

"Dia adalah Muggle yang belajar sihir hitam pada Iblis, Sherlock. Seorang Haegtesse, atau Hag."

"Maksudmu Old Hag? Seperti di dongeng Hansel dan Gretel?" John tercengang. "Mereka benar-benar ada?"

"Ya. Haegtesse mempelajari sihir untuk memanjangkan usia, dan mempertahankan kemudaan. Ada pula yang menginginkan kekuatan supranatural, atau bahkan mengejar kekayaan. Usia mereka bisa mencapai ratusan tahun, makanya sering disebut Old Hag." Harry membisu. Sorot matanya menggelap. "Mereka nyata, seperti halnya Hans dan Greta."

Dingin menjalari sepanjang punggung John ketika menyadari, tak cuma asli, dongeng Hansel dan Gretel juga tak berakhir bahagia.

"Tapi aku tak mengerti mengapa Hag ini mengincarmu," kata Harry lagi. John dan Sherlock memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Apakah mereka hanya menyerang orang tertentu?" tanya Sherlock.

Harry mengangguk. "Semua ditentukan dari tirakat yang mereka sertai, dan semuanya menuntut korban nyawa. Ada ritual yang mengharuskan Haegtesse makan jantung bayi, atau minum darah perawan setiap malam terang bulan ..." Harry berhenti sejenak demi menyaksikan kengerian di wajah John. Sherlock sendiri malah tampak penasaran.

"Jadi, ya, mereka memilih orang tertentu. Umumnya perjaka, perawan, makhluk ajaib, bangsa Elf ... tapi seringkali anak-anaklah yang diincar. Selain lebih mudah ditangani, anak-anak juga lebih ... uum, maaf, berkhasiat. Namun ada kalanya mereka menyasar individu yang lahir pada waktu-waktu keramat, misalnya lahir pada saat tujuh planet tersusun dalam satu garis lurus, gerhana, atau titik balik matahari. Semakin besar keinginan, maka akan semakin rumit tirakatnya. Itu berarti akan semakin khusus pula tumbal yang harus disediakan."

"John tak memenuhi kualifikasi," Sherlock berujar perlahan setelah memilah baik-baik informasi yang ia dengar. Dahinya mengernyit. "Aku tak tahu soal waktu kelahirannya. Tak punya data lengkap mengenai itu." Pandangannya tertuju pada John, mencari konfirmasi. Sang Dokter cuma menggeleng-geleng

"John tak punya seluruh kualifikasi itu," ulang Harry sembari mengangguk membenarkan. "Setiap orang, baik Magus maupun Nonmagus yang lahir pada waktu keramat, akan didata oleh Kementrian. Khusus bagi Muggle, yang lebih rentan karena tak bisa sihir, mereka akan ditandai dan juga diawasi secara berkala. Tak ditemukan adanya tanda pada John. Teddy pun sudah mericek ke lembaga administrasi khusus, dan tak ada keterangan apapun mengenai keluarga Watson."

Mencoba menetralisir suasana yang kian lama kian tegang, John tertawa. Namun itu terdengar kosong dan lemah. "Mungkin aku cuma kebetulan berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah?"

"Kalau cuma kebetulan, Haegtesse akan langsung membunuhmu, bukannya berupaya melarikanmu ke suatu tempat," ujar Harry pelan. John menelan ludah, teror mengendap di sanubarinya. Sementara Sherlock diam membatu.

"Ia menginginkan sesuatu darimu, John."

"Apa kira-kira?" sahut John resah.

"Entahlah." Harry kemudian merogoh kantong jasnya. Seuntai medali Rune ia ulurkan pada John. "Jimat tolak bala, untuk berjaga-jaga. Pakai ini setiap kali kau bepergian."

John mengalungkan benda itu ke lehernya, menyimpan medali Runenya ke balik kemeja. "Hanya untuk bepergian? Apa ini berarti aku aman dari incaran bila berdiam di Baker Street?"

"Ya." Harry tersenyum. "Taman di atap apartemen, dipenuhi tanaman herbal dan juga tumbuhan sihir, John." Ia tertawa kecil melihat keterkejutan di wajah sang Dokter dan juga Sherlock. "Dan kebun Penyihir bagi makhluk-makhluk seperti Old Hag, sama berbahayanya dengan pagar kawat yang dialiri listrik bagi pencuri."

***

Mimpi buruk selalu mengganggu John setiap kali ia berada di puncak tekanan. Ia bermimpi tentang orang asing tak dikenal dengan mata biru yang menusuk, tentang padang daisy putih yang memerah oleh hujan darah, dan Erszebet dalam wujud samarannya. Gadis berwajah polos itu melambai padanya dari seberang padang daisy, dengan tangan-tangan yang lebam membusuk.

John tak dapat tidur nyenyak setelah itu.

Di lantai bawah, Sherlock menggesek biolanya, memainkan Nocturne gubahan Chopin. Melodi ini biasanya dimainkan dengan piano karena Chopin sendiri adalah pianist, tetapi Sherlock violinist handal, tak ada not yang meleset ia mainkan. John tak berminat turun, tapi hanyut mendengarkan. Ia tak ingin menemui siapapun, namun mengharapkan dukungan. Ranjangnya yang kecil mendadak terasa tak nyaman. Akhirnya ia beranjak, menarik kursi ke dekat jendela dan duduk dengan menyandarkan kepala ke kaca yang buram.

Hujan sudah berhenti, meninggalkan London dalam kabut. Cahaya lampu seperti kunang-kunang, kadang jelas kadang redup, sementara sulur-sulur morning glory yang terjuntai di depan jendela tampak begitu hijau. Pemandangan itu menenangkan perasaan John yang kacau dan terhantui. Ia memejamkan mata, membawa visi itu, bersama melodi Nocturne sebagai pembimbing.

Sama seperti Sherlock, pikiran John berfungsi dengan cara yang abnormal. Bedanya, Sherlock jenius. Sementara John mantan tentara dengan depresi dan trauma yang timbul tenggelam.

Kabut, menipis bersama datangnya fajar. John mendapati dirinya tertidur, masih dengan bersandar ke jendela. Dingin, kaku, tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak istirahat sama sekali. Ia mengesah, dan bersiap memulai rutinitasnya.

Pagi-pagi, Mrs. Hudson sudah berseru-seru memanggil agar John, Sherlock dan Harry sarapan bersamanya di flat 221A. Ia kedengaran senang, tak sampai hati menolaknya tiga pria bujang ini memenuhi undangannya.

Mrs. Hudson tidak tahu kasus yang menimpa John, dan sang Dokter bertekad untuk tidak merusak mood-nya. Apa yang menimpanya kemarin tidak diungkit-ungkit di meja makan, dan ia bersyukur untuk itu.

"Misscall satu kali untuk tanda bahaya, John," ujar Sherlock, mengantar John ke depan pintu.

Sang Dokter tersenyum singkat sebelum berlalu. Ia tak menoleh meski tahu Sherlock masih mengawasinya.

Medali Rune di dadanya terasa seperti janji, tapi John tak mau terlena. Ia memusatkan fokus, mengamati sekeliling, mendengarkan insting. Berkat pengalamannya di medan perang, juga karena bertahun-tahun mendampingi Sherlock menyelidiki kasus berbahaya, situasi genting tidak melumpuhkan indera John, malah menajamkannya. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi sang Dokter untuk menyadari seseorang membuntutinya dari stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Tinggi, mengenakan jaket kulit dengan hoodie menutupi kepala. 

Di gerbong, John mengawasi si penguntit dengan terang-terangan, sengaja menantang. Awalnya, si stalker berlagak acuh tak acuh, tapi karena John bergeming, sembari mengesah kalah ia mengaku.

"Halo." Hoodie jaket diturunkan. John tertegun menatap wajah muda dengan sepasang mata biru terang menusuk.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" John mengernyit kala si mata biru duduk di sampingnya. Rupa si penguntit tampak familier, terutama hidungnya yang mancung dan tinggi juga matanya. Ia masih muda, mungkin sekitar 25-an, meskipun memelihara kumis dan janggut, yang cokelat keemasan seperti rambut pendeknya yang berombak.

"Uum ... tidak juga," si penguntit tersenyum ramah. "Cuma kemarin, kita berada di kafe yang sama."

John teringat. "Kau ... Fili Oakenshield?!"

"Filias Corbyn, sebenarnya, karena itu marga mendiang Ayahku, sementara Oakenshield adalah marga Ibu sebelum menikah. Senang bertemu, Dokter John Watson."

John tersentak. "Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"Katakanlah aku punya cara sendiri, sama seperti kau punya trikmu sendiri," Fili menyahut santai.

Selama beberapa saat tatapan John lekat pada Fili, penuh selidik, sementara yang diawasi tenang-tenang saja. "Kenapa mengikutiku?"

"Tak baik langsung menuduh, Dokter, bisa saja kita kebetulan satu gerbong ..."

"Kebetulan itu cuma sekali. Katakan, kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Fili mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Oke. Ya, aku memang mengikutimu. Bahkan sengaja menunggumu di subway. Tapi aku tak punya maksud apa-apa. Hanya khawatir."

"Khawatir kenapa?"

Fili mencondongkan badannya. Sorot matanya begitu tajam, hingga John terpaku dan tak dapat berpikir. "Sesuatu yang jahat mengincarmu, John Watson, dan tak ada yang tahu kapan dia akan kehilangan minatnya terhadapmu."

John mengalihkan pandangan. Rahangnya mengeras. "Terima kasih untuk yang kemarin," ia berkata, sedikit kaku, "juga untuk kecemasanmu. Tapi itu tak perlu." Kereta berhenti di stasiun. "Selamat tinggal." Dengan tergesa, John keluar begitu pintu gerbong terbuka.

Fili hanya mengawasinya seraya menghela napas.

Seorang pria berpakaian necis dengan kacamata trendi membuka koran di sebelahnya. "Makanya, menyamar yang benar, jadi tak ketahuan!" katanya, dalam bahasa Irlandia.

Fili terkejut. Lama ia pandangi si pria necis hingga akhirnya ia mengenali siapa itu. "Nori?! Kau maling jas dari mana?!"

Si pria perlente mendecakkan lidah dan memukulkan korannya ke hidung Fili. "Begini-begini aku mampu memesan jas, ya!" Kereta kembali meluncur dan ia meneruskan baca korannya. "John Watson itu mantan tentara. Aku mengikuti blognya semalaman, dan dia bukan sekadar prajurit, tetapi kapten! Jangan remehkan instingnya!"

"Dia dengan mudah tertipu wajah cantik."

"Hei, siapa yang tidak?"

Fili menyeringai.

Hanya mereka berdua di gerbong itu, penumpang lain sudah turun menuju destinasi masing-masing.

"Apa Dis menyuruhmu mengikuti si Kapten?" tanya Nori.

"Ibu tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini," Fili menggeleng. "Aku penasaran kenapa Hag menyasar si Dokter. The Other tidak menandainya sebagai Nomaj yang perlu diawasi."

"Dan tampaknya The Other juga tidak menghapus memorinya. Kalau tidak, ia takkan mengenalimu. John Watson ini benar-benar pribadi yang menarik. Omong-omong apa kau tahu, ia punya kerja sampingan sebagai asisten detektif?"

"Ya, pribadi yang amat menarik ..." Fili bergumam. "Nori, kumpulkan informasi mengenai John Watson untukku?"

"As you wish, 'Highness," Nori tersenyum mengolok. "Asal kau bayar penuh, dan tidak berhutang!"

***

Sherlock mengambil buku Daftar Nama Klan Penyihir Tertua di Britania, berpikir untuk mengembalikannya pada Harry, meski ia belum selesai membacanya. Ia merasa informasi yang ditawarkan buku itu tak seberapa penting. Kecemasannya pada John mendesaknya untuk mencari data yang lain.

Flat 221C kosong, tapi Sherlock urung mundur. Dengan sedikit mencongkel dan otak-atik lubang kunci ia berhasil masuk, dan menyusuri flat hingga tiba di ruang kerja Harry. Mural ajaib yang melukiskan perpustakaan Grimmauld Place no. 12 masih terbuka. Dengan harapan menemui Harry, Sherlock menyeberangi portal.

"Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock menoleh. Di meja kayu panjang seorang wanita berambut keriting lebat memandanginya dari balik tumpukan buku besar dan gulungan perkamen.

"Hermione Granger."

Keduanya saling menilai dengan hati-hati. Inilah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu tanpa kehadiran pihak lain.

"Harry tak ada." Mata Hermione terpaku pada buku di tangan Sherlock, alisnya bertaut. "Letakkan buku curianmu ke atas meja, dan pergilah."

Sherlock tersenyum tipis. 'Kau dalam versi wanita,' begitulah John menggambarkan Hermione. Kelihatannya Pak Dokter tak berlebihan dalam menilai. "Aku mengembalikannya dengan maksud berdamai," bujuknya. Ia menahan kontak mata, menyunggingkan senyum, dan melangkah ke dekat jendela, pada sorot mentari pagi. Matanya yang heterochromia -daya tarik fisiknya yang paling menonjol- berkilau berganti warna karena permainan cahaya. Sembilan puluh sembilan persen wanita tak imun dari pesona semacam ini.

"Dan mencoba peruntunganmu mencuri buku yang lain?"

'Jadi, dia si satu persen!' Menyadari upayanya mengambil hati sia-sia, senyum memikat Sherlock lenyap digantikan seringai lebar bak seringai serigala jahat, penuh gigi dan tampak gila. "Itu kalau kau tak membiarkanku meminjam buku di sini."

Hermione menghela napas. "Duduklah!" Ia meraih tongkatnya yang tergeletak di atas meja, mengetukkan ujung tongkat pada meja dorong di sampingnya, yang dipenuhi berpiring-piring kue dan seteko besar teh panas. Teko mengucurkan teh ke dalam cangkir, yang kemudian melayang diikuti beberapa piring saji ke hadapan Sherlock. Dengan tatapan iri ia memperhatikan tongkat si Penyihir, bertanya-tanya seperti apa rasanya ...

"Aku sudah dengar dari Harry, mengenai kejadian yang menimpa Dokter Watson." Hermione menghirup tehnya, dan meletakkannya di meja dorong. Bukan tindakan yang beretiket, tapi Sherlock memahami itu ia lakukan karena takut buku-buku atau perkamennya kecipratan. "Aku turut prihatin."

Sherlock mereguk tehnya demi sopan santun. "Jadi, kau akan membiarkanku mencari data yang kuperlukan?"

"Itu tergantung," Hermione berdiri. Matanya menyapu deret demi deret rak buku yang bersandar di dinding. "Akan kau apakan data-data ini?"

Sherlock menyisihkan cangkir tehnya. "Aku cuma ingin tahu, makhluk macam apa yang menyerang John, dan bagaimana cara menghadapinya! Selama penyebab diincarnya John tak diketahui, juga dituntaskan, maka selama itu pula ia akan dijadikan target. Bagaimana kau mau memerangi sesuatu sementara kau sendiri tak tahu apa yang kau perangi?"

Sepertinya Sherlock mengatakan hal yang tepat karena setelah itu, Hermione menudingkan tongkatnya ke salah satu rak. Sebuah buku tebal bersampul kulit melesat keluar dari deretan, berdebam lembut ke atas meja. 'Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam oleh H. J. Granger' tertulis dengan tinta perak pada kulit luarnya. Jelas tersirat siapa si Penulis buku. Sherlock menatap Hermione dengan tertegun.

"Kurasa, untuk sementara ini cukup," Hermione mengetuk buku tebal itu sambil lalu dengan tongkatnya. "Kalau kau merusak buku ini, aku akan menghajarmu."

"Terima kasih!"

"Berhati-hatilah, Sherlock. Muggle yang mengetahui hal-hal semacam ini, tidak semua Penyihir bisa menerimanya. Memodifikasi memori hanyalah cara terhalus."

Tapi Sherlock terlalu girang untuk mengindahkan peringatan Hermione. Ia mengambil dan mulai membuka buku tebal itu dengan penuh semangat, namun melongo saat menemukan berlembar-lembar halamannya kosong.

"Apa maksudnya ini!" serunya jengkel.

"Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, terdiri dari dua bagian. Yang pertama, membahas kutukan dan mantra sihir berikut kontranya. Sedang yang kedua adalah pertahanan terhadap Makhluk Kegelapan. Kau tak memerlukan bagian pertama, jadi aku menyensornya untukmu." Hermione kembali duduk.

"Ini tak masuk akal!" protes Sherlock, tak terima.

"Kau 'kan tak bisa sihir?"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti kami bertemu Penyihir dan diserang dengan mantra kutukan? Seperti kejadian dengan Silla?"

Hermione tercenung. "Hmm ... omong-omong soal Silla, aku belum menambahkan Kutukan Magnolianya ke dalam buku! Tapi kalau kutuliskan, orang-orang akan tahu tentang John Watson ... kurasa tak bijak membiarkannya terekspos! Apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan ... " ia lantas tenggelam dalam buku-buku dan rencana-rencananya sendiri.

Diabaikan, Sherlock mendengus frustasi. Tak ada pilihan lain, juga tak mau terus berkubang dalam kekecewaan, akhirnya ia memusatkan perhatian pada pelajaran sihirnya yang pertama.

***

"'Mione! Tulipnya sudah berkembang ... oh, halo Sherlock." Ginny Weasley datang ke perpustakaan sambil membawa sekeranjang gelas berisi tulip kuning, ungu, salem dan putih.

"Halo," balas Sherlock, sementara Hermione menyambut Ginny dengan antusias.

"Ooh, kuncup yang cantik! Sempurna!" Hermione mengambil sebuah gelas, mengagumi tulip ungu yang berbunga di dalamnya. Ginny tertawa mengiyakan.

Mau tak mau perhatian Sherlock teralih pada dua wanita ini, yang kemudian sibuk menata gelas-gelas bunga -setiap gelas berisi tiga rumpun tulip- di ambang jendela perpustakaan, beberapa bahkan diletakkan di atas meja panjang, di hadapan Sherlock. Pernah membaca selintas tentang teknik berkebun di dalam rumah karena sebuah kasus, ia mengenali ini sebagai Forcing Bulbs, 'umbi bunga yang telah melewati proses pendinginan hingga tumbuh tunas dan akar, diletakkan di atas permukaan batu-batu kecil yang disusun di dasar gelas, lalu air dituang hingga mencapai akar-akaran pada umbi. Sebaiknya diletakkan di dekat jendela, agar terkena cahaya matahari yang cukup, tanpa langsung terpapar. Kontrol asupan air secara berkala, jangan sampai berlebih. Dalam dua belas atau empat belas minggu ia akan tumbuh berkembang ...'

"Aku sudah dengar dari Harry kejadian yang menimpa Dokter Watson," kata Ginny, membuyarkan ingatan Sherlock. "Itu sangat mengerikan, dan aku turut prihatin."

Sherlock tersenyum canggung, bingung harus bagaimana bersikap. Akhirnya ia cuma menjawab, "terima kasih."

"Sherlock ke sini untuk mencari informasi mengenai Haegtesse," kata Hermione, masih asyik memandangi tulip di pinggir jendela, sebelum mengeluarkan ponsel dan ber-selfie dengan latar bunga-bunga. Melihat itu, Sherlock memutar bola matanya. 'Dasar cewek!'

"Old Hag ya?" Ginny mengernyitkan hidung, "makhluk jahat! Ibuku memenuhi halaman The Burrow dengan angelica, betony, rue, mugwort, dill, sampai pekarangan berubah jadi padang rumput untuk menjauhkan mereka dari rumah." Ginny tersenyum pada Sherlock. "Jangan cemas, aku yakin Harry sudah menambahkan beberapa tumbuhan herbal ke taman atap kalian!"

Saat itulah Sherlock menerima pesan dari Detektif Inspektur Lestrade, yang mengabarkan kasus aneh kepadanya, dan sadar ia sudah melewatkan hampir seharian hanya dengan membaca di perpustakaan Penyihir ini.

"Uum ... aku harus pergi, ada kasus yang harus kutangani."

"Menyelidiki kasus? Wah, keren!" ujar Ginny. "Kapan-kapan ceritakan kasusmu pada kami!"

'IQ rata-rata, pacar Harry(?), hobi terbang, parkour, berkebun, main-main dengan kucing ... ergh. Membosankan.' Tapi gesturnya bersahabat dan ketulusannya tidak dibuat-buat, mengingatkan Sherlock pada John. Ia menghargai itu. Di dunia yang penuh kepalsuan ini, cuma idiot sejati yang menyia-nyiakan perasaan yang tulus. "Kapan-kapan," janjinya, senyumnya kali ini mengembang lebih luwes.

Hermione mengizinkannya membawa buku Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, bahkan memberinya satu gelas tulip ungu. Sherlock pun kembali ke flatnya dengan perasaan hangat dan ringan.

***

John pulang ke flat dengan perasaan berat dan kesal. Ia yakin ia diikuti, tetapi gagal melokasikan penguntitnya. Ia mencurigai itu ulah Fili, namun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Perasaan itu lenyap ketika ia menginjak Baker Street. Tapi terlanjur paranoid, John tak bisa tenang sampai ia masuk ke apartemen. Irama napasnya kacau, mood-nya memburuk, udara dingin membuat luka lama di dadanya ngilu. Luar biasa letih! Ia memikirkan mandi air panas, namun baru saja melewati ambang pintu flat 221B, Sherlock menyeretnya keluar dengan menggebu-gebu.

Tampaknya Lestrade buntu menghadapi sebuah kasus yang ia anggap aneh. Tempat kejadian perkara adalah hutan Merry Hill, Hertfordshire, di utara London.

"Sherlock, aku haus," protes John, yang dijawab Sherlock dengan sodoran termos stainless steel. Aroma teh earl grey tercium saat John membuka tutup termos.

"Masalah terpecahkan!" Sherlock mendorong John ke pintu, lalu melesat menghadang taksi, tak mengacuhkan kesangsian John, "sebentar, ini bisa diminum nih?"

Menghela napas capek, John turuti saja kelakuan Detektif eksentrik itu.

Di dalam taksi, John mengaso sambil menyesap teh. Dalam hal memasak Sherlock benar-benar mengerikan, tapi hal itu untungnya tak berlaku dalam teknik menyeduh teh, sesuatu yang amat disyukuri John. Ia mengangguk-angguk puas, sadar Sherlock menunggu reaksinya. Senang akan tanggapannya, si Detektif tersenyum jumawa.

John memutuskan menumpahkan uneg-unegnya setelah itu.

"Tadi pagi, aku memergoki Fili Oakenshield membuntutiku."

Sherlock tampak tertarik. "Oh ya? Apa yang diinginkannya?"

"Tak ada. Ia cuma bilang kalau ia cemas pada keadaanku."

"Menarik sekali ... dan tentu saja kau menolak maksud baiknya."

"Aku tak perlu baby sitter, Sherlock," gerutu John. "Dia orang asing. Aku tak tahu apa motivasinya yang sebenarnya."

"Seperti apa penampilannya?"

"Usia berkisar 25-an, tinggi, hidung dan mata yang amat khas, rambut golden brown, bicara dalam logat Irlandia, dan punya nama lain Filias Corbyn."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'hidung dan mata yang amat khas'? Matanya lebih dari satu? Hidungnya punya tiga lubang?"

John memutar bola matanya mendengar cemoohan Sherlock. "Kalau bertemu dia kau pasti mengerti maksudku!" katanya membela diri.

"Kalau!" ujar Sherlock, ekspresinya tampak seolah-olah John telah berbuat sesuatu yang amat tolol dan memalukan. Sebal, John mendorongnya.

Setelah taksi, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan kereta api. John terlelap hanya beberapa detik setelah mereka duduk di dalam kompartemen, kepalanya terangguk-angguk sebelum akhirnya bersandar ke bahu Sherlock. Awalnya si Detektif membiarkannya, tapi kemudian John mendengkur dengan air liur menetes-netes. Bergidik, Sherlock memutar kepala kawannya itu, dan menempelkannya ke kaca jendela kereta.

John terbangun di stasiun, terseok-seok mengikuti langkah-langkah Sherlock yang panjang. Si Detektif sendiri sibuk dengan ponselnya, menerima SMS dari Sersan Sally Donovan. Rupanya Lestrade mengirimnya datang menjemput.

Donovan mengklakson mereka dari seberang stasiun. "Dokter Watson! Yang Mulia Berang-Berang! Sebelah sini!"

"Halo juga, Keriwil!" balas Sherlock sementara John mendengus geli. Donovan memutar bola matanya dan segera menstarter mesin selagi kedua orang jemputannya masuk. Begitu selesai memakai sabuk pengaman, mobil sewaan itu langsung melesat ke lokasi.

"Aku tak percaya takhayul," ujar Donovan tiba-tiba, "tapi aku merasa aneh dengan kasus ini. Rasanya seperti deja vu, kalian tahu? Seperti pernah terjadi sebelumnya tapi kapan persisnya kita tak tahu?"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya John penasaran.

Donovan menggeleng-geleng. "TKP-nya terlalu bersih. Jelas-jelas ada perkara di situ, tapi jejaknya tak ada! Yang seram, tak cuma aku yang merasakan deja vu, bahkan Lestrade dan Anderson juga!"

Sherlock dan John bertukar pandang.

Dengan ketepatan efisien yang didapat dari pengalaman bertahun-tahun, Donovan memarkirkan mobilnya di mulut hutan. Mereka ke TKP dengan berjalan kaki, tak begitu jauh, dan tiba di padang bunga buttercup yang terhampar di antara pepohonan hornbeam, ash dan oak.

"Yang Mulia sudah tiba!" seru Donovan.

"Panjang umur, panjang umur, panjang umur!" Lestrade dan Anderson, juga beberapa anggota forensik New Scotland Yard menyahut jahil.

John terkekeh, sedangkan Sherlock mendengus masam.

"Selamat datang di Mad Hatter's Tea Party, Gentlemen," kata Lestrade. Matanya tertuju pada termos dalam kepitan John. "Apa itu?"

"Lucu kau bilang ini tea party," John menyahut, "karena kebetulan aku membawa teh bersamaku. Mau?"

"Oh, yes please!" Antusias, Lestrade menyambut segelas teh dari John dan menenggaknya sambil mengesah nikmat.

"Sherlock yang buat," ujar John. Ia tergelak sewaktu Lestrade tersedak dan mengoceh, "ini bisa diminum nih?" Tawanya kian menjadi mendengar, "jangan jadi idiot, Gavin, kau masih bernapas 'kan?" dari mulut Sherlock, yang tersinggung teh buatannya diledek.

Tawa John perlahan lenyap sewaktu menyaksikan kondisi di tempat kejadian perkara. Hal pertama yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah meja bundar yang dikelilingi empat buah kursi -satu di antaranya terguling- di bawah naungan sebatang pohon ash. Diikuti susunan peralatan minum teh antik dari porselin Cina dengan sendok-sendok perak berukiran yang juga diatur untuk empat orang, tetapi terlihat hanya dua yang terpakai. Ada meja susun dorong dengan tatanan kue manis dan gurih pada tiap tingkatnya. Satu kendi krim, seloyang besar pie, sekeranjang roti panggang dengan selai beraneka rasa dalam botol-botol kaca warna, juga baki berisi macaroon di atas meja. Tonggak-tonggak kayu berkanopi berikut tirai-tirai renda transparan terpasang di empat sudut, mengelilingi meja jamuan.

Tak jauh dari kursi yang terguling, seorang wanita bergaun biru dengan dada berlubang tergeletak menimpa hamparan buttercup, menatap horor ke langit. Lukanya begitu rapi, sebuah lubang sempurna yang tidak mungkin dihasilkan alat pemotong jenis apapun, dan yang mengerikan, tak ada setetespun darah tersisa. Lenyap seperti jantungnya.

\-- "John! Kasus! Epping Forest!" --

"Ya Tuhan!" John memucat. Ia tahu adegan ini. Ia pernah melihatnya dalam mimpi lama sebelumnya. Tidak sama persis, kondisi jenazah yang ini dengan yang waktu itu berbeda jauh, tetapi polanya mirip. Setelah segala macam kejadian sihir yang ia saksikan dan alami, dengan mudah John menarik kesimpulan.

Mimpinya tentang kasus di Epping Forest, semua itu adalah kenangan. Ingatannya pernah dihilangkan oleh seorang Penyihir ...

Reaksi John mengejutkan Lestrade. "John? Masa kau juga ...?" John tak pandai berbohong, ia juga selalu berterus terang. Apa yang dipikirkan dan dirasakannya selalu tampak dari ekspresinya, tak butuh jenius macam Sherlock hanya untuk membaca suasana hatinya. "Aneh sekali! Mengapa begitu banyak yang mengalami deja vu hari ini?!"

John tak menampik dugaan itu, tak pula dapat berkata-kata, karena potongan-potongan ingatan kabur di benaknya kini tersusun dan terkenang jelas. Ingatan yang seharusnya terkubur atau terlupakan. Ia menghampiri Sherlock yang terus memperhatikannya dengan awas. "Sherlock, teliti dan ingatlah TKP dengan seksama! Kalau sudah selesai, kita harus tinggalkan tempat ini secepatnya!" desisnya

"John?" Sherlock mengernyit heran.

"Rinciannya akan kujelaskan nanti. Kau percayalah padaku. Ini kasus sihir, Sherlock! Tak lama lagi para Auror akan datang, dan mereka akan menghapus ingatan kita!"

Meski shock, Sherlock mematuhi kata-kata sang Dokter. Mengabaikan keheranan Lestrade, ia memasuki TKP, dan merekam setiap visi yang ia tangkap untuk kemudian ia alihkan ke dalam Mind Palace-nya. Ia mengamati mayat korban, meneliti, terutama bekas luka di dadanya. Setelah merasa cukup, ia berpaling pada John.

Beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam terlihat dari mulut hutan, dan bergerak menuju lokasi. "Mereka datang! Larilah!" John menyuruh Sherlock pergi, tapi ia sendiri tetap tinggal. Sherlock lari lebih cepat, sementara ia masih lelah karena baru selesai kerja. John merasa hanya akan jadi penghalang. Satu orang yang menyelinap lebih mungkin lolos daripada dua.

Dipenuhi kecemasan, namun memahami maksud John, Sherlock membaur di antara pepohonan. Tanpa menoleh, mengendap-endap menuju mulut hutan melalui jalan memutar. Ia menyaksikan dua pria bersetelan hitam menunggu di dekat mobil anggota NSY yang terparkir, dan berbelok arah. Memutuskan untuk menunggu di tempat lain.

Itu adalah saat-saat paling tak menyenangkan bagi Sherlock. Ia duduk meringkuk di balik pohon birch, menanti dalam kegelisahan, dan takut dipergoki. Waktu terasa amat lambat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia dikejutkan oleh iring-iringan mobil yang meninggalkan hutan. Lestrade dan timnya berlalu, John dan Donovan berada di urutan paling belakang. 'Mereka melepaskan kasus dan balik ke London!' Namun Sherlock tak berani keluar ke jalan, karena khawatir akan berpapasan dengan orang-orang bersetelan hitam. Sejenak ia menunda, tak lantas beranjak, tapi kekhawatirannya tidak terbukti. Cuma Lestrade dan rombongan yang terlihat meninggalkan Merry Hill.

Kalau dugaan John benar, bahwa mereka adalah Auror, besar kemungkinan mereka pergi dari hutan dengan sihir teleportasi. Berpikir begitu, Sherlock menyelinap kembali ke tempat kejadian perkara. Mengecek untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Ia merunduk ke balik semak-semak sewaktu memergoki seorang wanita cantik dengan blazer hitam dan stilletto merah rubi mengayunkan sebilah tongkat dengan gerakan rumit ke udara. Kursi-kursi dan meja, peralatan minum teh, seluruh barang bukti yang tertinggal, lebur jadi debu dan lenyap terbawa angin. Sherlock menahan napas, berbaring di tanah, menyembunyikan diri, dan menunggu Penyihir itu pergi. 'Sia-sia sudah,' ia menyadari. Satu-satunya bukti kasus ini hanyalah ingatannya saja.

Setengah jam kemudian, Sherlock mendapat pesan dari John.

Ia terkesima begitu tahu sang Dokter menunggunya di stasiun.

***

John masih ingat pada Theodore Nott, dan dugaannya tak keliru. Kasus Merry Hill adalah kasus sihir. Ia tak terkejut kala si Penyihir mengeluarkan tongkatnya, melambaikannya dengan gerakan aneh seraya berseru "obliviate!"

Yang mengejutkan, sihir itu tak berpengaruh apa-apa terhadap John.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang, tapi John memaksa dirinya tetap tenang. Ia berdiri diam di sisi Lestrade yang linglung, mendengarkan doktrin yang diucapkan Nott pada mereka semua. "Kembalilah ke London! Lupakan kasus ini begitu kaki kalian menginjak New Scotland Yard!" Dari perkataan si Auror, John paham seberapa kuatnya pengaruh mantra. Perjalanan dari Merry Hill ke London tidaklah sebentar, dan terhipnotis selama itu, bertindak tanpa akal dan murni karena perintah orang lain, ia merinding membayangkannya.

Untunglah tak ada yang mencurigainya. John mengikuti Donovan, naik ke mobil dan tetap membisu sepanjang perjalanan.

Ia memisahkan diri dari Donovan yang pergi untuk mengembalikan mobil sewaan 'dengan wajah kosong seperti mayat hidup!' dan berjalan cepat ke perhentian kereta api. Paranoianya kembali. Ia mencemaskan Sherlock yang entah di mana, mengirim SMS dan mengharapkan yang terbaik. Kelegaan menghinggapinya ketika Sherlock membalas pesannya.

Ia menunggu di bangku stasiun. Keresahannya sirna ketika tampak olehnya Sherlock di pintu masuk.

"John!" Sherlock bergegas menghampirinya. "Kau ... ingat?"

John mengangguk, memikirkan keanehan itu sebelum teringat sesuatu. Ia merogoh ke balik bajunya dan mengeluarkan medali Rune penolak bala yang diberikan Harry. "Apa mungkin karena ini?"

"Mungkin saja, kita bisa menanyakannya nanti pada Harry." Sherlock lantas duduk di sebelah John. "Para Auror itu benar-benar pengacau! Mereka melenyapkan barang bukti di TKP!"

"Bagaimana dengan jenazah korban?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Sherlock mengesah frustasi. "Saat aku kembali, semua sudah terlambat!"

John terdiam sejurus. "Sherlock, kau ingat kasus penyerangan terhadap Mrs. Hudson di Baker Street?" Ketika Sherlock mengangguk, John lalu melanjutkan, "dua atau tiga hari sebelum itu, Lestrade memanggil kita ke Epping Forest. Tempat kejadiannya hampir sama seperti yang kita lihat kali ini; sisa pesta jamuan minum teh untuk berempat yang cuma dihadiri dua orang. Tak ada jejak, penyebab kematian belum diketahui, tapi bedanya korban sebelum ini masih dalam keadaan utuh."

"Identitas?"

John menggeleng. "Tak ada." Ia tersenyum kering. "Lestrade menamai korban waktu itu sebagai Alice, dan lokasi kejadian ia sebut sebagai Mad Hatter's tea party!"

"Tim Auror datang setelah atau sebelum aku menyelidik?"

"Setelah. Satu di antara mereka bernama Theodore Nott, kurasa dialah pemimpin tim, seperti Lestrade di NSY. Ia mendatangi kita, mengatakan hendak mengambil alih kasus, lalu menghapus memori kita. Tadi pun begitu, bedanya ia tak basa-basi lagi."

Sherlock memejamkan mata. Ia mundur ke Mind Palace-nya, kembali pada masa 'tiga hari!' sebelum kasus penyerangan terhadap Mrs. Hudson. Ia ingat ada yang janggal waktu itu; ketidakmampuannya mengingat separo hari yang ia lalui, padahal Sherlock hanya akan lupa kalau ia sendiri yang menghapus data di benaknya.

Sang Detektif membuka mata. Wajahnya bengis. "Begitu rupanya. Pantas saja. Aku sudah merasakan keanehan waktu itu! Benar-benar keterlaluan!"

"Tak ada gunanya kita lanjutkan penyelidikan ini," kata John. "Tak ada bukti, terlebih lagi ini kasus sihir! Apa yang bisa kita perbuat?"

Sherlock menyeringai. Pada mulanya ia juga pesimis, tapi diamnesiakan oleh Penyihir membakar egonya. "My dear Watson, kau terlalu cepat putus asa! Apa kau lupa kalau kita punya sumber yang bisa dimanfaatkan?"

Sesaat John bengong sebelum menebak, "maksudmu Harry?!"

"Obvious, John! Dia pernah jadi Auror, dia pasti tahu beberapa hal! Kita mintai keterangannya soal ini!" Sherlock bangkit. Bersama John ia bertolak ke London dengan kereta.


	18. The Mark

Meskipun senantiasa berkabut dan suram, Forbidden Forest tidak selalu angker.

Bagiannya yang paling dalam dan gelap, dinaungi pepohonan raksasa berumur ratusan tahun, memang ditinggali Acromantula berbahaya. Tapi tidak semua daerah hutan dihuni makhluk semacam ini.

Di sebelah barat Hutan Terlarang, di mana padang luas ditumbuhi bunga-bunga poppy hitam terbentang, para Centaur berdomisili dalam kelompok-kelompok. Hippogriff di sebelah timur, pada wana berpohon rendah yang banyak disoroti cahaya. Thestral melaju tenang di belantara berpohon tinggi dan rapat di utara, lebih menyukai tempat-tempat yang temaram dan teduh, bertetangga dengan sekumpulan serigala cerdas keturunan Werewolf yang dilindungi Kementrian. Lalu, di selatan, di mana bunga bluebell menyelimuti lantai hutan bak permadani biru di sela-sela pepohonan, bagian terindah dan paling terang di antara keseluruhan Forbidden Forest, Unicorn tinggal.

Ke hutan bunga lonceng biru inilah, Harry dan Minerva McGonagall, membawa Legolas Thranduilion dan lima belas keluarga Peri untuk melihat-lihat.

Semenjak kasus penculikan terhadap Legolas, perburuan terhadap bangsa Quendi kembali diminati. Peri-Peri Laut, memilih berdiam di Venesia, dalam lindungan Lord Cirdan dan Dewan Penyihir Pelindung Peri. Namun sisanya yang kebanyakan adalah Wood Elves, termasuk Legolas sendiri, tak tahu harus ke mana. Belantara tak lagi aman, karena seringkali disatroni dan dirusak manusia, baik penebang kayu liar ataupun pemburu. Ada Elf yang memilih pindah ke pegunungan, namun tempat itu bukanlah lokasi yang sesuai bagi Peri hutan. Prihatin akan keadaan ini, atas izin Kementrian Sihir, McGonagall mengundang Legolas dan para Perinya untuk tinggal di Forbidden Forest.

"Mungkin terasa asing, tapi kujamin keamanannya," Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts itu berkata. "Hutan ini dilindungi sihir lama para pendiri sekolah, juga perisai magis yang senantiasa kami perbarui. Hanya orang sinting yang nekad mengacau di sini. Kalaupun mampu menembus sihir pelindung, aku tak yakin mereka sanggup mengatasi amukan penghuni hutan." Ia tersenyum kalem.

Legolas memandang berkeliling. Penglihatannya yang tajam menemukan banyak makhluk ajaib melintas, baik yang kecil sampai yang terbesar di kejauhan. Beberapa ia kenali, tapi ada pula yang baru ia lihat. Legolas terpesona. "Apa tak masalah kami tinggal di sini?" Pandangannya menangkap sekawanan makhluk aneh -bertubuh separo manusia dan separo kuda- mengintai rombongannya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Terlihat primitif, namun memiliki emosi dan kecerdasan. "Bagaimana dengan penghuni hutan yang lain?"

"Kalau maksudmu Centaur," sahut Harry, yang juga memergoki kawanan makhluk ajaib itu, "kami sudah bicara pada mereka, dan mereka sama sekali tak keberatan. Yah, selama kalian tidak melanggar batas wilayah."

"Unicorn, Thestral, adalah makhluk yang damai. Hippogriff agak sedikit berbahaya, tapi tak akan mengganggu, dan bila diperlakukan dengan hormat besar kemungkinan mereka akan jadi sekutu yang berguna," McGonagall menimpali. "Kalian mungkin tak akan suka pada Acromantula, atau Laba-Laba raksasa," melihat Legolas mengerutkan kening McGonagall segera menenangkan, "tapi mereka di bagian hutan yang paling dalam, juga tidak menyukai tempat yang terang."

Legolas berpaling pada rombongannya, bertanya dalam bahasa bangsa Quendi. Walau tak paham, Harry tahu para Peri tengah merundingkan kesediaan untuk tinggal. Mereka tidak ragu-ragu, tidak pula berlama-lama mencapai kata sepakat. Sejak dari pertama melihat Hutan Terlarang ini, hati mereka sudah terpikat.

"Oh! Bagus sekali!" McGonagall bersorak girang sambil bertepuk tangan. Ia berdeham malu menyadari Harry terkekeh melihat tingkahnya. "Aku dan murid tahun terakhir Hogwarts akan membantu kalian mempersiapkan tempat untuk menetap!" Pada Legolas yang sungkan ia berkata, "oh, tidak, tidak, Tuan Legolas, sama sekali tak merepotkan! Tapi sebelumnya kita perlu sesuatu untuk kalian melepas lelah. Harry!"

Bersama mantan mentornya itu, Harry mendirikan tenda dan memperluas dalamnya dengan sihir. Awalnya takjub dan malu-malu, akhirnya para Peri mau dibujuk masuk. Sesudahnya kecanggungan pun hilang. Anak-anak Elf berlarian ke sana-sini, tergelak-gelak sembari bermain, sementara Elf dewasa membagi tugas untuk eksplorasi lahan, juga mencari bahan pangan.

Seraya bersenandung McGonagall bergegas kembali ke perguruan, amat bersemangat, tak pelak lagi hendak buru-buru merealisasikan rencana pembangunan rumah untuk Peri-Peri, sedangkan Harry tinggal karena Legolas menahannya.

"Ini sangat berarti bagi kami. Bantuan kalian, suatu hari kelak kami akan membalasnya," Legolas berkata sungguh-sungguh. "Terima kasih, Tuan Harry."

"Jangan sungkan," Harry salah tingkah, "dan jangan panggil aku Tuan! Cukup Harry saja."

Legolas tersenyum. Sekejap matanya berkilat iseng. "Dan kuharap kau pun memanggil namaku tanpa embel-embel apapun, Harry Saja!"

Harry tertawa.

Anak-anak Peri terpekik kegirangan ketika menemukan seekor Unicorn tengah merumput. Kuda ajaib itu amat gagah dan juga begitu putih, ia tampak bercahaya dalam curahan sinar surya. Seperti para Elfling yang terpukau kepadanya, si Unicorn pun terpesona melihat Peri-Peri. Ia membiarkan mereka mendekat bahkan mengusap bulunya, padahal Unicorn di Forbidden Forest bukanlah hewan jinak walaupun mereka juga bukan tipe yang agresif.

Interaksi di antara kedua pihak menerbitkan senyum di bibir Harry. Wood Elves memang sejatinya makhluk hutan. Dengan mudahnya mereka membaur bersama alam, meski yang belum pernah mereka jajaki sekalipun. Melihat itu, Harry merasa tak ada lagi yang perlu dicemaskan.

Menoleh pada Legolas, ia menyadari sang Peri juga menikmati pemandangan yang sama. "Sayang sekali aku tak dapat berlama-lama di sini," ujar Harry berpamitan, Legolas menatapnya tertegun. "Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan di London."

"Sebentar, Harry." Legolas seperti mengingat-ingat sebelum akhirnya berkata, "ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

"Ya?"

"Seperti yang kau tahu, kami Wood Elves biasa tinggal di belantara. Sebenarnya alasan kami bermigrasi tidak cuma karena masalah perburuan bangsa Quendi." Legolas berhenti sejenak. Wajahnya resah. "Sejak Silla kembali, ada kekacauan di kalangan Coven Haegtesse, Harry. Mereka jadi tak tenang, dan bergentayangan keluar dari persembunyian mereka di pedalaman hutan, membunuh dan merusak lebih banyak ... sebelum akhirnya menuju London."

Harry cuma bisa terkesima mendengar cerita Legolas.

"Harry, mereka mencari John Watson!"

***

Tiba di flatnya di Baker Street, dengan pena bulu bermantra, Harry segera menyusun dua buah surat permohonan. Setelah membubuhkan cap dan tanda tangan, ia menggulung perkamen, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tabung-tabung silinder.

Ke dapur, ia menengok ke dalam mural kebun herbal yang terlukis di dinding. "Hedwig!"

Seekor burung hantu berbulu putih terbang menembus lukisan dan hinggap di tangannya.

"Perancis lebih enak ya?" kata Harry. Hedwig menjawabnya dengan uhu-uhu riang.

"Baik, kau boleh tinggal di sana selama yang kau mau. Tapi jangan sampai merepotkan Remus dan Nymphadora, ya! Adik Teddy sebentar lagi akan lahir!"

Hedwig ber-uhu panjang.

Harry naik ke loteng. Harum bunga-bunga menyambutnya kala ia membuka pintu menuju atap. Ia mengecilkan missive perkamennya dengan sihir, lantas mengikatkannya ke kaki Hedwig. Ia kemudian menginstruksikan pada si burung hantu agar mengantarkan surat-surat itu ke Kementrian Sihir, pada Teddy Lupin di Departemen Auror dan Hannah Abbott di Lembaga Administrasi Khusus. Hedwig pun mengangkasa, teguh dalam terpaan udara dingin.

Harry mengamati hewan kesayangannya itu hingga lenyap ditelan merahnya senja. Ketika berbalik, tatapannya tertumbuk ke sebuah tempat.

Angelica, betony, dan mugwort, semua menghitam seperti arang. Saat ia dekati, bau sangit mayat tertinggal di dedaunannya. 'Reaksi umum yang terjadi bila ada roh jahat yang memaksa lewat!' Harry mengedarkan pandangan, waspada. Sebagian morning glory, bibit yang disilangkan khusus oleh Neville dengan devil's snare sebagai tanaman perlindungan, habis terbakar. Tetapi sisanya tetap utuh, meski awut-awutan dan bunga-bunganya rontok. Rasa dingin menjalari punggung Harry, tatapannya nanar. Sudah jelas ada yang hendak menerobos masuk ke apartemen. Ia selekasnya mengeluarkan tongkat dan mengacungkannya ke udara.

"Salvio Hexia, Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri, Repello Inimicum."

Udara berdenyut. Semilir angin memutari dan membungkus seisi gedung apartemen tak ubahnya kubah. Harry memandang berkeliling, memastikan tak ada ancaman. Ia kemudian melenyapkan tanaman-tanaman yang dirusak, lalu mengunci atap dan turun ke flatnya.

***

Spaghetti bola daging yang dipesan di restoran langganan mereka, Angelo's, sudah mulai dingin. John menahan kuap, sementara Sherlock sibuk mengetik SMS di handphonenya.

"Lestrade benar-benar hilang ingatan," gerutu Sherlock kecewa sebelum mengantongi ponselnya. "Apapun sihir yang digunakan sepertinya menyapu bersih memorinya hari ini!"

"Sihir yang kuat juga," John menimpali. "Aku ingat Nott berkata, 'Lupakan kasus ini begitu kaki kalian menginjak New Scotland Yard!' Bisa kau bayangkan? Berjalan linglung dari Merry Hill sampai ke London!"

"Hmm ... tapi sihir itu juga memudar bersamaan dengan waktu, terbukti dengan deja vu yang kalian alami. Kau malah ingat dengan sendirinya!" Sherlock merapatkan syal ungunya, merasa sebal karena cuma memorinya sendiri yang tak kembali.

"Kurasa, dibutuhkan semacam pemicu untuk mengenang kembali apa yang sudah dilupakan."

Sherlock mengangguk-angguk. "Masuk akal." Ia dipenuhi hasrat merestorasi memorinya yang hilang, dan bertekad menginterogasi Harry mengenai itu. 'Ada sihir penghapus ingatan masa tak ada sihir pembaliknya!' Berpikir demikian, ia mempercepat langkah. 

Sudah hampir jam 3 malam ketika mereka mencapai Baker Street, pada trotoar di seberang gedung apartemen. Kabut turun, malam lebih sepi daripada biasa. Cuma dua orang selain mereka yang masih berada di jalanan; berdiri di bawah lampu jalan yang redup, wanita, bila melihat gaun yang dikenakan. John menggigil kedinginan, menaikkan ritsleting jaket. Di sebelahnya Sherlock pun bergidik.

Sesuatu membuat Sherlock tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia berdiri diam, matanya yang pucat meninjau ke depan.

"Sherlock?" John yang sudah turun ke jalan, pun urung melangkah. Pandangannya mengikuti arah tatapan Sherlock. Pada lampu-lampu tiang yang temaram, lalu pada dua wanita yang berdiri kaku di bawahnya.

Wajah mereka tak jelas terlihat, tertutupi rambut panjang yang amat kusut. Bertelanjang kaki, dan cuma mengenakan selapis gaun di malam musim gugur. Kulit mereka sepucat dan sekering mayat.

"Haegtesse!" desis Sherlock.

Jantung John mencelos ketika sang Detektif mencengkeram pergelangannya. Tanpa kata mereka berlari sekencang-kencangnya mencapai apartemen 221.

Angin menyambar. John merasakan bagian punggung jaketnya disentak. Kengerian melemaskan tungkai-tungkai kakinya, mengira ia akan tertangkap lagi, namun dengan jeritan menyeramkan Haegtesse itu melepaskannya. Meski demikian John kehilangan keseimbangan dan tersungkur. Pegangan Sherlock terlepas.

Menyadari itu, Sherlock berbalik, hendak menolong, tapi Haegtesse lain memerangkapnya. Tangan-tangan dingin berkuku tajam merenggut leher Sherlock, seperti penjepit besi. Ia terangkat ke udara, tercekik.

Dari kekosongan, Harry muncul. Tanpa kacamata, tatapannya berpijar laksana api floo di pendiangan. "Reducto!"

Haegtesse yang menyerang Sherlock meledak, seperti pasir hitam yang menyembur dan terburai. Sang Detektif terempas ke aspal, terbatuk-batuk, megap-megap. Harry melecutkan tongkatnya seperti cambuk, cepat dan tajam pada Haegtesse yang tersisa, merapal "confringo!" Bola api melejit dari ujung tongkatnya tapi sayang berhasil ditangkis. Berubah jadi asap hitam Haegtesse itu melesat, menderu naik bak komet, tawa histeris tak manusiawi bergema ke segenap penjuru.

John tertatih-tatih bangkit, sementara Harry memapah Sherlock yang tersengal-sengal. Dengan bergegas mereka masuk ke apartemen.

***

"Aku mendengar suara-suara aneh!" Mrs. Hudson muncul dari dalam flatnya, rambut berantakan dan memakai jubah tidur tebal. Melihat Harry memapah Sherlock menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, wajahnya berkeriut cemas. "Oh! Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Sedikit gangguan, Hudders, tapi sudah diatasi," jawab Harry, agak tersengal karena menahan tubuh Sherlock. "Kalau tak merepotkan, mungkin seteko teh chamomile?"

Dibantu John, Harry mengarahkan Sherlock ke sofa di ruang tamu. Sang Detektif mengernyit kesakitan, tak bisa bicara dan menelan. Lehernya memar dan penuh goresan, beberapa bahkan meneteskan darah.

"Anapneo!" Harry menempelkan ujung tongkatnya ke leher Sherlock, dan menggerakkannya, menyusuri sepanjang tenggorokan sang Detektif. Terbebas dari rasa sakit Sherlock terengah lega. Harry kemudian melanjutkan dengan "episkey," yang menutup guratan berdarah di leher sang Detektif, darahnya terhapus tak berjejak.

Harry beralih kepada John. "Bagaimana denganmu, John?"

John menggeleng, "aku baik-baik saja. Haegtesse itu sempat menangkapku, tapi setelahnya melepaskanku lagi. Mungkin karena pengaruh jimat penolak bala." Ia melepas jaket, muram begitu melihat cabikan besar pada punggungnya. "Tapi jaketku tak terselamatkan!"

"Itu bukan masalah." Harry melambaikan tongkatnya dengan lembut. Serabut kain yang terurai dari jaket John menenun kembali. Sang Dokter mengawasi terpukau.

Mrs. Hudson datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh, membawakan teh chamomile. "Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa kalian diserang penjahat?" ia bertanya cemas pada Sherlock.

Tanpa sepengetahuan sang Nyonya, John menggelengkan kepala pada Sherlock. Sang Detektif memahami keinginannya yang tidak ingin membuat Mrs. Hudson ketakutan. "Resiko pekerjaan, Hudders," jawabnya kalem, menerima dengan patuh secangkir teh chamomile. Harry sendiri tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Tapi, suara-suara aneh itu? Seperti ada hewan lepas di tengah jalan?"

Terlepas situasi, John tertawa geli. "Tak semua orang bersuara indah, Mrs. Hudson."

Sempat mencicipi teh satu cangkir, sembari mendengarkan kasus pembunuhan 'biasa' di Merry Hill yang cuma diceritakan setengah-setengah oleh John, rasa kantuk kembali pada Mrs. Hudson. Ia berpamitan pada tenant-tenant kesayangannya itu, berkata hendak melanjutkan mimpi bertemu Pangeran Peri. Harry dan John tertawa. Sherlock mendengus, merasa sang Landlady konyol dan kekanakan.

"Merry Hill terdengar seperti petualangan yang seru," komentar Harry.

"Ya. Kami bertemu seseorang yang bernama Theodore Nott," sahut John.

Harry membisu. Sherlock dan John mengawasinya tanpa berkedip.

"Jika demikian kasus pembunuhan di Merry Hill bukan kasus biasa," Harry membalas tatapan kedua tetangganya itu sembari mengulas senyum.

"Pesta jamuan minum teh di tengah hutan yang dipersiapkan untuk empat undangan tetapi cuma dua yang hadir, dan meninggalkan seorang korban tewas dengan penyebab kematian tak jelas," kata Sherlock.

"Wanita tanpa identitas bergaun biru," John melanjutkan.

"Mad Hatter's tea party," jawab Harry otomatis. John tercengang.

"Sebagai petugas yang tak lagi aktif, tampaknya kau tahu banyak, Harry?" kata Sherlock.

"Aku punya Teddy," Harry berkilah, mengedikkan bahu, "dan beberapa teman di Kementrian yang suka bercerita."

"Kasus itu sudah dua kali terjadi. Yang pertama di Epping Forest. Theodore Nott menghapus memori kami saat itu. Sesuatu yang untungnya gagal ia lakukan sekarang," sahut John, melambaikan medali Rune pada Harry yang cuma menyeringai lebar.

"Sebenarnya, sudah tiga kali terjadi," si Penyihir berujar. "Tapi yang pertama, kurasa tim Auror Nott datang lebih cepat."

Mengetahui itu, Sherlock berdecak tak puas. "Mengapa New Scotland Yard selalu tidak kompeten!" ujarnya, sedikit merendahkan.

"Bisa datang ke TKP sihir sebelum Auror itu termasuk hebat untuk ukuran Muggle, Sherlock," kata Harry.

"Cukup!" Sang Detektif menukas tiba-tiba. Harry dan John menatapnya bingung. "Harry, aku ingin kau mengembalikan memoriku ketika di Epping Forest!"

"Uum ... maaf Sherlock, tapi aku tak bisa."

"Tak bisa atau tak mau?"

"Tak bisa. Obliviate, mantra penghapus memori, tidak bisa ditangkal apabila telah dirapalkan. Baik dengan mantra ataupun ramuan."

"Itu konyol!" seru Sherlock tak terima. "Kalian bisa menghilangkan ingatan tapi tak bisa merestorasinya kembali?"

"Bahkan sihir, punya batasan, Sherlock," kata Harry. "Obliviate yang biasa digunakan oleh para Auror bukan mantra permanen, juga dalam level yang sedang. Bila terpicu ia bisa kembali dengan sendirinya, meski rata-rata Muggle menyisihkan ingatan itu sebagai 'bunga tidur'." Ia mengerutkan kening. "Kalau kau ingin mengingat lagi kasus waktu itu, sebaiknya kau urungkan niatmu. Ini kasus sihir, Sherlock, jangan ikut campur! Demi kebaikanmu sendiri. Kali ini kau dan John memang lolos dari pantauan Auror, tapi siapa yang tahu masa depan?"

Sherlock diam dengan rahang mengeras. Jelas ia tak mengindahkan peringatan Harry. Ganti taktik, si Penyihir pun membicarakan topik lain.

"Masih ingat Legolas?"

"Ya, ya! Sudah tentu!" jawab John antusias, yang tak cuma melihat bahkan sempat bertemu langsung. Sherlock yang masih kesal, menganggap sepi pemberitahuan ini.

"Aku bertemu dengannya hari ini, dan menerima kabar tak menyenangkan mengenai mengapa Haegtesse mengincarmu, John."

John terperangah. "Di-dia tahu sesuatu?" serunya.

"Apa katanya?" Sherlock mendesak, seketika berminat.

"Kalian bisa menanyainya langsung," senyum Harry terkembang melihat ekspresi penasaran dan tak percaya di wajah Sherlock dan John. "Kafe Lovegood, besok, jam makan siang. Luangkanlah waktu." Ia beranjak.

"Ta-tapi besok aku kerja!" keluh John.

"Jangan jadi membosankan, John," celetuk Sherlock. Ia lalu pergi dan mengunci diri di kamar, meninggalkan John dengan seperangkat tea set yang kotor berantakan.

Melihat itu, John tersadar. "Kalian berdua sengaja ya!" serunya jengkel, yang tentu saja tak memperoleh tanggapan. Akhirnya dengan merepet-repet ia membawa cangkir-cangkir kotor ke dapur, mencucinya dan mengeringkannya di rak, sebelum terseok-seok naik ke kamarnya. Terlalu dingin dan lelah, ia melewatkan mandi air panas yang tadinya begitu ia idam-idamkan, cuma berganti baju sebelum rebah ke pembaringan. John langsung terlelap begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal.

Di luar, sulur-sulur morning glory menjalin rapat pada jendela kamarnya.

***

"Confundus!"

Asap perak halus meliuk di udara, menembus tiap jendela flat di jalan Baker Street. Membelai setiap kepala yang ia lalui, sembari meninggalkan kebingungan. Teddy Lupin mengalihkan perhatian pada sisa abu yang tertinggal di jalan, mengumpulkannya dengan sihir sebagai barang bukti. Setiap Penyihir baik petugas yang berwenang maupun bukan diizinkan melenyapkan Haegtesse, namun tak berarti tak ada dokumen yang perlu diurus. Ia mengesah capek.

"Kuharap tak merepotkanmu?" Harry mengulas senyum dari pintu apartemen 221.

Teddy kembali menghela napas, kali ini sengaja dilebih-lebihkan, bonus punggung membungkuk dramatis. Harry tertawa kecil. Tanpa aba-aba ia melempar sebotol termos mungil yang ditangkap Teddy dengan susah payah. "Harry! Aku bukan seeker!" pemuda itu memprotes. Harry cuma menyeringai.

"Berapa tepatnya yang datang?" Teddy membuka tutup termos dan tersenyum senang ketika menghidu aroma cokelat pekat yang menguar. "Hmm! Luar biasa! Sampaikan terima kasihku pada Luna!"

"Berapa tepatnya aku tak tahu, hanya dua yang kupergoki. Satu berhasil kuatasi, sementara yang lain lari," jelas Harry. "Sampaikan sendiri rasa terima kasihmu! Besok siang akan ada pertemuan di kafe Luna, kau datanglah."

"Pertemuan? Ordo Merlin?"

Harry menggeleng. "Ini mengenai John Watson."

Teddy manggut-manggut, menghirup cokelatnya dengan nikmat. "Aku sudah melengkapi dan memverifikasi dokumen yang kau kirim, tinggal menunggu persetujuan Shacklebolt. Kalau tak ada aral melintang, besok juga sudah selesai."

"Bagus! Trims, Teddy!"

"Tak masalah. Aku hanya kasihan pada Muggle-Muggle ini, begitu kau datang hidup mereka yang damai dan tenang langsung berantakan!"

"Hei!"

Dengan tawa berderai-derai, Teddy berkelit dari tangkapan Harry, lalu ber-disapparate. Geli sendiri, Harry mendengus.

Ia melihat-lihat keadaan untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum kembali ke apartemen. Tanpa tahu ada seorang pengemis berjongkok mengintai dari dalam gang gelap dan sempit di seberang gedung.

Si pria gembel merogoh-rogoh mantelnya yang kotor dan bertambalan tak karuan, mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berlayar sentuh mahal dan menelepon seseorang.

"Eh, setan! Kau tahu jam berapa sekarang!" maki yang ditelepon dengan suara mengantuk, logat Irlandianya kental terdengar.

"Hai juga cantik! Aku cuma mau update kabar terbaru! Pak Kaptenmu itu, ternyata tinggal serumah dengan Penyihir!"

"Hah, yang benar!"

"Sumpah pramuka!"

"Nori, kau itu bandit, jangan menista grup anak baik-baik!"

"Oke, kembali ke Pak Kapten. Penyihir yang tinggal di apartemennya juga bukan orang sembarangan. Coba tebak?"

"Myrddin Wyllt."

"Bukan, bodoh, Harry damn Potter! Usaha 'dikit kenapa!"

Sunyi sejenak. "Tapi ... bukannya dia di Godric Hollow?"

"Kenyataannya dia di sini! Pria itu lebih tak jelas daripada cuaca di London. Beberapa sumberku malah yakin melihatnya menetap di sekitar Grimmauld Place!"

"Ya, ya, sudahlah. Teruskan saja pantauanmu."

Si gembel, Nori, cuma memutar bola matanya. "Begitu saja? Dasar tak tahu terima kasih! Capek, tahu, memata-matai orang! Pokoknya aku minta bayaran ... halo? Halo! Fili!" Ia menyumpah serapah saat tahu hubungan diputuskan. Dengan jengkel ia beringsut keluar dari persembunyian, menggaruk-garuk punggung sebelum menyusup ditelan kabut.

***

Beralasan pada atasannya Sarah bahwa ia tengah sibuk dalam penyelidikan bersama Sherlock, akhirnya John diizinkan pulang lebih awal dengan syarat ia menggantinya dengan lembur di kemudian hari. John bergegas naik taksi.

Mobilnya melewati Saint Bart, namun John mengabaikan gedung itu. Tak ingin melihat atapnya karena kenangan buruk mengancam muncul ke permukaan. Ia memberitahu si sopir ke mana harus berhenti, setelah membaca ulang alamat yang di-SMS-kan Sherlock. Ia membayar tagihan argo, membiarkan si sopir menyimpan kembaliannya dan tergesa-gesa masuk kafe.

Alih-alih meluncur pergi, si sopir malah mengeluarkan ponsel dan menelepon seseorang.

"Nori! Ada apa lagi sekarang!" rutuk yang ditelepon.

"Fili, Bung! Mengapa menggerutu, 'kan kau yang punya fetish mematai om-om!" Nori terkekeh. "Dengar, siang ini Pak Kapten pulang cepat, dan tebak dia ke mana? Teetot! Salah. Kafe Penyihir. Milik putrinya si aneh Xenophilus Lovegood, si Looney!"

"Maksudmu Luna!" Fili mengoreksi. "Jangan berkata jelek terhadap seorang Lady, Nori, nanti kau kualat jadi bujang lapuk!" Ia terdiam sejenak. "Apa yang dipikirkan Watson? Untuk apa dia bergaul dengan Penyihir?"

"Mungkin ia mencari perlindungan? Siapa yang tak ngeri diserang Old Hag?" Nori mengintai pintu masuk kafe, sempat tercengang sewaktu seorang pria setinggi dan selangsing model majalah fashion dengan rambut pirang panjang sepinggang masuk ke dalam.

"Amati dia terus!"

"Aku harus ganti samaran. Si Kapten sudah melihatku."

"Watson memergokimu?"

"Tidak. Hari ini aku jadi sopir taksinya. Eh, sewa beginian mahal, tahu! Aku menuntut bayaran ... halo? Halo!" Dongkol, Nori menggeber taksinya. "Giliran 'nyuruh cepat, pas ditagih malah mangkir! Dasar kampret!" Ia parkir ke tempat sepi, mengeluarkan koper dari bagasi, lalu mengubah dandanan di dalam taksi.

***

John memasuki kafe, mencari-cari.

"John!" Sherlock memanggilnya dari lantai dua. Sepertinya itu ruang duduk untuk tamu khusus karena tak ada pengunjung kafe yang naik ke sana. John bergegas ke atas. Selain Sherlock, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione juga telah menunggu.

"Halo semua, kuharap aku tidak terlambat," John melepas jaketnya, dan menghela napas lega sewaktu bersandar pada sofa kafe yang empuk di sebelah Sherlock. Sejenak mengagumi interior kafe yang bergaya vintage dan diperindah mawar-mawar putih dalam botol-botol antik berwarna turquoise.

"Sama sekali tidak, aku dan Ron juga baru datang," sahut Harry.

Pada meja bundar di hadapan mereka makanan dan minuman sudah disiapkan. Sherlock rupanya sudah memesankan roti lapis daging dan teh panas untuk John, walau ia sendiri cuma minum kopi. Hermione asyik membaca buku sembari menghirup latte, sementara di sebelah kanan dan kirinya Harry dan Ron sibuk dengan cheeseburger mereka. John melihat Luna di lantai bawah, sibuk melayani pelanggan, baru tahu kalau wanita itulah pemilik kafe ini.

Sang Dokter baru selesai dengan makan siangnya ketika lonceng pintu berdentang. Ia bisa merasakan ruangan tiba-tiba hening, karena setiap mata tertuju pada si pendatang baru.

"Dia datang," ujar Harry, mengulas senyum.

"Katamu dia bangsa Peri?" Sherlock mengawasi pria yang baru masuk dengan kening berkerut.

"Dia memakai Glamour, Sherlock. Sihir ilusi," terang Hermione. Sherlock berdecak sebal.

Legolas berdiri canggung di ambang pintu. Fisiknya terlihat manusiawi sekarang, pun demikian ia masih tampak mencolok karena begitu tinggi dan ramping, dengan mata biru terang dan rambut yang pirang keemasan. Beberapa pengunjung kafe malah mulai mengambil ponsel, untuk mengambil foto, tak pelak lagi mengira ia aktor atau bahkan supermodel kelas dunia.

"No, no, no! Dilarang foto tanpa izin! Siapa yang melanggar akan kena denda!" Dengan tegas Luna menggoyang-goyang telunjuknya sembari menuntun Legolas ke tangga. Sang Peri cepat-cepat naik, mengabaikan keluh kesah kecewa para pelanggan kafe yang terpesona kepadanya.

"Maaf, aku datang terlambat," Legolas menyapa, matanya menyapu tiap sudut dengan waswas, seolah mengharapkan ada jaring perangkap yang tahu-tahu menyembur.

"Tak masalah. Duduklah," sambut Harry. Legolas ragu-ragu, namun ia duduk di sebelah Harry, masih mengenakan mantel.

Hermione mengeluarkan tongkatnya, menjentikkannya ke udara dengan gumaman halus, sebelum menyimpannya kembali. "Sudah aman, Tuan Legolas. Kau boleh lepas Glamour-mu."

"Terima kasih. Dan panggil aku Legolas saja," Legolas menyahut. Ia lantas melepas jas panjangnya, hingga sosok aslinya terlihat.

Sherlock masih ingat bayangan sang Peri sewaktu di kastil De Luca, namun melihatnya terjaga bahkan berkata-kata adalah sensasi yang luar biasa.

"Apa kalian makan dan minum seperti manusia? Di mana habitat asli kalian? Berapa usiamu? Bagaimana kalian berkembang biak?" tanya Sherlock bertubi-tubi. Kaget, Legolas cuma bisa melongo.

John merah padam. "Sherlock!" Ia memukul lengan si Detektif. "Yang sopan kalau bicara!"

Sherlock mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, bingung. "Euh ... please?" tambahnya tak yakin pada Legolas.

Harry tak tahan lagi. Ia terbahak-bahak bersama Ron. Hermione mendengus geli, tapi ia lebih mampu menguasai diri.

Sherlock dan Legolas saling pandang, sama-sama tak tahu harus berbuat apa, sedangkan John menunduk mengurut kening, menahan malu.

Luna datang tak lama kemudian dengan membawa seperangkat tea set transparan. Melihat teman-temannya tampak girang ia tersenyum. "Bersenang-senang?"

"Oh ya!" sahut Harry sembari menyeka matanya. Di sebelahnya Ron tersengal-sengal menahan tawa.

Luna mengulum senyum. Ia meletakkan tea set ke atas meja, lalu membuka sebuah kotak bundar berisi blooming tea, campuran teh, bunga, dan daun herbal kering yang dirangkai sedemikian rupa lalu dibentuk menjadi bola. Dengan penjepit ia masukkan satu blooming tea ke dalam cangkir dan menyeduhnya dengan air panas. Bola teh itu pelan-pelan merekah, dedaunannya terkembang di dasar cangkir sementara kuntum bunganya menyembul di tengah-tengah. Cantik dan menenangkan. Ia sajikan teh bunga itu pada Legolas yang memandang terpukau.

"Indah sekali, terima kasih," kata Legolas.

"Sama-sama," usai meletakkan sepiring turkish delight untuk sang Elf, Luna berlalu, kembali sibuk mengurus kafenya.

"Yang tadi itu tak perlu dijawab!" kata John pada Legolas, seraya menatap Sherlock dengan sengit.

"Tapi, ini murni untuk kajian ilmiah, John!" Sang Detektif memprotes. Melihat tatapan John yang mengganas ia buru-buru mengubah nada suaranya, " kalau Tuan Legolas tak keberatan?" ujarnya coba-coba.

Mengawasi kedua orang ini, Harry dan Ron kembali tercekikik. Kali ini, Hermione bahkan tak lagi menahan tawanya.

Legolas mengesah puas mencicipi teh bunga buatan Luna. "Tak apa John, aku tak keberatan," katanya di luar dugaan. "Toh ini cuma pertanyaan. Bukannya diseret ke meja operasi."

John tertegun. Kegembiraan Harry dan kawan-kawan pun surut ketika menyadari apa makna di balik ucapan Legolas. Sang Elf sendiri tak begitu peduli akan dampak kata-katanya, dan mulai bertutur dengan suara tenang.

"Kami bangsa Peri, tak ada bedanya dengan kalian Manusia. Butuh makan dan minum, udara dan istirahat, meskipun tidak sebanyak yang kalian butuhkan," Legolas beradu pandang dengan Sherlock. "Kami punya bahasa dan pengetahuan sendiri, budaya sendiri, dan kami hidup ribuan tahun lamanya. Kurasa, di Masa Kedua ini mungkin aku sudah berumur tiga ribu tahun."

"Fascinating!" Sherlock menautkan jari jemarinya, mendengarkan dengan fokus penuh. John pun tak kalah terkesima. "Apa maksudmu dengan Masa Kedua?"

Legolas tersenyum pahit. "Aku pernah mati, Sherlock. Namun Eru Illuvatar mengirimku kembali ke dunia ini. Kehidupanku sebelum ajal kala itu adalah Masaku yang Pertama."

Begitu takjubnya Sherlock hingga tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Di beberapa hal, kami lebih unggul dari kalian. Tetapi tidak dalam berketurunan. Selama seribu tahun, terkadang hanya satu atau dua Elfling yang kami dapatkan, sementara Manusia dikaruniai begitu banyak sehingga dengan cepat koloni kalian berkembang. Terlebih lagi proses bertambahnya umur setiap Elf sangat lambat. Ibaratnya, seratus tahun kalian hanyalah sekelip mata bagi Peri."

"Di mana kalian bertempat tinggal?" tanya John, tertular rasa ingin tahu Sherlock.

"Dulu, ada berbagai macam ras Peri di dunia. Namun sekarang hanya tersisa dua. Peri-Peri Laut kini tinggal di Venesia, bersama tetua Peri Lord Cirdan yang sama sepertiku, dikembalikan dari Kematian." Legolas sejenak menyesap tehnya. "Aku sendiri, dari bangsa Peri Hutan." Ia berhenti di situ, membiarkan Sherlock dan John berasumsi sendiri.

"Aku mengundang Legolas ke sini, terkait dengan informasi yang ia dapat mengenaimu, John," melihat Legolas mulai enggan, Harry pun menyudahi topik, khawatir Sherlock terus bertanya-tanya. Dugaannya tak meleset, Sherlock tampak terganggu akan pergantian topik ini. Namun tak lama, karena terlepas dari kecenderungan sociopath-nya, Sherlock punya kepedulian terhadap orang-orang yang ia kasihi.

"Mengenai mengapa Haegtesse mengincar John."

"Haegtesse, biasa bersarang di hutan-hutan atau rawa yang tak terjangkau matahari," terang Legolas. "Semenjak Silla kembali muncul, mereka jadi sering berkeliaran meninggalkan tempat persembunyian mereka, bahkan ke tempat-tempat yang dicurahi cahaya; seperti ke hutan di mana dulu aku dan kaumku pernah tinggal. Selama beberapa waktu kami memantau pergerakan mereka, dan dari sanalah kami tahu, mereka menuju London untuk memburu John!"

John terperangah. "A-aku?! Ta-tapi aku ini bukan siapa-siapa!"

"Kau keliru," Legolas menggamit tangan kiri John, menengadahkan telapak sang Dokter hingga luka gurat kutukan Magnolia Silla terlihat. "Selama ribuan tahun, tak ada satupun mantra atau ramuan sihir yang sanggup merontokkan Magnolia Silla. Berjuta nyawa gugur, di antaranya bahkan Pahlawan besar dan Penyihir yang melegenda, namun tiada dari mereka yang mampu mencabut kutukan ini. Magnolia Silla tidak tertandingi, John. Sampai akhirnya kau mematahkannya." Legolas melepas pegangannya.

John merasa dingin. Tangannya gemetar, namun ia menolak rasa gentar dengan mengepalkannya erat-erat. "Jadi Haegtesse memburuku sebagai persembahan untuk Silla?"

"Aku meragukan itu," Legolas menyangsikan. "Meskipun sesama Penyihir Hitam, Silla dan Haegtesse adalah jenis yang berlainan. Masing-masing memiliki tujuan sendiri-sendiri."

"Jika begitu, kemungkinan Haegtesse mengincar John, adalah untuk mencari kelemahan Silla," duga Sherlock. Legolas cuma mengangguk.

"Wow, mate! Ini parah sekali!" celetuk Ron, matanya melebar kala menatap John yang pucat pasi.

"Kurasa, John harus segera didaftarkan ke Lembaga Administrasi Khusus di Kementrian!" usul Hermione. "Haegtesse tidak akan berani menyentuh Muggle yang ditandai!"

"Mengenai itu," Harry menyela, "sebenarnya aku sudah mengajukan permohonan untuk John ke Kementrian." Ia tersenyum melihat Hermione mengangguk setuju, tapi kemudian teringat pada John. "Maaf karena lancang bertindak tanpa persetujuanmu, John."

"Sungguh? Kau ... mendaftarkan aku ke Kementrian kalian?" John tercengang.

"Belum ada jawaban, tapi kurasa segera."

"Te-terima kasih, kalau begitu ..."

Lonceng pintu kafe berdentang lagi, dan Teddy Lupin muncul di hadapan mereka tak lama kemudian. Lusuh dan kehabisan napas, seperti menempuh perjalanan jauh dengan berlari. "Maaf, kalau telat. Baru selesai mengurus dokumen penting!"

"Bagus sekali!" Harry tersenyum puas. "Teddy, antarkan John untuk pendaftaran ke Lembaga Administrasi Khusus."

"Wah, tanpa menawari makan dulu? Ayah baptis macam apa kau," gerutu Teddy. Ia merenggut cangkir mocacchino Harry dan menghabiskan isinya sekali teguk. Matanya sempat tertuju pada turkish delight Legolas, tampak ingin. Kasihan, sang Peri membagi manisan miliknya hingga pemuda berambut ungu itu semringah gembira.

"Aku ikut. Toh jam istirahat sudah hampir habis," kata Ron, Harry cuma manggut-manggut.

"Aku juga ikut!" sergah Sherlock. Ada kesempatan melihat langsung komunitas sihir, terlebih Kementriannya, mana mungkin ia menyia-nyiakan peluang.

"Maaf, Sherlock, tapi kau tak ada hubungannya dengan ini," kata Harry.

"Apanya yang tak ada hubungan? Yang dikutuk Silla itu aku! Bagaimana kalau Haegtesse mengincarku juga?" dengan lihai Sherlock berargumen, tapi melihat ekspresi para Penyihir ia sadar siasatnya tak berguna. Tak ada jalan lain, ia berpaling pada John.

Melihat pandangan setengah memohon setengah merajuk Sherlock 'persis anak lima tahun!' John cuma mengesah panjang. "Biarkan dia ikut." Sherlock tersenyum jumawa mendengar itu, tapi senyumnya langsung terhapus saat John berkata, "kalau dia macam-macam pakaikan saja tali kekang." Sang Dokter terkekeh melihat wajah masam Sherlock.

Harry dan Hermione tinggal di kafe bersama Legolas, sementara Sherlock dan John mengikuti Ron dan Teddy, bertolak ke Kementrian. Seorang pengunjung kafe sempat mengikuti mereka, sebelum akhirnya berbelok menuju deretan parkiran taksi.

Begitu masuk taksi, si pengunjung kafe yang sebenarnya adalah Nori yang tengah menyamar gelagapan mencari-cari ponselnya untuk menghubungi Fili. Keringat dingin menetes di dahinya.

"Halo, Nori?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya ini!" bisik Nori gemetar. "Alasan mengapa Haegtesse mengincar si Kapten!"

"Memang kenapa? Apa Watson lahir di waktu sakral?"

"Oh, tidak! Lebih gila lagi!" Nori terkekeh, sedikit histeris. "Dia satu-satunya orang yang mampu mencabut Magnolia Silla!"

***

"Jadi, di mana Kementrian ini?" tanya Sherlock, dengan waspada melihat berkeliling. Teddy dan Ron mengajak mereka berjalan kaki, itu berarti tujuannya berada tak jauh.

Ia memeras otak, mengira-ngira di mana kiranya tempat yang bisa jadi jalan masuk rahasia. Mengobservasi tiap gang sempit yang mereka lewati, bahkan tong sampahnya. Tetapi Teddy maupun Ron tidak berhenti di titik manapun yang ia curigai sebagai tempat rahasia.

"Kita lewat Visitor's Entrance saja. Biar kalian tidak kaget," kata Ron.

John keheranan. "Kaget kenapa?"

"Jalan masuk Kementrian untuk pegawai sebenarnya ada di toilet umum," Ron terkekeh. Melihat kebingungan John juga Sherlock ia melanjutkan, "jadi, kita berdiri di dalam kakus, lalu tekan tombol flushing, dan kita akan ditransfer ke sana melalui pipa pembuangan ..."

"Yang benar saja!" seru John bergidik, sementara Sherlok mengernyit jijik. Kali ini Teddy ikut terpingkal-pingkal bersama Ron.

Mereka berbelok di belakang sebuah gedung, beberapa blok dari kafe Luna, dan berhenti di depan boks telepon umum merah. Ciri khas London yang kini sudah mulai ditinggalkan.

Setelah memastikan suasana sepi, Teddy menyeringai pada para Muggle yang tercengang, dan masuk ke dalam bilik. "Ayo, berempat muat 'kok!"

Ron mengikutinya, John menyusul kemudian. Ketika Sherlock mengisi ruangan, boks itu terasa seperti mengembang.

"Pantas saja boks-boks ini dibiarkan meski lama tak terpakai," ucap John. Ia dan Sherlock memandang nanar Ron yang mengangkat telepon sembari memutar nomor 62442. Tapi setelahnya, alih-alih bicara, Ron malah meletakkan gagang telepon kembali ke tempatnya.

Lantai tempat mereka berpijak tertarik ke bawah. "Lift! Tentu saja!" gumam Sherlock, setengah menggerutu karena lamban mendeduksi. Ia terus membayangkan hal-hal yang spektakuler, hingga abai pada kemungkinan yang begini sederhana. John melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun cuma kegelapan yang ia dapat.

Setelah turun selama beberapa detik, cahaya mulai tampak di luar boks itu. Ia mendarat tanpa guncangan, di hadapan sebuah atrium besar berlantai marmer hitam kehijauan dengan langit-langit yang amat tinggi.

Tempat itu amat ramai. Banyak sekali orang, baik lelaki maupun perempuan dalam pakaian dan jubah yang amat aneh lalu lalang. Ron dan Teddy melepas jaket dan mantel mereka, dan ternyata semua itu adalah baju sihir yang menyembunyikan penampilan mereka yang sebenarnya. Ron memakai jubah bertudung di atas seragam sederhana berwarna cokelat tua, sementara Teddy memakai warna serba hitam, jas berleher tinggi dengan delapan kancing depan dan satu bintang perak di bahu kanan dan kirinya.

"Tuan-Tuan Muggle, selamat datang di Kementrian Sihir," ujar Teddy sembari membuka pintu bilik telepon.


	19. Cincin Sigil

'Setelah segala ketidakmungkinan tersingkirkan, apapun yang tersisa, betapapun mustahil, adalah kebenaran'.

Mycroft menelan keangkuhannya. Mengakui bahwa dengan kejeniusannya yang sekarangpun, ia tetap manusia tolol yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Pengetahuannya selama beberapa tahun ini tidaklah sebesar dunia. Barulah dengan begitu kabut dalam pikirannya terangkat. Ia kembali mampu berpikir jernih.

Ia bangun dan berpakaian. Sempat teringat pada usaha pembunuhan yang dilakukan Sebastian Moran, dan betapa dekat ia dengan kematian. Mycroft bahkan masih bisa membayangkan perihnya tiga tikaman pisau di perutnya, namun tak cuma sembuh total, bahkan tak tersisa satu parutpun di kulitnya. Sihir sungguh menakjubkan. Andai ada cara untuk mendapatkannya ...

Ketukan di pintu menyadarkannya. "Masuk."

Arthur Weasley, Butler-nya, datang dengan kikuk. "Ah, akhirnya Anda siuman, Tuan Mycroft!" Ia tersenyum lebar. "Anda mau sarapan di sini atau di ruang makan?"

Mycroft hanya mengawasi sang Butler, yang sebenarnya adalah Penyihir yang menyamar. Seperti Anthea, Arthur mampu menipunya sedemikian lama. Delapan tahun, tanpa sekalipun tertangkap basah, karena Mycroft telah meremehkan pria tua ini sebagai individu standar yang bahkan tak layak diingat apalagi diwaspadai. 'Kelalaian yang mendatangkan rasa malu di kemudian hari.' Mau tak mau si sulung Holmes itu terkenang pada John Watson. Pensiunan tentara dengan trauma mental dan cacat tak terobati, 'a mere simpleton, goldfish,' tapi lihatlah betapa makhluk yang begitu tak ada apa-apanya bisa mengubah perangai Adiknya yang tak punya hati.

"Di ruang makan saja, Arthur. Atau kau punya nama lain yang perlu kuketahui?"

Arthur tersenyum salah tingkah mendengar nada dingin Mycroft. "Itu nama asliku, Tuan Mycroft."

"Bagaimana dengan Anthea?"

Senyum Arthur sedikit melembut. "Namanya Astrella Figg."

Tak mampu menyembunyikan kegetirannya lagi, Mycroft bertanya, "apa sebenarnya tujuan kalian? Hendak menyusup ke Pemerintahan Britania melalui aku?"

"Kami bukan musuh, Tuan Mycroft!" jawab Arthur, terkejut atas tuduhan itu. "Sama seperti Anda, kami juga bagian Britania. Kementrian Sihir menugaskan kami ke sini untuk mengawasi dan menjaga Anda."

Mycroft bisa melihat kejujuran dalam ekspresinya, tapi ia yang sekarang tak lagi yakin pada banyak hal. Melihat keningnya berkernyit, Arthur buru-buru menuntun sang Majikan ke ruang makan. Di meja makan sarapan untuknya telah tersedia. Kopi pekat, jus jeruk, full English breakfast yang terdiri dari gorengan daging, sosis, telur setengah matang, jamur dan tomat, setup kacang dan roti panggang. Sarapan Mycroft biasanya cuma beberapa potong scone dan mentega, seperti Sherlock ia bukan tipe orang yang terlalu memikirkan makanan walaupun sesama penggemar penganan manis, tapi kali ini Mycroft menyadari sudah berapa lama ia melewatkan jadwal makan.

"Sudah berapa lama aku di sini?" ia bertanya sembari menarik kursi. Selagi ia duduk, Arthur menyuguhkan kopi.

"Sudah tiga hari, Tuan."

Mycroft hampir tersedak. "Apa?!"

Sang Butler tersenyum simpatik. "Jangan khawatir, Astrella sudah mengatur semuanya."

Mycroft membisu meski tak senang.

Setelah sarapan, Mycroft menerima kejutan besar. Anthea datang menghadapnya, melalui perapian ruang tengah yang berkobar hijau. Namun tak urung sang Pejabat merasa jengkel. Lagi-lagi asistennya itu bertindak di luar persetujuannya, mengotak-atik rumahnya tanpa izin. Rasa waswas juga merongrongnya. Ia tidak tahu dengan jelas apa posisi Anthea di pemerintahan, juga seberapa besar wewenangnya.

"Selamat pagi, 'Pak," sapa Anthea, profesional seperti biasa.

"Pagi," jawab Mycroft kecut.

"Senang melihat Anda kembali pulih," Anthea berkata.

Sejenak kecanggungan melanda mereka. Mycroft masih kesal karena lama ditipu, sementara Anthea tak nyaman karena lama menipu. Namun akhirnya, Mycroft mengangguk, dan meski kaku, berujar, "terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku."

Anthea tersenyum. "Sudah tugas kami, 'Pak." Kata-katanya mengindikasikan ia tak sendiri. Mycroft tergelitik untuk mencari tahu berapa banyak orang yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasinya dan mengapa, tapi Anthea kembali mengejutkannya dengan memberitahu, "Perdana Mentri Shacklebolt ingin menjumpai Anda."

Mycroft memutar otaknya, tapi ia tak ingat ada Perdana Mentri bernama Shacklebolt dalam memorinya. "Siapa?"

Anthea berdeham, merona saat menyadari kealpaannya. "Maaf 'Pak, maksud saya, Perdana Mentri Kingsley Shacklebolt. Dari Kementrian Sihir Britania."

***

Mengikuti Teddy dan Ron, Sherlock melihat-lihat atrium Kementrian Sihir dengan antusias.

Berderet-deret perapian besar ia temukan di sepanjang dinding atrium itu, senantiasa mengobarkan api hijau. Orang-orang, baik lelaki maupun perempuan, muncul dari mulut pendiangan, dengan mode busana tertinggal dua hingga lima dekade atau seragam yang aneh dengan warna-warna yang tak biasa. 'Para Penyihir,' Sherlock mengamati, sedikit bergidik. Mereka hampir tak berbeda dengan manusia awam, namun beberapa kali Sherlock bertemu pandang dengan mata yang bercahaya, berwarna amat kontras 'seperti Harry', atau bahkan berganti tujuh rona hanya dalam sepersekian detik layaknya Teddy Lupin.

"Luar biasa!" bisik John di sebelahnya, terpukau memandang sekeliling. Sherlock hanya mengangguk, tak begitu peduli karena sibuk mengamati keadaan.

Mereka melewati kolam air mancur dengan hiasan patung-patung indah dari emas yang menggambarkan empat hewan raksasa. Melata di sekeliling kolam, seekor ular memantau ke deret perapian. Di tengah kolam, seekor singa terpahat garang mengaum, separo badannya terangkat seolah ia hendak menerkam. Di dekat kepala sang ular, seekor luak berdiri mendongak, mengawasi seekor elang raksasa yang terbang menukik. Kuncup-kuncup teratai dan dedaunan dari batu terapung menyebar pada permukaan kolam, tiap kuncup bunganya melepaskan bola-bola air, yang kemudian merekah jadi teratai di udara, sebelum terurai kembali jadi percikan air. Sherlock hampir menabrak seorang Penyihir tua karena terhipnotis pemandangan air mancur itu.

"Empat patung di kolam air mancur ini melambangkan empat asrama di sekolah kami, Hogwarts," cerita Ron. "Singa adalah simbol untuk asrama Gryffindor, Elang untuk Ravenclaw, Luak untuk Hufflepuff, dan Ular untuk Slytherin."

"Hog- maksudmu babi??" John terperangah. Teddy dan Ron tergelak.

"Bisa juga berarti tanaman Hogwort, John," Sherlock mendengus. "Apa seluruh Penyihir di Dunia bersekolah di Hogwarts, ataukah ada sekolah-sekolah sihir lain?"

"Ada sekolah-sekolah lain," Teddy memelankan suaranya ketika menangkap pandangan aneh bercampur curiga dari seorang Penyihir. "Kita bahas lain kali, oke?"

Meski Kementrian Sihir berada di bawah tanah, tetapi kaca-kaca jendelanya menampilkan pemandangan langit London. Sambil menyeringai, Teddy menarik Sherlock yang terbengong-bengong ke sebuah selasar, John dan Ron mengekor di belakang. Bersama serombongan Penyihir berjubah serba biru, mereka memasuki lift. Berpegangan pada tali-tali kulit yang terjuntai dari plafon, Sherlock mengira-ngira ke mana lift akan membawa mereka. 'Apakah akan semakin dalam ke bawah bumi?' Ia tersentak kaget ketika liftnya meluncur mundur.

Suara bel berdenting ketika lift berhenti. Seluruh Penyihir berjubah biru keluar, begitu pula Ron setelah berpamitan pada mereka. Suasana begitu ramai, Sherlock kesulitan meninjau situasi. Ia cuma menangkap pemandangan pesawat-pesawat kertas berwarna merah jambu, kuning, bahkan hijau beterbangan ke sana kemari. "Memo Kementrian," terang Teddy sewaktu menyadari ke mana perhatian Sherlock tertuju.

Ada lift lain di seberang lorong, yang juga menurunkan banyak penumpang berseragam abu-abu, dan pada sebuah kebetulan yang cuma beberapa detik, Sherlock dan John bertemu pandang dengan Mycroft dan Anthea yang berdiri di dalam lift seberang.

Dua pihak cuma bisa terbelalak. Pintu lift kemudian menutup, dan kali ini Sherlock dibawa ke bawah.

"Kenapa Mycroft ada di sini?" tanya John terheran-heran.

"Aku punya dugaan, tapi kurasa kita bisa cari tahu langsung padanya nanti," kata Sherlock, tak kalah penasaran.

Lift pada akhirnya berhenti, dan Teddy mengajak mereka turun. "Sebelah sini."

Berbeda dengan lorong di mana Ron turun, koridor yang ini begitu sepi. Satu atau dua orang Penyihir melintas, dengan tumpukan berkas melayang di belakang mereka. Lain dengan Teddy atau Ron, Penyihir-Penyihir ini tidak mengenakan seragam. Sherlock memperhatikan pakaian mereka, kali ini dengan lebih seksama, dan menyadari dengan terkejut bahwa tak cuma bermodel lama, bahan yang digunakan juga jenis kain yang tak lagi diproduksi di zaman sekarang.

"Mengapa kalian masih mengenakan pakaian bergaya kuno?" ia bertanya pada Teddy.

Teddy tertawa kecil. "Perkembangan Fashion kalian maju dengan amat pesat karena dunia hiburan kalian juga gencar mempromosikan trend paling mutakhir. Film-film, video musik, belum lagi media informasi kalian sedemikian beragam. Lain halnya dengan kami. Tidak ada televisi di Dunia Sihir, Gentlemen. Media informasi yang kami punya pun cuma media cetak. Hiburan yang kami tahu hanya konser musik, turnamen-turnamen dan piala dunia Quidditch. Makanya mode yang kami tahu juga yang itu-itu saja. Tambahan lagi, kami hidup dalam isolasi." Teddy berbelok ke sebuah selasar yang jauh lebih sepi dan temaram namun penuh dengan pot-pot bunga morning glory biru yang menggantung. Sherlock dan John mengikutinya sembari menyimak.

"Budaya konsumerisme kalian yang tinggi sayangnya tak diimbangi dengan daya beli yang sama, hingga banyak produsen garment di dunia kalian mengakali keadaan," lanjut Teddy, yang diangguki Sherlock. "Kain sintetis pun dibuat untuk memenuhi permintaan pasar. Murah, cukup baik, namun sayangnya bermutu rendah. Kami, di lain pihak, tidak seperti itu. Kami tidak menggunakan bahan sintetis seperti kalian, jenis kain yang kami pakai masih sama seperti yang digunakan orang-orang di zaman dulu. Katun asli, wol asli, kulit asli, yang jelas jauh lebih berkualitas. Lagipula, ada banyak sihir dan ramuan yang bisa menjaga keawetan sehelai baju, bahkan hingga puluhan tahun lamanya." Teddy tersenyum jumawa. "Kami bahkan tak perlu me-laundry pakaian kalau mau!"

John, yang masih mencuci baju sendiri, mendengus iri mendengar keterangan Teddy.

"Pewarna yang kalian gunakan untuk mewarnai kain, apakah dari bahan khusus?" Sherlock berusaha mengorek lebih lanjut.

"Tidak juga," jawab Teddy. "Kami menggunakan bahan alami, seperti yang dulu kalian gunakan, seperti bunga, dedaunan, akar hingga kulit kayu. Hanya saja, terkadang kami menggunakan pewarna dari tanaman sihir sebagai variasi."

Setidaknya itu menjelaskan warna busana yang unik. Sherlock manggut-manggut, asyik mendengarkan.

John tampak berpikir-pikir sebelum berkata, "kalian tak punya televisi? Bukannya gampang memiliki satu? Bagaimana dengan listrik?"

"Teknologi Muggle tak bisa dipergunakan di tanah yang kuat energi sihirnya," Teddy menggeleng-geleng. "Tak ada listrik, telepon, ataupun televisi yang dapat berfungsi dengan benar di sini. Ah, tapi lain halnya dengan radio berbaterai!"

Memang benar ungkapan 'semakin tahu sesuatu semakin kau tak tahu apa-apa'. Rasa penasaran Sherlock kian menjadi-jadi, tapi waktu kembali merintanginya. Mereka tiba ke tempat tujuan sebelum sang Detektif sempat bertanya.

Lembaga Administrasi Khusus adalah sebuah kantor kecil, yang dipenuhi rak berkas yang membumbung sampai ke langit-langit. Sepi dengan cahaya temaram. Sama seperti di selasar, pot-pot gantung menghiasi tempat ini, bunga morning glory biru meruah dengan sulur yang melambai-lambai. Ada kursi dan meja-meja, dengan mesin tik yang mengetik berkas dengan sendirinya. Pena-pena bulu yang menari di atas arsip, membubuhkan tanda-tangan, diikuti cap segel yang menghantam tegas. Tak ada suara lain selain barang yang bekerja. Satu-satunya orang yang terlihat di sana hanyalah seorang wanita berblazer putih kuno dengan rok biru safir panjang mengembang, duduk bersandar sembari memejamkan mata. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang bergelombang tergerai berantakan.

"Eurus," sapa Teddy. "Ada tamu!"

Setiap benda berhenti bekerja kala wanita itu membuka mata. Biru muda dan begitu pucat, dalam suasana remang-remang mata itu tampak tak wajar dan menakutkan.

Si wanita, kemudian memandang Sherlock.

Sensasi aneh memenuhi benak sang Detektif ketika bersitatap dengan wanita itu. Meski berada jauh si Penyihir terasa dekat. Bahkan begitu dekat, rasanya seolah ia tengah mengintip ke dalam ...

Terkesiap, Sherlock mundur ke Mind Palace-nya, menghilangkan semua pintu dan jendela di kastilnya. Pun demikian, sebuah jendela tertahan pada aula depan kastil, tak dapat dihapus sekeras apapun Sherlock memerintahnya, dan di balik jendela itu, Sherlock melihat si Penyihir wanita berdiri mengawasinya.

Wanita itu tersenyum. Ia menjulurkan tangan, menyentuh jendela, dan mendorongnya hingga terbuka.

Sherlock menggeleng-geleng. Ngeri tak alang kepalang sekaligus takjub. Ngeri karena ia sadar si Penyihir wanita mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam benaknya! Takjub karena sungguh tak terbayang olehnya hal semacam itu bisa dilakukan. Liang jendelanya pelan-pelan membesar, terkuak oleh tangan-tangan tak kasat mata. Keberadaan wanita itu terasa kian menguat.

'Tidak!' Sherlock memejamkan mata. Memusatkan pikiran, mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan tekadnya, memaksa jendelanya menutup. Ia tak bisa membiarkan wanita itu masuk. Mind Palace-nya adalah miliknya pribadi, rahasia dan hartanya yang takkan ia bagi apalagi perlihatkan pada siapapun. Harga dirinya tak mengizinkan itu.

Dua tekad sama besar pun bertabrakan.

"Eurus! Stop!"

Bentakan itu mengeluarkan Sherlock ke alam nyata. Terguncang, ia berpegangan pada John yang memapahnya kebingungan.

"Sherlock? Kau kenapa?" tanya John cemas. Sherlock tak menjawab. Napasnya agak memburu, namun ia menyeringai puas kala melihat si Penyihir wanita sama shock-nya seperti dirinya.

"Eurus Everrose! Dilarang me-legillimency orang seenak jidat!" protes Teddy, mengomeli wanita itu, yang mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dengan ekspresi melamun.

"My apologies," suara alto berlogat bangsawan zaman dulu mengalun pelan. Eurus perlahan berdiri, jauh lebih tinggi dari dugaan Sherlock dan John, tegap dan anggun. "Jarang sekali kudapati pikiran yang begitu terstruktur, hingga aku tak sanggup membendung rasa penasaranku dan menerobos masuk."

"What a great mind you have ..." sebuah bisikan meluncur di benak Sherlock. Antara tersanjung sekaligus jengkel sang Detektif menatap sengit si Penyihir wanita.

"Apa maksudmu?" seru John, masih tak mengerti. Ia menatap curiga pada Eurus. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan!?"

Teddy berpaling, salah tingkah. "Ini adalah Eurus Lily Everrose, kepala Lembaga Administrasi Khusus. Ahli Sigil dan Legillimens, pembaca pikiran."

John melongo. Ia menatap Sherlock dan Eurus berganti-ganti hingga pemahaman mencerahkan kebuntuannya. "Jadi ... Kau mencoba membaca pikiran Sherlock?!" tuduhnya pada sang Legillimens.

Eurus tersenyum simpul. Sedikitpun tak merasa bersalah. "Yang digagalkan dengan amat baik!" Matanya menatap tajam Sherlock. Sang Detektif dapat merasakan sesuatu meraba-raba pikirannya, yang ia tepis seperti pengebut menghajar lalat. Seringai Eurus melebar. "Betapa mengagumkan! Hanya Penyihir berpikiran tajam dan bertekad baja yang memiliki Occlumency sedemikian sempurna, tapi kau seorang Muggle! Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Eurus!" tegur Teddy. "Apapun alasanmu, kau tidak dibenarkan menggunakan Legillimency sesukamu. Itu melanggar privasi, sama saja seperti kau mengintip orang mandi!"

Eurus memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf," katanya pada Sherlock.

"Jangan ulangi lagi!" desis Sherlock dengan geligi merapat geram. Di sebelahnya John menatap tak terkesan Eurus.

Seorang wanita muda berambut cokelat, bergaun hijau selutut dengan cardigan merah mendadak memasuki kantor, menyela kekakuan. "Teddy?"

"Hannah!" Teddy menyambut si pendatang dengan senyum lega. Pada Sherlock dan John ia buru-buru mengenalkan wanita itu sebagai Hannah Abbot, salah satu pegawai administrasi bawahan Eurus.

Berbeda dengan atasannya, tak ada yang menyolok dalam diri Hannah, baik penampilan maupun kelakuannya. Pun demikian Sherlock lebih menyukainya, toh ia tidak coba menyusup ke dalam pikiran seperti halnya Eurus. Hannah tak berbasa-basi, namun dengan ramah ia mengarahkan John ke sebuah kursi dan menyerahkan beberapa helai formulir pada sang Dokter untuk dicek dan ditandatangani. Rupanya setelah menerima ajuan Teddy dan persetujuan Kementrian, berkas permohonan John untuk didaftar selekasnya disiapkan.

"Baiklah. Aku membutuhkan fotokopi kartu identitas Anda, juga akte lahir, dan pas foto," kata Hannah.

"Tapi aku cuma membawa kartu identitas," sahut John.

"Tak masalah, aku bisa membuatkan fotokopinya. Atas izin Anda tentu saja."

John cuma mengangguk. Ia mengambil tanda pengenalnya dan menyerahkannya pada Hannah.

Hanya dengan menempelkan kartu itu ke selembar kertas kosong dan mengucap mantra, fotokopi kartu identitas pun jadi! Sambil mengulum senyum Hannah lalu mengembalikan tanda pengenal John. Ia kemudian mendiktekan nama sang Dokter, yang dituliskan pena bulu sihir ke atas kertas berwarna merah jambu. Kertas itu kemudian melipat jadi pesawat-pesawatan dan tinggal landas keluar kantor. John cuma menonton dengan terperangah.

Wanita itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kamera kuno dengan tiga kaki penyangga. Benda itu meletupkan asap sewaktu membidik. John mengerjap-ngerjap kaget. Lebih kaget lagi ketika pas fotonya langsung tercetak. Seperti foto polaroid, tetapi gambarnya hidup! Wajah John dalam foto sama tercengang dengan ekspresinya di dunia nyata. Dengan cekatan Hannah menempelkan foto itu ke berkas sang Dokter. Tak lama setelah itu sebuah pesawat kertas berwarna cokelat mendatanginya dari luar kantor, yang setelah dibuka ternyata adalah fotokopi akte lahir John.

"Selesai!" seru Hannah riang sembari merangkum berkas itu dalam sebuah map.

John sejenak termangu. "Wow! Luar biasa!"

Hannah tertawa kecil. "Tak ada yang menyukai proses administrasi, karena repot dan membosankan. Jadi kita harus menyelesaikannya dengan ringkas dan secepat mungkin!" John tergelak menyetujui.

Sambil memperhatikan, juga diam-diam memuji kerja efisien si pegawai administrasi, Sherlock duduk menunggu. Walau sebenarnya ia tak punya kepentingan apa-apa, baik Hannah maupun Eurus membiarkannya di sana. Teddy di sisinya, ikut menanti rampungnya proses pendataan. Sambil menunggu, Teddy mengobrol dengan Eurus, menceritakan alasan dibalik pendaftaran John ke lembaga khusus itu, yang berawal dari kutukan Silla yang ditanamkan ke tubuh Sherlock.

"Aku tak pernah mendengar ada kutukan semacam itu," Eurus menanggapi, agak terhenyak. "Seperti apa jejak yang ditinggalkannya?"

John tanpa sungkan menunjukkan bekas luka di telapak tangan kirinya. Sherlock dengan masam melepaskan syal dan menyingkap mantel beserta kemejanya.

Eurus menghampiri Sherlock, keningnya berkerut menyaksikan sisa parut di dada sang Detektif. "Benar-benar keji! Dan kutukan ini cuma bisa dicabut dengan tangan telanjang?"

Teddy mengedikkan bahu. "Seperti Excalibur yang dicabut Raja Arthur. Sumber yang bisa dipercaya mengatakan Kutukan Silla tidak dibuat dari ramuan atau mantra, sehingga tak ada mantra atau ramuan pula yang dapat memupusnya. Ia diciptakan dari hasrat yang besar, karena itu hanya bisa dicabut dengan hasrat yang besar pula."

"Tidakkah berbahaya?" komentar Hannah terhenyak.

"Ya. Kalau John tidak kuat mencabutnya, tak cuma kutukan itu akan kembali pada Sherlock, iapun akan menular kepada John," Teddy mengerutkan kening.

Eurus menatap John tanpa berkedip. Meski gelisah, sang Dokter tidak berpaling darinya. Seolah puas akan sesuatu sang Legillimens menyunggingkan senyum. "Remarkable!"

"Aku tak sependapat," dengan hati-hati Hannah berkata. "Nyawa terlalu berharga untuk dipertaruhkan. Walau begitu, aku senang kutukan itu berhasil diatasi."

John merasa tak nyaman masalah itu diungkit-ungkit. Ia juga menangkap kesan, baik Teddy maupun Hannah tidak menyukai kenekadannya mencabut kutukan Silla dari Sherlock. "Jadi, apa lagi sekarang?"

"Berkasmu sudah dibuat, jadi sekarang kita bisa memulai proses pembuatan sigil untukmu," Eurus mengamati John lekat-lekat.

Tak seperti Sherlock yang mengenal dan menyusun benaknya dengan amat baik hingga segera menyadari usaha penyusupan, John jauh lebih rapuh dan tak terjaga. Kenangannya timbul tenggelam, seperti terpanggil lalu dialihkan oleh sesuatu. Pikirannya terpapar tak ubahnya buku yang terbuka lebar. Sang Dokter merasa aneh, bingung, tapi juga tidak takut. Ia menentang tatapan Eurus, tak peduli andai wanita itu tengah menelisik benaknya. Ia tak punya aib yang perlu ia tutupi. Telah lama John menerima keadaannya apa adanya, bahwa trauma dan mimpi-mimpi buruknya adalah bagian dari dirinya yang turut berperan besar dalam pembentukan jiwanya kini. Persetan bila orang lain memandang rendah itu.

Eurus mengesah. "Kalian berdua begitu bertolak belakang, tapi anehnya mirip satu sama lain," ia berujar, "pikiran kalian adalah kekuatan sekaligus kelemahan terbesar kalian. Berhati-hatilah." Meraih tangan kiri John, ia lalu meneliti bekas luka di telapak tangan itu.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan si Legillimens, karena kemudian ia mengawasi John dengan ekspresi aneh. John tak menyukai cara wanita itu menatapnya. "Apa ada sesuatu?"

Eurus menggeleng. Senyum halus merekah di bibirnya. "Tanganmu memang seperti Raja Arthur."

John mendengus. "Apa itu berarti bagus?"

"Untuk Arthur, ya. Ia berhasil mendapatkan Excalibur dan menjadi Raja," jawab Eurus. Suaranya semakin pelan. "Tapi untukmu? Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya."

John terpaku. Ia berniat mencari tahu lebih lanjut tetapi perhatiannya teralih ketika mendadak sebilah tongkat dengan gagang berbentuk kuncup mawar tergenggam di tangan Eurus. Tongkat ini jauh lebih panjang dari tongkat sihir lain yang pernah dilihatnya, karena itu kemunculannya yang tak terduga benar-benar mengherankan. 

Pintu kantor administrasi menutup, jendela-jendelanya pun mengunci. Dalam temaram Eurus mulai melantunkan mantra-mantra. Suaranya dalam, lirih, dan membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Sigil sihir berupa dekagram dengan simbol-simbol aneh dan rumit bertumpang-tindih membara di lantai, mengurung John.

'Kudatangkan padamu, the Power of Three, sebagai penunjukmu.  
Kudatangkan padamu, the Faith of the Seven, sebagai pelindungmu.  
Kudatangkan padamu, the Holy Nine, sebagai perisaimu.'

Huruf-huruf kuno dan asing, menyala emas, terjalin melingkar bagai cincin, melayang di udara. Eurus mengarahkannya pada John dengan lambaian tongkatnya, "kenakan. Itu sigilmu."

Gemetar, John meraih cincin sinar itu. Walau menyala ia tidak memijarkan panas, malahan dingin. Ragu-ragu, akhirnya John memakaikannya ke jari.

Segalanya jadi blur setelah itu. John cuma ingat Sherlock menariknya keluar kantor administrasi sambil bersungut-sungut. Teddy mengikuti mereka, tampak salah tingkah, berpamitan pada Hannah yang juga terlihat tak enak hati. Namun pandangan John tak lepas dari Eurus, pada mata yang kian bercahaya dalam ruang yang remang-remang.

"Setiap sigil punya harga yang harus dibayar," John mendengar suara Eurus melintas di benaknya. "Sigilmu akan menyembunyikanmu dari makhluk-makhluk jahat, namun sebagai gantinya, caramu memandang dunia tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Semoga keberuntungan berada di pihakmu."

John mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, tiba-tiba sadar betapa lemas dirinya. Ketika pandangannya kembali fokus, ia mendapati dirinya, Sherlock dan Teddy sudah berada di dalam lift. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya heran.

"Perempuan sihir itu membuatmu pingsan!" gerutu Sherlock.

"Bukan begitu!" Teddy menyela. "Ya, kau memang sempat tak sadarkan diri," katanya pada John, "tapi itu adalah reaksi yang wajar! Sigil sihir memiliki kekuatan besar. Jangankan Muggle, bahkan Penyihir pun terkadang mengalami shock ketika ia dirajahkan ke tubuh!"

John bersandar di dinding. Tubuhnya terasa berat dan lelah. Ia memandang jari manisnya. Cahaya sigilnya telah padam, meninggalkan tato huruf-huruf aneh transparan yang melingkari pangkal jarinya seperti cincin. "Aku capek sekali. Apa ini efek sampingnya?"

Teddy mengesah. "Hanya sebentar. Setelahnya kau akan terbiasa." Sejenak ia membisu, seolah teringat sesuatu. "Sigil sihir biasanya punya syarat atau pantangan! Eurus belum memberitahu kita!"

John menggeleng lesu. "Tidak. Dia sudah memberitahuku. Lewat telepati," ia menyeringai melihat ekspresi sebal Sherlock.

"Apa katanya?" sang Detektif menggeram.

"Sigil ini, akan mengubah cara pandangku mengenai dunia," John mengedikkan bahu.

"Typical!" desis Sherlock, menanggapi ambiguitas itu.

***

Sherlock dan John kembali ke Muggle London, melalui boks telepon merah yang sama, dan memutuskan kembali ke Baker Street. Sherlock tahu pasti ada tamu yang menunggu kepulangan mereka.

Mereka sampai di apartemen pada sore hari. Dugaan Sherlock tak keliru, Bentley hitam Mycroft terparkir di depan gedung.

Sherlock naik, John mengikuti. Mereka menemukan Mycroft duduk menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Jelaskan!" perintah Mycroft tanpa basa-basi, matanya mengebor ke dua sekawan itu.

John mengesah. "Tunggu aku selesai buat teh dulu. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan."

Sherlock cuma diam sembari melepas mantel. Sesudahnya, ia duduk di kursi favoritnya, beradu pandang dengan sang kakak.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. John sendiri pangling, dua bersaudara Holmes yang superior bersedia bersabar menunggunya selesai dengan urusan rakyat jelata sebelum memulai drama masing-masing. Diam-diam ia tersenyum geli. Air di cerek akhirnya mendidih. Teh pun siap diseduh.

Adalah kebiadaban menghidangkan teh tanpa penganannya. Untung saja biskuit jeruk pemberian Mrs. Hudson masih sisa setengah toples. Sambil mengangkat baki John masuk ke ruang tamu. Menyuguhkan teh, lalu bersantai di sofanya sambil menyeruput minumannya.

Mengabaikan cemilan, Mycroft mereguk tehnya. "Hari ini, aku bertemu dengan Perdana Mentri Kementrian Sihir Britania. Kingsley Shacklebolt." Ia menatap Sherlock, menunggu reaksi sang Adik.

"Cuma tahap perkenalan? Atau sudah ke taraf perencanaan konspirasi?" celetuk John iseng.

"Please, John," Mycroft memutar bola matanya. Ia hendak mengkritik John yang sudah lancang menyelanya, padahal situasi begini serius, ketika tiba-tiba matanya menangkap tato transparan di jari manis John. "Apa itu?"

"Ini? Ah, ini alasan mengapa kami dibawa ke Kementrian." John lalu menunjukkan bekas luka di telapak tangannya pada Mycroft.

Sang Pejabat terkesiap kala melihatnya. Ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya dengan tergesa, hampir menjatuhkannya karena kaget.

"Sewaktu Moran menyerangmu, Moriarty mendatangi kami," Sherlock berkata. Ia pun meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan membuka kancing kemejanya. Mycroft terbelalak saat melihat parut menyeramkan berbentuk mirip bunga Magnolia terukir pada dada sang Adik. "Ia membawa seorang Penyihir bersamanya, dan penyihir itu menanamkan bunga kutukan padaku." Sherlock tersenyum tanpa humor. "Tapi John berhasil menggagalkan kutukan itu dengan jalan mencabutnya. Kau boleh tanya Anthea. Dia punya rekaman kejadian."

Beberapa lama Mycroft terdiam dengan rahang menegang. Namun, apapun emosi yang ia rasakan tak ia perdengarkan kala bersuara, "lantas mengapa kalian dibawa ke Kementrian?"

"Kutukan itu, Magnolia Silla, selama ini terkenal sebagai kutukan yang tidak terpatahkan," jawab Sherlock. "Keberhasilan John mencabutnya, menarik perhatian makhluk-makhluk sihir. Ada dua kali percobaan penculikan terhadap John. Beruntung semuanya berhasil dihentikan. Oh ya, Mycroft, apa kau tahu kalau Harry Potter, tetangga kami di 221C sebenarnya adalah Penyihir?"

Terlepas dari kesuraman suasana, Sherlock tersenyum puas melihat keterkejutan di wajah Mycroft. Jarang-jarang kakaknya yang sombong itu bisa begini terguncang. Ia asyik mengamati sambil menyesap teh.

"Dan dia adalah Penyihir yang baik," sambung John cepat, khawatir Mycroft mengira yang bukan-bukan terhadap Harry. "Dia membentengi apartemen ini dari makhluk-makhluk itu, dia juga yang mengajukan agar aku didaftarkan ke Kementrian." John lalu mengulang apa yang pernah dikatakan Harry. Mengenai Haegtesse, kebiasaan mereka mengincar Manusia-Manusia istimewa, dan Kementrian Sihir yang mengupayakan perlindungan kepada Muggle yang diincar dengan jalan mendata dan menandai mereka dengan rajah sihir.

Kening Mycroft berkerut, mencoba mencerna semua info berikut kejutan-kejutannya. 'First thing first,' ia perlu menginterogasi Anthea mengenai serangan Moriarty terhadap adiknya.

"Mycroft, kusarankan kau tidak melihat rekaman itu," untuk pertama kalinya John tepat dalam menebak jalan pikiran sang Pejabat.

"Ini bukan kemauan, tapi keharusan," Mycroft bangkit sambil mengancingkan jasnya. "Terimakasih untuk tehnya John. Selamat sore." Ia kemudian meninggalkan flat.

Dalam kesunyian, John dan Sherlock melanjutkan minum teh mereka.

Di kediamannya, Mycroft mendesak Anthea, memaksa sang asisten menunjukkan footage kejadian penyerangan Sherlock yang dilakukan Moriarty. Awalnya Anthea enggan, berkilah dengan mengatakan ia tak punya wewenang untuk mengakses rekaman kasus itu, namun akhirnya luluh demi melihat Mycroft meledak karena kekhawatirannya pada sang Adik.

"Tak ada footage, CCTV di bagian belakang Baker Street rusak." Anthea mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, memanggil sebuah dulang logam besar ke tengah ruang duduk Mycroft.

"Tapi Sherlock mengatakan ada rekaman kejadian," kata Mycroft, sedikit bingung menyaksikan ulah sang asisten.

Anthea merogoh ke dalam tas kerjanya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang ia buka dengan mantra. Kotak itu berisi sebuah vial yang menyimpan cairan abu-abu keperakan. "Ini adalah memori Dokter John Watson pada saat kejadian."

"Apa?" Mycroft membeliak tak percaya.

"Inilah rekaman yang dimaksudkan Sherlock," Anthea menggigit bibirnya. "Tapi ... saya sarankan Anda tidak melihat isinya, 'Pak."

"Tunjukkan padaku," tukas Mycroft tak peduli.

Anthea menghela napas, tapi ia tumpahkan juga isi vial itu ke dalam dulang.

Cemas namun juga ingin tahu, Mycroft menghampiri dulang. Anthea membimbingnya, dan berdua mereka masuk ke dalam Pensieve.

***

Konten dalam buku Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam selesai diingat, Sherlock kembali ke perpustakaan Grimmauld Place pada keesokan harinya. Ia lagi-lagi berselisih jalan dengan Harry, dan bertemu muka dengan Hermione.

"Apa kau tinggal di sini?" tanya Sherlock. Hari masih pagi, tapi Hermione terlihat sudah menempati perpustakaan itu sejak semalam.

"Sebenarnya sih tidak," jawab Hermione tersipu. "Aku punya apartemen di London. Sama sepertimu, aku ke sini melalui lukisan portal." Ia menerima buku yang diulurkan Sherlock. "Kadang-kadang aku menginap. Harry juga tidak keberatan."

Dengan sihir Hermione melayangkan bukunya ke barisan rak. Sherlock melihat berkeliling, membaca-baca judul buku.

"Pendaftaran John berjalan lancar?"

"Hmm." Sherlock menggumam pelan. Ingatannya kembali pada Eurus. "Kami bertemu seorang Penyihir di Kementrian. Namanya Eurus Everrose. Seorang Legillimens."

"Ah. Dia mengintip benakmu?"

Sherlock berpaling pada Hermione. "Apa dia selalu begitu?"

Hermione tertawa melihat ketidaksenangannya. "Dia memang selalu begitu. Karena dia-lah kami akhirnya bekerja keras menciptakan Rune yang bisa memblokir Legillimency yang sewenang-wenang!"

"Apa setiap Penyihir bisa membaca pikiran?"

"Bisa, kalau mau. Tapi selihai Eurus? Tidak semuanya mampu."

Sherlock tertegun. "Kau juga bisa?"

"Dengan mantra sihir dan tekad kuat," sahut Hermione. Matanya berkilat jahil melihat keresahan di wajah Sherlock. "Ya, Sherlock. Ada mantra untuk membaca pikiran." Sejenak ia berdiam diri, sibuk memilih buku di rak. "Tapi Eurus, ia bahkan tidak butuh semua itu."

"Menakutkan!" gerutu Sherlock. Hermione cuma tertawa.

"Apa kontra Legillimency?"

"Occlumency. Seni menutup pikiran." Hermione mendekati Sherlock, dan menyerahkan sebuah buku kecil. Legillimency dan Occlumency, kajian oleh Potioneer Severus Snape dan ditulis oleh Professor Minerva McGonagall. Sherlock memandang Hermione, sejenak terpana menyaksikan sorot mata yang dipenuhi emosi. "Severus Snape, adalah Potion Master terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Britania, juga seorang Occlumens yang handal. Andai dia masih ada, dua orang Eurus pun takkan sanggup menembus pikirannya. Kecuali, mungkin, dengan kekerasan."

Terkesan, Sherlock menerima buku itu. "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang sigil?"

"Sedikit," jawab Hermione. "Fungsinya mirip dengan Rune, namun lebih rumit dan berkekuatan besar. Rune bisa digunakan dengan bebas, tapi gampang terhapus. Sementara sigil bersifat permanen, namun menuntut pembayaran. Sebenarnya, penggunaan sigil masih bersifat kontroversial. Ia rentan disalahgunakan. Muggle-Muggle yang ingin jadi Penyihir, memanggil Iblis untuk meminta kekuatan lewat sigil."

"Eurus memanggil The Power of Three, The Faith of The Seven, dan The Holy Nine untuk menciptakan sigil John."

"Begitukah? Seingatku, The Power of Three adalah kekuatan tiga unsur dalam folklore lama. Nenya, Narya dan Vilya. Air, Api, dan Angin. Kekuatan ini bersifat netral. Bisa baik, bisa buruk. Tak cuma Penyihir Putih yang dapat memanfaatkan The Power of Three. Penyihir Jahat pun bisa."

Sherlock merapatkan mulut. Rasa tak sukanya pada Eurus semakin menggunung.

Hermione menggumam halus. Seolah tengah menimbang-nimbang. "Pasti Eurus memiliki alasan hingga memilih tiga unsur itu untuk John. Aku tak tahu tentang sisanya. Tapi ada buku yang bisa menjelaskan semua itu." Sambil mengulum senyum ia menarik sebuah buku dari dalam rak, lalu memberikannya pada Sherlock.

Sang Detektif balas tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

***

Bangun telat, John melewatkan sarapan dan bergegas bersiap-siap pergi kerja. Ia tak melihat Sherlock, sempat berpapasan dengan Mrs. Hudson dan mencuri beberapa teguk teh dari mug sang Nyonya. Ia tergelak menanggapi protes Landlady-nya itu, sebelum lari menuju pintu.

Ia baru akan memanggil taksi, ketika mendadak dunia berubah kelabu. John berdiri keheranan. Ketakutan. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, mengira salah lihat sebelum kembali membuka mata. Namun tak ada yang berubah. Warna seolah lenyap dari pandangannya.

John berusaha keras untuk tidak panik. Ia memaksa dirinya untuk berpikir logis. Ia tak mengalami trauma apapun yang sekiranya mengganggu syaraf penglihatannya. Sewaktu bangun pagi pun matanya masih baik-baik saja. Ia mencoba meyakini bahwa ada penjelasan masuk akal di balik semua ini. John mengatur napas dan memandang berkeliling.

Jantungnya mencelos kala melihat sosok-sosok aneh mengintai apartemennya dari berbagai penjuru. Segalanya memang terlihat hitam putih di mata John, kecuali makhluk-makhluk itu, yang tampak begitu jelas. Warna kulit yang lebam membusuk. Atau wajah-wajah buruk mengerikan. Mata yang terlalu terang, merah seperti darah atau bahkan sekuning pupil hewan.

Kengerian membuat John membeku di tempatnya, sampai akhirnya ia sadar, meski mengepung apartemen, makhluk-makhluk itu, Haegtesse atau apapun mereka, tidak menyerangnya. Memberanikan diri John menjauh, berpaling dalam kecemasan ia menengok. Tak ada pula yang mengejarnya. Seolah ia tak terlihat di mata mereka.

Sebuah taksi berhenti, dan John buru-buru naik. Begitu mobil meluncur meninggalkan apartemen, barulah penglihatannya kembali normal.

Tersadar, John menatap sigil di jari manisnya. Sempat menyala emas, rajah sihir itu pelan-pelan padam. Terpesona sekaligus jeri, John terkenang kata-kata Eurus.

'Caramu memandang dunia tidak akan pernah sama lagi.'


	20. Naskah Yang Hilang

"Eh, Molly... apa akhir-akhir ini kau tak merasa, Sherlock semakin sulit dihubungi?"

Pesan itu pendek saja, namun menghantui Molly selama berhari-hari.

***

Sherlock tidak lagi berkunjung ke Saint Bart sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka di kafe Luna. Ia juga berhenti meng-SMS Molly untuk meminta akses masuk laboratorium rumah sakit ataupun sampel untuk riset. Padahal, dengan atau tanpa kasus, Saint Bart dan laboratorium Molly adalah tempat yang biasa Sherlock sambangi. Tentu saja perubahan ini membuat Molly bertanya-tanya, bahkan khawatir.

"Ah, Sherlock sedang sibuk... uum, meneliti! Ya, meneliti!" kata John, ketika suatu hari Molly nekad meneleponnya, basa-basi tanya kabar di awal dan menginterogasi soal Sherlock di ujung. "Ia tak mau diganggu... oh! Bukan! Bukan hal yang berbahaya, sungguh! Cuma sedikit rumit, jadi... uum, menyita seluruh waktu dan perhatiannya. Kau tahu sendirilah kelakuan Sherlock kalau ketemu mainan baru, hahaha!" John terdengar tenang, tapi ia bukan seorang pembohong yang ahli. Dari percakapan pendek itu Molly paham kalau Sherlock baik-baik saja, tetapi memang ada sesuatu yang patut dicurigai.

"... Sherlock ya? Ada kok di atas. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia memang jarang keluar flat..." cerita Mrs. Hudson, sewaktu Molly datang bertandang untuk minum teh, dengan membawa sekotak besar kue pai daging, yang dikatakannya sebagai bonus belanja penganan di kafe langganan meski sebenarnya makanan itu memang sengaja ia beli.

"Aku pernah mengeceknya beberapa kali. Dari yang kulihat, sepertinya ia sibuk menyusun jurnal! Tapi jurnal apa dia tak mau bilang! Oooh, pai ini enak sekali, Molly! Beli di mana?"

"Kafe Lovegood. Tempatnya dekat rumah sakit. Saint Bart maksudku. Sherlock juga pernah ke sana," jawab Molly, meski perhatiannya tertuju ke tempat lain. Mrs. Hudson yakin Sherlock saat ini ada di flat, tapi suasana terdengar hening. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengecek ke atas, tapi tidak sopan meninggalkan Mrs. Hudson begitu saja, terlebih Molly datang dengan alasan ingin minum teh dengan sang Landlady dan bukannya mencari Sherlock.

"Kafenya pasti selalu ramai ya! Pai sebegini enak diberi cuma-cuma!"

Teringat Luna, Molly tersenyum. "Yang punya wanita muda bernama Luna. Orangnya baik dan ramah. Wajahnya seperti Peri dalam dongeng," ia menambahkan, tersipu ketika Mrs. Hudson tertawa. "Kapan-kapan mungkin kita bisa pergi ke sana? Selain pai, latte-nya enak sekali."

"Janji, ya!" Mrs. Hudson lalu berdiri, memanggil-manggil Sherlock. Tapi lama dipanggil sang Detektif tak kunjung turun. Sambil geleng-geleng Mrs. Hudson tersenyum pada Molly, yang balas tersenyum meski memendam kecewa.

Usai minum teh, Molly tak juga punya keberanian untuk naik ke flat Sherlock dan mencari tahu sendiri. Penuh keraguan ia mengawasi pintu 221B yang tertutup rapat, lalu memutuskan pergi, dan dihantui penyesalan di waktu malam.

***

Berkali-kali Molly mengecek nomor ponsel Sherlock di handphone-nya, tapi ia sungkan menghubungi. Sherlock tidak suka basa-basi. SMS sepele sudah pasti diabaikan, panggilan telepon yang tidak penting akan langsung diputus. Molly memutar otak memikirkan pancingan, namun semesta seperti sengaja menyabotasenya apabila urusannya menyangkut Sherlock. Tak ada hal menarik di St. Bart yang bisa ia tawarkan.

Istirahat makan siang, Molly berlarian ke kafe Luna. Salju pertama melayang-layang di udara, mendarat di kepalanya, pada mantel parka hijaunya yang dibenci Sherlock karena barang imitasi yang diobral pula akibat tak laku-laku. Ia tersenyum geli mengenang. Dunia mencap wanita sebagai makhluk tercerewet dalam soal berpakaian, tetapi Sherlock adalah bukti betapa salahnya anggapan itu. Si Detektif bahkan pernah melelehkan sweater jelek John dalam cairan asam, memutuskan bahwa baju hangat malang itu tidak layak eksis karena jauh dari kaidah-kaidah estetika, walau pada John, tentu saja, ia beralasan tengah bereksperimen.

Kafe Lovegood sudah di depan mata, namun Molly berhenti di trotoar, tatkala tampak olehnya Sherlock duduk di meja depan etalase kafe bersama teman Luna, Hermione Granger.

Hatinya terasa hangat. Dengan senyum semringah tersungging di bibir, Molly memikirkan apa saja yang akan ia katakan pada Sherlock, sekaligus menyampaikan kekhawatiran Lestrade dan rasa frustasinya karena tidak ada lagi yang membantu memecahkan kasus, juga mungkin menodong cerita mengenai kegiatan sang Detektif karena Sherlock selalu sibuk, selalu memiliki hal baru untuk diobservasi, namun rencananya kandas ketika melihat Sherlock tertawa.

Kehangatan yang merebak hilang, Molly hanya tertegun memandang. Sherlock tidak pernah tertawa seperti itu. Kecuali di depan John dan Mrs. Hudson, tak pernah... jangankan tertawa, ia bahkan jarang tersenyum dengan tulus.

Namun di sanalah dia, tertawa dengan bebasnya. Sherlock kelihatan sangat berbeda dengan tawa lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Semakin rupawan, hangat, nyata dan dekat. Pemandangan itu mempesona sekaligus menyakitkan hati Molly. Selama ini, meski berdiri bersebelahan Molly selalu merasa tidak bisa menjangkau Sherlock. Rasanya seperti ada dinding tak kasat mata yang memisahkan mereka berdua, tak peduli bagaimanapun Molly mencoba, dinding itu selalu ada di sana. Tak bisa ditembus, tidak terhancurkan. Menyadari orang lain dengan begitu mudahnya membuat Sherlock tertawa, sementara Molly harus menunggu penjahat seperti Moriarty berulah dulu baru bisa mendapatkan perhatian pria itu....

"Molly?"

Molly terkesiap dan menoleh. Sepupu Luna, Draco, menghampirinya, berkernyit. Kulitnya semakin pucat dalam udara dingin, matanya semakin terang, menyala seperti api biru, fokus dan menusuk. Seperti halnya Luna, ia juga tampak bagai makhluk negeri dongeng, namun lebih dingin dan terkesan memusuhi.

"D-Draco!"

"Jangan melamun di tengah trotoar, kau menghalangi jalan orang," tegur Draco.

"Eh... ma-maaf!" Salah tingkah, Molly menyingkir, baru sadar banyak pejalan kaki yang mengawasinya dengan heran bahkan jengkel.

Draco mengesah dan geleng-geleng. Sesuatu kembali menusuk perasan Molly. Betapa seringnya ia mendapati reaksi penuh kekecewaan seperti itu tertuju padanya. "Kau mau masuk? Aku yakin Luna pasti senang melihatmu," pria itu berkata.

"Eh, iya," Molly tersenyum ragu. Draco membuka pintu kafe, lalu berdiri diam seraya menatapnya, seolah menunggu.

Molly mengawasinya, kebingungan. "Uum... kau tidak masuk?" tanyanya kikuk.

Kedua alis Draco terangkat seolah kelakuan Molly tidak bisa dipercaya. "Ladies first," kesahnya kemudian.

"O-oh!" Molly terperanjat. Rupanya Draco membukakan pintu untuknya! "Ma-maaf! Eh, terima kasih!" Ia masuk dengan buru-buru, mukanya memerah. Samar-samar ia mendengar jawaban Draco tapi terlalu malu untuk berbalik.

"Molly! Dan Draco!" Seperti biasa Luna menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan antusias. "Eh, kebetulan! Ada Sherlock dan Hermione juga!" Ia lalu menunjuk ke meja di depan etalase.

Mendengar itu, Sherlock dan Hermione menoleh. Molly melambai salah tingkah, dan merasa muram saat melihat roman tanpa ekspresi Sherlock.

"Mau kusiapkan meja?" tanya Luna.

Draco mengangguk singkat pada Hermione dan Sherlock, "tidak perlu. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Ibuku sakit," katanya pada Luna.

"Oh! Parahkah? Perlu kubuatkan sesuatu?"

"Hanya flu ringan, tapi dia sering meninggalkan makan siang, dan mengeluh tidak selera makan," sahut Draco. "Aku ingin Shepperd Pie, Caffe Latte, dan sesuatu yang bernutrisi, mudah dicerna tapi juga membangkitkan selera untuk Ibu."

"Bagaimana kalau sup ayam jamur?" usul Luna. "Lalu tim telur, souffle atau puding?"

"Kau aturlah. Sekalian Creme Brulee, Ibu sangat suka itu," Draco tersenyum. Molly yang sedari tadi ikut mendengar tercengang saat melihat itu.

"Ternyata bisa senyum!" gumam Molly tak menyangka.

Draco menoleh padanya, keramahannya lenyap berganti heran dan kecurigaan yang tajam. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa!" Molly membalas kikuk. Khawatir ditanya-tanyai, ia buru-buru mengalihkan perhatian. "A-aku juga mau Creme Brulee! Lalu roti gulung sosis dan kopi panas karamel!"

"Makan sini atau dibungkus?" tanya Luna.

Molly melirik ke meja Sherlock. Tetapi pria itu tak mempedulikannya lagi, seperti biasanya, dan sibuk membahas sesuatu bersama Hermione.

"Aku yakin mereka tidak akan keberatan," kata Luna saat menyadari arah tatapan Molly.

"Ah, tidak," kilah Molly. "Aku tidak mau mengganggu kesibukan mereka."

Draco mendengus. "Sibuk apanya, dua-duanya 'kan tidak kerja!" komentarnya sambil lalu, lalu melepas mantel dan duduk di meja bar kafe.

"Jangan nyinyir Draco, freelance pun hitungannya kerja lho!" kata Luna. Draco cuma memutar bola matanya.

"Mereka sedang membahas folklore," Luna kemudian berkata.

"Folklore?" Molly mengernyit. Sejak kapan Sherlock tertarik pada legenda rakyat?

"Sesuatu yang sangat jarang diminati di masa modern ini," kata Luna, "makanya aku berani jamin Hermione tidak akan keberatan kau duduk bersama mereka. Sebagai ahli pustaka, tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakannya selain membangkitkan kembali ilmu yang lama terkubur."

Namun sejak melihat Sherlock bercanda tawa dengan Hermione, Molly sudah merasa getir. Ia tak berminat sedikitpun pada folklore atau omong kosong apapun yang tengah dibahas ... sejenak ia tertegun pada kesinisan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia menggeleng-geleng, memaksakan senyum, dan berkata, "pasti sangat menarik. Sayang pekerjaanku menumpuk. Aku makan di kantor saja."

Luna tampak menyesalkan, tapi untungnya ia tidak memaksa, Molly tidak yakin sanggup menolak apabila ia bersikeras. Dengan mengulas senyum Luna berlalu, menyiapkan pesanan untuk Draco dan juga Molly. 

Saat-saat menunggu itu adalah momen terburuk bagi Molly. Ia tidak akrab dengan Draco. Kemiripannya dengan Sherlock; mata biru pucat, pakaian yang berkelas, dan kesan tidak tersentuh, semakin mengintimidasi Molly hingga tak berani sekadar berbasa-basi. Lagipula pria itu mengacuhkannya, sibuk sendiri mengetik teks di ponsel. Tanpa bisa menahan diri, Molly mencuri pandang ke arah Sherlock. Perasaannya makin campur aduk saat melihat si Detektif duduk bersenggolan bahu dengan Hermione. Ia berpaling. Tenggorokannya tercekat.

Luna kembali beberapa saat kemudian, bahkan menyisipkan bonus eclair cokelat ke dalam pesanan Molly, tapi kali ini Molly tidak merasa terhibur. Ia tersenyum kering pada Luna, berterimakasih dengan lirih, melirik Sherlock untuk terakhir kalinya dan meninggalkan kafe.

'Ooh, Molly yang menyedihkan! Molly yang tak dianggap!' Ejekan di masa sekolah dulu entah mengapa kini terngiang lagi di telinganya. Molly membersit hidung, dan merapatkan jaket parkanya.

***

Sherlock memandangi kepergian Molly dari etalase, tidak menyangka pun tidak mencegah. Molly terlihat murung, punggungnya membungkuk; sikap tubuh yang tanpa sadar ia perlihatkan setiap kali ia merasa sedih atau tertekan, tapi Sherlock tidak dapat memperkirakan apa penyebabnya.

Sebuah ingatan kembali tanpa dicari. Moriarty pernah mengejek Molly sebagai tikus membosankan, ibarat pemain cadangan yang akan terus menunggu di kursi cadangan tanpa memperoleh satu kesempatanpun turun ke gelanggang. Poor Molly, dengan mantel parkanya yang jelek, wajah tanpa riasan, rambut yang ditata seadanya, tak dianggap. Unseen. Unloved. Uncount.

Sherlock menggeleng pelan. Matanya terus mengikuti sampai wanita itu tak terlihat lagi.

"Lho, mana teman Sherlock tadi? Tidak makan siang di sini?" tanya Hermione, sesaat mengalihkan perhatian dari buku folklore tebal di meja sewaktu Luna melintas. Ia lalu bertemu pandang dengan Draco, dan cuma mengangguk ketika pria itu berpamitan dari jauh.

"Katanya lagi banyak kerjaan," Luna mengesah. "Jadi dia balik lagi ke Saint Bart dan makan siang di sana."

"Sayang sekali," komentar Hermione sambil lalu, dan kembali menekuni bukunya. Sherlock tak berkomentar, meski ia tahu Molly berbohong.

Molly adalah makhluk yang terikat kebiasaan; creature of habit, jadi tidak sulit membaca jadwalnya setiap hari, dari bangun tidur hingga ke tidur lagi. Begitu juga dalam bekerja. Sherlock mengenalnya cukup lama untuk tahu kesibukan macam apa yang rutin ia jalani. Molly tidak pernah menunda sehingga tidak ada tugas yang menumpuk, dan selalu tepat waktu juga efisien dalam menyelesaikan. Terlebih lagi ia tinggal sendiri di London. Jauh dari keluarga. Tidak ada kekasih yang menyita waktu, ataupun teman yang memaksa kumpul setiap ada kesempatan. Jadi beralasan sibuk ... itu omong kosong.

Hanya satu hal yang tidak Sherlock pahami. Manusia berbohong demi mengejar keuntungan. Lantas apa untungnya bagi Molly membohongi Luna untuk sesuatu yang yang tak ada gunanya?

"Oh ya!" Luna berseru, Sherlock melihatnya mengambil sehelai kertas dari dalam saku rok; perkamen jika menilik dari tekstur dan ketebalannya, terlipat kecil, dan memberikannya pada Hermione. "Blaise titip ini ke Draco, koordinat terbaru buatmu."

Hermione cuma mengangguk, dan menyimpan lipatan perkamen itu tanpa membukanya. Gelagatnya membuat Sherlock mengernyit, namun si Detektif menunggu Luna pergi sebelum mencecar, "ada apa ini? Apa maksudnya dengan koordinat terbaru?"

Hermione tak menjawab. Sherlock melipat tangan di dada, pandangannya mengebor tanpa ampun. Intimidasinya sukses, Hermione jengah hingga mengesah.

"Ini, bukan urusan Nomaj, Sherlock."

"Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Legillimency dan Occlumency, Folklore Sihir Britania juga bukan untuk Nomaj, tapi kau tak keberatan memberitahukannya padaku," tuntut Sherlock.

"Itu lain. Kau dan John bersinggungan dengan makhluk jahat dan ahli Legillimens yang tak segan menyalahgunakan kemampuannya, makanya... aku rasa tidak ada salahnya jika kalian sekadar tahu," kata Hermione, "tapi ini beda. Juga berbahaya! Lebih sedikit yang kau ketahui, akan lebih baik."

Sherlock mengawasi Hermione, tak berkedip, enggan mengalah. "Koordinat baru... apa yang sedang kalian cari? Artefak? Situs tersembunyi? Atau bahkan harta karun? Sudah pasti ini menyangkut sihir, dan ilegal bila melihat gelagat kalian..."

"Ini tidak ilegal!" desis Hermione. "Tapi kalau orang lain sampai tahu, benda itu tidak akan terselamatkan! Kita semua yang akan susah kalau benda itu berkurang lagi, Sherlock, terutama Nomaj sepertimu!"

Sherlock tertegun. Hermione mendecak dan menghela napas, menyadari sudah kelepasan omong.

"Jika ini menyangkut Nomaj, berarti aku juga berhak tahu! Lagipula aku bisa membantu..." bujuk Sherlock.

Senyuman Hermione setelahnya bak tamparan di muka Sherlock. Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi Sherlock bisa memahami apa yang tersirat sebaik ia bisa membaca hal yang tersurat. Apa yang bisa dilakukan Nomaj untuk membantu Magus dalam hal-hal yang berkenaan dengan sihir? Sherlock memang jenius, tapi di hadapan sihir, ia tak lebih dari manusia awam lainnya.

Mereka tidak bertukar kata lagi setelah itu, juga berpisah dalam diam, dan Sherlock tidak pernah merasa begitu tak berguna dan terhina.

***

"John! Apa yang terjadi?!" Dokter Sarah berseru saat melihat bekas luka di telapak tangan John.

Tergagap-gagap John mencari alasan. Ia semakin risih ketika rekan sejawat dan perawat di klinik mengerumuninya karena penasaran dan prihatin. "Eeh... cuma kecelakaan sewaktu menangani kasus bersama Sherlock," jawabnya akhirnya.

"Kecelakaan macam apa?" Sarah menggamit tangan John, mendesis ngeri melihat parut yang tergurat dalam di telapaknya.

"Uum... tak sengaja memegang... jambangan panas?" John pelan-pelan menarik tangannya dari pegangan Sarah.

"Jambangan?!" seorang dokter pria bersuara. Orang baru di klinik. Bertubuh kekar, berkumis dan berjanggut lebat dengan tampang sangar dan hidung bengkok, juga separo tuli; ia hampir berteriak setiap kali mau bicara. Seingat John namanya Groinson, ia tidak tahu nama depan si Dokter baru, tetapi Sarah kerap memanggilnya Oin.

"Tidak mungkin luka seperti itu cuma karena memegang jambangan!" celetuk Suster Amelia, meraih tangan John, melihat-lihat dengan tertarik. Dokter Oin bahkan memelototi bekas luka itu dengan kaca pembesar!

"Jambangannya berukiran, Amelia!" John merenggut tangannya balik, agak jengkel. Ia mendengus saat bertemu pandang dengan Oin, meski heran kok bisa-bisanya si Dokter baru ke sana-sini membawa lup! "Tidak ada yang perlu dirisaukan, toh lukaku juga sudah sembuh. Nah, selamat pagi semua!" Ia bergegas pergi ke kantornya, mengabaikan "ta-tapi John!" dari Sarah yang waswas.

Gara-gara itu, hampir semua staf di klinik jadi tahu mengenai bekas lukanya, membuat John semakin tak tenang. Parut akibat Magnolia Silla begitu khas dan tak wajar, tak cuma menarik perhatian iapun menimbulkan pertanyaan yang tak habis. Apa sebenarnya, bagaimana John bisa sampai mendapatkannya, bagaimana kejadiannya... John tidak ingin mendengar apalagi menjawab semua itu.

Magnolia Silla, benar-benar bunga terkutuk, bahkan setelah dicabut dan dipatahkan ia tetap mampu mengacaukan hidupnya.

Sepulang kerja, John membeli selusin sarung tangan tak berjari di toko baju, dan langsung memakai satu ketika naik kereta bawah tanah pulang ke Baker Street.

Dalam perjalanan, penglihatannya bertukar-tukar, sebentar terang sebentar kelabu setiap kali cincin sigilnya menyala. John memejamkan mata rapat-rapat begitu terpandang sewujud makhluk mengerikan yang berjongkok di sudut peron, dengan tegang juga separo putus asa berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tak terlihat di mata makhluk-makhluk itu. Ketidaknyamanan kian menyesakkan, karena kejahatan tidak cuma berupa monster yang menyeramkan; beberapa kali John melihat sebentuk asap hitam menggelayut dari kepala manusia-manusia, satu atau dua bahkan begitu besar hingga menutupi setengah badan orang yang ia tempeli. Belum lagi baunya, hawanya... God save him, aroma bangkai dan udara yang mendirikan bulu roma... John mengancingkan jaket, bernapas lewat mulut, dan melihat keluar jendela, berusaha keras menahan rasa takut hingga keringat dingin membanjir di pelipis. Begitu kereta sampai di stasiun dan pintu peron membuka, John bergegas lari, mengacuhkan pandangan heran orang-orang yang tertuju padanya.

Molly menelepon, berbasa-basi menanyakan kabarnya meski jelas ia penasaran pada Sherlock. Pun demikian John merasa lega, ini adalah pengalih perhatian yang ia butuhkan setelah berjam-jam melihat teror. Ia berbicara santai pada Molly, berkilah ketika sang Patologis berupaya mengorek keterangan mengenai Sherlock. Saat ini Sherlock sedang asyik-asyiknya mempelajari sihir, terlebih ada Hermione yang tak keberatan berbagi pengetahuan, dan John jelas tidak bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Molly. Tak urung ia merasa iba ketika percakapan via ponsel itu usai. Molly, setelah sekian lama, rupanya masih memendam rasa pada Sherlock.

Tapi, sesampainya di apartemen, ia malah lupa mengabari Sherlock perihal Molly karena sang sahabat langsung memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Penampilan John, sikap tubuh, raut muka, sarung tangan tak berjari yang ia pakai di tangan kirinya, semua memberitahu Sherlock bahwa hal-hal tak menyenangkan sudah terjadi pada hari itu. 

Tak bisa berbohong, 'lagipula apa gunanya? Sherlock selalu tahu,' John akhirnya menceritakan pasal cincin sigilnya.

"Setiap kali cincin ini menyala, penglihatanku berubah! Seperti kena buta warna mendadak!" John menyeka keringat di dahinya. "Semuanya tampak hitam putih, kau tahu, seperti gambar televisi zaman dulu? Tapi makhluk-makhluk itu terlihat sangat jelas di mataku! Haegtesse, dan entah makhluk seram apa. Meski untungnya, mereka tidak melihatku!"

"Interesting..." Sherlock mengawasi John lekat-lekat. "Di mana kau melihat makhluk-makhluk ini?"

"Masih ada gerombolan Haegtesse yang menunggu di seberang apartemen," John bergidik, "meski sekarang jumlah mereka berkurang dari tadi pagi. Tapi aku juga melihat makhluk-makhluk lain... gelap dan kadang berwujud ganjil, menempel dan mengekori manusia-manusia yang tidak sadar..." John menggeleng-geleng, menghela napas panjang, tidak mau mengungkit kenangannya lagi.

Sherlock menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, "istirahatlah lebih awal," katanya pelan. John hanya mengangguk, dan memutuskan mandi air panas. Ketika selesai, ia menemukan secangkir teh chamomile di atas meja dapur, baru diseduh, dan jelas-jelas hasil jarahan dari lemari makanan Mrs. Hudson. Mengulum senyum, John menghabiskan tehnya, dan mengucap terimakasih pada Sherlock yang cuma melambai acuh tak acuh, sibuk mengetik jurnal di laptopnya. Merasa lelah, John naik ke kamarnya, dan terlelap begitu membaringkan diri. Ia bermimpi melihat Mary, bersenandung halus sembari mengayun Rosie dalam buaian, di taman bunga yang indah pada musim panas.

Setelah stres nyaris seharian, mimpi itu ibarat oasis.

John teringat lagi pada Molly keesokan paginya. Niatnya mau memberitahu Sherlock, tapi yang ia temukan cuma sehelai memo tempel di kulkas yang bertuliskan 'Grimmauld Place'. John mendecakkan lidah, tapi malas menyusul karena takut terlambat kerja. Setelah sarapan seadanya, ia bergegas pergi. Molly kembali terlupakan, seiring visi monokrom yang kembali menyerang.

Haegtesse, adalah makhluk yang persisten. John menemukan mereka mengintai dari seberang gedung, tidak sebanyak sebelumnya tetapi masih ada. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan mengenai itu. Namun setidaknya, perlindungan yang dijanjikan Harry atas apartemen 221 masih terpancang, tak satupun dari makhluk jahat itu yang berani mendekat.

Selama beberapa saat John berdiri di depan pintu, mengumpulkan keberanian. Ia memanggil taksi, buru-buru naik, mengamati sekeliling dengan tegang. Sopir taksi memperhatikannya dengan curiga, tapi memutuskan tak ambil pusing atas tingkahnya. Begitu mobil meluncur menjauh dari Baker Street, cincin sigil John perlahan-lahan padam.

Lemas karena lega, John mengedarkan pandangan, amat bersyukur pada warna-warna yang kembali dalam penglihatan, bahkan pada langit mendung Inggris yang dulu tak disukainya. Memang benar orang tidak pernah tahu berkah yang mereka miliki sampai suatu ketika berkah itu lepas dari tangan mereka.

"Baik-baik saja, Mate?" Sopir taksinya bertanya, matanya tajam menyelidik dari kaca spion.

"Ah... iya, terima kasih," sahut John, memaksakan senyum. Si Sopir tak mengurusinya lagi setelah itu.

Tiba di klinik, John menerima SMS dari Bank dan tercengang saat tahu beberapa ratus ribu poundsterling ditransfer ke rekeningnya. Merasa aneh dan agak waswas, ia memutuskan menelepon Customer Service, namun batal sewaktu SMS dari Anthea terkirim ke ponselnya.

'Jangan cemas, Dokter Watson, tak ada yang salah dengan pengaturan ini. Tuan Mycroft bersikeras.'

Dengan kedua alis terangkat, John menelepon Mycroft.

Panggilan diterima setelah satu nada tunggu. Suara bosan Mycroft terdengar kemudian. "John?"

"Hai, Sugar Daddy!" John terbahak-bahak mendengar dengusan jijik di seberang. "Kau kesambet apa tiba-tiba transfer?"

"Sedekah, John," jawab Mycroft angkuh. John tertawa lagi, walau dipenuhi keinginan meninju hidung si pejabat. "Untuk mengganti sweater jelekmu yang dilumatkan dan dibakar Sherlock."

John mendengus, sama sekali tak percaya. "Itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu, Mycroft! Kenapa baru sekarang?" Belum lagi dengan nominal transfer yang begitu tinggi!

"Lain dengan rakyat jelata sepertimu dan Sherlock, aku tidak punya banyak waktu luang. Nah, cukup sampai di sini. Aku sibuk. Selamat pagi!"

Benar-benar tak habis pikir, John mencoba meng-SMS Anthea lagi. 'Aku bingung. Tolong jelaskan!' Sembari menunggu balasan, ia pergi ke ruang kerjanya, mengganti jaket dengan jas seragam dokter. SMS Anthea sampai setelahnya.

'Tuan Mycroft melihat memorimu, Dokter Watson. Aku rasa ini caranya berterima kasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkan adiknya. Dibanding pengorbananmu, ini tak ada apa-apanya, tapi kuharap kau mau menerimanya.'

John terpaku. Beberapa kali ia mengetik dan menghapus SMS, dan akhirnya menyerah, tak mengirim satupun, karena memang tak tahu harus memberi tanggapan apa. Mengesah, ia mengantongi telepon genggamnya.

Rutinitas yang tak berubah membuat hari seolah berulang. Bangun tidur, sarapan pagi, melihat Sherlock mengetik jurnal, pergi kerja, naik kereta bawah tanah di stasiun yang sama, nyaris tak ada yang baru. Pasien yang ditemui John juga sama seperti yang kemarin-kemarin, mengeluhkan demam, batuk, flu, atau gangguan asma karena udara dingin.

Merasa lelah, John pergi ke kantin klinik, memesan kopi.

Dua hari yang lalu, ia bertemu seorang pria di stasiun. 

Pucat dan jelas kesakitan, pria itu duduk dengan punggung bungkuk seolah ditimpa beban, seorang diri di kursi tunggu pada sudut yang temaram. Napasnya begitu berat; bahkan dari jauh John bisa melihat dadanya mengembang dan mengempis dengan susah payah, menyuplai sedikit udara namun tanpa memberikan kelegaan. Kondisinya seperti tak sadar dengan sekeliling. Kantung matanya bengkak menghitam, seperti lama tidak tidur, berat oleh keletihan, berkaca-kaca dan tidak fokus.

Tak perlu diagnosa, John tahu apa yang menyiksa pria itu. Sebentuk makhluk, menyerupai wanita, dengan warna kulit seperti mayat dan rambut sekasar akar gantung, duduk di atas bahu si pria, mencengkeram kepala dan mencekik leher dengan tangan-tangannya yang pucat berkeropeng.

Didorong shock, John lari. Namun pemandangan mengerikan itu terlanjur terpatri di ingatan, terbayang dalam kesendirian, dan menghantui mimpi-mimpinya.

Ponselnya berdering. Kaget, John menumpahkan kopi panas ke celananya. Bahan jins yang tebal memang meredam rasa terbakar hingga yang tersisa cuma kelembaban yang hangat dan lengket, namun tak urung John merasa jengkel. Perasaannya baru membaik saat melihat ternyata Lestrade yang telah mengirimkan pesan.

***

Pohon-pohon Elm di pinggiran Queen's Walk sudah menggundul. John duduk bersedekap di kursi, merenungkan betapa cepat waktu berlalu. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin ia melihat pepohonan Maple memerah dan pohon Ginko menguning, dedaunan rontok bertebaran, diterbangkan angin, menyelimuti jalanan dengan warna-warni yang kontras dengan angkasa yang senantiasa kelabu, dan kini salju pertama mulai berguguran dari cakrawala.

Ia memandangi riak sungai Thames selama beberapa waktu, dan berpaling saat merasa familier pada sekelebat sosok yang tertangkap di sudut mata.

Detektif Inspektur Lestrade melambai padanya. Trench coat cokelatnya awut-awutan ditiup angin, rambutnya berantakan, semakin abu-abu, dan ia tampak tak bercukur selama beberapa hari. John bahkan tak yakin ia sempat mandi ataupun tidur. Walau demikian spiritnya tinggi, matanya bersinar-sinar penuh tekad.

"Greg!"

"Halo, John! Kenapa lama tak mengabari? Aku merindukanmu."

John bergidik. "Jangan ngomong yang bikin jijik!"

Lestrade tertawa sembari duduk di sebelahnya. "Serius, John. Kau dan Sherlock memang keterlaluan, hilang dari peredaran tanpa cerita! Kalau Sherlock, memang perangainya jelek, tapi kau?"

"Sorry, beberapa hari ini aku agak capek. Stres kumat."

Lestrade mengangguk simpati. "Tak ada masalah?"

"Tak ada masalah," John meyakinkan. Kami cuma sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing."

"Mengenai itu, sebenarnya Sherlock sibuk apa sampai tidak mau memberi kabar? Beberapa kali aku meng-SMS bahkan telepon tapi selalu ia abaikan. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, kalau tidak benar-benar buntu aku juga tidak bakalan mengganggu kehidupan rumah tangga kalian."

John mendorongnya, tapi Lestrade cuma menyeringai jahil. "Sherlock sibuk meneliti sesuatu. Aku tak bisa bilang karena aku juga kurang tahu," John berkilah.

"Meneliti apa?"

"Yang jelas... dari Mycroft," John berbohong, tersenyum tipis melihat Lestrade meringis.

"Apapun itu, aku tak mau tahu!" tukas Lestrade, mengeluarkan termos kecil dari dalam kantong mantelnya. John tergelak saat tahu isinya kopi. "Biasalah, John! Buat tambah darah!" celetuknya. John kembali tertawa.

Setelah berbagi beberapa teguk kopi, John bertanya, "jadi, kasus apa yang mendesak Pak Inspektur hingga tak mandi beberapa hari?" Ia terkekeh saat Lestrade menyikutnya.

"Pencurian naskah antik, milik Earl Nottingham. Benar-benar Earl lho John, bangsawan tulen!"

"Naskah apa?"

"Naskah Rune, yang konon... ditulis sendiri oleh Myrddin Wyllt alias Merlin!"

John terdiam sejurus. Merlin si Penyihir legendaris... dulu mungkin John akan tertawa mendengar ini, tapi sekarang, setelah bertemu Harry Potter dan Penyihir-Penyihir lain, bahkan Peri juga Haegtesse, ia rasa wajar-wajar saja kalau Merlin benar-benar ada.

"Naskah Merlin ya..."

"Benar atau tidaknya naskah itu ditulis sendiri oleh Merlin sebenarnya masih diperdebatkan. Meski demikian, naskah itu asli dari era medieval, dan harganya tak terbayangkan!" Lestrade mengesah. "Dan barang berharga itu hilang tak tentu rimbanya! Tak ada jejak, rekaman CCTV yang kami dapat juga membingungkan, atasanku bahkan merasa ini cuma rekaan sang Earl untuk menipu asuransi."

"Calon-calon penghuni peti es?"

Lestrade mengangguk. "Sedikit lagi kasus ini akan dipeti-eskan. Terus terang aku tak begitu peduli, masalahku juga masih banyak, tapi aku melihat rekaman CCTV dari TKP. Ada kejanggalan di sana, John, dan aku tak tenang memikirkannya."

John tersenyum kering. "Aku tidak bisa janji, Greg, tapi nanti akan kucoba bicara pada Sherlock."

"Yes!" Lestrade merogoh kantong dalam mantelnya, mengeluarkan seberkas arsip dan memberikannya pada John. "Akan kukirim kopian rekaman CCTV di TKP ke alamat surelmu nanti!"

John tidak yakin Sherlock tertarik pada kasus semacam ini, tapi ia juga tidak enak pada Lestrade. Lagipula, Sherlock sudah terlalu lama berdiam di flat dan jarang bergaul dengan kenalan lama, sedang John kewalahan dengan kemampuan yang dibawa cincin sigilnya, tidak ada salahnya menikmati sedikit selingan.

***

Sherlock berdiam di flat, duduk meringkuk dalam jubah tidur di atas sofa sembari memandang sulur-sulur morning glory yang masih menghijau tak peduli musim, terulur menjuntai di luar jendela. Matahari bersinar lemah, menyorot menembus rerimbunan, hingga rona hijau jatuh ke dalam ruangan yang redup.

Melihat tanaman sihir itu membuatnya terkenang lagi pada Hermione, dan penolakannya. Kecewa dan jengkel meninggalkan rasa pahit di mulutnya.

"Sherlock, tadi siang aku bertemu Lestrade," pulang-pulang John menjatuhkan seberkas arsip ke atas meja. "Dia titip itu untuk kau lihat."

Sherlock mendecak malas. John mendelik padanya. "Lihat saja sebentar! Sepertinya dia benar-benar butuh bantuan! Lagipula kau sudah bersikap buruk, mengacuhkannya begitu lama mentang-mentang punya hal lain yang lebih menarik! Oh ya, sekalian SMS Molly! Dia menanyakan kabarmu tempo hari!" Sambil berceloteh John melepas jaket dan menyampirkannya ke tiang gantungan mantel dan pergi ke dapur, seperti biasa, membuat teh.

Sherlock mengerutkan hidung, tak berminat, tapi diambilnya juga berkas di meja. Ia sempat menimbang-nimbang soal Molly, tapi memutuskan tak mengabarkan apa-apa. Ia merasa sungkan. Molly, setelah sekian lama, masih saja....

"Naskah antik yang katanya ditulis sendiri oleh Merlin?" Sherlock mempelajari berkas, merasa tergelitik.

John meletakkan senampan teh dan biskuit lemon ke atas meja. Ia duduk di sebelah Sherlock, mengambil laptop dan menyalakannya. "Lestrade berjanji akan mengirim kopian rekaman CCTV lewat surel... ah, ini dia!" Ia kemudian menaruh laptopnya ke meja, memutar video, lalu mengambil cangkir.

Sherlock menyisihkan berkasnya, ikut menonton video sambil menyeruput teh.

Rekaman itu menunjukkan sebuah ruang baca merangkap kantor. Luas dan bagus, juga mewah dengan banyak pajangan barang antik. Rak-rak buku dan lukisan-lukisan cat minyak bergaya Renaisans memenuhi dinding, dan onggokan manuskrip menggunung di atas meja, entah karena tak sempat dibereskan atau justru dibiarkan karena belum selesai dipelajari.

Seorang pria, yang kemudian dikonfirmasi oleh Lestrade sebagai Earl Nottingham, si pemilik naskah yang tercuri, terlihat menjejalkan setumpuk kertas ke dalam laci meja tulisnya, sebelum mengecek sesuatu di dalam brankas yang tertanam di dinding dengan sistem penguncian bernomor dan pindai retina.

"Wow!" komentar John, sementara Sherlock beranggapan "biasa-biasa saja!"

"Pindai retina, Sherlock, apanya yang biasa!"

"Kalau mau dibandingkan dengan kebiasaanmu menyimpan uang di dalam gulungan kaus kaki, ya jelas luar biasa!"

"Sebentar! Kau menggeledah laci baju dalamku?!"

Alih-alih menjawab, Sherlock pura-pura batuk dan berlagak tak dengar. Untunglah John tak memperpanjang masalah, meski ia melotot sambil bersungut-sungut. Keduanya lalu kembali fokus ke rekaman video.

Puas memeriksa, brankas kemudian dikunci, sepasang rak buku seperti pintu ganda digeser hingga menutup menyembunyikannya. Layar menggelap dan kamera CCTV berganti ke modus night vision ketika Earl Nottingham memadamkan lampu. Si bangsawan pergi, pintu kantornya ditutup, dan selama setengah jam tak ada apa-apa yang tertangkap oleh kamera.

Namun... tiba-tiba gelombang statis mengganggu hingga rekaman terputus selama beberapa detik, dan ketika tampakan kamera kembali normal, seseorang tahu-tahu muncul di tengah ruangan.

"Kapan dia masuk?" cetus John heran. Sherlock menggeleng-geleng, memutar ulang dan memperlambat video. Tetapi, beberapa kali di-rewind pun pertanyaan itu tetap tidak terjawab. Sosok misterius itu tidak tampak seperti baru masuk, baik dari pintu maupun jendela, hanya berdiri, seolah-olah ia sudah beberapa lama berdiam di sana. 

Sejenak Sherlock menghentikan dan memperbesar gambar video, mempelajari sosok si Misterius. Ia memakai topeng yang menutupi seluruh kepala, namun Sherlock tahu dia seorang pria, menilik dari postur tubuh; dari lebar bahu, panjang punggung hingga ke lingkar pinggul. Pria bertopeng ini membawa tongkat, berjalan dengan kaki timpang mendekati rak buku, sebelum mengetukkan tongkatnya satu kali ke lantai.

Rak buku ganda bergeser tersingkap, memperlihatkan brankas rahasia Earl Nottingham di baliknya.

"Penyihir!" bisik John, sementara Sherlock menatap terpana.

Terpincang-pincang si Penyihir Bertopeng menghampiri brankas, membukanya, lagi-lagi cuma dengan satu ketukan tongkat. Beberapa lama ia berdiri, mencari-cari, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan segulungan perkamen. Mengabaikan isi brankas lainnya, ia lalu menutup peti penyimpanan dan menggeser rak buku balik ke posisinya semula, masing-masing hanya dengan lambaian sambil lalu. Gelombang statis yang sama kembali memotong rekaman CCTV, dan si Pencuri tak kelihatan lagi kala gambar pantauan kembali seperti sedia kala.

Terdiam beberapa lama, akhirnya Sherlock berkata, "sepertinya kita perlu mengunjungi Earl of Nottingham ini."

***

Orang-orang lalu lalang, berdua, bertiga, berkelompok. Bergandengan tangan, bersenda gurau, saling rangkul, berciuman... Molly memperhatikan, sendirian, bertanya-tanya seperti apa rasanya dicintai dan diinginkan.

Ia berhenti di halte bus, menggosok-gosok lengan, berharap mengusir dingin dan sepi, menunggu.

Lampu-lampu jalan menyala satu demi satu, meminjamkan cahaya agar warna tak tercuri malam sepenuhnya. Namun, kabut tipis datang berembus, dan bersamanya dua jalan yang bertolak belakang bersinggungan.

Di antara sekian banyak Manusia, Molly melihat wanita itu. Melenggang bersama kabut, tersenyum menikmati akhir petang. Ia secantik Si Putih Salju; kulit bagai porselin, rambut sehitam malam, dan bibir semerah darah.

Wanita itu cuma mengenakan sehelai gaun, dan ia menapak di jalan dengan bertelanjang kaki, padahal udara sedemikian dingin. Molly terperangah. Tanpa pikir panjang ia membuka jaket parkanya, mendatangi sang wanita dan menyelimutinya.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa Anda baik-baik saja?!"

Si Putih Salju melihatnya. Matanya gelap seperti rambutnya, namun berkilauan bagai permata. Mereka berpandangan lama sekali, dan Molly terkesiap ketika terpikir mungkin saja ia telah bersikap lancang.

"Maaf!" Ia mundur, merasa malu.

Wanita itu sejenak menunduk, mengamati jaket parka yang menyelimutinya, lalu kembali menatap Molly. "Mengapa kau mengira aku tidak baik-baik saja?"

"U-udara sangat dingin..." Molly tergagap dan salah tingkah, "dan Anda tidak memakai mantel..."

Si Putih Salju tertawa, dan sungguh... suaranya secantik parasnya. "Apa kau mencemaskan aku?"

Molly tak menjawab. Wajahnya merona.

Wanita itu mengulas senyum. Matanya memaku Molly. Meski berbeda jauh, anehnya, caranya memandang mengingatkan Molly pada Sherlock. "Siapa namamu, Nona kecil?"

"... Molly."

"Molly..." mata yang gelap itu menghunjam, dan Molly mendapati dirinya tak mampu berpaling. Sesuatu yang dingin merambati punggungnya, namun lama setelahnya, barulah ia sadari kalau itu adalah rasa takut.

"Gadis yang malang. Tak terlihat, tak dianggap, tak dicintai. Seperti rumput di padang, kau diinjak-injak dan diremehkan. Lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi.... Namun masih kau mencinta. Meski tiada yang membalas, masih engkau memberi. Kau fana, namun asamu abadi. Tanpa ragu kau serahkan Jantungmu, sepenuhnya, tanpa mengharap apapun, selain senyum dan tawa dari mereka..."

Setitik airmata jatuh di pipi Molly. Tapi kemudian ia tersadar. Menelan ludah, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang basah, mengawasi dengan jeri. "A-apa..."

Setangkai bunga magnolia putih diulurkan kepadanya. Molly tercekat, terpesona. Tak pernah ia melihat magnolia yang begitu sempurna. Mekar dengan indah, anggun tak bercela.

"Sebagai balasan untuk simpati yang dengan sukarela kau berikan. Mulai sekarang, kau tidak akan dipandang sebelah mata lagi. Inilah, janji Silla padamu."


End file.
